Clipped Wings
by FandomstuckIsLife
Summary: A story of three broken boys, two near cracking, a frightened toddler and the NEETs that saves them. In which Matsuno, Osomatsu learns that family extends quite literally beyond blood and dimension, is forced to acknowledge the cold reality which threatens to dissolve what he believed were unbreakable bonds and collide headlong with those he never once imagined he would see again.
1. Chapter 1

" _Your clear eye is the one absolutely beautiful thing._ _I want to fill it with color and ducks,_  
 _The zoo of the new_ _Whose name you meditate -_  
 _April snowdrop, Indian pipe,_  
 _Little_ _Stalk without wrinkle,_  
 _Pool in which images_  
 _Should be grand and classical_ _Not this troublous_  
 _Wringing of hands, this dark_  
 _Ceiling without a star."_  
 _-"Child" by Sylvia Plath.  
_

* * *

"-nd for what?! So you could live here for the rest of your life without ever having done anything with it? Is that really what you want for yourself, Osomatsu-niisan?!"

Silence reigned in the shared living space for a moment, and the rest of its inhabitants flinched as the eldest amongst them at last snapped in return. "You just can't accept the fact that you're nothing but a shitty NEET like the rest of us."

Choromatsu grit his teeth, nails digging into his palms as he faced the first born of their family who glowered at him from where he sat on the couch. "That's not it. I _have_ accepted it, and that's why I want to change! If all six of us stay the same way, we'll never be able to make it in society!"

"And how is any of that our problem?! Last time I checked, you said that it was impossible for you to fit in with everyone out there!"

"That's our fault, isn't it? We're always together. It's obvious why we can't socialize with other people!"

Choromatsu unclenched his hands, wincing as he prised his nails free from the crescent marks left on his skin. "We _need_ to grow up, Osomatsu-niisan. None of us can afford to keep going on in this way- at least, _I_ can't." Their four siblings followed his every movement as the third born paused before striding purposefully across the room to the closet, pulling the doors open. Osomatsu remained silent for a time before at last addressing the other again, voice devoid of all emotion despite his single inquiry.

"What are you doing?"

It was barely heard above the din of shuffling boxes and other miscellaneous paraphernalia as the third born rummaged through their belongings, occasionally dropping a few books and promiscuous magazines which neither of the brothers cared to pay any mind to. "I have a bit saved up- just enough to afford a night, then I'll have to manage somehow." Choromatsu mumbled at first before raising his voice so that the rest of his siblings could hear. "...It might take some time, but it'll be worth it."

"Choromatsu-niisan, you don't mean..."

Todomatsu lowered his phone, the screen devoid of all but his perplexed expression. The third eldest looked to him briefly and nodded, ensuing gasps from the rest save for Ichimatsu who quietly set down the cattail he was previously fiddling with.

"He's _not._ " The first born at last hissed sharply, not bothering to look up. "No one's going anywhere, Totty."

There was a heavy clunk as several rolls of dyed fabric fell from where it was propped up against the corner of the closet, landing upon the cardboard boxes Choromatsu had laid out upon the floor. He pushed it aside and a length of shimmering blue cloth unraveled itself as it traveled along the tatami, its painful appearance for once going without comment. "I'll start in an internet cafe, ask a few regulars if they need help with anything then work my way up from there." The third born parted the flaps of one of the boxes before turning it over and emptied it of its contents. "With luck, I may be able to room with someone for a short time before I make enough to rent a place for myself."

The eldest of the six grit his teeth, his expression shielded by shadow as he lowered his head. "I said-"

"Ah, that reminds me! Totty, you're familiar with the area by Sutabaa. Why don't you join me?" Choromatsu cut in quickly, looking up with a smile at the youngest of their group.

The sixth born blinked, clearly taken aback. "Eh? You're serious?" Todomatsu pondered over his words for a moment before nodding slowly. "I suppose I could..."

"Good, that's settled then. Karamatsu!" The second born's eyes widened as he was addressed, looking over expectantly as Choromatsu rummaged through a few of his books. "You're pretty confident, aren't you? Maybe you'll be able to help us."

Karamatsu shifted slightly, setting his mirror face down upon the floor. "I would be delighted to, brother!" He flashed them a grin, throwing his hand upward for a dramatic pose. "With my company, we shall surely prevail above all impossible od-"

"Jyushimatsu, you have stamina and Ichimatsu, your cats could be useful too. You both should come as well."

The fifth born glanced over at the fourth eldest who flinched and ducked his head. "Ichimatsu-niisan?" Jyushimatsu reached out, gently shaking his shoulder. Ichimatsu remained still for a moment before at last looking up, eyes guarded.

"I'll just hold you back..."

"No you won't, Ichimatsu-niisan!"

Jyushimatsu flapped his sleeves, grasping both of the others shoulders which resulted in the fourth born raising his gaze to meet his. "Choromatsu-niisan, Totty and Karamatsu-niisan need our help! We should go with them too!" Ichimatsu hesitated for a moment before chancing a quick glance in the third eldest's direction, taking note of his small and apprehensive smile as their eyes met.

"... Okay." His soft confirmation didn't go unnoticed by the fifth born whose own smile grew impossibly wide. Ichimatsu sighed as he picked up his cattail from the floor, twirling the stem as he cast his eyes downward. "I'll go." Jyushimatsu flung his arms around him in the next instant, unable to retain his joy before he looked to their older siblings, eyes shining.

"Choromatsu-niisan, can I bring my bat?" The fifth born released the fourth eldest, still grinning brightly. Choromatsu nodded his assent, chuckling softly as the fifth born leapt from the ground and disappeared down the hallway. Unsurprisingly, it took less than a few seconds before Jyushimatsu returned with his prized possession in hand and soon joined the rest of his brothers as they started about the room, gathering their own belongings.

"Choromatsu-niisan, are we really doing this tonight? It's a bit unlike you."

"Here, Choromatsu! You musn't forget an object of so much importance."

"J-Jyushimatsu! Don't swing that around in he- bOEH-!"

"Sorry Ichimatsu-niisan, but it's fun doing this with everyone around!"

"E-Eh- Ichimatsu-? Ichimatsu?!"

"Hm? What's the mat- ah! Jyushimatsu-niisan, Ichimatsu-niisan is out cold!"

"No worries, my dear brothers! I shall undertake the task of carrying Ichimatsu and borne him forth into the world just as on the day we-!"

Todomatsu leapt up from the ground just as the second born fell prone upon his face, a sizeable bump already forming on the back of his head. "Ah, geeze Choromatsu-niisan! What would we have done if Karamatsu-niisan was knocked out too?!"

"We would've managed somehow."

The third born simply shrugged and redirected his attention to his boxes as the second eldest groaned, pulling himself up off the ground as Jyushimatsu sprang past him to reach Ichimatsu's side. Todomatsu pocketed his phone and started gathering a few of the boxes scattered across the floor, the second born soon joining him.

It wasn't long until the room exploded into a cacophony of animated exchanges interspersed with occasional shouts before ending in laughter- which was swiftly silenced as red barreled into green in the next instant, sending a tangled bundle of limbs crashing through the window. Glass flew and littered the ground as they landed on the hard wood of the balcony, Choromatsu letting out a cry as his head was slammed back and winced as the first born's darkened eyes bore into his own.

"You want to get out of here? Fine, but don't take everyone down with you!" Osomatsu's hands fisted the bright fabric of his hoodie and the third born hissed as he thrust a fist upwards, driving it into the others abdomen which allotted him enough time to shove the other off of him and scramble to his feet, reaching out to grab onto the window frame for balance until the sharp crunch of glass underfoot reminded him of the state that it was in.

"Why do you think that us moving out and getting a job is going to make us any lower than we already are?!" Choromatsu growled as he took a step back, already heading back into the room. The first born rose to his feet and whirled around, their eyes locking almost at once as he fixed the other with a heated glare who met it steadily enough. "You can't always count on us being here, Osomatsu-niisan! Sooner or later you're going to have to accept this fact- we're not going to follow you until the ends of the earth!"

"Not even if I would?"

The buzzing of the cicadas was all that could be heard in the night along with the crack of glass as the first born started forward, albeit slowly. The fury in his gaze had lessened, replaced with a near glassiness which accompanied that of his softened voice. Osomatsu lowered his gaze, expression shielded by shadow as the third born frowned, drawing further back.

"… Sorry to say this, but no. We're individuals and we each have our own lives to lead. Having this hive-mind mentality..." Choromatsu glanced away, aware of the presence of their other siblings who for once were only looking on in silence, neither bothering to interject nor help them move away from the scattered glass on the floor. "… It's only going to destroy us in the end."

The first born said not a word, allowing the lapsing silence to envelop them both for what seemed to be eons before he at last spoke, voice yet surprisingly soft. "So… That's it then? You and the others… You're sure this is what you really want?" Choromatsu blinked, clearly taken aback yet managed to mask his surprise by responding in a rather officious manner, meeting the latter's indescribable gaze before holding it steadily.

"It should be what you want too." The third born paused before adding on, allowing his gaze to slip away and rest upon the stars which shone in the distance, appearing further away from them as ever they have before. "If you truly care for us- care about our future and not only your own- you wouldn't think twice about following along."

No one dared speak after Choromatsu's statement, the third born having said all there truly needed to be while the eldest merely stood there, not bothering to- or perhaps unwilling to offer any retort. Choromatsu lingered on the balcony for a moment longer before the prospect of receiving a reply in return appeared futile, and at last turned away completely, shaking his head as he started through what remained of the broken window-

-before a hand closed tightly around his wrist, yanking him back.

The third born glimpsed black before stars exploded in his eyes, his back colliding with an audible crack as he was flung against the flimsy wooden frame of the balcony and broke through, panic settling quickly as he soon found himself free falling through the air. Above him, the horrified screams of his brothers pierced through the night but stopped abruptly as a red sleeved arm shot down towards him, latching onto his outstretched hand. He could see in that moment the horror in his older brother's eyes as their gazes met, the remorse he could only express through a barely there cry of his name as he pulled the third born back onto the remaining section of the balcony.

A tangle of hands soon emerged from all sides, tugging and pulling insistently at his hoodie and arms as his brothers dragged him further away from the collapsed frame and back onto the glass littered ground, taking care to half carry him into the yellow light of their bedroom floor. Their faces fluctuated, eyes flickering in and out of view until his vision at last sharpened enough to allow him a clear sight of the ceiling lamp above just as another cry splintered the night.

Choromatsu braced his hands against the tatami, the pressure on his palms aggravating the thin cuts there but was easily dismissed as dreadful realization settled over him once he fully registered what the adjoining screams were for. He wasted no time in shoving himself off of the ground, heart thundering in his chest as he somehow managed to shove through the cluster of bodies huddled around what little remained of the balcony, the last of the platform having given away- and with it, their eldest brother.

He didn't hear the body fall, couldn't make out who it was that lay crumpled upon the night black tar of the street as several people started out of the neighboring houses to peer at the disheveled figure before amassing about, encircling the road and hiding the red clad individual nearly entirely from sight.

Their dread was nearly palpable as they searched for a familiar face among the onlookers, praying fervently that they would find the eldest among the unfamiliar heads and bodies which pressed alongside one another. It was not until the group which hovered directly within their line of sight had shifted that Choromatsu managed to glimpse a peek of red at the feet of the crowd, a scream bubbling instantly before leaving him in the form of guttural wail which rose clearly above the din, soon to be accompanied with those of his other brothers whose grief remained privy to themselves and all those who shared in the horror of the ever impassive night.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Some say the world will end in fire,_  
 _Some say in ice,_  
 _From what I've tasted of desire_  
 _I hold with those who favor fire._  
 _But if it had to perish twice,_  
 _I think I know enough of hate_  
 _To say that for destruction ice_  
 _Is also great_  
 _And would suffice."_  
 _-"Fire and Ice" by Robert Frost._

* * *

 _Rapid footfall thundered across the pavement, each step precariously leading its owner to stumble forth with ever more exertion, lungs scorching as its owner's panicked gaze flickered across the empty street before fixing onto the road ahead which converged into a dark passage between two buildings. Choromatsu didn't even give it a second thought as he all but dove into the alleyway, his speed not lessening in the slightest as he pounded through the grime and debris which was haphazardly strewn about every which way. The pursuing footsteps and enraged cries had become audible again, and his panic heightened as they drew ever nearer. Spying a divergence in the muddy path, Choromatsu quickly veered off to the right and cut across a small enclosure to the fence which stretched along to enclose the space. The young boy was near to collapsing by the time he had reached it and dared to spare a glance behind him- and regretted it almost immediately after._

 _It was just Karamatsu who had rounded the corner, looking out of breath just as much as he was. The second eldest of their family met his gaze and paused several feet away, looking over his shoulder briefly before nodding quickly to his little brother. That was all it took for Choromatsu to dash away to a closed dumpster nearby the fence and clamber onto it, turning to face the final barrier to freedom. It would have been far simpler if the dumpster was closer to the fence however, seeing as the distance was one that would be nearly impossible to cover even if one were to run across the top and leap forward as far as one could manage. Then again, simply climbing the fence wouldn't be possible either this time. Choromatsu weighed his options and opted for the former, bracing himself as he dashed across the dumpster and flung himself at the fence. As expected, his hands barely scratched at the wire mesh before the ground quickly rose up to meet him, eliciting a sharp cry from the boy._

 _The pounding of footsteps dangerously approaching the dumpster sobered him soon enough and Choromatsu pulled himself into its shadow, crawling underneath the dumpster and paid no mind to the indiscernible puddles which were easily soaked into his hoodie as he groped at the moist earth, hoping beyond hope that the whole of his body was now fully tucked away, out of sight. The footsteps had stopped naught but a few feet nearby and Choromatsu ceased breathing at once despite the screaming of his lungs, eyes wide and filling up quickly with tears as he shook._

 _"Where did he go?"_

 _The familiar growl turned his blood to ice, and it was all that the third born could do to keep from crawling out from under his shelter and chance running back the way that he came._

 _"I do believe that he may have found a way over the fence... Choromatsu is quite the resourceful one after all."_

 _Karamatsu's voice was soft, a soothing balm for their little brother's nerves which were absolutely on end. There was a momentary pause and the third born deliberated over chancing a peak out from underneath his refuge, until the silence was duly broken._

 _"He couldn't have gotten too far away."_

 _And there it was again, that same snarl which had driven him to flee from the start of it all. The crunch of gravel resumed, an immediate indicator that either one of the two were once again going about the empty lot, searching the premises as it masked the approach of the other as he made his way towards the dumpster. Choromatsu had scarcely any warning to brace himself before a sudden kick was landed against the corroded bin, and he nearly jumped as the dumpster shook, plastering himself into the damp ground as the footsteps nearest him started up again, leading away._

 _"I do not believe he is is here." Karamatsu sounded a little ways off, having returned from his search to join their eldest brother. Osomatsu's voice was surprisingly flat as he scuffed at a glass bottle before slamming the heel of his shoe onto it with a splintering crack, studying the muddied fragments before turning away._

 _"... I'm going. If you run into the brat, make sure he knows that he's got a thing or two coming when he shows up at home- If he ever does decide to come back."_

 _Choromatsu bit back a whimper at this, his stomach turning at the others last words as Karamatsu nodded, hastily obliging. "O-Of course, as you wish-! I'll impart your words to him once we cross paths." The first born didn't bother to reply as he started back the way they came, his departure allowing the dread swirling inside of the third born to settle at last. It was only when the second eldest was certain that the other had gone entirely that he quietly approached the dumpster, kneeling beside it and tried to peer underneath._

 _"It's okay now, my little Choromatsu..." The boy blinked back tears as he met his second elder brother's sympathetic gaze before wriggling out from underneath the dumpster, completely disheveled with both his hair and clothes sticky and damp with what the third born was seriously beginning to suspect was waste disposal, much to his chagrin and thorough abasement. His unseemly appearance did little to faze Karamatsu however who drew the other into a warm embrace without hesitation, squeezing the third eldest who squeaked at the sudden movement before ashamedly wrapping his own arms around Karamatsu, gripping on tightly to his back._

 _"K-Kara-niisan..." Choromatsu's throat seized up, vision blurred by tears which threatened to fall and finally did so as the other gently shushed him, rubbing smooth circles into his back. "_

 _"Dear brother, do not worry. Our Aniki will not be as furious as he is now once enough time has passed us by..."_

 _The second born withdrew a bit, thumbing away the tears which slid freely down the other's cheeks with an apologetic smile. "Come now, let us go liven ourselves. We can retire to our humble abode afterward." Choromatsu nodded slowly, burrowing himself into the familiar warmth of the second eldest's hoodie. Karamatsu gently stood the third born up before leading the two of them out of the alleyway before pausing to determine their location, redirecting their path down a longer winding road as they headed in the direction of the public bathhouse._

 _It would be a few hours from then that either brother would return to the house, cautiously so only to learn of the fate of their eldest- that he had run headlong into a car careening around the bend of the street which both he and Choromatsu had opted to skirt around._

 _The doctor couldn't give either of them much information over the phone and Karamatsu left the third born to care for their younger siblings as he all but ran the entirety of the way to the local hospital which was fortunately not as far as he had feared it to be. The woman at the receptionist desk confirmed his name before admitting him to one of the rooms to the left of the hallway branching out behind the double doors positioned at her right, and within minutes Karamatsu had reached the bedside of the first born. Osomatsu was miraculously not in any critical condition and was only sleeping, the attendant nurse had assured him, informing him of the doctor's statement. Upon evaluation, it appeared as if their eldest brother sustained no further injury beyond a few scrapes and cuts, along with a bump to his head which the nurse advised should be seen after in the case that a repeat incident could lead to a concussion._

 _She did confirm however that the scans they have taken of the first born have been sent to the laboratory and Karamatsu nodded, jotting down the number which would call the household to inform them when the results were in and everything accounted for. The nurse departed from the room upon his request and Karamatsu drew nearer to his brother's bedside, looking him over before seating himself in a chair by the window._

 _"Did you manage to hear any of that, Oniisan? You're going to be fine..." He managed a reassuring smile, despite there really being no reason at all to give one. It was a force of habit, that much he could tell. "Our dear Choromatsu is back home now watching over the rest, and I have undertaken the task to wait here with you until the moment you have risen from your sleep." Karamatsu's smile faded, expression softening as he reached a tentative hand out to the others own, fingers barely brushing against the bed before he jerked it back, holding it against himself as he glanced away. "... I owe this much to you, at least."_

 _And he really would have-remained awake that is, whilst awaiting the others arousal, but their grim excursion from earlier had done away with what little energy the second born had, and Karamatsu soon found his eyes growing heavy as he leaned against his chair, vision flickering before it was veiled by black as his eyes fell shut at last. The nurse who had been in the room earlier returned not long after and switched off the lights upon noticing that the two brothers were now asleep, and she closed the door with a soft click upon taking her leave once more, leaving the two of them at ease in the backdrop of burning auburn which shone in through the window._

 _Funny then, that she should have left the two so soon, for if she had but remained there a moment or two longer, she would have surely realized that the dark, faded red of her patient's hoodie had shifted to vibrant crimson, the calluses on his palms lessening and leaving his skin altogether smoother, more pale. Karamatsu would as well, had he been been awake long enough to witness the change occur, but it had gone undetected and unseen by any, least of all the first born himself._


	3. Chapter 3

_"And every word written shall lift off_  
 _letter by letter, the backward text_  
 _read ever briefer, ever more antic_  
 _in its effort to insist that nothing_  
 _shall be lost."_  
 _-"All Shall Be Restored" by Kay Ryan._

It was dark when he awoke, was the first coherent thought which Osomatsu was able to fully grasp as he was roused from his slumber, drawing an arm across his face as if to shield his eyes from a light which, thankfully, was not present. The first born groggily sat up, blinking as he yawned and stretched while his vision adjusted to the bleakness of the room-

Wait, room?

Osomatsu felt the mattress, gripping at the blanket which had slid down his body from when he had sat upright... And everything clicked. Wasting no time as to ponder over his next course of action, the eldest brother flung off the sheets and leapt down from the hospital bed, making haste towards the door until a soft inquiry stopped him in his tracks.

"O-Oniisan?"

The unmistakable voice of the second born drew the other's attention over to the closed window, where he could make out the faint outline of his brother from where he stood for a moment before slowly heading over to his side. "You're awake... T-The nurse said you might be unconscious for a while yet, maybe even a few days-" Karamatsu stammered, seemingly uncertain about what to do with his hands and settled for simply clasping them together as he lowered his gaze. "Ah, um, Choromatsu is looking after the little ones right now. They're all at home waiting for us." He milled in place for a bit before turning away, moving over to the window. "Er, it' s a bit cold in here..." The second born murmured softly before slowly drawing the curtain to allow the morning light to filter in through the glass and brighten the room with its golden glow.

Osomatsu blinked, about to comment before his younger brother just as swiftly passed him by, reaching the door before he could. "Right, well, I shall go find the doctor and see to it that they discharge you at once!" The door was thrown open and Karamatsu would have all but scampered out of the room hadn't it been for his eldest brother who snatched his arm.

"Karamatsu, wait!" There was a pregnant pause before the second born turned to face the other, eyes wide. "Hey, it's alright! No need to be in such a rush." Osomatsu gave him his usual grin, swiping a finger under his nose. "Oniichan had quite a scare, but he'll be just fine!" Actually, no, he is not going to be at all fine if he can't get to his family to reassure them all that he _is_ just fine- but somehow his statement seemed to be far from assuring to the other whose expression shifted to one of incredulity as he watched him, frozen stiff in his hold.

"... A-Are you absolutely certain, Oniisan?" Karamatsu tensed as the eldest's smile faded as he rolled his eyes.

"Of course! I said I'm fine, right? So it means exactly that!" It was only when Osomatsu released his arm that the tension appeared to slip away from the others shoulders, a fact which did not go unnoticed by the first born who plastered on another bright smile. "Anyways, what's with you going "Oniisan, Oniisan" all of a sudden? Not that I mind- I really don't, I'm actually super happy that you're acting so cute- but uh, it's just sort of weird for you to be doing this for no reason." Osomatsu paused for a moment, before continuing. "... Actually, I did almost die. Still, that doesn't explain why you're acting so strange." Karamatsu blinked, gazing at the other for a moment before he lowered his eyes to the ground again, studying the alternating tiles.

"I-I'm afraid that I do not quite understand what you mean..." He bit his lip before taking a small step back, head still bowed. Osomatsu's shock was more than evident at this and he reached out to the other- which only served to further alarm the second born who flinched back. "I-I'm sorry Oniisan, I'll go now-!" The first born blinked, mouth agape as the other tore away in the next instant, his figure soon disappearing down the hall as the door was left ajar in his wake.

"H-Hey, wait-! Geeze, since when did you move as fast as Jyushimatsu?"

Osomatsu sighed as he shook his head, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his hoodie before giving the room a quick once over and followed suit, albeit at a much idler pace in comparison to that of the second born's. It didn't take him long to come across the latter after strolling for a little ways down the hallway, nearly passing his younger brother who was hunched over against the wall as he turned the corner. The first born frowned at this and he quietly drew near to the curled up figure donned in blue, stopping once he was within a few feet of the other.

"Uh, hey, Karamatsu...?" He took care to ensure his voice was soft as he knelt by the others side- and nearly leapt back as the other let out a panicked cry, throwing himself against the wall as his widened eyes took in his form, countenance pale.

"O-O-Oniisan, you-" Karamatsu's throat constricted and he tore his gaze away from the thoroughly startled first born, drawing his arms tightly around his knees which he had drawn to his chest. "... D-Did they release you already?" The eldest remained silent for a while as he gazed down at the other before he was snapped from his reverie upon realizing that he was being addressed.

"Wha- oh, yeah! That thing, uh..." Osomatsu ran a hand through his hair, glancing away. "If you talked to them, I guess? More importantly, Karamatsu, what is up with you?" The second eldest was frozen for a moment before he raised his gaze to meet that of the eldest's which watched him uncertainly as he studied his uncharacteristically quiet sibling.

"I... I'm fine... A-Are you alright, Oniisan? Perhaps your accident has tampered with your memory...?" The first born shook his head at once, but then reconsidered and nodded, albeit hesitantly.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure it's fine since the last time I checked, but you could also be right... Hey wait, that's not the problem here! Karamatsu, your painfulness isn't showing anymore- er, not as much as it used to. You don't have to change just 'cause something shitty like this happened! Just be yourself, okay~?" Osomatsu reached over to ruffle the other's hair as he grinned, but Karamatsu flinched back again, this time raising a hand as if to shield himself. The eldest blinked owlishly at this, slowly lowering his own as a brief look of hurt flashed in his eyes. "Karamatsu...?"

It was a bit unnerving to see the other look so... Vulnerable. It was a far cry from the "painful idiot" that they all knew and loved, and even when he was at his worst, the first born always knew his first younger brother to show no fear of being harmed in his presence- at least not during moments such as this. The other drew further within himself and it was then that Osomatsu soon came to the realization that the leather jacket and sunglasses which were usually donned by the second born was absent from his figure, as were his glittering, sequined pants and equally painful tank top. In its stead were regular jeans, ones which Todomatsu himself would certainly approve of and signature blue hoodie- without its bright green emblem.

"... Hey, this might be a weird question with even worse timing but uh, _what happened to your clothes?_ "

The second born blinked, and a bit of the fear which shone in his eyes faded away upon the others question. "U-Um, what-"

"... Y'know what? Nevermind. Let's just go home already."

Karamatsu blinked before nodding, and the first born rose to his feet before extending a hand to the second eldest who opted for using the wall to brace himself as he too stood. Osomatsu looked him over worriedly for a moment before simply shrugging, turning away to start off down the hallway as the other quickly followed suit. Silence lapsed for a time before he glanced over at his younger sibling, flashing him what he hoped the other would see as a reassuring smile. "Hey, do you think they sell imagawayaki somewhere around here?" The second eldest paused before nodding then stopped and shook his head. The first born sighed inwardly as the other soon returned to studying the alternating black and white tiles underfoot, falling into due silence once again-

-and it remained this way long since after they had departed from the hospital, their shadows elongating along the pavement as the afternoon sun bore down on them both.


	4. Chapter 4

_"We wear the mask that grins and lies,_  
 _It hides our cheeks and shades our eyes-_  
 _This debt we pay to human guile;_  
 _With torn and bleeding hearts we smile,_  
 _And mouth with myriad subtleties."_  
 _-"We Wear the Mask" by Paul Laurence Dunbar._

The breeze was warm as they made their way home, the eldest happily chattering away once they were able to retrieve a case of beer and a box of imagawayaki and proudly recounted his failed attempts to serenade the beautiful young woman who tended the cash register, the second born nodding each time Osomatsu turned back to him, which was fortunately not so often. They came at length upon a bench while passing through the park and the first born paused before seating himself on one end, lounging back with a grin.

"Let's stop here for a while! The hospital's much further away from the house than I thought." There was little room to argue- not that Karamatsu dared protest- and he joined his brother in continued silence, settling upon the side opposite and set the bag in between them. Osomatsu wasted no time in reaching inside, the rustle of paper soon filling the relative quiet of the afternoon as he removed the white box which was set atop the case of beer with a small cheer while the second born looked on. The first born's eyes shone as he retrieved his prize, glancing up at the second born who kneaded his hands, meeting his eyes briefly before soon diverting his gaze again.

"Strange that this place is so empty... You'd think that at least a few kids would be running about here at this time, right Karamatsu?" The second eldest flinched as he was addressed, looking down at the leaf ridden path as the first born continued on with an amused chuckle, not having noticed. "I guess they're too busy with all those fancy gadgets they have nowadays. It's too bad," The eldest shook his head. "-they'll never learn the joy of messing around outside like we did at this rate." Osomatsu set the box upon his lap, turning back to the other who had his gaze yet averted from him. "Hey uh, I know I keep asking you this, but are you sure you're alright?" The first born rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, you've sort of changed a lot since we've last spoken, so..." He trailed off once he realized Karamatsu was still not looking at him. Osomatsu sighed quietly, lightly kicking at a stone underfoot.

It was only after a moment of silence had lapsed in between them that the second born slowly lifted his gaze from the ground, warily meeting the others once more who had returned to looking at him once he spoke. "I-I'm certain that Choromatsu meant no harm..." The other could scarcely breathe as he studied the eldest, at the ready to duck should he lash out. When Osomatsu only nodded, his eyes widened and the second born sat up a little straighter, the eldest grinning nervously, guiltily.

"Was he okay, after... You know?" Karamatsu hesitated a moment, clasping his hands together in his lap and dug his nails into the skin in between his fingers.

"Yes. I-I made sure of it. He's still shaken, but Ichimatsu probably helped to calm him down after I left."

"That's good..." Osomatsu leaned back against the bench, sending his gaze skywards as he loosely clutched the can in his hands. "Man, we really went too far this time, huh? We both could've..." He didn't complete the thought- he didn't need to. The second born nodded in response before adding, albeit softly.

"... We probably have since many years past..."

The first born blinked, glancing back over to the second eldest who had inched away from him, drawing his arms securely round himself and smiled softly, albeit sadly. "Yeah, I guess so." He reached over to ruffle his hair and the other jerked away from his touch. Osomatsu withdrew his hand as if burnt and quietly studied his younger brother for a bit before turning his attention back to the box, studying its logo silently for a time. "It's no good beating ourselves up over this, though." The second born said not a word as eldest set to lifting the lid, only inching further away. "Speaking of which, I know there's something going on with you. " It was a statement which bode a response, yer there was none and Osomatsu frowned as he took up one of the buns before gently prodding the others cheek.

"... Oi, Karamatsu."

The second born nearly leapt upwards upon this and he turned to the eldest with a plea already falling from his lips, eyes imploring before he found himself unable to speak as the imagawayaki was shoved into his mouth. Fear instantly gave way to complete and utter confusion as the first born's expression softened, giving the other a relaxed smile.

"It's probably because I'm an idiot, but I can't understand what's wrong if you don't tell me."

Karamatsu arced a brow at this, and the first born considered the chance that his previous action could be seen as rather contradictory in the other's eyes after his statement. "You've been acting sort of strange ever since I woke up, using less of your flowery language and being so nervous this whole time. You know I suck when it comes to these feelsy things and all, but I'll damn well try if it means it'll get you to relax some." Karamatsu's eyes shifted from the eldest to the playground before them and back, unsure how to react until the other set his hand upon his shoulder and he automatically cringed away. "C'mon, talk to your Oniichan! I can't help you if I don't know what's going on." The second born trailed his gaze to the ground again, biting down onto the soft treat and allowing the sweet custard to fill his mouth. Osomatsu waited patiently for the other to make short work of the pastry before attempting to speak, treading his hands together again.

"I-I- Oniisan, please forgive me if I'm overstepping any bounds, but ah, y-you're the one who- w-who's been different..." The second born fidgeted in place, unable to keep still. "I don't understand why or how this has come to be, but if this is false pretense for later retaliation, then-" The color had drained from the others face now, leaving it ashen as he continued on shakily. "P-Please, I implore you-" Karamatsu's voice weakened to that of a frail whimper as he bowed his head. "D-Don't hurt the rest..."

The first born's hand paused mid-reach inside the box, settling his hand on his lap as he turned to fully face the other now, his easy going smile dimming.

"Karamatsu..."

"T-The others are entirely innocent of any wrongdoing, a-and they needn't suffer any more than they already have..." The second born repressed a shudder, trembling hands soon gripping at each other as the eldest tightened his grip on his shoulder, which only served to further dishevel his composure far more than it has been already.

"Kara-"

"T-There is also the matter that you have been released from the hospital recently, You r-really ought to take that into consideration before you set yourself upon them- I-I'm only saying this out of direct concern for your wellbeing, Oniisan-!"

He was talking much too quickly now, nearly tripping over his own words as his nails clawed at the back of his hands while the other looked on in speechless horror.

"O-Oi, Karamatsu-"

"O-Of course if you're resolute in your resolve, I am entirely willing to take their place- T-Todomatsu s-shouldn't have to w-witness what you-"

" _Karamatsu!_ "

The second born didn't dare to raise his head as the other reinforced his iron grip on his shoulder, throat dry.

"Karamatsu, I'm not going to- god, who the hell gave you that sort of idea?" The eldest wasn't doing too well himself now, shaking as he released the other and drew his arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. "Look, I know I fucked up in the past, but I'll never-" He paused, before continuing. "Kara, I'm not going to hurt you... You do understand that, right? Choromatsu and I just went too far, but that doesn't mean I'll be taking things out on everyone- anymore, at least." Osomatsu squeezed the other against him, ignoring the bag which crushed up against their sides whilst doing so. The second born seized up at once before resolutely allowing himself to be drawn nearer to his the eldest, his countenance yet pale as he resisted the pulling urge to tear himself away.

"... Sorry for being such a shitty older brother..." Osomatsu muttered as he ran a hand through the others hair, gently ruffling his dark locks as he pressed him to his side. He hadn't a single clue as to what came over the second born but it sure was alarming. Seeing his painful little brother so... So destroyed like this was heart-wrenching and he was willing to give anything to bring that bright glimmer of confidence back to the other's terror stricken face. "Don't- You don't have to be afraid, Karamatsu..." The very thought of hurting him and their younger siblings was nauseating to the eldest, especially since the image of a horrified Jyushimatsu and a free falling Choromatsu flickered across his mind at his next words. "Oniichan won't hurt any of you again- not ever again."

Karamatsu's trembling lessened, and he looked up at the other with barely repressed tears threatening to fall from his eyes as the first born managed a warm smile, mussing up his hair again. "... Y-You... Really mean that, Oniisan...?" His voice sounded so lost, so broken and Osomatsu's heart clenched tightly in his chest as he nodded affirmatively, giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Yeah, I promise. Now c'mon, it's getting late! We should get going or they'll all worry." The first born let him go completely, stretching before closing up the box and setting it back inside the bag. Karamatsu blinked before drawing an arm up to scrub his tears away abashedly, then reached for the bag as he stood only for the first born to snatch it up before he could. He sent a questioning glance up at the other who grinned, wrapping his arms around it. "Take a break Karamatsu, I've got this." Osomatsu turned on his heel and started for home, not bothering to look back as the other stood, perplexed for a moment before hurrying after him.

The first born adjusted his hold on the rustling paper bag as he fell back to what he presumed to be their usual idle discourse whilst his younger sibling continued to keep his distance until he slowed his pace until the other, yet struggling to wrap his mind around the state of his elder brother's nature, distractedly ran into him from behind. Karamatsu leaptback at once, already spewing apologies and begging for forgiveness when the first born stopped him with a playful pat to his head, ceasing all activity. With a wink, he turned and continued on his way and paused again, casting a glance over his shoulder at the second born who had yet to absorb what had taken place before he slowly and hesitantly took a few steps forward in his direction. Osomatsu waved him over and the other gradually increased his pace, soon falling into step with the first born. Then and only then did the two traverse out of the park, through the neighborhood and at last reached their home.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Do you see that creamy, lemon-yellow moon?_  
 _There are some people unlike me and you,_ _who do not yearn after fame or love or quantities of money as_  
 _unattainable as that moon;_  
 _thus they do not later_  
 _have to waste more time_  
 _defaming the object of their former ardor."_  
 _-"I Have News For You" by Tony Hoagland._

 _It was the middle of summer._

 _Usually, Karamatsu would be tucked within the safety of the house's walls, sequestered in a corner of his shared bedroom with a book in hand rather than braving the balmy heat as he currently is now. The young boy had settled himself on the porch, idly arranging a few rocks into meaningless shapes before brushing them off and watched them tumble away onto the ground and into the grass. A shrill cry from nearby immediately arrested his attention and the second born was quick to leap to his feet and take off, hurrying around the corner to the back of the house before he stopped abruptly in his tracks._

 _The ground ahead was slathered in red… So, so much red…_

 _Karamatsu threw a hand up to stifle the scream which nearly escaped him as the figure kneeling amongst the carmine dust slowly straightened, his shadow stretching across the earth and what he could make of an azure winged magpie squawking and struggling under foot, a wing bent awkwardly and pinned to the ground as its tormentor turned upon his quivering look alike, eyes alight with glee._

 _"Look what I caught, Karamatsu~"_

 _The eldest flashed the other a grin, grinding the heel of his shoe into the tuft of tainted feathers as the magpie shrieked again, its struggles allowing the younger boy a glimpse of the gaping wound of the bird's nearly detached wing._

 _Karamatsu's eyes flickered from the first born to the yet struggling bird, throat dry as he took a small step forwards towards the other. "W-What are you doing, O-Oniichan…?" He paused as the eldest chuckled, eyes glinting in the mid-day light._

 _"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm having fun."_

 _Osomatsu fixed his gaze upon him, smile wide and razor sharp. "Come join me!" The screeching of the cicadas in the backyard continued to be drowned out by the cries of the magpie and the younger boy mutely shook his head, eyes filling with horror now that the initial shock had mostly worn off._

 _"A-Ah... N-No, I wanna play s-something else..." Karamatsu's voice wavered, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as he started backwards. All at once, the smile fell from the others face and the taller of the two boys growled._

 _"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Now come here." The second born curled his hands into fists by his side as if in an attempt to keep from shaking as he hesitantly approached the other, head bowed, gaze lowered and shrinking in on himself under his older brother's impatient glare and stopped shortly, ensuring he was out of arm's reach. It was to no avail however since Osomatsu easily closed the distance between them as he grabbed a tight hold of the boy's arm, digging his nails into the sleeve until he cried out but dutifully followed the other's lead._

 _He was now standing before the magpie, whose resistance had not once ceased nor halted the slightest bit in its desperation for freedom. The first born retained his vise-like grip on the younger's arm as he lifted his foot and allowed the bird to helplessly beat its uninjured wing, its small feet scratching small, nearly indiscernible scrabbles into the dusty earth as it struggled to lift itself into the air. Karamatsu's face became ashen as the eldest only laughed unabashedly at the poor creature's plight before he turned to see how the other was taking in the sight, grinning as he noticed the tears which threatened to fall._

 _"Awww, what's wrong?" Osomatsu dug his nails further into the other's arm, eliciting another pained whimper from the boy. "Do you feel bad for Onaga-chan, Karamatsu?" The second born nodded frightfully, eyes widening as the other drew forth a pair of chopsticks which he had hidden in his pocket._

 _"Don't worry, Oniichan knows how to make it better~"_

 _Osomatsu smiled and loosened his grip before shoving the boy back. "Watch closely!" Again, the younger of the two responded with a mute bob of his head as he swallowed thickly, wishing for nothing more than to turn and run but dared not take a single step in any direction lest he rouse the others anger again._

 _Karamatsu would come to grievously regret his decision of having done as the eldest asked however, for what followed soon after he regained his bearings would be a visage which would haunt his every waking hour since the fateful day of its occurrence._


	6. Chapter 6

_"Sure, what fluttered is now gone,_  
 _maybe a smudge left, maybe a delicate under-_  
 _feather only then that too, yes, rained away._  
 _And when the flying is flown and the heart's_  
 _a useless sliver in a glacier and the gown_  
 _hangs still as meat in a locker and eyesight_  
 _is dashed-down glass and the mouth rust-_  
 _stoppered, will some twinge still pass between us,_  
 _still some fledgling pledge?"_  
 _-"Winged Purposes" by Dean Young._

 _The first born had easily drawn his attention back to the magpie, effortlessly trapping the bird again before breaking the chopsticks apart and bringing one end of it down over its already twisted wing, gleefully pulling on the torn muscle as if he wished to pick the mangled wing apart strand by agonizing strand._

 _The resulting screeches turned the small boy's blood to ice, and before he knew it Karamatsu had launched himself at his older brother, smaller hands grasping onto his shirt as he tried his utmost best to pull him away from the captive bird. "S-Stop it!" Hot tears slid freely down his cheeks as he cried openly now, unable to hold back his sobs as the other snarled and flung him off easily into the wall of the house._

 _"You idiot! I said watch, not interfere!" Osomatsu retrieved the unused chopstick which had fallen when he was thrown off balance, turning back to the magpie which also seemed to be crying, warbling pitifully before another intrusion of a chopstick in its wing brought forth ever more violent struggles which failed to dislodge the foreign objects which were embedded within its mangled appendage. Karamatsu whimpered from where he lay slumped against the wall, the back of his head throbbing from the collision and barely registered when one of the chopsticks were pulled free from the magpie and placed in his hand, another hand closing it into a fist as he was made to grip onto the stick._

 _Osomatsu yanked the other up from the ground immediately after and drew the boy over to the squirming bird, ever more red spilling forth and staining the once beautiful soft brown and pale azure of its feathers with rapidly spreading scarlet. "It's your turn now, Karamatsu... The first born moved back and aimed a kick at the back of the others legs, sending his little brother falling forward and landing harshly upon his knees with another cry before the elder of the two stepped onto the bird's untouched wing, essentially crushing it._

 _"Make sure to do a good job, okay?"_

 _Karamatsu could see only red for days on afterwards, and he would often wake up screaming about the dust, so, so much dust everywhere, choking him up, swallowing his words, drying out his throat-_

"-atsu. Karamatsu!"

A hand waved in front of his face, and the second born's attention was immediately snapped back as he reflexively jerked away, fear and alarm shining with clarity in his watery eyes. Osomatsu stood over him, blinking before realization dawned and he stepped back, retracting his hand guiltily. "Shit, sorry. Forgot that was a thing that bothered you... So uh, what's up?"

The eldest managed what he probably hoped would pass as a placating smile, but Karamatsu paid it no mind. "I was thinking... That is, before you interrupted me." A frown replaced the smile at once and he sighed wearily at the retort which followed it soon after.

"Oi, that's mean! Geeze, I just came over 'cause I was bored and wanted to know if you wanted to hang out or something!" Karamatsu didn't miss a beat and simply looked back down at the magazine which lay dejectedly in his lap.

"We already have been, Matsuno-san. The whole day, as a matter of fact. In this very room."

"Lying around for hours in one place doesn't count! We should go play Pachinko, or go fishing or something! C'mon, don't you want to spend time with your brand new Oniichan?"

The second born groaned, kneading the skin between his eyes. "Matsuno-san, as much as it would please me to be bestowed by your admittedly less than gracious company, now is not a good time." Osomatsu flopped onto the ground on his back beside the other, throwing his arms above his head as he rolled around and whined.

"But you're not even doing anythiiing! Please play with me? Come on, please Karamachuu?"

The second born grit his teeth before picking up the magazine and held it above the other, not bothering to look in his direction. "Do refrain from addressing me so familiarly, Matsuno-san. Here, I hope this issue will suffice in easing your boredom enough so that you will cease your tantrum."

The first born shot upright at this, pouting and ignored the offered magazine. "Hey, I'm not throwing a tantrum!" Karamatsu snuck a glance at him, unable to keep a small chuckle from escaping.

"Not anymore, you're not. Honestly Matsuno-san, are you truly the eldest in your family? Not even Jyushimatsu is this fussy."

The other looked aghast at this before he narrowed his eyes, face reddening as he puffed his cheeks out. "First off Matsuno, Osomatsu does not ever throw tantrums, and of course I'm the eldest! How many times have I told you that?"

Karamatsu shook his head sadly. "Why did you drop your number sequence halfway...? Ah, forgive me Matsuno-san. I have merely forgotten that your childish frivolities aren't reflective of your status as an older brother."

"S-So mean...! You're so mean Karamatsu, you know that?! Ahhh, I don't know why I was ever so worried about you!"

Osomatsu leapt to his feet, crossing his arms as he looked down upon the other with narrowed eyes who merely re-opened the magazine and turned his attention back to it.

"... That's it! I know exactly what to do to change this attitude of yours." The first born grinned, leaning down before snatching the magazine away which thus drew the others gaze upwards, meeting his own which was entirely unamused.

"... What, pray tell, do you have in mind Matsuno-san? And do consider that I am only asking in the hopes of entertaining you, not that I necessarily wish to partake in wh-"

"Osomatsu-niisan!"

"Wh- Huh?"

"You're going to call me "Osomatsu-niisan" from now on until you graduate to calling me just plain ol' "Osomatsu"! What do you think? Good idea right? Right, of course it is! You're going to be just like my Karamatsu in no time with this totally awesome plan! Hahaha, don't ever underestimate the guile and cleverness of the eldest~!"

Silence fell upon the room as Karamatsu simply stared at the other incredulously, unable to even find the words to begin to respond to such a statement before the stoic frown on his own face faded, his lips curling upwards which then blossomed into a bright smile. "W-What- Are you-" The second born burst into a fit of mirth, catching the other completely off-guard as the younger of the two hunched over, unable to repress his laughter.

Once he managed to regain his composure for the most part, Karamatsu straightened himself and leaned back, wiping a tear away from his eye. "You truly are an amazement, Matsuno-san. I cannot even remember the last time I have felt as amused in this household as I am in this moment." Osomatsu chuckled, swiping his index finger under his nose.

"Good! It's a show of progress, then!" The second born shook his head again, still smiling.

"I do pity your brothers, but I also envy them. It must have been wonderful growing up with an older brother with whom you can smile and laugh with honestly." Karamatsu set aside the magazine and stood. "Very well, Matsuno-san. You have won, what is it that you wish to do?"

Osomatsu's grin widened and he fist pumped the air. "Yes! I just knew that would work!" The second born's smile became a tad bit uncertain as he regarded the other, no less entertained than he was before. "Ah no, I honestly do not believe that was your intention this time around..."

"Er, anyways! Let's go play Pachinko th-"

"Kara-niisan? Todomatsu keeps crying and Jyushimatsu just joined him!"

The screen door slid open and Choromatsu nearly tumbled in, flustered and nearing tears as well as Ichimatsu who clung onto his hand, blinking as he studied the two older brothers in the bedroom. Karamatsu was instantly by their side and gathered the fourth born into his arms as he reached his hands up to him, asking to be lifted. "Ah, I'll see to both of them now! Thank you for informing me, Choromatsu!" He cast a glance back at the eldest, giving him an apologetic smile. "I shouldn't be long! Forgive me Matsuno-san, I'll return as soon as I can!" The second born swiftly left the room now with Ichimatsu still in his arms, disappearing down the hall and soon descended the stairs.

Osomatsu flashed him a thumbs up sign as the other departed, before sighing heavily once he was out of earshot. "Aw, darn it! And just when we were about to go have fun too!" The third born stood by the door, quietly observing the other who had been oblivious of his remaining presence. "This is the problem with having little brothers of all sorts of ages, nothing's ever synchronized!" The younger boy started away and his soft footsteps arrested the others attention. "O-Oh, Choromatsu you were still here?" The eldest chuckled, albeit nervously as he waved at the other. "Haha, sorry about that, I was just talking to myself- Er, was meaning to anyways." The third born paused, looking back for a moment.

"... H-He doesn't want to show it, but Kara-niisan is really scared. He's selfless and way too caring and puts everyone before himself all the time, so..." Choromatsu clutched at the end of his hoodie. "S-So, please be careful with him! Don't hurt our Niisan...!" The younger boy ran out of the room before the other could reply, leaving Osomatsu standing there and staring after him in astonishment.

Someday soon he should seriously consider finding out more about his alternate counterpart, even if only to allow himself some peace of mind and an answer to all sorts of questions which he hasn't yet garnered the courage- or was it will? To find out for himself.


	7. Chapter 7

_"of not knowing (and not wanting_  
 _to know) still pierces the doer_  
 _as much as the one to whom it was done:_ _the threadbare lying, the insufferable longing,_  
 _the inimitable lack of touching, the undoing_  
 _undone."_  
 _-"Betrayal" by Andrea Hollander._

It's already been five days since he has come to understand that the family he's currently living with is not at all the one that he had been raised alongside, and this revelation had not been so easily digested at first... Or moreso, had not been taken so well by any of them at all, for that matter.

 _Upon reaching the house, Osomatsu had steeled his nerves as he ascended the stairs with Karamatsu who retained his distance yet again, and slid open the door of their bedroom- with some difficulty, considering that he was then single-handedly managing the weight of the bag. The second born had moved to assist him at both turns but he brushed off his offers easily enough, managing to successfully shove the shoji aside to allow them entry into either space._

 _Osomatsu straightened himself, and stared wordlessly at the empty room before him. Karamatsu climbed the rest of the steps and paused behind the first born who had closed his hand around the wooden frame of the screen door, gritting his teeth as the other hesitantly watched him. "... Oi, Kusomatsu. What sort of game is this, huh?"_

 _The second born flinched at the harshness of the other's tone and managed a weak inquiry. "W-What do you mean, Oniisan?" Osomatsu further tightened his grip on the wood until it hurt. What the hell... Didn't he say that they were all waiting at home? What kind of dumb prank was this?_

 _"All of this was just a cruel joke, wasn't it?! I get that the others could care less, but I would think that at least you wouldn't have the heart to go through with it. Guess I thought wrong!"_

 _He just fell from their broken balcony and was knocked out- even hospitalized for god's sake! He could have actually died as a result of that! How incredibly inconsiderate and uncaring did his brothers have to be to not show up there to see how he's doing or even be at home to greet him when he returns?_

 _Karamatsu paled, edging away from the other as he released the door and slowly advanced, forming his hand into a fist by his side. "O-Oniis-san, I-I don't- W-Wait please, I r-really haven't the slightest idea of what y-you're-" The second born lapsed into silence as his back met with the wall, and tears began to well in his eyes as he all but slid down against it in his attempt to cower away from the blow that..._

 _That never came...?_

 _Seconds passed, a minute and another minute before the younger of the two dared to spare a glance upwards, struggling to gain a visual of the first born's gaze from where his eyes remained shielded behind his arms. The eldest had moved back, his expression now one of pure, unadulterated shock as his gaze remained transfixed upon something in between them... No, someone...!_

 _Karamatsu was on his feet again in an instant, reaching out to wrap his arms around his mini savior before pulling him close to his chest, rocking the smaller boy in his arms who was quick to latch onto his clothing. He would recognize that hoodie anywhere, much as he would anyone's in their family. That soothing shade of violet... Of course it would be Ichimatsu. The second eldest nuzzled the fourth born, squeezing him close as Osomatsu remained frozen, eyes impossibly wide._

 _"Oh, my little Ichimatsu-! Why did you come running to my rescue? It's dangerous for you, you should have stayed hidden with Choromatsu!" Karamatsu lowered his voice to a whisper, hoping fervently that the first born couldn't overhear._

 _His prayers were answered fortunately, for Osomatsu continued to give them both a blank stare as if he were struggling to process what was happening. Ichimatsu sniffled and burrowed into his older brother, his smaller hands clutching at his hoodie. "Did'na want you hurt..." The second born managed a small, albeit sad smile and gently rubbed the others back at this._

 _"My sweet Ichi... Thank you, but you really should be going back to your hiding place now." Before it's too late, Karamatsu nearly added but wisely chose against it._

 _A wail from the closet door alerted all inhabitants of the youngest's presence, and with it the panicked sounds of the third born and the fumbling of the fifth. Karamatsu didn't bother to spare a glance at the eldest- He must have heard it too and now knows where the rest of their brothers were hiding- And swiftly picked up Ichimatsu and rushed past the first born, making it to the closet and set the young boy down who tucked himself immediately behind his legs. The second born was a near trembling wreck again, his bravado slipping away quite easily as the gears in Osomatsu's mind spun and he at last seemed to come to his senses again as he haltingly made his way slowly across the room and stopped a few feet away from the other two who were essentially shielding the closet door, both gazing back at him with haunted eyes, determination faltering weakly in the second eldest's while Ichimatsu looked about ready to break down sobbing._

 _All was silent for the briefest moment until the fumbling in the closet grew louder and the door was thrown open, spilling three more boys out onto the floor and colliding into the back of Karamatsu's legs. The wailing crescendoed and the third born, whose skin was already a weak pallor and was shaking violently, struggled to remain calm in the face of their two eldest brothers and rapidly tried shushing the youngest of them all, Jyushimatsu soon turning to wrap himself tightly around his waist as the third born bounced the toddler swaddled in his arms up and down, nearing tears as Ichimatsu curled up against him as well._

 _Four pairs of eyes looked up and met the first born's, etched in absolute horror as they huddled even closer together, a few hands shooting forth to clutch onto the second eldest's legs as if it were their sole anchor amidst the fury of red which they each were absolutely certain would fall upon them at any moment._

 _Osomatsu, unsurprisingly, had been the first one to speak after that._

 _"W... W-What the fuck?! What the hell happened while I was away? How did you turn into children?! Shit, did you guys go to Professor Dekapan or something? Is this some sort of sick revenge for everything that happened last night?"_

 _Four pairs of eyes blinked, turned to each other and back. The first born started to laugh uneasily, taking a step back. "H-Hey, I know went kind of far and all, but isn't this too much?! Tell me it wears off eventually, it has to, right?"_

 _Nothing but silence._

 _"W-Well? Say something, one of you! This really isn't funny you know? I-If it's permanent, then- Oi, I bet it was your idea, wasn't it Choromatsu?!"_

 _Alarm renewed at the mention of his name, the third born rapidly shook his head and moved further behind Karamatsu's legs, shielding Todomatsu to the best of his ability._

 _The first born's nervous grin fell flat at this, and Karamatsu found himself cringing away despite there being nearly no space to physically step back lest he risk stepping upon one of his dear little brothers- Which was a risk that he was not and would not ever be willing to take- if he could help it at least…_

 _So long as the eldest didn't directly order him away from the precious brood crowding behind his back, he can ensure their safety. Speaking of which, the second born knew that it would only be a matter of time before the latter could become a reality, so he tamped down his fear long enough to at least ponder over the others words before chancing what he hoped would be a suitable reply. "O-Oniisan, our dear Choro is entirely innocent of any misgivings you may have! Please leave him be for now, especially since he needs time to heal!" Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu tightened their hold on the third born who whimpered as he was reminded of the fading mar of yellow on his thigh from when he had a door slammed closed on his leg. Though it had healed enough to make it nearly unnoticeable, he truly appreciated Karamatsu's attempt to keep the other from having a chance to worsen the injury._

 _He gave the second born's leg a squeeze as thanks and had only to believe that the other understood to know that he ultimately did. Osomatsu didn't miss this silent exchange, and it only served to throw him off all the more. Since when did Choromatsu of all of his brothers become so close to Karamatsu? One question procured another until the first born could very well have drowned amongst a sea of them._

 _"Seriously guys, what's going on? Oniichan's starting to get a little freaked out here! I'm not even mad anymore because what the hell, this is all really weird!"_

 _The first born ran his gaze over the teary eyed boys before settling it upon the second eldest of the group, the only one standing stolidly before the now open closet with their four little siblings tucked away behind him, continuing to watch the eldest with large, terror stricken eyes. "Come on Karamatsu, help me! Tell me what's going on already!"_

 _The other froze, the panic in his eyes welling until his vision became blurred within the space of a few seconds._

 _Matsuno, Karamatsu for all sakes and purposes has always struggled with upholding the role of "second eldest" since their younger siblings had been borne into the world upon which they all tread, and he usually fell short when it came to pressure. With his only older brother having become the cold and calculating person that he now is, Karamatsu has learned quite quickly (and so did everyone else around him) that he doesn't respond well at all to any kind of roughness._

 _He was honestly quite fragile, gentle, kind towards any living creature until Osomatsu had forced his hand- No, he can't blame him for that… He could have_ _as always_ _resisted, refused to follow through with it and save his little brothers the trouble of having to tend to their wounds, but he_ just **couldn't** because he's a coward, a **downright selfish coward who would rather be doing the hurting than getting hurt himself.**

No, no! That can't be right either! It wasn't his fault, it **wasn't-**

And you'd go right along with him! For what, to stave off another injury or two? What about the rest, huh? **What good are you as an older brother if you can't even protect the rest of your siblings who can't possibly defend themselves?**

That's not… They understand surely, that in the end it's all for their sake-!

Just like now? _Your dear Oniisan_ could snap again at any moment, and you won't be able to get Todomatsu out of the room this time or keep Ichimatsu from being slammed into the wall, Jyushimatsu from being stuffed inside the closet, bound and screaming, a **nd then you and him would fall upon Choromatsu and-**

Stop, stop, st **op, stop-!**

Time's ticking, better not keep him waiting any longer-

 **I know, I know, just let me think, I need to think-!**

 _"Karamatsu! Answer me already, damn it! What the hell is going on around here?!"_

 _And just with that, the younger cracked._

 _"I-I…"_

 _He could feel the gazes which were dead set on him, burning through his clothes, his skin, right through him. The ground grew distant, everything fading in and out of sight while the whole of the room began to take on the form of blurred mirages as tears, large and hot began to slide profusely down the second born's pale cheeks as he threw his head back and let out a loud, nearly imperceptible sob._

 _"I-I don't know!"_

 _Distantly, he could make out the gasps and cries of his little brothers who were suddenly all over him, small hands and arms grasping and clutching at any part of him that they could reach before he was sandwiched in between a pile of colorful hoodies, warmth pressing in from all around and two distinctively chubby little hands patting at his wet cheeks as his carrier found a way to somehow squish himself against the second born's chest._

 _Karamatsu could do nothing but to hold them all back and wail, the events of the previous day and the current one having already left him far too high-strung to react to the constant pressing of the eldest any other way._

 _"Don't cry, Niisan!"_

 _"It's okay, Kara-niisan!"_

 _"Niisan, Niisan!"_

 _"Kawa-nii!"_

 _The chorus of voices sounded all at once and continued, intermingling amongst his cries which showed no signs of stopping any time soon. Osomatsu was stunned- No, stunned was an understatement. He was most absolutely gawking at the sight, unable to disguise his shock at the pure incredulity of it all. Whilst the group huddled about each other, the first born allowed himself to take in the rest of the room- and he nearly did a double-take upon the sight that he was met with._

 _The bedroom was similar in terms of décor, but there were several items missing which somehow gave it a more dreary appearance. The bookshelf which was usually seen propped against the wall beside the window was completely barren, and there were areas on the carpet that paled in comparison to the rest of its teal hue. The couch too had certainly seen better days, and so did some portions of the walls which looked as if the paint had either been chipped or raked off- or rather, a mixture of both._

 _It was subtle, too subtle for one who wasn't normally immersed in the chaos that is the Matsuno household on a day to day basis to notice, but Osomatsu has been a resident since birth and he knew this particular home and bedroom better than most places- not surprising of course for anyone who's lived in one place for the majority of their lives. The first born thought back to his initial impression of the whole "set up". Could his brothers have enlisted Professor Dekapan's help earlier while he was comatose and rearranged their room to appear this way for the sole reason of lending credibility to their act? But no, that would be way too much effort put in by a bunch of lazy NEETS even if it was for the sake of getting revenge._

 _Then what was this, and why? The first born's mind reeled with every conceivable possibility he could think of… Nothing in particular stood out. Okay! New train of thought then. Thinking back to much earlier when he woke up, Karamatsu had been really nervous and jumpy, not at all presenting his "cool guy" persona as he usually would, although he did continue to speak with a flourish…_

 _But he flinched back every time the eldest had touched him or made to, which honestly wasn't a usual reaction for him to have of all people. And now all their little brothers were completely doting on Karamatsu, a feat he never expected to see being accomplished unless something really dire had happened to the other that made it almost a necessity- not to mention that they were acting rather strange as well and weren't even their proper ages anymore at that! Osomatsu gave the room another once over, taking care to scrutinize each and every single piece of furniture that his eyes fell upon before turning to gaze up at the wall at the front of the room, his eyes falling upon a hanging frame which held a photograph of the Matsuno sextuplets. Slowly, as he roved over the picture, the dots in his mind had at last begun to connect._

 _A sleeping Todomatsu was held securely in Choromatsu's arms, the latter having plastered on a meek smile while Ichimatsu's appeared to be more genuine from where he was standing on his right side, clutching onto Karamatsu's hand. Jyushimatsu's own usually wide grin was absent and he stood huddled by Choromatsu's left side and clinging onto his arm, eyes wide and perceptive. Karamatsu wasn't giving his painful smile, but a rather wan one, almost uneasy as he appeared to have shifted closer to Ichimatsu and away from the eldest who…_

 _Who wasn't smiling at all._

 _Osomatsu found it difficult to meet the deadened light of "his" eyes, a chill slithering down his spine at the sight of the look-alike in the photograph which had taken his place. The malice of his gaze was almost tangible and the others throat seized up as he at last broke away from the cold, indiscernible stare._

 _At last, it all made sense…_

 _… No, it didn't make sense! Not one bit!_

 _The first born whipped around, facing his "brothers" who had been successful in calming the second eldest enough for them to stand together, watching whom they presumed to be their older brother with a mixture of curiosity and fear as he seemed to have reached a silent understanding of something unknown to them before he approached. Osomatsu stopped a few feet away from them and wracked his brains for something, anything that he could possibly say that would break the ice, let them in on his discovery easily, something cool and witty and charismatic that would surely arrest their attention. All five pairs of watery eyes were trained upon him as he paused to reconsider, then shrugged his doubts away and fixed them all with a serious stare and spoke with the best no-nonsense tone he could manage._

 _"Everyone, listen. I… I may not be your real brother."_

 _And with that, all chaos ensued._


	8. Chapter 8

_"For he's the super realist_  
 _who must perforce perceive_  
 _taut truth_  
 _before the taking of each stance or step_  
 _in his supposed advance_  
 _toward that still higher perch_  
 _where Beauty stands and waits_  
 _with gravity_  
 _to start her death-defying leap"_  
 _-"Constantly Risking Absurdity" by Lawrence Ferlinghetti._

 _All was silent save for the cries from the youngest which continued on unceasingly now that Choromatsu's attempts to calm him have given way to the swelling tension in the room. The third born remained deathly still, meeting the uneasy yet bright eyes of their perceived "eldest" brother unerringly now before allowing his gaze to pass over the whole of his figure- he had been paying particular attention to the first born's hands, his grip on the swaddled toddler growing tighter once the other had drawn nearer to them._

 _Standing where he was now, nearly crushed against the second eldest, allowed him a sense of security long enough for him to rest his cheek against the others chest to turn to see the other more clearly, studying his face. The first born was giving them all a weak smile now, his eyes roving over them before they settled upon Karamatsu who had at last settled enough to quietly watch the other, cheeks suffused with warmth which was a clear indicator that he was abashed at having been in the presence of his little brothers whilst breaking down._

 _"… So, yeah! There you have it, I guess? Uh, sorry for getting so mad before Karamatsu, I really thought that you guys were purposefully beings dicks." The eldest managed a nervous chuckle, reaching up to rub the back of his head. "Ah, that was a real asshole-ish thing for me to do, huh? Um…" The figure in red placed his hands on his hips, dropping his gaze as he looked off to the side in thought._

 _"Er, well how can I say this… We probably are still related? Probably? I mean, I don't know for certain and all but I'm pretty darn sure that picture up there is of me, just… N-Not really me, me?" Osomatsu frowned in consternation, still not looking at the small group assembled before him. "How can I say this… I've… Come from the… Future? Nah, that can't be right… Hmm, I came from the past? But we're not all the same age…" Karamatsu was no longer crying by this point, simply watching their supposed "eldest" as he started to pace lengthwise across the room. "Hang on guys, Oniichan can figure this out! Just give me a moment or two more and-"_

 _Five pairs of eyes widened as the first born whipped around without warning, pointing at them. "I know! I've entered another reality!"_

 _Near him, Ichimatsu let out a soft whimper and buried his face into Karamatsu's leg, frightened by the raised tone of the others voice. The second eldest reacted almost instinctively, resting a hand on the boy's hair and drew him closer as Osomatsu continued, eyes alight with realization. "In other words, this is an alternate world!" Neither one of the group spoke, leaving the latter in tense silence before Karamatsu gently pushed the others off who readily complied, the small group immediately shuffling behind him as he took his place before them again._

 _"Oniisan…" Karamatsu's voice was soft, quiet, yet his gaze was surprisingly unwavering. "Would you care to elaborate…?" The first born nodded, appearing almost more than eager to._

 _"See, the last thing I remember is getting in a fight with Choromatsu and pushing him off the balcony- but I managed to save him in time, only to end up falling off myself, then wham! I got knocked out then woke up in the hospital to see you, Karamatsu!"_

 _Silence fell heavily and thickly upon them in the room again and Choromatsu nervously twisted the end of his hoodie in his hands as he bit his lip and stepped forward. "A-Are… Y-You're not o-our…" His words trailed off as the first born turned his gaze upon him._

 _"Technically, yeah! But no, I'm not your real brother. That guy… I don't know where he is actually, nor do I know if I'm supposed to or not." Osomatsu stuffed his hands in his pockets, giving the smaller boy a relaxed smile. "It's okay though, I'm sure he's fine wherever he is!"_

 _"W-What do y-you mean by..."_

 _"Choromatsu."_

 _The second eldest cut in, drawing forth his arm and gently pushed the third born back behind him before turning sharply upon the man before them who blinked, his smile fading as the second born faced him, eyes frigid. "Matsuno, Osomatsu… That is the name of our eldest brother. It is also the name that was inscribed on the release form from the hospital, however your behavior strikes me as odd. Though your appearance is uncanny, your manner is entirely different. I may have believed your tale if you had not at first regaled us with a fantasy which brings transparency to your true nature."_

 _This was met with a small "Eh?" from the eldest who took a step back as the other moved forward. "That being said, I believe we ought to continue this... Tête-à-tête." Karamatsu turned back to his little brothers who looked up at him with wide eyes. "Choromatsu, take the others downstairs. See to it that no one opens the door until I return." The third born nodded and quickly ushered the two boys out, tightening his hold on Todomatsu as they scampered past the startled eldest and down the stairs, the pattering of their footsteps fading away indicating the two that they have gone._

 _Once he was certain that he was left alone with the first born, Karamatsu wasted no time in surging forward, gripping a tight hold of the front of the others hoodie and yanked him away from the door, smashing his face into the wall adjacent. Osomatsu scarcely had time to react before he was drawn back and slammed against the hard surface again, only managing a groan when he was flung across the room and landed harshly upon the ground._

 _Karamatsu regarded him coldly as he closed the screen door and made his way over to the first born who drew himself upright onto his knees, still dazed. "K-Karama-" A solid kick sent him crashing into the wall and Osomatsu let out a cry, curling in on himself under the window. "K-Kara-" He gasped out, managing to roll away before another kick nearly caught him in the face. "K-Karamatsu, wait-" The first born winced as he threw himself back, out of reach of the other who had shot a hand forth to grasp onto him again._

 _His senses sharpening now, Osomatsu evaded a few more attempts before lunging towards the second born, sending them both flying backwards and onto the floor. Karamatsu cursed and struggled to shove the other off but the first born easily had him pinned underneath himself, although his grip was weakened by the second eldest who thrashed about. "Damn it Karamatsu, would you just stop and let me talk?" Osomatsu bit back a cry as he was kneed in the gut, loosening his hold on the other who swiftly threw him off._

 _"Why should I?"_

 _The second born hissed as he rolled off to the side, quick to leap to his feet again as Osomatsu hurriedly did the same, both moving away from the other and doing their best to receive each others glares as well as deliver one of their own. Before the eldest could speak however, Karamatsu immediately cut him off. "Who are you really? What have you done with our eldest brother?!"_

 _Osomatsu made sure to retain his distance, watching the other. "Your other one apparently- and I told you already that I don't know anything about where he is!" The first born sighed, exasperated._

 _"I beg to differ, but I find that highly implausible. Do you honestly believe that I have not noticed you watching and following my family?" The eldest froze, the clear shock in his eyes throwing the other off, but he continued nonetheless._

 _"These past few weeks… I have seen you lingering by the light posts or standing just at the fringes of the streetlight at night." Karamatsu's expression darkened. "I would have chosen to leave you unscathed if you hadn't reached our older brother, but now?" His voice was laced with malice, eyes glittering. "I will see to it that you make restitution for your transgressions."_

 _Osomatsu took a few steps back at that, alarmed. "K-Karamatsu, wait. I can prove to you that I'm not… Whoever it is that you're talking about!" The first born fished in his pockets, yanking out his wallet and swiftly opening it, holding it out to the other who had started to advance again and halted him in his tracks. "What is it?" Karamatsu growled, but didn't bother moving any closer as he looked up from the other's outstretched hand, studying him._

 _"A wallet silly, what else could it be? Poison?" The silent glare made it clear that the added comment was not at all appreciated and Osomatsu grinned nervously. "Kidding! Just kidding… Well, go on. Take it!" Karamatsu's gaze never once left his face as he reached over and extricated the wallet from the first born, moving back as he looked it over. It was an average one, aged and containing only a few crumpled yen notes, coins and…_

 _"We were actually fighting before that was taken, believe it or not." Osomatsu grinned, no longer as anxious as he once was now that the other had conceded. "Someone took Karamatsu's sunglasses- other you, that is- and Choromatsu's magazine ended up getting shredded by one of Ichimatsu's cats. Jyushimatsu showed up with an armful of squirrels- don't ask me how he got them, I still haven't figured it out- and just threw them at us!" The first born folded his arms behind his head. "You can only imagine how that went. Anyways, Todomatsu insisted on taking a group photo for once so he could post it on Line, and that's how this picture came to be! Not bad, huh?"_

 _Karamatsu scrutinized the photograph through its transparent cover, remaining quiet for a moment before closing the wallet and handed it to the other who readily took it back. The second born regarded him for a time, no longer glaring. "… Are you all the same age?"_

 _Osomatsu nodded. "Yeah, same family name, same age, same clothes… We six are one, six same faces!" Karamatsu smiled, expression softening._

 _"I see. I apologize for assaulting you ah, Matsuno-san. I was under the impression that you were our alleged stalker."_

 _"It's fine, it's fine, I've been through worse!" The first born smiled easily then shuddered as certain memories came to mind. "Much, much worse… So, about this stalker guy! I take it that you never got a good look at him?" Karamatsu glanced over at the window._

 _"… No, I'm afraid neither of us have. Are you facing a similar dilemma back in your… Universe?"_

 _Osomatsu blinked, stuffing his hands back in his pockets and fingered the wallet. "No- I don't think we are at least. Uh, so we good about the whole "brother impersonator/possible kidnapper thing now or-?" The second born studied him a moment longer, scrutinizing the other's face before giving another affirmative nod, turning away without glancing back._

 _"Let us return downstairs, the little ones must be worried."_

 _"For good reason too. I'm sure they heard us banging around this whole time."_

 _Karamatsu gave him a funny look before turning to the door again. "Of all the words one could employ to describe such ruckus..." He coughed discreetly, slipping out of the room once the shoji was slid open. The first born simply grinned cheekily._

 _"What? It's true you know." The second eldest sighed, shaking his head as he started downstairs. "Do refrain from repeating it before the younger ones. It is my sole wish to salvage what little there is that is left of their innocence."_

 _The second born hastily slipped out of the room before the other could voice his assent, the distant multiple cries from below confirming that Karamatsu had reached the small group without incident. The eldest blinked before shaking his head and followed suit, descending the steps with his hands still thrust into his pockets. He had to admit that the whole of these past few hours had been nothing but confusing and leaving him with more questions than he was comfortable with pursuing._

 _Osomatsu turned into the room closest to the stairs, stopping by its entrance where the second and third youngest of the boys were nearly tumbling over the second eldest, the third born smiling from where he stood nearby with a now sleeping Todomatsu in his arms. Karamatsu was nearing tears again, for what the eldest truly believed was the fourth or fifth time that day, but the other didn't seem to be so perturbed. No, if anything he apppeared to be thrilled to be back in the company of his little brothers who were clearly more than happy to see him again as well._

 _Jyushimatsu pulled away from where he was nearly buried in between the fourth and second born once he had glimpsed a flash of red a little ways off and Ichimatsu followed suit as he also drew away from the second eldest's hold who blinked, confused for a moment before realization dawned over him as Jyushimatsu ran towards the eldest who took a step back, clearly not having expected further confrontation. "You're not the bad man?" The fifth born pointed up at Osomatsu who looked a little more than puzzled by the sudden inquiry._

 _"No, I'm not!" Jyushimatsu frowned, pointing towards Karamatsu who was now standing and heading over to the two._

 _"But didn't you hurt Kara-niisan?"_

 _The second born stood and made his way over before wrapping the fifth born in his arms from behind, smiling as he let out a small squeak of surprise while the fourth eldest latched onto his leg. "It was the other way around, little Jyushi... Matsuno-san isn't the scary bad guy." The third born, who had been gently tucking the folds of the blanket snugly around the resting toddler in his arms, looked up at the rest._

 _"W... Who is he then...?"_

 _"Your brand new Oniichan, that's who!"_

 _Osomatsu grinned, swiping a finger under his nose. The smaller boys marveled over this, moving away to whisper amongst themselves by the wall in a tangle of yellow and purple as Choromatsu's face paled. "... K-Kara-niisan, is this true?" The second born looked in between the two, stunned._

 _"Ah, no I do-"_

 _"Sure it is, why not? You guys are my brothers, no matter the universe!" The eldest cut in as Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu ceased their whispering and glanced back their way, fixing their attention on the first born._

 _"T-That's-"_

 _"A-Are you going to be living with us from now on...?"_

 _Choromatsu whispered, dropping his gaze to the sleeping Todomatsu. The eldest paused to think for a moment and the room was soon filled with a chorus of various exclamations once Osomatsu agreed, eyes bright. "Yep, not like I have any other place to go anyways." Amidst the chatter, the second born at last snapped out of his daze, silencing everyone at once._

 _"You can't."_

 _The eldest blinked, turning to Karamatsu. "What? Why not?" All eyes followed the second born who withdrew from Jyushimatsu, moving off to the side and kept his gaze adamantly averted from the rest._

 _"It would not be ideal... If our brother were to return and see you here-" Osomatsu interjected again, giving a confident smile to his alternate siblings who looked back and forth between them._

 _"Just tell other me what happened. I'm sure he'll think it's super weird at first, but he's still me! He'll understand eventually."_

 _Karamatsu frowned and there was no masking the sharpness of his voice. "... Matsuno-san, our Aniki is not akin to you in any respect save for physical appearance. Should he come to learn that we have allowed you to remain in our household without his knowing it..." His words trailed off and Choromatsu quietly made his way across the floor to gather their fourth and fifth born brothers, drawing them back to the center of the room and away from the two eldest._

 _Osomatsu paused to give his words some thought before shrugging, rolling back on his heels a bit. "The worst he could do is kick my ass for filling in his place while he was away. That is definitely a thing I would do, to be honest- especially if other me really did want to replace me." The thought brought a smile to his face. "Anyways, I'll just like to see him try! I'm sure I'm the better fighter of us both, don't you agree?" He winked at the second born who met the pointed question with stony silence._

 _Choromatsu seated himself upon the floor, gently rocking their youngest sibling in his arms in a weak attempt to mask his nervous twitching, distracting himself at the very least from tearing at the cuticles of his nails. Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu offered no comment to the ongoing discourse, choosing instead to speak in hushed whispers again for a short while after the eldest's proclamation. "I highly doubt it." Karamatsu at last broke the uneasy silence after a time, gritting his teeth._

 _"Our Aniki is ruthless, not at all like you who is so easily caught unawares." The first born pouted at this, but gave no response as the other continued and his expression flickered to one of shock as an emotion one could only describe as being akin to anguish shone briefly in Karamatsu's gaze before it was concealed behind walls of ice. "... And there is no telling that he will not turn upon the rest of us for having allowed you entry in the first place..."_

 _The first born hesitated before reaching a hand out to the other who flinched back, his alarm apparent in his eyes which snapped back to him at the simple movement, haunted. "Please take your leave of us. I pray that you can forgive our lack of hospitality, but it is imperative that you are not found within our immediate vicinity. Farewell." Karamatsu turned back to their once again quiet siblings and the fourth born ran up to him, clasping onto his arm again and brought forth a small smile from the second born._

 _Osomatsu stood, looking between the small group in silence for a moment before folding his arms behind his head and turned away. "... 'Kay then, see you guys! Don't worry about me, I'm sure I can make it just fine on my own in this new world that I'm a complete stranger to!" Karamatsu snuck a glance at his retreating back, wincing as the other waved. "Not like I have any other choice, of course. Ah, but I've only got about 200 yen or so and no food at all... Guess I'll just starve and sleep under a bridge until I find a way to get back to my real home!"_

 _A slight tug on the second born's arm brought his attention back to Ichimatsu who was looking up at him. Karamatsu blinked, glancing away uncomfortably and met Choromatsu's equally curious stare, then Jyushimatsu's indiscernible one before giving a resigned sigh and crossed his arms._

 _"... Wait."_

 _The eldest stopped in his tracks. "It would be cruel to oust you in such a way, especially considering your unique circumstances." Karamatsu turned to face the other, albeit reluctantly. "... Therefore, you may remain in this household until you return to your own." Osomatsu whipped around, throwing a fist into the air as he whooped._

 _"Yes! You're awesome, Other Karamatsu! Haha, I just knew you'd fall for that! Seems like all Karas are just as-"_

 _"Of course, this is only if you agree to certain conditions."_

 _The triumphant light in the latter's eyes dimmed as the eldest ceased his hopping about, his excitement not having lessened in the slightest despite this as was evidenced by his yet beaming smile. "Sure, sure! What is it?" The second born watched him._

 _"I take you meant to say, "what are they?", but that is besides the point." He continued on quickly before the other could retort. "_ Un _\- You will neither speak to nor attempt to reach our parents. They need not be aware of your presence or gain any knowledge of you temporarily residing with us._ Deux _\- You will as much as possible refrain from interacting with those outside of this family. It would be problematic were anyone to inquire as to who you are and your plight if it isn't necessary for them to know. And_ trois _..."_

 _Karamatsu fixed the other with a stern gaze. "As the second eldest, it is my responsibility to succeed where our Aniki has left off. As you are clearly an outsider in every sense of the word, your immersion into our life will already be difficult and turbulent enough without any attempts of knowingly unbalancing this family's structure. So long as you reside with us, you will be under my jurisdiction and our discretion. Any and all attempts of usurpation will warrant immediate exile from this property. If you still wish to remain here in light of all this, you need only give your word that you will abide by these terms."_

 _The first born lowered his arms, slipping his hands into the pockets of his hoodie as he mulled over the other's words. "Yeah, that's reasonable enough." The younger boys in the room exchanged looks as the eldest grinned, eyes bright. "Alright Karamatsu, I admit it's not going to be easy or awesome at all to let go of my role, but this is your world after all. How about this- so long as you do a good job, I won't interfere at all. What do you think?"_

 _Karamatsu didn't smile back. "Whether I do or not is of no concern to you, Matsuno-san. Now do I have your word or have you decided you would rather take your chances with braving the streets?" The first born's own slipped a bit, but he recovered it quickly._

 _"No, no, I agree! Anything else you want, Karamatsu-sama?" The second born gave him a slightly exasperated look._

 _"Simply Karamatsu will suffice, Matsuno-san."_

 _The eldest shrugged. "Wasn't too sure! Oi, and call me Osomatsu! Matsuno-san sounds too formal."_

 _The second born firmly shook his head. "It will do for now. Besides, it will only be temporary." Jyushimatsu fumbled with his sleeves and tapped the third born's arm who jumped slightly, startled._

 _"What is it, Jyushi?" The fifth born tugged the other's sleeve before seating himself on the ground and Choromatsu soon joined him, maneuvering the youngest onto one arm to gently hug the other to himself before turning his attention back to the two eldest. Jyushimatsu embraced him back, nuzzling into his brother who sighed quietly, his tension slipping away as he held the smaller boy close. The fifth born's presence always served to calm him and steady his nerves, much to the astonishment of most, and this was no different from usual. The two of them looked on as Ichimatsu drew away from Karamatsu and joined them on the ground, sitting pressed against Jyushimatsu's other side and squeezed his hand._

 _The two eldest continued their discourse which eventually fell to be a bit of playful banter, although this was mostly on the part of the first born with the second one answering back resignedly. At last, the pair directed their attention to the troupe and Karamatsu gave them a warm smile. "My dear brothers, it is a pleasure to inform you that Matsuno-san is not at all who we believed him to be. He is indeed our brother from a different world, and he will be residing here until he returns. That being said, do try and get along with him until then!" Osomatsu waved at the group, winking._

 _"Right then, I guess I'll be in your care!"_

And thus began a _long_ , upward climb.


	9. Chapter 9

_"He took one of them in his hands, shook it in our faces, dropped it into a water glass. It came alive there. I am tired of fooling around he said. As for the rights of anyone, tell your people they can go fuck themselves. He swept the ears to the floor with his arm and held the last of his wine in the air. Something for your poetry, no? he said. Some of the ears on the floor caught this scrap of his voice. Some of the ears on the floor were pressed to the ground."_  
 _-"The Colonel" by Carolyn Forché._

"I'm so booorrreeedd..."

The magazine was nearly crushed underneath him as Osomatsu rolled, throwing his arms out to the side. Other Karamatsu had promised him a speedy return, but at least several hours have come to pass him by without the other making his presence known again. The first born groaned as he lay there spread-eagle upon the tatami, gazing listlessly up at the ceiling. He knew it would be more than foolish of him, but the eldest had resorted to scouring the room for any pornographic paraphernalia as a means of entertaining himself in the window of time that he was allotted to remain on his own. After Choromatsu had taken his leave he had been entirely left to himself, much to his chagrin and despair, but he decidedly remained where he was abandoned in the hopes that the second born wouldn't forget his vow.

Of course, the search was to absolutely no avail despite his efforts and left Osomatsu feeling even more despondent than he was before, which in turn had led him to roll about along the floor and at last resort to trying to divide sections of the ceiling in his mind, watching as imaginary lines sliced them into halves, quarters, sixths-

"Matsuno-san?"

Ah, he was back! The eldest rolled upright, sitting with his legs crossed and his hands in his lap as he grinned. "Finally! What took you so long? You were gone for ages! The Showa Era could have come and went again and you still wouldn't have made it back in time before it reached Heisei!" Karamatsu slipped inside the room, retrieving his discarded magazine from the floor.

"Todomatsu was unable to sleep. Jyushimatsu had attempted to calm him down, but was kicked erstwhile. I had to run out to the convenience store for ice since we haven't any here." The second born shook his head. "This is why I insisted that he leave such things to Choromatsu... He retains far more experience in the area, after all."

Osomatsu blinked. "So he's a straight man in this world too, huh? Who would've figured." Karamatsu seated himself on the couch, sinking back into the cushion.

"Is he much similar to your own?"

The eldest shook his head rapidly at this. "Nah, Chorofappyski is totally the opposite! He nags us all to get a job and pretends to be better than us and in the same instant goes around chasing after idols!" Osomatsu turned to him with a smirk. "So much for being serious, right?"

Karamatsu nodded. "Well now, about your earlier proposal-" The eldest's eyes widened and he threw his arms up onto the end of the couch beside him, folding them before resting his head atop.

"Yeah? You haven't forgotten right?" The second born sighed.

"I would imagine it would be evident that I have not since I have brought about the subject. No Matsuno-san, I have not. Where do you wish to go?" Osomatsu pondered this for a moment, thinking seriously.

"... How long has it been since the five of you did something fun together?" The second born remained silent for the most part, crossing his legs as he avoided the other's gaze. Frowning, the eldest pushed himself up and onto his feet. "Let's go to the park! Not just us, but everyone as well."

Karamatsu turned his gaze upwards, blinking in surprise. "Are you absolutely certain, Matsuno-san?" Osomatsu nodded, a determined light shining in his eyes.

"Hell yeah, I am! Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've actually been to one? You guys are still young, so it gives me the perfect excuse to go!"

Honestly, he was expecting the other would surely request that they go down copious amounts of beer or gamble at the local Pachinko parlor- It was what he had insisted that they do on the second day since his arrival, to which Karamatsu's immediate response was a flat out no. He searched the others face for any sign that he held ulterior motives for selecting a seemingly innocent destination and was satisfied- as well as relieved- upon finding none.

"Very well then. If you'll simply wait here a moment longer, I will return with the others." The second born made to stand, but Osomatsu swiftly placed a hand upon his shoulder, gently pushing the other back down.

"Don't worry Kara! I'll get 'em and be back faster than you can say "painful"!"

"Painful."

Karamatsu deadpanned, looking entirely unamused. "Very funny. Now wait right here! You can count on Oniichan to do a good job, can't you?" The eldest swiped a finger under his nose as the other gave a resigned sigh, crossing his arms.

"Do as you wish... I advise you take caution when approaching Todomatsu, as he can be quite restless when first roused from his slumber."

Osomatsu saluted him. "Mhm, got it! Anything else I should know before entering the war zone?" The second born looked down and rubbed his temples.

"It is a bit of a walk, so do hurry if you desire to be out before nightfall."

"Roger!"

The eldest waved and headed out, making his way downstairs and into the room nearest which turned out to be empty. He easily passed through the connecting door into the next room where Choromatsu was gently rocking the youngest in his arms as he slept soundlessly, small fingers gripping loosely at the front of his hoodie. Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu lay on the ground near the back wall, scribbling away on a few sheets of paper which lay scattered about along with several broken crayons. The third born's eyes were closed as Osomatsu knocked upon the wall, but opened them upon this as the others also looked up, the light rapping rousing their attention.

"Hey guys, what are you up to?"

The first born smiled, entering the room. Only Ichimatsu responded, turning back to the paper before him. "Nothin'..." The fourth born mumbled softly, watching as Jyushimatsu took up a small bit of yellow crayon determinedly in his sleeved hand. "... Jus' drawing..."

"Drawing, huh? Sounds fun!"

Osomatsu approached the two of them, kneeling down in front of the boys to watch them for a moment as they paid him no mind. "What's that you've got there, Ichimatsu?" The first born pointed to a small figure on one corner of the fourth born's page. Ichimatsu hesitated a moment before venturing to reply, voice a near whisper.

"Kitty cat..." As it was already quiet in the room, it was not at all difficult for the other to hear and he responded with clear interest.

"No way, really?! It looks like a fearsome tiger!" Jyushimatsu glanced their way before shuffling a bit.

"N-Not a tiger... Just a kitty..." Ichimatsu muttered to himself and the first born nodded enthusiastically. "Ah, like the ones that go "nyan, nyan~" right?" The fourth born blinked slowly, then gave a quick nearly imperceptible nod.

"N... N... Nyan, n-nyan...?" In the next moment, he let out a startled cry as he found himself buried in Osomatsu's hoodie, the latter hugging him and playfully ruffling his hair.

"So cute! That was so cute, Ichimachuu~! Can you say it again? C'mon, say it again with Oniichan!" Once the initial shock had settled, Ichimatsu quietly conceded.

"N... N-Nyan, nyan..." The first born grinned, joining along.

"Nyan, nyan!"

"N-Nyan, nyan..."

"Nyan, nyan~!"

"N-Nyan, nyan!"

"Good job! You did a great job, Ichimatsu!" Osomatsu pat his head, trying to flatten the others mussed up hair to no avail as a small smile formed on the fourth born's face. The eldest grinned as he released him, moving back. "What about you, Jyushimatsu? Can you say "hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle"?" The fifth born's gaze shot over to them and he shifted uncomfortably before slowly shaking his head. "Aw, come on. At least give it a try before saying no!" Osomatsu flashed him a winning smile but Jyushimatsu's face was blank. "You never know, you might like it!"

"... rce him..."

A small voice from the other end of the room broke the silence which lapsed upon the other's refusal. Osomatsu turned, meeting the uncertain eyes of the third eldest who still had Todomatsu cradled in his arms. "Did you say something, Choromatsu?" The first born inquired gently, still smiling- but this did nothing to soothe the other whose eyes widened, dropping his gaze at once as he carefully squeezed the toddler.

"N-No, I-" The third born paled, as if realizing his mistake. "D... D-Didn't m-mean to, I- S-Sorry, I-I'm s-sorry-!" Tears pricked the corners of the others eyes as he shrank back, shaking. Osomatsu's smile slipped as he stood, making his way over to the other whose panic heightened as he drew nearer.

"Choromatsu, hey…" The first born knelt by his side, his hand reaching out to him. The third born whimpered, then bit down hard on his tongue to keep from crying out as the hand descended, tensing as he anticipated-

"It's okay, you know? You can say what you want."

The others hand rested gently atop his head, playfully tousling his dark locks. Choromatsu flinched, then slowly raised his gaze from Todomatsu to the eldest who was grinning again. "There's no need to be afraid, I don't bite after all!" The third born tensed as the hand withdrew, only to lightly pat his head. "Why don't we go join the rest of your brothers? I'll watch the little guy for now." Osomatsu reached for the youngest and the third born immediately drew away, eyes wide.

"N-No! No, I h-have to- H-Have to-" Todomatsu shifted in the others arms, whimpering at the escalation of the third born's voice who quieted down immediately after, wrapping the youngest even tighter in his arms. "… H-He's more comfortable with me…" Choromatsu's voice was low, hardly above that of a whisper and he dropped his gaze to the ground, shuffling away from the first born until his back hit the wall which was close behind him.

"It's fine buddy, I get it."

No. No, he didn't. Just like he hadn't a single clue as to why these versions of his brothers were so different from his own. Still though, Osomatsu brushed aside any pressing inquiries as he stood, slipping his hands into his pockets with his usual grin. "Still want to join us though?" The third born, upon seeing the other had conceded to desist his previous urging, visibly relaxed and raised his eyes to tentatively meet his.

"I-If they won't mind…" With no imminent danger about, it was clear that the third eldest was intentionally maintaining his distance from his two younger siblings, for reasons most likely known only to them.

Osomatsu was about to respond, but Jyushimatsu spoke up from where he was now leaning against Ichimatsu, the latter coloring in a tree that the two of them had been drawing together. "We don't." the fifth born wasn't smiling, but he waved a sleeved hand in the pair's direction. The eldest couldn't help but to envision his own Jyushimatsu doing the same for a moment, the only difference being that his movements would be far more energized with a wide smile brightening his features. Jyushimatsu turned to his directly older brother as if asking for confirmation, but made no further comment until the fourth born sent a dismissive look his way before dropping his gaze to the paper. Jyushimatsu, undeterred by this, turned back to the third born. "We really don't, Choro-niisan."

The latter glanced from the fifth born to the fourth before rising to his feet, tightening his grip on Todomatsu as he slowly made his way across the room. Ichimatsu said not a word but grudgingly shifted away from Jyushimatsu as the other withdrew, leaving a gap in between them which the third eldest easily filled. Osomatsu grinned as he watched the four of them before heading over to the group, plopping beside Ichimatsu before flinging his arm around all their shoulders- Well, tried to. His hand barely brushed against Jyushimatsu's back. Still, it was a noble attempt. The first born tried to ignore their startled cries and flinches as he pressed himself up against Ichimatsu, squeezing them close. "Why are you all so cute in this form?!" Osomatsu rubbed his cheek against the fourth born's who squeaked. "Ahh, I really wish I had a phone now! Should have taken Totty's, darn it. Getting one here would be too difficult…"

Choromatsu blinked, glancing over at him. "Totty…?" Another pair of inquisitive eyes followed his lead and the first born chuckled. "That's the nickname we gave our Todomatsu back where I came from. Fitting, isn't it? He acts cute and all, but he's actually a pretty dry monster. Did you know that he got a job without letting any of us know? Ah, and not to mention that he climbed Mount Fuji by himself too! Really, he's the worst, that Todomatsu." Ichimatsu and Choromatsu shared a look, a small smile forming on their faces. This didn't go unnoticed by the eldest who continued, eyes shining. "And then there's Jyushimatsu." The fifth born's gaze remained blank, yet curiosity was apparent in his eyes. "I never did meet another guy as crazy as him! He's always smiling and laughing, running about everywhere… He even swims in the city's canal! Seriously! I was walking home one day, and he just shows up out of nowhere, swimming super, super fast in the water!"

Ichimatsu tilted his head. "How fast did he go?"

"Really fast! So fast, that I thought he was a mini steamboat or something!"

"Aren't steamboats pretty big?"

"That's why I said mini!"

Osomatsu released them, leaping upright as he posed dramatically before the rest. "And Karamatsu…" He reached into his pocket, withdrawing his hand as if he had extricated a pair of glasses before setting them upon his face. "He's the cool one who's really just painful. He's always wearing sunglasses and going on and on about finding his "Karamatsu girls and boys" or just looking into a mirror all day." Choromatsu chuckled softly at this, smile widening. "Ah right, and let's not forget the super serious Fappymat- Er, Choromatsu!" The first born quickly remedied upon noticing their puzzled looks, thanking whatever deity there was to be had for them not having asked what he had meant by the term and continued on, lowering his smile to a frown before crossing his arms as he glared at the empty space beside him and easily switched to the voice he used when imitating Choromatsu.

"Oi, you useless, shitty NEETS! Why don't you get off your asses and get a job already?!" He leaped to the side in the next instant, eyes bright as he hugged himself tightly. "Kyaaaa~! Nyaa-chan is sooo cute! Nyaa-chan is the greatest, I love Nyaa-chan with all my heart~!" Osomatsu stuffed his hands into his pockets, smirking. "He tries to act like he's better than us, but really he's just idol trash."

Jyushimatsu gently bumped into the third born who was now blushing slightly. "What about Ichi?" At his name, the fifth born blinked, startled.

"Oh, that guy? He adores cats! Actually, he tries to pass off as distant and dark, but he's just shy and gentle… For the most part. Some people think he's creepy for that reason, but we know it's just his way!"

"Do you all get along?"

Choromatsu spoke up again, gently rocking the toddler in his arms again as he squirmed a bit. The first born nodded readily. "Yep, we sure do!"

"Are you a normal family…?"

Osomatsu blinked, uncertain as to how to answer such an inquiry. "Ah…" He rolled back on his heels, avoiding their gazes for a moment. "… What constitutes as normal? We're all happy, that much I can say for the most part." Jyushimatsu's soft voice broke the lapse of silence that followed soon after this statement.

"I think Choro-niisan wants to know if it's the same…" The third born cast an alarmed look in the others direction and Jyushimatsu stared back before looking up at the first born. "Is it?" Osomatsu smiled, albeit nervously. Now would have been an extremely ideal time for the second eldest to be present, if only to provide further clarification.

"Er, family-wise? Not really… I mean, I can't exactly say much since I don't know anything about your situation, but I get the feeling that it's quite different."

The intensity of Jyushimatsu's gaze had not lessened in the slightest and the first born shifted, a bit uncomfortable. "We aren't conventional, but we get along really well!" Choromatsu squeezed the youngest in his arms, hunching in on himself and Osomatsu plastered on a bright grin. "I mean, we do fight and all but that's normal! None of us are ever alone though, since we six are one!"

Jyushimatsu dropped the piece of yellow crayon onto the paper. "Really? You don't yell or hit each other lots?"

The third born's head snapped upright at this. "J-Jyushi!" He glanced at Osomatsu whose eyes had widened at this, stepping back. "That's not what he meant! Not at all, he- We-" Choromatsu bit down hard on his lower lip. Ichimatsu reached across him, taking the fifth born's hand which was nearest and squeezed it lightly. Osomatsu stood still for a moment, sweeping his gaze over the small group who were now avoiding his eyes, stunned.

"Do you guys fight often?" He took the greatest care with keeping his voice soft, not wanting to frighten the others into silence again. Choromatsu paused a moment before responding, albeit shakily.

"U-Um, did Kara-niisan tell you anything about us?"

The eldest shook his head. "Nope, 'cause I've never asked until now."

"T-Then I can't tell you…"

"Why not?"

"J-Just can't…"

"Choromatsu…"

The first born knelt down before him, resting a hand lightly on his arm despite the other cringing away. "Look, I may not understand what it was like with other me here, but I can tell you sure enough that I'm not your enemy." Choromatsu briefly glimpsed his soft smile, the warmth in the others eyes which lacked any malice and dropped his gaze again. Osomatsu sighed, gently cupping the others cheeks in his hands. The third born whimpered at his touch and tried to pull away weakly, yet to no avail as he kept his eyes tightly shut. "Talk to me, alright? We sextuplets are supposed to be comrades after all." When there was still no response, Osomatsu dropped his hands only to pull the other into a warm embrace in the next instant, eliciting a surprised squeak from the third born as he tightened his hold on Todomatsu again, his two other younger brothers moving back to give them space. Choromatsu remained tense in his hold, quivering as he fought the urge to yank himself away from the first born who maintained a steady grip on him, now running a hand up and down his back. "It's okay…" Their terrified faces flashed by in the eldest's mind, their panicked gazes, the hands clutching almost desperately onto each other's clothes…

"Oniichan won't ever hurt you."

The first born gently squeezed the other, his words spoken with certainty, with finality. Choromatsu's eyes widened at this but he didn't resist, allowing the other to draw him closer to himself before whispering softly.

"O-Oniichan…" The third born whimpered, burrowing into the first born who smiled softly, nuzzling the top of his head.

"That's right, Oniichan is right here and he's not ever gonna hurt you." Yellow sleeved arms reached around Choromatsu from the side, and Osomatsu grinned upon meeting Jyushimatsu's gaze which fixed upon him for a moment before he buried his face into the back of the third born's hoodie. It was only then that Ichimatsu slowly stood up, moving onto the third born's other side and nestled his head atop the others shoulder. Choromatsu allowed his eyes to close, feeling the tension slip away as both embraces strengthened his resolve, combating with the urge to remain silent.

"O-Oniichan…" He kept his voice soft and pushed on despite its evident waver. "Oniichan, about your question earlier…" The first born's hand stilled on his back. "U-Um… W-Well-"

 _"You fucking piece of shit! Did you really think that I wouldn't notice?!"_

 _His back met with the wall, the smaller boy letting out a cry as he pressed himself against it, shrinking as the taller one before him advanced. Choromatsu tried to protest, but was duly cut off by the entrance of another in the room._

 _"Oh good, you're just in time. Guess what I just found this one doing?"_

 _The shadow of the elder figure fell upon him and Choromatsu paled, countenance drained entirely of color. The newcomer turned cool, dismissive eyes towards him before angling back to the eldest. "Again…? Tch, why can't he ever learn…" The third born bit back a whimper before stepping towards the other, as if to find comfort in their closeness- but even this was not allotted._

 _"Hey, I've got an idea. Grab his arms and don't let go."_

 _In an instant, he was immobile, the others grip nearly crushing his limbs as he was dragged across the sea of wooden floorboards, the edge of the counter-top soon biting into his abdomen as he was crushed against it. A knob was turned, the two voices above him exchanging a few words before his hands were before him._

 _"How very naughty of you, Choromatsu~"_

 _The taller of the three chuckled and cold dread trickled down the smaller boy's spine, freezing his nerves as the other continued on, his voice a sultry purr._

 _"You forgot that you left the water boiling while trying to make your call…"_

 _The eldest grinned as he leaned in and whispered softly in the others ear._

 _"Let's see if we can't get you to remember to turn it off next time."_

"Choromatsu? Hey, what's wrong?"

The third born had begun trembling violently in his hold, and Osomatsu was quick to resume rubbing his back, clearly alarmed. Choromatsu said not a word, choosing only to squeeze Todomatsu tighter in his arms which roused the toddler from his sleep and led him to start up a fitful cry. He didn't attempt to placate him as he usually would though, seemingly unable to extract himself from the first and fifth born's embrace as hot tears slid down his pale cheeks, soaking into the warm red fabric of Osomatsu's hoodie.

The eldest gently shushed him, crooning to both sobbing boys as Jysuhimatsu silently squeezed the third born in solidarity, Ichimatsu in turn leaning further into him. A few minutes passed them by before Osomatsu looked up, his gaze wandering over to the door to see Karamatsu there, a hand resting upon the wooden frame of the living room's shoji. The second born's expression was unreadable for a moment, eyes trained upon the scene until their gazes met- at which it instantly melted into one of worry as he quickly strode into the room. "Oh, my litle brothers-! Matsuno-san, what have you done to them?"

Choromatsu all but yanked himself away from the first born at the sound of the second eldest's voice, flinging Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu back along with him. Osomatsu yelped as he toppled over backwards, his head hitting the ground. "Ow, that hurt!" The first born whined as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head, wincing. Karamatsu paid him no mind however as he simply bypassed him, reaching the side of his younger siblings who whimpered and clung onto his outstretched arms- all save for Choromatsu, the latter curled up with the toddler as he continued to sob on unabashedly whilst the third born fell to trying to quiet him amidst his own tears.

" _Mon cher frères-!_ What has happened? What distresses you so?" The second born held the fourth and fifth born close as he looked to Choromatsu who kept his gaze averted from him, focusing on the crying toddler.

"Wha- You ignore me?!" Osomatsu narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms. "Gee, some great brother you are." The second born whipped around to glare at the eldest who moved back, throwing his arms up as a sign of surrender. "Just kidding! Not trying to undermine your authority or anythi-"

"What happened?"

The second born growled as he reached for Choromatsu, pulling him close. Osomatsu ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know! We were just talking and he suddenly started shaking and broke down." He sighed tiredly. "Then, Totty woke up and you found us like this!"

Karamatsu studied him for a moment, holding onto the third born tightly. "What were you talking about?" His eyes remained fixed upon the eldest who simply shrugged.

"Oh you know, just some stuff about-"

"We were talking about his home!"

Jyushimatsu announced as he sat up, pulling away from the second eldest. The fourth born followed his lead, nodding before doing the same and slipping his hand into the fifth born's own.

"Yeah, he was also imitating his real brothers to show us what they're like." Ichimatsu sent a glance in Choromatsu's direction whose soft cries began to lessen into whimpers. Osomatsu blinked, surprised by the blatant lies but decidedly played along.

"That's right! I was doing my version of you, Karamatsu. I guess I did it too well because his painfulness managed to hurt all of us even though he isn't here!" The second born was clearly puzzled by this, but chose not to pursue it.

"I-Is that so? Well, I urge you to take care not to cause my brothers anymore pain in the future, Matsuno-san." After receiving a prompt nod from the other, Karamatsu turned back to Choromatsu who was now sniffling quietly, clutching onto his arm. "Have you no longer any desire for an outing?" At his words, Osomatsu's eyes widened and he shot upright.

"Oh right, I completely forgot!" He glanced at the window, relieved to be met with the auburn glow of the sky. "It's not too late to go, is it?" The second born followed his gaze, frowning slightly.

"Not necessarily… Though we will need to exercise a little more caution than usual since we will soon find ourselves under the cover of night."

"That's fine! We'll be okay as long as we stick together, right?"

"We should be. Why don't you hurry ahead with the others? Choromatsu and I will remain behind for a bit and rendezvous with you shortly."

The third eldest winced at his name, tightening his grip on the other's arm who lightly pat his head in return. Osomatsu looked between the two of them as Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu were gently ushered away before they let go, getting up to move closer to the first born. "You sure? Won't it be better if we all go together?" This was certainly surprising to the eldest, seeing as how Karamatsu had been the one to bring about the topic of safety initially. The second born simply nodded.

"I wish to speak with him alone, and I'm more than capable as a fighter if needs be." Osomatsu smirked at that, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he stood. "Sure you are~ Alright then, come on you two." He grinned at the fourth and fifth born who exchanged puzzled looks, starting away before the other could retort. "Let's get a move on!"

The hand that was lightly patting Choromatsu's head moved off, now resting heavily upon his shoulder as the first born turned away and headed for the front door with their younger siblings. Karamatsu waved as they said their goodbyes before the small troupe had slipped out of the house, the evening sun burning bright and casting its rusty sheen upon their figures as they made their way towards the park. Choromatsu froze as Karamatsu's grip tightened slightly once the other was absolutely certain that the rest were out of earshot, and he dared not look up as the smile vanished from the second eldest's face.

"Now then, my little Choro…"

The third born bit back a whimper as the others nails dug into his hoodie, enough for it to hurt.

 _"Would you like to tell your Niisan what it was that you were really talking about?"_


	10. Chapter 10

_"reeling and tugging hard at the fish_  
 _that wriggled and tried to fight back._  
 _A flounder, she said and you can tell_  
 _'cause one of its sides is black._ _The other side is white, she said_  
 _It landed with a thump._  
 _I stood there watching that fish flip-flop,_  
 _switch sides with every jump."_  
 _-"Flounder" by Natasha Trethewey_

"There was once a small woodland area that was home to six little animals. The bunny was the youngest one of them all and got along with the puppy and kitten the most. The tiger cub, lamb and red panda were the eldest ones and always looked out for the rest."

Two pairs of eyes blinked, looking up curiously at the first born who was sitting cross-legged before them in the grass. He continued on with ease, seeing as how he already had his younger siblings' attention captive.

"They all grew up together, and one day the rabbit discovered that there was more woodland beyond the circle of trees that marked the end of their territory and started to explore without letting the other animals know. Of course, they found out and were very angry, but life continued on as normal... Until the lamb who had grown into a sheep decided that he wanted to leave their territory and explore the rest of the woods."

A cool breeze swept throughout the park but Ichimatsu paid it no mind as he inched closer to the eldest, hand still squeezing his little brother's own.

"And so the sheep proclaimed to everyone, "I'm going to go find my own kind now!" and said his goodbyes, but the red panda was too upset to do the same. And so they all began to leave, one by one until the red panda was left all alone."

The first born's expression softened, smiling sadly. "After the sheep left, so did the rabbit. Then the tiger, dog and cat had gone as well. The red panda was very lonely and looked at the trees thinking, "I want to go out too, but it's too scary! Why can't everyone just stay here so we can keep being happy together?"

Jyushimatsu flapped a sleeve thoughtfully.

"Did the red panda see them again?" This caught the other by surprise and Osomatsu's smile brightened, eyes warm.

"Yes, because the most unbelievable thing happened- They all came back!"

The fourth born perked up at this, tilting his head to the side. "What happened next?"

"Well... Let's just say that they decided to join up together and battle with many other animals before exploding into stars. The end!"

Ichimatsu frowned slightly, as if in concentration. "Doesn't make sense..." He squeaked as a hand playfully ruffled his hair, leaving him blushing as he shook his head afterward.

"It doesn't have to since it's just a story!" The fifth born released Ichimatsu's hand, snatching a few leaves from the ground and dropped them onto the other's head.

"Ichi-niisan, let's turn into stars too." Jyushimatsu wrapped his arms around his directly older brother who blinked, surprised by this before allowing a small smile to form on his face.

"You're both already stars." Osomatsu grinned as he leaned back on his hands and looked over the two, the sand from the nearby playground awash with amber from the light of the setting sun.

"Who's the moon?" Ichimatsu plucked the leaves from his hair, letting them fall on the fifth born's own who batted them away. "I don't know! Maybe Karamatsu?" Jyushimatsu lowered his hands to his sides, eyes blank. This didn't go unnoticed by the first born who studied him before glancing away. "Or Choromatsu?" Osomatsu folded his arms behind his head as he flopped onto the ground, closing his eyes. There was no response from either of the two, but the soft rustling of the grass was an indicator that they had soon come to join him.

The sound of approaching footsteps quickly roused the eldest who sat upright, hands in his lap as Karamatsu's shadow fell over him, Choromatsu close by his side with the youngest in his arms again. "Oh hey, speak of the devil! Glad you guys could make it before the sun came down." The first born chuckled as the second born's eyes roved over him and his younger siblings who were quick to sit up as well upon noticing his presence, brushing their clothes off. Osomatsu gave the other his usual, lazy grin as he thrust his hands into his pockets. "You took a while, so they eventually got bored. Fortunately for them, I was able to entertain them with stories!"

Osomatsu looked over at their two younger siblings, Ichimatsu nodding in affirmation. He stood and stepped closer to the second born whose expression brightened at his approach and warmly took him into his arms. "Ah, forgive us little ones. It was not our intention to keep you waiting so." Choromatsu briefly chanced a small glance their way before moving off to the side, his gaze dropping to the toddler in his arms who was gripping at the front of his hoodie. The fifth born was still seated where he was originally before their elder sibling's arrival, saying not a word as the first born surveyed the rest of them for a moment.

"... Alright, enough being serious. We're at a park, so go play!" The sudden declaration caught the whole of them off-guard and the boys remained silent until Karamatsu turned to the eldest, managing a small smile before nodding and gently ushered the fourth born away who hurried back to Jyushimatsu's side. The fifth born slipped his hand into the others own and they looked back at the rest of their brothers as if in inquiry.

"Go on now, the lot of you!" Osomatsu's grin widened as he stood, waving away the pair as the younger two exchanged looks before running off to the playground. The first born nearly started after them until he realized that their other three siblings had remained behind, simply watching them and making no move to follow suit.

"Aren't you guys going to join them?" The eldest paused mid-step, looking back over his shoulder at the second born who blinked, surprised. "Oh, no I merely wish to remain here where I can keep careful watch over my darling brothers!" Karamatsu responded easily, looking not at all perturbed over the prospect of being a mere spectator. The third eldest hesitated a moment before nodding, as if to confirm that he too held a similar resolve. Osomatsu looked between the two before striding over to the third born and swiftly plucked the swaddled toddler from the others arms who gave a cry of alarm but made no move to retrieve the precious bundle. Karamatsu looked to him sharply once he registered this and narrowed his eyes as he started towards the first born but stopped once it was clear that the other meant no harm.

Choromatsu however wasn't so easily appeased. "P-Please give him back!" The third born pleaded, his eyes imploring the other. Having long been accustomed to his version of the third eldest's fiery rebukes and more-often-than-not violent counters, seeing the younger boy simply stand there helplessly watching him roused a sense of pity in the first born, but this did nothing to deter the other, not in the slightest.

"Nope, sorry Choromatsu but you need a break, you know? We're here to have fun, and I doubt you'll have much of it if you're constantly holding onto your little brother. Good thing Oniichan is here to take him off yours hands for you!"

The sixth born in the eldest's arms, having been jostled by the quick exchange at last began to whimper, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as he reached out in Choromatsu's direction. Osomatsu shushed him, rocking the toddler gently in an attempt to silence him but it was to no avail. "Aw geeze, you're okay Totty! Come on now, don't cry!" He winked at the third and second eldest who stood nearby, Karamatsu at the ready to snatch the youngest away at the slightest notice.

There was none however and Osomatsu triumphantly faced them both whilst cradling the distressed toddler whose cries gradually lessened. "What are you two waiting for? Get out of here already." The second eldest readied himself to reply, but the other cut him off before a single word could escape him. "Do you expect a written invitation or something? Go on, just go!" The first born waved them both away but they simply remained where they stood, unmoving.

"Are you certain of this, Matsuno-san? It will be of no harm to leave him in Choromatsu's care." The second born fixed his gaze upon the aforementioned who flinched, hands quickly finding the end of his hoodie before they began twisting the soft green fabric.

"It's fine, it's fine! I've handled Todomatsu all my life, this can't be much different." Osomatsu chuckled, offering a finger to the toddler who distractedly grasped at the proffered index, squeezing it tightly. Karamatsu shook his head, folding his arms across his chest.

"If you insist..." The second born gazed at the other steadily, disapprovingly, despite his acceptance. "I suppose we have no choice but to oblige you."

Osomatsu nodded raptly, wincing as Todomatsu bit down on his finger. "Right you don't! Now run along and enjoy yourselves, we'll be waiting right here."

Choromatsu released his hoodie, looking over at the second born expectantly and brightened at the small nod which he received before turning back to the first born, eyes alight. "T-Thank you, Oniichan...!" Before the other could respond however, their younger sibling was off and soon joining his other brothers, Jyushimatsu latching onto his hand as Ichimatsu gave a small wave in acknowledgement.

The second born simply stood there wide-eyed as the eldest gently set Todomatsu upon the grass before he all but flung himself onto the ground a little ways away, brimming with absolute delight as he rolled about and desperately tried to conceal his blush with his hands that reddened his cheeks. "Ahhhhh, that was so cute! He called me Oniichan, he really called me Oniichan! Oh my little Choromachuu, you're too cute for your own good~!"

Karamatsu stared down at the other, stepping back as the latter directed his attention to him without warning and rolled over, latching onto his legs. "Hey, call me Oniichan too, Karamatsu! Pleeeasee?" The second eldest squawked, eyes wide as a blush of his own spread quickly across his face.

"N-No! Release me at once, Matsuno-san!" He hissed and attempted to shrug the other off who retained a near death grip on him, keeping the other immobilized for the most part and struggling to keep from falling.

"Please Karamachuu? I promise I won't steal your money for Pachinko for three days if you do!"

"Three days is too little of an offe- Wait, you stole my money?!"

"Just a little! It's fine since we're brothers, right?"

"Only in theory! And stealing is something one shouldn't do, not even with their own siblings! How much did you take?!"

"Ah, a little bit, not a whole lot! Don't worry, I'll pay you back once I win big!"

The second eldest barely repressed a growl as he tried to shake the other off. "That isn't the point! Give me back my money, Matsuno-san!" Osomatsu yelped and simply held on tighter, admitting with a squeak.

"I don't have it, I spent it all already!"

"What?! You said you only used a little!"

"W-Well, at first! Ah but, I was winning and wanted to earn more so I went back and grabbed a whole lot-"

The shaking stopped. Osomatsu risked a glance upwards at the other whose expression was shielded by shadow, paling once his gaze fixed upon him, smoldering with fire. "I may very well just end you, Matsuno-san." The other deadpanned, before he quickly fell to shaking his leg again with renewed vigor, resisting the urge to kick him as well. The first born yelped and clung onto him even tighter than before, eyes wide with panic as he screamed.

"W-Wait just a- H-Hold on, I'll pay you back, I'll pay you back-! Don't kill meeeee!"

"I- _Ichimatsu-niisan!_ "

All movement ceased at the scream, both elder brothers freezing in place. That voice... It was high pitched, barely repressing a sob which the second eldest hadn't heard in so long...

Jyushimatsu.

 _It was Jyushimatsu-!_

Karamatsu broke free of the first born's grip, the latter giving no resistance as he scrambled upwards and took off after him. The second born raced forward in the direction of the others voice, soon reaching the fifth born's side who was kneeling upon the road, cradling the head of his directly older brother on his lap. Jyushimatsu bit back further sobs as he looked over his sibling, pupils shrunken and face pale as he opened his mouth to scream the others name again. "J-Jyushimatsu! What has happened, dearest little br-" The second born's words died as his gaze fell upon the fallen fourth born, immediately snatching him up from Jyushimatsu's hold who became hysterical and tried to pull him back, now openly wailing.

"A-A kitty tried to cross- A-And Ichi-niisan wanted to save it, so he r-ran- T-Then the c-car came and almost h-hit him then drove a-away!"

Karamatsu's expression darkened at this, eyes grim as he held the fourth born tighter and glanced down the road in the vain hope of catching sight of the ballistic driver who had nearly struck their younger sibling and fled without so much as an apology. Osomatsu at last reached their side, reaching a hand out to Ichimatsu who was sharply yanked away and out of reach. "Don't touch him!" The second born snapped and drew his arms tighter around his younger sibling who blinked blearily, whimpering as he burrowed into the other.

The eldest moved back, albeit reluctantly before turning to the fifth born who was now kneeling at Karamatsu's feet, sobbing as he clung onto his legs whilst the second born combed through the fourth born's hair, feeling for any bumps or abrasions and fortunately found none as he crooned to him softly all the while. Osomatsu knelt down by the others side, rubbing smooth circles into the fifth born's back who remained wholly inattentive, sobbing. "Hey, it's okay Jyushimatsu! Ichimatsu is just fine, he just had a bit of a scare is all." Osomatsu gently pried the other off of the second born's legs, gathering him into his arms. "It's alright now, no one's hurt..."

The fifth born rubbed at his eyes with his sleeved hands before moving away a bit to see the other, his eyes locking onto the warm, reassuring smile which greeted him. "I know it's scary that these things happen sometimes, but Karamatsu and I are here to help when it does. So don't worry, we'll keep you guys safe! You trust us, don't you?" The first born's easy grin faltered as Jyushimatsu stilled, the light in his eyes dim as he fixed his gaze upon that of the eldest's. The answering emptiness of his watery stare was perturbing enough without the uncharacteristic silence which proceeded, the only disturbance being that of Choromatsu's arrival. The third born nearly crashed into Osomatsu as he came to a stop by his side, eyes alight with panic.

"I-Ichimatsu! Is Ichimatsu alr-"

His answer came in the form of a resounding slap which sent the third born sprawling onto the ground. Karamatsu towered over him, his cold, steely gaze keeping the latter frozen in place. "Where were you?" Choromatsu averted his eyes, tears sliding down his reddened cheek as he gingerly raised a hand to his flushed face.

"I-I- I-I'm s-sorry-"

"Why weren't you looking after your brothers?!"

Osomatsu was snapped out of his momentary shock at this and he started forward. "Karama-" The first born was cut off as the third eldest shrieked, turning away to curl up into a ball upon the grass as the second born advanced.

"I-I was! I was, I-Ichimatsu just- I c-couldn't-" Choromatsu choked on a sob. "H-He ran-! He ran and I c-couldn't stop him!"

Karamatsu all but snarled, eyes flashing. "You should have run after him then!"

Jyushimatsu spoke up quietly, no longer clinging to the other's leg. "Choro-niisan would of gotten hurt if he did..." The fifth born allowed the remainder of his sentence to die as the second eldest's gaze turned to him.

"Better him than Ich-"

 _"Karamatsu!"_

Their eyes snapped towards Osomatsu who now had a hand tightly gripping the others shoulder. Shock flashed briefly in the second eldest's eyes and he ripped himself away, squeezing the fourth born in his arms. Jyushimatsu looked on silently as their two eldest siblings glared at one another, the third born oblivious to the interference as he continued to sob. The first born withdrew his hand before striding over to Choromatsu, stewing in quiet anger as he knelt down and carefully gathered the shaking boy in his arms, shushing him as the other screamed in fright. "Hey now, it's okay Choromatsu. It wasn't your fault..." Osomatsu drew the other closer, arms wrapped securely around his younger sibling's shoulders as he sent a pointed glance in Karamatsu's direction. "After all, it could have happened to any of us, right?

The second born flinched at the others burning gaze and flushed slightly before whipping around, moving over to the swaddled bundle on the ground and maneuvered Ichimatsu onto one arm before scooping up their youngest brother with the other. "... I do believe it is about time we were heading back. The little ones need their rest." Jyushimatsu wordlessly stood at this, glancing back before he followed alongside the other as Karamatsu started on towards their home. Osomatsu's narrow eyed gaze bore into the retreating back of the second eldest until he had distanced himself, their four siblings disappearing in the auburn backdrop of the sky.

A light tug on his sleeve brought his attention immediately back to the third born who had recomposed himself enough to quietly cling onto him, tears silently falling from his eyes. "How're you doing, buddy?" The first born's expression melted to that of a warm smile, lightly mussing up the others hair. Choromatsu shook his head and tightened his grip on the scarlet fabric, fighting back further tears.

"W-Why did y-you..." The third born swallowed hard, burrowing subconsciously into the other. "K-Kara-niisan said-"

"I don't give a fuck what he says. I'm not about to let him hurt our little brother for no reason." The first born cut in, giving the other a squeeze. Choromatsu bit down on his bottom lip, worrying it.

"B-But he- H-He'll make you leave, and-"

Osomatsu gently pat his head, emitting a squeak from the younger boy. "Oh, he can just try. I've taken on Shittymatsu back home plenty of times before, not to mention all the rest of my brothers. They've got yet to beat the strongest~"

The third born sniffled, rubbing at his eyes before looking down. "I-I don't want you to go..." He admitted softly, gripping on tightly to the back of the others hoodie. Osomatsu nodded, rubbing the latter's back. "I know buddy, I know..."

They knelt on the ground for a little while longer before Osomatsu moved back a bit, thumbing the third born's tears away as the latter whimpered. "Okay, okay, no more of that. Cheer up!" He flashed the younger boy a bright smile but Choromatsu morosely bowed his head. The first born thought for a moment before a mischievous glint shone in his eyes, both hands soon finding and gripping onto his face. "Choro-kun~" Osomatsu grinned, alternatively pinching and squishing the boy's cheeks as he squeaked again, yelping. "Smile! C'mon and smile for me already~!" The first born snickered as the other stared back at him with widened eyes, unsure how to make of the sudden plight he found himself in.

"O-Oniichan-?!"

The third born yelped at the answering squeeze before he flailed, attempting to pull the others hands away to no avail.

"I'm not letting go if you don't smile, Choro-kun~!" Osomatsu practically leered, smushing his cheeks together. "So, smile! You can do that for me, can't you?" The younger sibling squirmed before mustering a half smile for the other who beamed, at last releasing him. "Good! Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" The smile grew slightly, a bit more genuine now as the third born nodded. The first born chuckled, ruffling the latter's hair again. "Choromatsu..." The eldest's grin softened, frowning slightly as the latter blinked, meeting his now uncertain gaze. Osomatsu hesitated before he gently carded back the others locks, peering into the darkened recesses of his eyes.

 _"What happened to all of you...?"_

The inquiry in the third born's expression remained unspoken as he quietly stared back at him, its clarity similar to that of his own Choromatsu's brilliant and piercing gaze. The first born's own faltered for a moment, glancing away from the other.

"U-Um... O-Oniichan?"

The third born whispered softly, and Osomatsu blinked, looking back to him. "A-Ah... Sorry, Choromatsu." The first born managed an apologetic, albeit awkward, smile and dropped his hand.

 _"I'm sorry for not supporting you guys."_

"Let's get you back home, okay?"

 _"I'm sorry for hurting you again."_

"Karam-... I'm sure Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu will be worried if we stay out for much longer."

 _"... I'm sorry I'm such a shitty older brother."_

The third born nodded in agreement and Osomatsu stood, extending a hand out to him. Choromatsu glanced at it before looking back up at the other, noting his broadening smile before gingerly resting his hand upon his outstretched palm. He hesitantly gripped onto the latter's fingers as Osomatsu pulled him upright, careful to keep from squeezing his hand too tightly as he led him away from the park and in the direction of their home.

The screen of the front door's shoji rustled gently within its frame as a cool breeze sent a few stray leaves fluttering onto the front porch, one coming to rest against the second eldest's foot. Karamatsu gave it a long, lingering look before he set his glass upon the floor, lifting up the leaf by its stem and held it up in the moonlight. He examined it before lightly pinching the tip of the leaf and tugged, peeling a short section away from the frail stem. Another pull from the opposite end left the whole of it broken in half. Karamatsu closed his hand around the leaf, crushing the remaining pieces together before watching it fall to the floor, crumpled and barren for the most part.

 _"-...y... su..."_

The second born rested his hand against the nearby wall, drawing himself upright albeit shakily. He took a staggering step forward, the crunching of leaves underfoot stopping him momentarily.

 _"...et's... n... ay..."_

A clumsy step soon had his hand slipping from the wall, sending the latter falling forward with a cry as he knocked the glass off balance. He lay upon the porch silently as the sake seeped into the grainy wood, his cheek resting against the cold surface of the floor as he stared blearily at the shining fragments which now littered the ground.

 _"...-t'll be... ine."_

Slowly, he reached out and fingered a loose shard, wincing as it pricked his thumb.

 _"...an... ely... ake... are of... ou."_

His fingers closed around the fragment, lightly tracing the jagged edges as it came to rest upon his upturned palm.

 _"-t's a pro... se..."_

The tranquil quiet was undisturbed even as the glass easily sliced into his skin. With his teeth gritted together, Karamatsu released the piece of glass and stood, kicking it off the porch and looked on with disdain as it bounced off of the steps and tumbled into the grass below. His free hand now tightly clasping onto his injured one, the second born turned away and slid the door open, allowing the garish light of the house to clash with that of the moon's silver sheen. He hesitated a moment, glancing over his shoulder at the dark blades of grass before he slipped inside and away from the cold yet brilliant stars which had borne witness to the night's silent scene.

 _"... Okay?"_


	11. Chapter 11

_"When wine being poured makes the sound_  
 _of inconsolable children_  
 _who, though you try with all your heart,_  
 _cannot be soothed._  
 _When whatever you want to do cannot be done,_  
 _When nothing is of any use;_  
 _-At this hour when night comes down,_  
 _When night comes, dragging its long face,_  
 _dressed in mourning,_  
 _Be with me,_  
 _My tormentor, my love, be near me."_  
 _-"Be Near Me" by Faiz Ahmed Faiz_

 _"Once upon a time, there were two brothers..."_

There was a soft rustle as a sheaf of paper was turned over, nearly golden in the lamplight which spilled across the pages of a makeshift book.

 _"The oldest one was strong and the youngest one was weak, but they loved each other very much. They lived in a castle with an evil queen who threw snakes at them, but the oldest brother was never scared and fought them off all by himself every single day."_

Several lines were marred by repeated attempts at erasure and the book's holder squinted, holding the page closer to the light.

 _"One day, the sky exploded into a billion stars, and they fell to the earth and surrounded the entire castle. "We can make our wishes with these and they'll all come true!" The older one said. And so the two brothers grabbed as many stars as they could and wished really hard with all their might."_

Light footsteps sounded from behind and the lights in the bedroom were flicked on, but the first born's attention remained fixated upon the story.

 _"The ground shook and the castle began to fall apart! The two brothers held onto each other very tightly as they ran far, far away into the forest. In moments, the castle and its evil queen had vanished from sight."_

Osomatsu flipped the page, too engrossed to register the presence of the second born who stood over him.

 _"The two brothers continued to run until they found a small village. They stopped in the marketplace for a little while, when all of a sudden the older brother pointed at a couple by one of the stalls. "It's Okaa-san and Otou-san!" He said, and they both ran over. The two brothers told them all about their journey and what happened to the evil queen and her castle, then they went to their new home where they lived happily ever after with their parents. The end."_

"Huh, that was pretty anti-climatic." The first born turned off the lamp, setting it down before closing the book and slid it back behind the bookshelf. He stood and turned around, emitting a near girlish shriek as he all but threw himself into the wall and banged his head against it upon seeing Karamatsu who looked on unamusedly from where he stood directly behind him, arms crossed.

"I apologize if the story is far from arresting. It was written with the vocabulary of a small child who had yet to further their intellect." The first born winced as he rubbed the back of his head, managing a placating smile as realization dawned on him.

"You uh, wrote this?" He sidled away a bit as the second eldest made towards the bookshelf, pushing it against the wall.

"Several years ago, yes."

"It was interesting!"

"No need to mince words, it is no secret that it is horrible."

Karamatsu sent him a pointed look, leaning against the bookshelf. "Do discard this pretense of yours, Matsuno-san. I am certain that even you must tire of false pleasantries." The first born returned it with a wry smile.

"... Y'know, I'm trying to be nice," Osomatsu mirrored him, folding his arms across his chest. "-unlike you who won't even try at all."

The second born looked away, rolling his eyes. "Why bother? Your intrusion is but a temporary one." The eldest kept his smile rigidly in place.

"I liked that bit about the snakes." Osomatsu moved away from the wall, heading over to the cabinet on the other end. "The throwing part? Sounds rather scary for a children's story, though."

"If you believe it to be frightening, then I am amazed at you."

"Wha- It isn't! I meant for kids, smarta-"

"Who ever said it was written for children?"

The second born snapped, eyes narrowing. "What gives you the notion that it was meant to be read at all?" Karamatsu glared at the other who had begun searching through the cabinet, looking amazed that there were separate futons stacked inside. "If you would please..." The second born sighed, rubbing his temples. "... Cease your rifling about, perhaps we can move onto more pressing matters?"

Osomatsu tugged at one of the middle futons, moving back as the rest toppled out and onto the floor. "Mm, nah don't want to." The first born inwardly grinned as he imagined the shocked expression which he was almost certain had overtaken the latter's face at this.

Karamatsu was in fact sporting one akin to that of the other's imagination and had to recuperate before shooting back. "... Matsuno-san, if I recall correctly you have agreed to abst-"

"Yeah, yeah, so what if I did? I've kept out of your way most of the time until yesterday."

The first born knelt, picking up one of the futons before laying it flat upon the tatami. "Besides, no harm done right? Except for Choromatsu though. You can be a real jerk sometimes, you know that?" Karamatsu said not a word as he started forward, footsteps soft as before and nearly silent. The latter paid him no mind, folding the futon over and began to smooth out the creases before unfolding it again with a frown. "Hmm... Maybe it isn't supposed to go that way because of the sheets. What do you think, Karamatsu? How doe-"

The jarring pain which shot through the others shoulder forced a startled and pained cry from the eldest as he fell forward, nearly face-planting the futon. Osomatsu pushed himself off the ground a bit with a groan, wincing as he reached around to grip his shoulder and shot a glare up at the second born. "Ow, that hurt, damn it! What the hell was that for, Karama-... Tsu..."

His sentence trailed off as he met the other's darkened gaze, malice shining in the depths of his eyes as the second eldest lightly pressed his foot against his ankle. "We had an agreement, Matsuno-san..." A small increase of pressure left the other frozen in place for a brief moment before Osomatsu snapped back to his senses.

"Y-Yeah? We did, didn't we?" He plastered on a nervous smile, his eyes flashing over to one of the futons on the ground before looking back up at the other.

"Yes, we did." Karamatsu pressed down a tad further, his voice low. "Need I remind you of what you have sworn to?"

The other retained his expression as he simply watched the second born, remaining silent as he awaited his answer. "... One,"

Karamatsu blinked slowly. "What?"

Osomatsu lowered his head, keeping his expression hidden. "two," The second eldest frowned in consternation, lightening up on the pressure a bit.

"Could you take this more seriously? Honestly, why is it becoming increasingly difficult to converse with y-"

"three!"

A wave of black fell across the other's eyes and Karamatsu yelped as his back met with the ground and he flailed for a moment, reaching up to rip the futon away before he was rolled onto his stomach, a hand snatching his left wrist and pinning it down against his back. Panic shone briefly in his eyes and he snarled as another hand yanked his head back to meet the surprisingly hardened gaze of the first born. Osomatsu had his usual lazy grin in place, yet his grip was unrelenting as he tugged the other's hair, forcing a wince from him.

"First of all, we weren't having a conversation. That was basically an interrogation, and I'm not having it." He wasn't glaring, but his eyes bore into the other's own which rendered the second eldest completely still. "And second, that thing that I swore to? I did say that I would agree so long as nothing goes wrong, but it has and in such a fucked up way too that it surpasses even _my_ real brothers and I- and that says more than you could ever know, so don't even bother trying to deny it." Osomatsu was no longer smiling now, but he released his hold on the latter's hair.

"So you've got some serious anger issues, okay. Maybe even a vendetta against Choromatsu or whatever, I don't know. And I don't really care either so long as you don't take your shit out on any of them." The first born released him altogether and stood, looking down at the other. "You're their real eldest brother for now, so you've just got to suck it up and deal with it. I'll keep helping where I can, but you have to do your part too."

 _A cold gaze raked over him, rough hands pressing down on his shoulders as a shadow added on to the jeering laughter which sounded from all around._

 _"-ou sh... ust... e-"_

"... Look, I know it's hard. Trust me, I've been in your position every single day now and I know that it gets tiring and pretty difficult sometimes, but it's okay. Once other me comes back, everything will go back to being the same way again and it'll be bet-"

"W-What do you know..."

"Huh? Well, the whole thing about being a big brother and all! Since you're technically filling in for now-"

 _"What do you know about being in my position?!"_

The scream silenced the other at once and Osomatsu only looked on, shocked as the second born pulled himself up, eyes shining with pain that was quickly masked by rage. "Y-You... You don't know anything... Not a _single damn thing_ about being an older brother or a younger one. And yet you come in here- _You_ come in _here_ stating all this nonsense about knowing what it's like whilst not having a single clue as to how this family is!"

The first born yelped as he was yanked forward by his hoodie, the second eldest's hands shaking as he gripped on tightly to the scarlet fabric. "You're a god damn _idiot_ who thinks everything can be resolved so easily by simply skipping around, hugging and messing with all us while believing that it will all improve with your loving bullshit." Karamatsu shook the other roughly, eyes ablaze with fury. "Do you not even notice that Jyushimatsu _refuses_ to smile?! That Ichimatsu is _unbearably quiet_? That even _fucking Todomatsu_ is afraid of you?! _Can you not see any of that?!_ "

The first born stumbled back and into the wall as the second born thrust him away from himself, glaring at the eldest who gazed back at him with widened eyes, too stunned to speak. "... One chance. That is all I am giving you. Just _one_. Interfere again and I will have you out of here, possibly locked up and with little chance of ever returning to your true home. Do you understand?" Osomatsu simply stared at the other, only registering that a question had been asked of him once a hand slammed into the wall beside his head.

"Matsuno-san...?" The other's shadow fell over him, and the first born snapped his gaze up to his, surprised to find that he had unwillingly shrunken a bit as the second born advanced. "I said, _do you understand?_ "

The eldest glanced down at the tatami for a moment, remaining still. "... Yes, I..." He paused to straighten himself, meeting the second eldest's dark gaze unflinchingly. "... I understand." Osomatsu didn't smile, he didn't grimace either or show any sign of dissent as the other moved back, seemingly satisfied.

"Good. I am glad _nous sommes arrivés à une entente_." Karamatsu nearly leered as he turned around, heading for the door. "Ah, right, it nearly slipped my mind. Do put away those futons properly, if you'll please. I'll imagine that you know how to even with the sheets on since you are the eldest of _your_ family, after all." The shoji slid open and the second born paused momentarily.

"My brothers and I will be away from the house for most of the day. I advise that you refrain from doing anything idiotic or dangerous during our absence, as no one will be here to help you if you do." There was no response from the first born who looked on, eyes narrowed now at the other who was no longer facing him. "Good day, Matsuno-san. It was pleasant chatting with you."

The shoji shut with a clack as the second eldest stepped into the hallway, leaving the other entirely alone in the room. Osomatsu remained still for a moment before he curled his hands into fists, quietly seething as he strode away from the wall and back to the fallen futons. "I don't speak French, asshole." The first born grumbled as he knelt down and snatched up the nearest futons, folding them hastily and purposely haphazardly with a scowl.

He stood with the lot in his arms, grateful that he had left the cabinet open and set the stack inside, turning the folded bundles so that the neater sides would be facing forwards. Osomatsu shut the doors and stuffed his hands in his pockets, starting away before his gaze fell upon another wooden structure close by. Slowly, a grin spread across his face as an idea came to mind and the first born whipped around, making for the dresser instead.

"I don't know anything about this family", huh?" The eldest stopped before the drawers, pulling the top one open with a broadening grin. "Well, I guess we'll just have to change that."

No longer will anymore secrets be kept from the eldest. No more will he be left straggling about whilst trying to understand what kind of predicament that he was really in. Unlike before, it was nearly certain now that the other would not allow himself to wonder or question any further than he already has, for Matsuno, Osomatsu had a plan.

And he'll be damned if he doesn't seize this opportunity to follow through with it.


	12. Chapter 12

_"Thy presence from this over-busy world,_  
 _And bearing silence with thee disengage_  
 _Our twined fortunes? Deeps of unhewn woods_  
 _Alone can cherish thee, alone possess_  
 _Thy quiet, teeming vigor. This our crime:_  
 _Not to have worshipped, marred by alien moods_  
 _That sole condition of all loveliness,_  
 _The dreaming lapse of slow, unmeasured time."_  
 _-"Leisure" by Amy Lowell_

"We're off."

"Mm, see you later."

The only answer aside from the waving of hands was the front door closing with a clack before the five brothers started forth on their way to the respective schools of the younger ones, the buildings fortunately close as well as the day care center. Karamatsu usually assumed the responsibility of dropping off the youngest and alternated turns between Choromatsu and Ichimatsu when it came to retrieving him at the end of the day, as their right to this had long since been disputed with the aftercare staff with the result being that they would be allowed to do so in place of their mainly absent parents.

Ichimatsu clung onto Jyushimatsu's and Karamatsu's hand after Todomatsu had been dropped off on the way to their school's building complex. They usually strode along unattended by the second born, who would usually spend the day either buying groceries, cooking or tidying the house where he saw fit- however, since their alleged stalker had begun trailing after the younger ones and more recently the rest of them, Karamatsu had taken it upon himself to at least accompany his little brothers part of the way to school and set up a time for when they should regroup at the end of the day.

The walk had mostly been a silent one as per usual, with the quintet being too tired to say much until they had begun to branch off, the second eldest slipping his hand from the fourth born's grip before pulling both Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu into a warm embrace. "Have a good day you two." The fourth born eagerly hugged him back and Jyushimatsu was not as quick to follow, but duly returned the latter's affections with a nod.

"Bye, Kara-niisan." Ichimatsu mumbled before grasping Jyushimatsu's sleeved hand with his own, the two setting off in the direction of their school, leaving the second and third eldest brothers alone.

"I uh, guess I'll be going now." The third born nearly gave the other a nervous grin, but he remembered in time and kept his expression mostly placid, his voice soft and meek as he turned away from Karamatsu. "See you later...?" He didn't bother to wait for a reply as he turned away at once, starting down the road with a brisk pace before a sharp tug on his arm dragged him back. Choromatsu froze in place, eyes wide as he struggled to process what could have possibly prompted such a reaction from the other, if he's noticed or-

"Stay safe."

Karamatsu's voice lacked its usual harshness which the latter had grown accustomed to hearing and he couldn't help but blink in surprise as he was pulled into a tight hug, a hand resting atop his head. The third born's cheeks flushed with bright pink as the other carded his fingers through his hair for a brief moment before releasing him, giving him a small yet not unkind smile. "Use the front door rather than the back stairwells and just make a run for it. They'll have a harder time finding you that way." Choromatsu could only nod, trying to keep his shock from being too evident as he easily cracked what he hoped would be a similar grin back at the other.

"Okay, thanks Karam-" He cut himself off instantly with a fake sneeze, cursing inwardly as he noted the brief questioning look upon the other's face as he paused whilst turning.

"Thank you, K-Kara-niisan." It was all Choromatsu could do to keep his blush from deepening, his hand finding the collar of his uniform and tugging on it as he dropped his gaze. Karamatsu blinked before simply shrugging and started away from the flustered third born.

"Goodbye, Choromatsu."

In a few minutes, the second born had greatly distanced himself from him, disappearing back the way that they came and the third born nearly collapsed upon the ground in relief.

It worked, it had truly worked! His plan had been nothing more than successful thus far, which could only be seen as a sign of definite future progress. Alone now without any of the brothers to bear witness, Osomatsu was quick to shed himself of the slightly enlargened middle school uniform that he had purposely stretched out- and unfortunately had torn- much earlier in the morning and dug his own hoodie out from the borrowed backpack, pulling it on before quickly striding in the direction opposite the school once he felt enough time had passed, breaking into a run once he was across the street which eventually slowed to an idler pace upon reaching the city.

Osomatsu tugged a folded sheet of paper from one of the pockets of the backpack, partly slinking underneath the shade of a tree to avoid passersby as he looked it over, scrutinizing the hastily scribbled addresses and numbers on the page that Choromatsu had scrawled from his notebook.

 _"A-Are you sure you want to do this, Oniichan? Kara-niisan will get r-really mad if he finds out..."_

 _The third born nervously twisted the end of his shirt as he looked up at the other, eyes nearly pleading for him to reconsider. The eldest was not to be deterred however and he only pat his head, flashing the younger boy a winning smile."That's only if he finds out- and he won't because your Oniichan has a secret weapon up his sleeve!"_

 _Choromatsu squeaked at the head pat, involuntarily flinching out of habit before his eyes lit up with curiosity._

 _"W-What is it...?"_

 _Osomatsu dropped his hand, striking a pose which his own version of the second born would be sure to be proud of should he have borne witness to such graceful movements being executed in his honor. "A certain someone's painful acting skills!"_

 _His own ribs could probably break by this alone, that much Osomatsu knew, but seeing the small smile that formed on the other's face at his silliness was rewarding enough and he couldn't help but to contort himself into another pose, winking at the other though his inward abashment was threatening to dissolve his dignity._

 _"If you're really certain about this-." The third born stifled a giggle, clamping a hand over his mouth for a moment as he struggled to appear serious. "Kara-niisan is observant, almost as much as Jyushimatsu... I-If you can find a way to keep from drawing too much attention, um- Actually, he doesn't really pay me any, so- J-Just don't ask any questions, that makes him m-mad and-"_

 _"Woah, woah, easy Choromatsu!" The first born was no longer acting "painful", having immediately set his act- thankfully- aside upon seeing the other tense up. "Hey, it's going to be okay buddy. You don't have to worry so much, alright?" Osomatsu's smile softened as he held his arms out to the latter who hesitated before slowly drawing near._

 _The eldest closed his arms around the other, gently rubbing his back as the younger boy timidly gripped onto him as well, leaning against him. "Don't you worry about your Oniichan, he's strong and can handle anything that Shittymatsu can throw at him!" The small nod was enough of a response and he pulled back, eyes bright as he met the anxious gaze of the third born._

 _"T-Then, we should probably hurry..." Osomatsu watched the other as he pulled his uniform from the top drawer of the dresser, then searched through the bottom one before extricating a sewing kit from underneath a pile of fabric squares. "U-Um, can you sew? S-Sorry, I probably shouldn't ask..."_

 _This too, did the first born have his Karamatsu to thank for. Osomatsu glanced at the sewing kit and back to the third eldest, giving the other a wide grin. "It's fine, not a big deal and you bet I can! C'mon, give it here!"_

 _Choromatsu obliged, handing him the kit and his uniform before looking to the door. "I-I'll be right back, there's something else that you should have." Osomatsu nodded as he set to work, looking over the uniform before rifling through the kit as the third born scampered from the room. He returned when the other was more or less done, a single sheet of paper in one hand and his backpack in the other. He stood by the entrance of the room for a moment, eyes widened in dismay at the state of his disheveled clothes and remained silent for some time. "U-Um, O-Oniichan...?"_

 _Osomatsu cursed his own incompetence as he plastered on a smile, looking up sheepishly at the other. "Yeah...?" The third born was nearly speechless, but he managed to voice his wavering inquiry._

 _"D-Do... Do you r-really know how to s-sew?"_

 _The first born remained silent for a moment, looking down at the cloth in his hands helplessly. "U-Uh..." He reached around to rub the back of his head with a sheepish grin. God, if his Karamatsu saw him now... He really should have paid much more attention during those painful sewing lessons, now that he thought about it._

 _Choromatsu bit his lip and joined him on the ground, folding the paper and slipping it into the pocket of his backpack before setting it off to the side. He sat cross-legged upon the tatami before cautiously taking up his uniform shirt and examined the torn fabric. "I-I can fix this..." He mumbled mostly to himself as he took up a needle, threading it swiftly before falling to his task._

 _Osomatsu dropped the patch of black fabric and the other's pants in defeat, the needle soon following suit. "Sorry about that, Choromatsu." He ruffled the third born's hair who squinted, eyes narrowed slightly in concentration as he flinched a bit at the initial touch before remaining adamantly still._

 _Osomatsu's hand fell and he crossed his legs as well, quietly studying the other as he worked, nimble fingers moving deftly as the needle was worked in and out of the fabric. The almost austere atmosphere created by the third born's silence was reminiscent of his own Choromatsu, and the other's heart ached with remorse and longing to see him and the rest of their brothers again, to lavish upon them the same loving attention that he did upon those of this world now-_

 _"I-It's not the greatest, but it's fixed... M-Mostly, I think." The third eldest's voice wrung the other from his thoughts and he mustered a grin._

 _"That's great Choromatsu, thanks!"_

 _"S' not a problem." The third born blushed, cheeks pinkening as he took the offered clothes from the other and stood, shooting a quick glance behind him before looking back to the other. "Um, some of these could be outdated... I-I'm not sure which ones are though. Be careful, Oniichan..." Osomatsu changed into the other's clothes with a bit of a struggle, but he was soon standing fully clad in the third eldest's uniform and answered him with a prompt nod._

 _"So, I just have to lay low and track these people down, right? Got it!" The first born gave the other a thumbs up, and Choromatsu managed a tiny smile in return before it fell._

 _"W-What do I do...? If you don't come back before Kara-niisan does, he'll know you left." The eldest thought for a moment, mulling over such a prospect for a while before responding._

 _"That's where you come in!"_

 _"M-Me-?!"_

 _The third born's eyes widened as Osomatsu nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I need someone to cover for me in case that happens, and who better to do it than you?" Choromatsu could only stare at the other in mute shock and the eldest sighed, kneeling down in front of him to ruffle his hair. "I know it's a lot to ask of you, but I need your help for this to work, Choromatsu." He gently pushed his bangs back, peering into the other's eyes with a warm smile who stiffened. "Can you at least try for Oniichan's sake?"_

 _The third born laxened as the hand which rested on his head playfully tousled his hair and he glanced at the floor before looking up again, determination shining in his eyes. "O-Okay... I will."_

 _"Yes, I knew you would say that! You're the best, Choromachuu~!" The first born threw his arms around the other who squeaked in surprise but couldn't resist nuzzling in his hold as the other pat his head. "Karamatsu and I had a... Fight, so to speak. So all you have to do is mope and sleep whenever he's around, and it'll be perfectly normal! That sounds easy, right?" The third born hummed in agreement, enjoying the petting._

 _"Kara-niisan walks with us to school to be sure we're safe, and all of us usually meet after school at three at the crossroads since Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu get out at that time. Um, we also usually take turns picking up Todomatsu, but I end up being the one to do it... Most of the time."_

 _"Wha- Three?! We used to get out around five at most!" Osomatsu pulled back, thoroughly awed. "You don't have any club activities?" Choromatsu flushed and inched away, unsure what to do with his hands which he drew towards himself._

 _"W-We um, well- No... N-Not really, uh- I think Kara-niisan tried drama club during his first year, but it didn't last very long. I tried to join a book club this year but it didn't work out..." The third born mumbled and off to the side. "A-Anyways...! School starts at eight thirty, so it'll be better if you get ready to go soon." The first born grinned and stood upright again._

 _"'Kay! Why don't you curl up in my futon for now? Then all you have to do is say goodbye when we leave."_

 _"O-Okay."_

 _"Right then, we've got a plan!"_

"Ah, geeze... I really should have asked if he had a map or something." Osomatsu groaned as he looked over the addresses, seriously lamenting his lack of a phone not for the first time in his life. Surely a kind pedestrian wouldn't mind lending him theirs for a short while? The first born sighed as he made his way down the sidewalk, taking care to note the names on any signs that he came across.

There was a total of four addresses and two numbers penned beside their corresponding owners. The first born murmured the names aloud to himself as he strolled along, hoisting the backpack a bit higher. "Let's see here, Narisawa, Tsuchida and Ozaki?" He traced the names with his index finger, studying the kanji and didn't look up until he very nearly ran into a man standing by a bus stop sign.

"Oh, excuse me! Do you mind pointing out which direction Kabukicho is from here?" The man blinked, turning to him.

"It's on the east side of Shinjuku." His light brown hair shone in the sunlight as he studied him, a frown forming on his face before he shook head. "I wouldn't go there at this time though kid, it can get pretty rough around those parts." Osomatsu simply shrugged. He's gotten himself and his brothers into plenty of scrapes in his time, this couldn't be any different.

"It's fine, I've just got to drop by real quick. Do you happen to know of anyone by the name of Narisawa from there?"

The man scratched his head, pondering for a moment. "... Narisawa... Is she originally from Nishinomiya?"

Osomatsu blinked, clearly uncertain. "Uh... Not too sure." He held out the sheet to the man who took it, looking it over. His eyes lit up soon after they ran over the details surrounding the woman's name and a smile broadened his face.

"Oh, it is Chisato-san! She and I used to attend the same school back in Nishinomiya. The last I've heard of her, she became a lawyer and moved into one of Tokyo's districts."

The man handed the paper back, green-gray eyes roving over the other with far more interest now. "What sort of business do you have with her?" The first born folded the paper, stuffing it into one of the pockets of his hoodie along with his hands.

"Ah... Just a few questions about my family's case. She's been looking after it for a long time now, so we became close enough that she trusted me with her immediate contact details."

God bless his Choromatsu and those painstakingly horrible practice interviews he's been forced into doing with him. Were it not for that, he would have been at quite a loss on how to reply so readily for sure. His answer appeased the man who nodded thoughtfully, glancing at the bus stop for a bit. "I missed the train earlier, so I'm already going to be late for work... If you wouldn't mind some company, I would like to go with you to see Chisato-san again?" Osomatsu nodded at once, grinning widely.

"I don't mind at all! I'm Matsuno, Osomatsu by the way. You're...?"

"Watsuji, Haru. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Matsuno-kun."

The bus ride had been uneventful, but not without conversation. In a matter of minutes, Haru had divulged nearly the whole of his relations with Chisato and how it had come about in the days of their youth. A former scraggler who had recently landed a position in one of Shibuya's office complexes, the man had been cloistered in the Hyogo Prefecture of Nishinomiya since birth until he had obtained his degree in economics.

Job searching had been difficult on him and he's had more than a few run-ins with unsavory folk in Kabukicho in his prime, but has mostly settled into respectability, quite liked both in the office and among friends. Osomatsu in turn relayed to him what he considered to be tales of grandeur, the both of them sharing a laugh over the ridiculously large tab that the latter and his brothers had acquired at Chibita's oden cart.

Haru had inquired politely why the sextuplets refused to pay it off, to which the first born had admittedly informed the other of their current financial- as well as social- status. "Living the NEET life is hard, ya know?" Osomatsu had lounged back in his seat, arms crossed behind his head as he shot his companion a lazy grin.

"I have suffered through that a few years back, and I can agree." Haru had his suit jacket folded, resting atop his lap.

The conversation had since drifted, and it took a great deal of self restraint for Osomatsu to keep from bursting into flames on their shared seat as Haru spoke lovingly of his ex-wife and daughter, both having been left in Nishinomiya after their separation. "Akane and I had what one would call "creative differences", not so much a lack of feeling. I longed for the city, and she wanted more than anything for our little Umiko to be raised in our hometown."

Osomatsu immediately shook off his envy for a moment in place of inquiring as to what the others life in Nishinomiya had been, in terms of the Showa Era. Haru generously supplied him with enough details throughout the whole rest of their ride, and Osomatsu had truly and utterly regretted not having snatched a notebook before departing from the house.

"Nishinomiya had been strongly impacted by the War." Haru had stated with sudden seriousness. "School was interrupted by air raid alarms, and everyone in the district would make instant headway for a bomb shelter. Many were widowed and had to rely on food rations."

They jolted forward as a bus ran over a bump without warning, surprising its passengers. Haru continued on, expression quite solemn now. "Chisato-san had lost her father by the end of it. He was part of the Imperial Navy, and you know a good many people were found to have been lost in the aftermath once the surviving ships returned... I kept her company when I could, we used to sit on the rooftop during lunch and just talk about menial things." He smiled sadly, shaking his head. "Shame that I never had the courage to ask her out then, we really did get along so well."

"And you don't now?" Osomatsu pressed, more out of a feeling of necessity than any genuine interest. Haru fell silent for a bit before he shrugged, turning to look out the window as the bus turned a corner onto another road.

"The last time we had met was when I had introduced Akane to her. It was during Hanami I believe, and we arrived a bit late. We stopped by a stall for takoyaki and found her nearby, talking with someone from one of the classes next to ours."

Here he frowned, looking back at the seat in front of him. "He was a strange fellow and not exactly the conversational type, but she apparently mattered a great deal to him for some reason." The first born nodded, partly in acknowledgement and in thought.

"Did they get together or something?"

"Quite the opposite. Chisato-san made quite the ruckus and stormed away. I found her an hour or two later with Akane, and that was the last we've seen of each other since."

"What did the guy do to cause that much of a reaction?"

"From what I can remember, I think she said something regarding how she found out about one of his hobbies and it really freaked her out."

Osomatsu twiddled with his thumbs, a keen more interested now. "Yeah? What was it?"

Haru frowned in concentration, before shaking his head. "... I wasn't too sure, but there were plenty of rumors going around class the following year. Nearly everyone in town had heard about it to some degree, and were really kicking the guy around after that." The man rubbed the back of his neck. "Even I got around to finally asking him what all of that was about myself, and the guy flipped out on me pretty badly."

Haru glanced at his right arm before dropping his gaze to the floor, and Osomatsu miraculously had the right sense not to question it further. Surprisingly enough, Haru himself revived the topic after a few minutes of understanding silence had passed them by.

"He ended up behind bars for a time, I believe. Apparently gotten into some bad company and was rounded up with them during an attempted heist." The man sighed resignedly. "... He really was the unfortunate type. I can only hope that he's gotten himself straightened out by now."

"Maybe he did."

The bus pulled up to their stop and the passengers filed out. Osomatsu slipped his hands into his pockets and exited through the sliding doors with the other in tow, pulling out the folded sheet and looked it over in the brightening sunlight. Haru peered curiously at the rest of the hastily written lines and Osomatsu flushed slightly upon realizing this, crumpling it back in his pocket and started away at a brisk pace.

"Are all those people from Nishinomiya?" The man blinked, surprised but was quick to fall into step a little ways behind him. The first born cursed- again, not for the first time- his lack of knowledge upon such a subject. It really could have been remedied had he bothered to clarify with Choromatsu firsthand all the details concerning the unknown persons on the paper.

"Maybe?" He hazarded a guess, not wanting the other to be suspicious of his motives and possibly obstruct him in his quest of- ironically- obtaining more information.

Haru nodded thoughtfully, studying the other for a moment and suppressed the urge to ask his companion if he knew where he was going. "I've heard of a Tsuchida, Rui. She was in the class a few doors down from mine and Chisato-san's. She became an officer at the Hyogo Prefectural Police station, and there's quite a few who went by the name of Ozaki in my time from school." Osomatsu took the opportunity to study the address leading to Chisato's apartment as the other rattled off names, nodding to show that he's heard but wasn't paying much attention.

"-an was felled during an attempted arrest. One of the guys had a gun with him, and she was gone in moments. No one saw it coming, not even her fellow officers." They strode past the Pachinko parlors, of which the first born duly swore to himself to try out once he had the time to, and ascended a back staircase of an apartment complex. "They were working on a pretty large case at the time, had to talk to a family and all. Well, tried to. From what I've heard, one of the immediate members wanted nothing to do with it and the rest were either completely ignorant or too burdened by other issues to care."

Osomatsu mumbled something incoherently in response, the boredom in his eyes clear and quickly replaced with growing irritation as Haru chattered on. The first born no longer paid the other any mind as he read off the numbers on the apartment doors before climbing up three more flights of stairs, resuming his mental checklist once again. "-ame, they were there for a time but the family left before-"

"Ahhhhhh! Shut up for a second, will you?! I can't think with you blabbering on like this!"

His fuse ended far shorter than the latter originally imagined that it would, and his countenance betrayed his abashment at the sudden outburst once his companion quite quickly shut his mouth. "... I'm sorry, I ended up getting carried away." Haru laughed, although it was forced. "It's just... Been a while since I've talked about my home." Osomatsu turned back to him, hands still tucked in his pockets as he gave him a sheepish grin.

"Nah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. This whole thing is just confusing and annoying, is all." The man nodded in understanding, smiling easily.

"Well, you know what they say about kids these days. They certainly lack the tact us older folk have." The first born resisted the urge to retort that no, he was most absolutely not a kid and he did have tact, how dare he? Ah, but he supposed he did deserve the quip after having yelled at him and all... Damn it.

"Yeah, yeah, so we do. Mind helping me find the right apartment so we can talk to her and go?" Osomatsu plastered on one of his million smiles on reserve, one for each occasion such as dealing with a precocious middle aged man such as this.

"Of course. What is the number?" Said middle aged man was already pacing the stretch of hallway in between the two stairs on either side of the building, studying the number plates in silence which rested alongside its corresponding door. Osomatsu glanced at the sheet in hand before starting down the other end, calling out to the other.

"4C."

Haru paused by one door at the end and waved Osomatsu over who was quick to join him by his side. "4C, Narisawa." The man appeared more youthful as a grin formed on his face. "This must be it." He reached for the door then paused, glancing over at the first born who shrugged. Taking this as confirmation to proceed, Haru rapped upon the wooden frame and both men remained frozen in place as the door languidly swung inwards with a creak.

The hall was dark, the light clinking of keys on the other side of the knob being the only disturbance between the space of time that the pair had taken to fully process what they had seen. Osomatsu turned to the other, as if questioning their next choice of action and Haru met his gaze, equally perplexed. At last, the spell had broken and the man straightened himself, pushing the door the rest of the way and stepped inside.

"Excuse us for intruding..." Haru's voice was soft, softer than it had been on the bus when he was reminiscing over his high school days. "Chisato-san? It's me, Watsuji, Haru. I'm here with a client of yours." There was no mistaking the worried expression that overtook the other's face as he cautiously made his way into the living room, Osomatsu soon following suit but not before he brushed his hand alongside the wall and flicked the light on upon finding the switch.

The room was bathed in the faded halogen glow of the ceiling light, the fan turning on and beginning its slow rotation which quickly picked up speed. A black fur throw lay flung across the back of a white loveseat, the coffee table before it complementing the modern set up of the furniture fixtures. There was the sound of something crunching underfoot and Osomatsu paused mid-step, a glance downwards confirming the cause to be shattered fragments of broken glass. It was then that he realized Haru too had stopped and taken a step back, the look in his eyes speaking of unimaginable terror as he nearly lost his balance. It only took one look for Osomatsu to see why.

There, lying prone and crumpled upon the carpet was their lawyer in question; one Narisawa, Chisato.


	13. Chapter 13

_"Poor vaunt of life indeed,_  
 _Were man but formed to feed_  
 _On joy, to solely seek and find and feast:_  
 _Such feasting ended, then_  
 _As sure an end to men;"_  
 _-"Rabbi Ben Ezra" by Robert Browning._

They were seated at the park, coincidentally on the same bench that the eldest Matsunos had stopped by a week prior. Haru held his head in his hands, arms resting atop his knees as he gazed at the ground, eyes unseeing.

 _The woman's golden brown curls fell loosely over her face, still soft and gave her viewers the misleading appearance that she was in deep slumber. Her ghostly pallor inevitably gave her away however as did the unnatural position of her neck, and the two looked on in dismay for a time before Haru had snapped from his reverie, a shaking hand immediately pulling out his phone and dialing the emergency number. "H-Hello, 110? I'll like to report a... A b-body in Kabukicho Chome 1, Shinjuku-ku, east end... Yes, it's a woman in her forties, Narisawa, Chisato... No, it looks like she's been dead for some time now... Yes, she's in Apartment 4C... No, I'm her former classmate and friend, Watsuji, Haru. I'm here with one of her clients, Matsu-"_

 _Osomatsu's eyes widened and he was quick to react once the gravity of their situation had hit him with full force._

 _"Matsuyaki!"_

 _Haru shot a glance in the other's direction, but was much too stressed to bother questioning it and was quick to respond to the dispatcher on the other end of the phone. "Yes, Matsuyaki..." He looked to him again, meeting his expectant gaze with one narrowed in concentration. "Matsuyaki... Osoi?"_

 _The first born nearly gawked. He really would have were it not for the fact that there was a corpse beside them and his new companion very nearly on the verge of panic. "... Yes, we didn't touch any- ah, Matsuyaki-kun turned on the hallway light. Yes, that's it... Okay, thank you very much." The call came to an end and Haru stood there staring at the phone, eyes unseeing. The first born was the first to move after this, silently resting a hand on the other's shoulder who barely reacted._

 _"... She was always smiling... That Chisato-san, who would wait after school every day at the train station for her father to come home..."_

 _The man bowed his head, hands curling into fists by his side as he turned away. "T-To think that her life came to end this way..." Osomatsu jerked back as Haru swung a white-knuckled fist against the wall, gritting his teeth. "Who could do such a thing?!" He slammed both fists upon it now, shaking. "You were so close and yet so far... If only I've known where you were, I could have saved you... C-Chisato-san..."_

Osomatsu approached him from the side with a can in both hands, the simplistic labeling on their surfaces identifying them as black coffee. Haru blinked slowly upon registering this, glancing up briefly to the others sympathetic smile before languidly accepting the proffered item. It was heavy in his hands, weighty, and the man cast his eyes downward as the first born seated himself beside him, unwilling to speak for a time and was doubly grateful when there was no attempt at conversation.

"... I tried to meet up with her after the festival, once." Haru quietly studied the browning foliage clumped together at the foot of the bench, nearly blending in with the partly rusted metal before leaning back. "We planned it together initially until Akane answered one of her calls." His fingers tightened on the can and Osomatsu slid his hands into his pockets, watching him. Haru turned to the side, seeing him and gave a sad smile, albeit a forced one. "She was never one for jealousy, but she was no fool either. Of course, Akane knew that Chisato-san and I had always been close and she figured that I still had feelings for her even after we were married."

The man glanced downwards at the can before setting it on the bench. "... I suppose I hadn't been as honest with myself as I once thought. Chisato-san and I continued to talk on occasion even after that incident, but we never did meet again. Moving to Tokyo complicated everything, especially when it came to keeping in contact." Haru shook his head. "Akane... She didn't take to me leaving very well and threw out some of my things." He scuffed his foot against the pavement, brushing some of the deadened leaves aside. "One of those things happened to be some contacts I had, including Chisato-san's number and address."

"Why haven't you tried looking for her after you moved?" Osomatsu pulled the tab on his can, and Haru's foot came to rest flat upon the ground.

"Do you recall my earlier admittance as a former NEET?"

At the affirming nod, the other continued. "I... Wasn't exactly one, not in the fullest of terms. I was living in my car while searching for a job. In high school, Chisato-san and I were members of our school's planning committee. For her to see how my life was turning out to be at the time... The very thought was unbearable." Haru lapsed back into silence, and Osomatsu glanced at the opened can in his hand before downing it at once, grimacing slightly at the bitter taste.

"I don't think she would have minded." The first born set the can beside him, looking upwards. The other had nothing to say to this but cast the other a prompting look. "You guys were friends. Being NEE- Er, homeless wouldn't have changed that." Haru mulled this over before taking up his forgotten coffee, popping it open.

"I suppose you're right..." The man's gaze fixed upon the open tab. " _The best laid schemes o' Mice and Men Gang aft agley_ ", as they so say." He raised the can and it slipped from his fingers, falling with a clank onto the ground and adding onto its present discoloration.

Haru sighed noncommittally and rose to his feet, picking up the can which was significantly lighter now and stared bleekly down at the spreading puddle, seeping into already damp leaves. "... Such a waste." He muttered, shaking his head. "I'm sorry about the coffee." Osomatsu, who had been quick to leap up and back a bit at the sound of the can falling turned to him with his usual lazy grin, waving his hand.

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

He said that, yet his wallet was weeping. Goodbye 200 yen... Surprisingly, the eldest had used his own money to purchase their drinks rather than the second born's own. He didn't regret it since the situation called for a mere act of consolation, but it was still a bit of a loss.

Haru didn't appear convinced as he morosely looked to the can. "It looked promising." The other rubbed the underside of his nose with his finger.

"Trust me, it's not worth chasing after."

The man stepped away from the puddle and Osomatsu wordlessly followed him to a nearby trash can after swiping his own from the bench, disposing it before they made their way down the street. "Anything that you need to do now?" The first born fell into step beside the other, and Haru shook his head. Osomatsu grinned at this and crossed his arms behind his head as they strode onto the crosswalk, soon reaching the other side of the street. "Then what do you say we stop at one of those neat looking Pachinko parlors we passed by earlier and try our hand at a few machines?" The other blinked, glanced upwards at the ritzy complexes before them before a small smile lit up his face.

"... Oh, why not? It's been a few years."

"That's the spirit! Ah, but I don't have much money on me, so..."

"Don't worry about it, I'll lend you some."

"Eh- Really?!"

Well, this was most certainly unexpected-! Getting free money without having to resort to begging was rare, especially when one considered the financial status of the rest of the eldest's brothers. Haru couldn't help but laugh a bit at the other's reaction, which brought a pink flush to his cheeks. Did he really sound that desperate for his beloved yen? "Yeah, it's the least I can do. Does 2500 yen sound good?"

Osomatsu stopped in his tracks, surprising his companion who paused as well, confused. The first born turned to the other, facing him directly as the latter held his smile in place, a growing inquiry in his eyes.

And in that moment their gazes met, Matsuno Osomatsu instantly fell in love with Watsuji, Haru.

"T-That's- Yes, it sounds great!" The first born's eyes shone, heart even skipping a beat and his faint blush from earlier yet tinting his cheeks with faded pink. Haru blinked, before bursting into a fit of mirth and pulled out his wallet, handing the other his precious yen. Poor NEET, he couldn't help but feel for the guy a bit. Like the other said, money was difficult to come by when one was living that kind of lifestyle in a high-strung society. Whether or not his sympathy was noticed by the other was questionable however, as Osomatsu most certainly had his attention on his prize.

The eldest could practically kiss the latter right now out of sheer happiness that his generous gift produced, and even that wouldn't be enough to express his joy. Heck, even bedding the guy won't be enough. No, nothing more than an awesomely well planned date would suffice, complete with more yen and vases of yen and bucketfuls of yen... Yeah, okay, he should probably stop that train of thought now immediately. Not only was it becoming creepy, but it was also beginning to reveal unto himself just how much of a money hungry person he was- not that he didn't know about that first hand anyways, he'd just rather not deal with constant reminders of this fact, is all.

Once the yen was pocketed and the latter left no longer marveling over how it so easily came to be in his possession, the pair made their way into the nearest parlor they could find and disappeared through its sliding doors amidst idle chatter, one which was considerably more lighthearted than any they have had prior, and thus the communion had been complete.

How one could manage to retain the same position for so long a time was absolutely astonishing to the third born who had attempted to do just that, laying quietly on his side underneath the covers on the eldest's futon. He had lain there for a matter of a few hours before he could bear it no longer and propped himself up, deciding at once to busy himself with menial tasks while waiting for the first born to return to the house.

Choromatsu had resolved to donning the latter's discarded clothing in the chance that any of their brothers arrived before the aforementioned could, and was evidently grateful that their size wasn't too great a difference in terms of their height. The third born moved silently throughout the house with ease, having long since mastered the art from years of steady practice which had been brought about in lieu of their true eldest's wrath. Even with the lack of any other bodily presence in the house, Choromatsu exercised the greatest caution as he reached a section of the floor in the living room hallway. As per habit, he glanced over to the sliding doors nearest before looking ahead at the entrance of the house before he carefully pried up one of the boards.

His notebook, weathered and stained from moments when it had been waterlogged, was the first to greet him from underneath the plastic wrap which he had absolved to use after the last torrential downpour they have had, a decision which ultimately saved the remains of a tattered calender and a few other miscellaneous odditities. Bundled together with the aforementioned were a small stack of newspaper clippings, a few folded, yellowing sheets and a faded coin purse which had burst and since been enlargened and sewn up again with a few fabric squares. It contained at most 9,500 yen, a total of the savings he had managed to squirrel away over the years that he promised himself would go someday for his family, but didn't dare notify anyone of its existence yet.

It was for good reason too, seeing as how his effort in sustenance would be all for naught should the knowledge of the money fall upon his elder brothers' hands. Well, at the very least perhaps only the second born's. Choromatsu pulled up the bundle from the ground and carefully unwrapped the plastic, brushing the loose soil down the opening left in the floorboards all the while. After another quick once over, the third born set his attention upon the coin purse and, upon emptying its contents, began to count the accrued yen. The amount was unchanged, still 9,500 as he had hoped since the last time that he checked it.

He tucked away the coins and closed the metal latch of the coin purse with a soft click before setting it back in its place and taking up the notebook in its stead. The third born frowned slightly as he turned the near yellowing pages over, studying the small print steadily without a sound for a time until he had reached the end of its sprawled lines. Satisfied, Choromatsu set the notebook alongside the coin purse and rifled through the newspaper clippings, intently looking over the faded depictions in the front of the slips before it too returned to the plastic. The third born rewrapped the bundle and set it back within its place upon the earth and lowered the floorboard before rising and heading into the bathroom to wash his hands.

The sound of muffled footsteps from down the hall had the other frozen momentarily before he dried his hands and rushed out of the bathroom and up the stairs, nearly tripping in his haste to reach the bedroom. He slipped inside the room and into the futon, burrowing underneath the blanket just as the shoji slid open with a harsh clatter of wood which sounded again once the front door had been shut. Choromatsu dared not move as the intruder grumbled out a greeting, his voice immediately identifying him as the disgruntled second eldest who stalked about the first floor before heading upstairs, holding onto Todomatsu with one arm.

Karamatsu stepped inside the room, running his gaze over the whole of it before approaching the single futon which lay close to the window, the sight of the lump beneath the covers easing his nerves a smidge. At least the first born had chosen to abide by his words from the previous night, which was in of itself a miracle if one considered the latter's nature. The second born studied the lump for a moment, debating whether he should rouse the other from his sleep, or... Perhaps he was awake and was merely feigning his slumber?

The second born recalled the other's widened eyes and what could only be an involuntary flinch as he advanced upon him the previous night and glanced away, shifting slightly. "Matsuno-san?" He maneuvered the toddler onto both arms so that he could support him better, raising his voice a tad. "Matsuno-san. I must speak with you, so at the very least give me a sign that you are awake if you are?" There was a moment of silence before there was a soft rustle and a thumbs up was flashed from the edge of the blanket. Karamatsu sighed inwardly. Wonderful, now the other was sulking.

"Have you any idea if Choromatsu returned here earlier? I haven't seen him since we have parted ways this morning." There was a note of unrest in the other's tone, and Karamatsu glanced outside the window. "We usually meet around three, but it appears that is he is nowhere to be found." The third born hesitated before shaking his finger, and the other stared at his hand. "Can I take that to mean that you haven't seen him?" Another thumbs up was given and the second born sighed. "I'll ask around then." A pause before he added, "Can I trust Todomatsu being in your care for the time being?" Choromatsu shifted underneath the blanket before giving another thumbs up. "Thank you, it is much appreciated." He moved closer to the futon and frowned.

"Matsuno-san, it really should go without saying but..." The second born trailed off before continuing with a shake of his head. The other was apparently not eager to simply accept responsibility for the youngest, and the same could be said for Karamatsu who began to reconsider his decision. "... Nevermind, I shall leave him downstairs in our parents' room for now." Again, a thumbs up sign was the latter's only response and Karamatsu rolled his eyes, departing from the room not long after. The instant he had left, Choromatsu flung off the blanket and hastened to the closet where he immediately snatched his hoodie off of its hanger before rushing over to the window. "C-Come on, please...!" The third born struggled to undo the latch as the sound of returning footsteps drew nearer, only to freeze upon realizing that there was a branch slotted in the ledge on the other side, keeping the window stubbornly in place.

The third born rushed back into the futon, shoving his hoodie underneath him before flinging the covers over himself just as Karamatsu had returned. The second eldest looked the yet settling blanket over before moving close to the futon, his shadow falling across it. "... Matsuno-san, do you want to know why certain stories aren't meant for one's reading leisure?" He didn't bother to wait for a response, continuing on before the other could reply. "Or pleasure, if I may add for that matter?" Choromatsu remained silent and hesitantly slipped his hand out from under the blanket to gesture his inquiry.

There was a pause before the second born brought the heel of his foot down upon the emerging hand, eliciting a scream from the third born who quickly clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle it. Karamatsu grinned, expression dark as he bent over the now quivering lump in the futon, grabbing ahold of the blanket. Really now, the other must think him a fool if he really thought that he could trick him into believing he was their nuisance of a guest. "It is quite simple, really. Why, anyone can come up with the correct answer if they only tried hard enough!" He ground his heel into the other's hand and the third born struggled to bite back another cry to no avail. "I suppose I ought to tell you, since you clearly haven't made any effort to understand..." In the next instant, light assaulted him as the blanket was ripped away, revealing the third eldest's curled up figure. "It is because certain stories aren't meant to be read." Panic flashed in the third born's eyes as the other knelt down to his height, a seemingly warm smile plastered on his face. "Just the same as how certain stories aren't meant to be known..."

A hand lightly rested upon the younger boy's head and tears, long since having welled in his eyes since his hand was assaulted, finally began to fall.

"Isn't that right, _Choromatsu_?"

All in all, it had been a fairly good day. At least, if one didn't count the bit about having come across a dead body. Still, the first born couldn't say that he hadn't enjoyed himself in the process of obtaining information- or rather, more information than he honestly needed to know. Miraculously, he had been lucky in the parlor and earned 20,000 yen, which he reluctantly split in half with Haru who lost his 2,500 at the machines. The latter graciously accepted it and they exchanged numbers on their way back to Shinjuku, managing to catch one of the buses before the doors closed.

"You don't have a cellphone?"

Haru couldn't help but to voice his surprise upon this revelation and the first born simply shrugged. "What can I say? I was raised in the Showa Era, you know? Talking like this is more natural for me than using a bunch of keypads." The latter chuckled, agreeing.

"I understand, I simply find it amusing that in your generation there are those who would still prefer conversing in this manner as opposed to texting."

The pair parted ways upon reaching their stop, Haru expressing his hope that they may run into each other again in the near future and thanking the first born for the company and support. Osomatsu agreed and wished him well before heading down the street towards home, running over the details garnered from his efforts earlier. "So, Nishinomiya... Isn't that all the way out there near Osaka?" He mused, idly kicking a small rock out of his way as he continued on. "That's pretty far from Tokyo... Plus, that woman was a lawyer. Why would Choromatsu have her address?" The first born fell silent once he neared the neighborhood, remembering to switch back into Choromatsu's clothes before heading down the street after stuffing his hoodie inside the backpack. As it were, nothing was amounting to much and he was still heavily debating over several possibilities when he reached the house.

So lost in thought was he that the eldest failed to realize that the third born was standing in the living room with his hands behind his back until he nearly passed it by, the other calling out to him which snapped him out of his reverie. "W-Welcome back, Oniichan!" Choromatsu gave the other a small smile and the first born blinked, surprised for a moment before grinning as he turned back and entered the room.

"Hey Choromatsu! How're you doing, buddy?" He playfully ruffled his hair and the latter's smile wobbled for a bit before brightening up at once.

"'M okay... Um, did you find out anything about-"

"Ah, that list? Yeah, I actually learned a whole lot!"

Osomatsu dropped his hand, removing the backpack. "I think I also made a friend, for once." He winked up at the other whose expression remained unchanged as he nodded. "Those guys back home will never believe it, I bet! But you do, right Choro?" The latter responded with another nod as the first born removed his hoodie. "I told him a little bit about us." It was at this that the third born's smile faded, countenance paling until the other realized and was quick to wave his hand.

"I didn't say too much, of course! I needed to come up with an excuse for visiting one of the addresses since he knew their owner, so I mentioned something along the lines of us being their clients... Something about a family case? Yeah, that was the best I could come up since she was a lawyer." The first born paused, before looking to the other curiously. "That reminds me. Why do you have a lawyer's contact information in the first place, Choromatsu? Did something happ-"

"I-I'm s-sorry..."

Osomatsu blinked, clearly confused as the the other bowed his head, expression no longer visible. "Wh-"

The first born hadn't a chance to finish his inquiry as something hard slammed into the back of his head, immediately knocking him out cold. Choromatsu could only look on with dread as he stepped back when the second eldest stalked forward from where he had stood off to the side, a pan in hand.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Choromatsu." Karamatsu set the pan on the floor and retrieved the two belts which he had placed on the ground beside the shoji, quickly binding the first born's wrists before doing the same to his ankles. The third eldest moved further away until his hands hit the wall, making him wince. "So he knows about Narisawa-san... I do wonder, how has a thing such as this come to be?" The second born's gaze bore into the other's who ducked his head and slid onto the ground, curling up as he shook. "Choromatsu, that list... It seems that you didn't dispose of it after all."

Once he was certain that the eldest's bonds were securely fastened, the second born turned upon the younger boy, glaring. "Would you care to tell me why?" The latter whimpered and pressed himself against the wall, shrinking under his gaze.

"I-I- I don't- I d-didn't- That's a new list! I-I destroyed the other one a long time ago!" Karamatsu rifled through the backpack, then the eldest's hoodie where he extricated the folded paper, looking it over briefly. Choromatsu cringed away once the other glanced in his direction before he was upon him, reaching down to grab ahold of the front of the other's shirt and yanking him upright.

"Is that so?" The younger boy's vision blurred as he was slammed back against the wall, the other's eyes boring into his. "Then why, pray tell, does it appear _exactly the same?_ "

Choromatsu shrieked as he was flung away, whimpering as he struggled to drag himself towards the door which the other rolled his eyes at, returning to retrieve the pan. The third born's eyes widened at this and he nearly sobbed as the the second born advanced upon him, expression unreadable. "I-I don't kn- I'm sorry, I'm sorry Kara-niisan! P-Please, _please do-_ " The pan was brought down, rendering the third born unconscious. The second eldest grimaced as he looked over his two siblings lying upon the floor.

Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu would be arriving soon, but it'll be okay. He was sure of it. A simple request for the two to play in the backyard will be enough to remove them from the equation altogether. Karamatsu glanced at the paper in hand before tearing it in half, folding it and then ripping it down the middle again, crumpling the shredded scraps before pocketing it and set himself upon the tasking of dragging first one then the other out of the room.

Everything will have changed by the morrow's next light, that he will absolutely be most certain of.

"The best laid schemes o' Mice an' Men  
Gang aft agley,  
An' lea'e us nought but grief an' pain,  
For promis'd joy!"  
-From "To A Mouse" by Robert Burns.


	14. Chapter 14

_"It's like the light, —_  
 _A fashionless delight_  
 _It's like the bee, —_  
 _A dateless melody._ _It's like the woods,_  
 _Private like breeze,_  
 _Phraseless, yet it stirs_  
 _The proudest trees."_  
 _-"It's Like the Light" by Emily Dickinson._

There was a soft clack of wood before the figure standing behind the shoji quietly slipped into the bedroom, footsteps imperceptibly soft to the other who lay at the far end on his side, his back facing the door. The former came to a stop several feet away, fingers catching onto one of his bandaged wrists before he ventured to make his presence known. "U-Um, Oniichan…" The soft, tremulous voice of the third eldest impeded the silence in the room and Choromatsu paused, swallowing once no reply was given. "O-Oniichan…?"

"Yes?"

A soft rustle of paper could be distinctly heard along with the first born's response, nearly masking it. He made no effort to look in the latter's direction however and Choromatsu lowered his gaze, lightly squeezing his wrist whilst doing so. "W-Will you be having dinner with us?" Another rustle sounded before the eldest set the magazine aside and stood, slowly rising to his feet. Taking this as confirmation, the third born wordlessly slipped out of the bedroom and quietly treaded downstairs, Osomatsu trailing behind not long after. They both reached the living room where their other three brothers were already seated at the table, Jyushimatsu glancing up at once as they entered the room.

Choromatsu bypassed them, slinking away inside the kitchen without so much as a nod of acknowledgement, leaving the first born to seat himself alongside Ichimatsu, the other side already occupied by the fifth born whose gaze had yet to trail away from him. Neither sibling spoke until the second and third eldest emerged from the kitchen, bearing a bowl of rice in each hand which they set upon the table before departing again to retrieve the rest. Once the dishes had been laid out in their respective spaces, Karamatsu seated himself across from the eldest, leaving Choromatsu in between them and placed his palms against each other, the others doing the same save for the first born. "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu."

Four voices chimed in at once before silence once again fell upon the room. Choromatsu turned to the eldest who had yet to take up his chopsticks or spoon, hands still resting on his lap and expression unreadable. Jyushimatsu stirred his miso soup for a bit, occasionally scooping up the kombu and draining the spoon before allowing it to fall back into the bowl. His eyes trailed back to the first born and slowly drifted to the third eldest who gave a start upon realization, hand stilling as he made to pick up his chopsticks. The fifth born only blinked, turning to look at Ichimatsu who quietly prodded at his sweet potatoes, then began to stack the cubes one atop the other. The second born glanced upwards and frowned slightly as he took up his bowl of soup, holding it carefully so as not to spill any of the miso. "Ichi, Jyushi, do refrain from playing with your food. It is quite unbecoming of any growing youth." A side glance had him shaking his head and the second born's eyes narrowed further.

"Is there something wrong, Choromatsu?" The younger boy in question snapped his gaze to the other's own, dropping the loose grains of rice that he managed to lift from the bowl in hand.

"N-No, not at all Onii- Ah, um, Kara-niisan…" The third born gripped onto its rim tightly, eyes now downcast as he resumed eating. Ichimatsu paused for a moment before he continued stacking the sweet potatoes, his mini tower threatening to fall at any moment whilst the fifth born looked on, now stirring his tofu around in aimless spirals. Choromatsu fiddled with his chopsticks, setting his bowl back on the table as the first born at last took up his own, only to pick at the rice before laying the chopsticks across the top of the bowl. A few more minutes passed of this before the second eldest looked up again, unamused by the sight he was met with.

"Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu." The trio looked over at him before they conceded with his silent request save for the first born who was still staring down at his rice.

"We saw some irises in a garden."

Jyushimatsu cleared his soup of any tofu, leaving the kombu behind. Four pairs of eyes turned in his direction as if to inquire further. "They were small and some haven't bloomed yet." Karamatsu gave the other a fond smile, expression softening.

"A clear sign that it is yet spring."

The fourth born didn't look up from his slowly diminishing rice. "It still feels like winter though…"

No response was given to this and the table was enshrouded in silence once more.

Osomatsu gathered up his chopsticks once he was certain that no one had their attention directed towards him and carefully lifted a small amount of rice, hesitating for a moment before nibbling it. He winced the slightest bit as he swallowed and inwardly cursed himself when the third born glanced over, forcing a faulty grin which did nothing to reassure the other.

In moments Choromatsu was by his side, much to the surprise of the rest of their siblings who paused mid-bite as the third born knelt by the eldest. "O-Oniichan, are you okay?" His anxious gaze roved over the first born almost desperately and Osomatsu nodded, keeping his voice soft.

"Yeah, 'm fine buddy." The third born was undeterred and he pressed on, the growing worry in his eyes agonizingly evident.

"I-I can make it easier for you, if you want."

Osomatsu glanced from the other to his mostly untouched bowl and back. "… Thanks, Choro." The latter mumbled, albeit reluctantly as the third born nodded and took up his bowl before exiting into the kitchen.

Jyushimatsu once again had his gaze trained on the eldest and Osomatsu feigned unawareness as he kept his own on the table, counting the wood grains as the second eldest quietly murmured to the fifth born before they resumed their meal. Choromatsu emerged from the kitchen with a bowl of oyaku by the time that the two youngest had emptied their bowls, the pair offering simultaneously to wash the dishes. Karamatsu gave a nod of approval, thanking them as any empty tableware was cleared. Both brothers made for the kitchen, passing the third eldest on their way who paused, taking care to keep the bowl in his hands from being jostled as they slid past him.

The oyaku reached the table without incident and Choromatsu settled back between his elder siblings, quick now to make short work of his food before he too disappeared inside the kitchen to assist the younger boys, their voices lost in the din of running water once they turned on the faucet of the sink. The first born stared down at the watery porridge before him for a moment before he stirred it with his spoon, slowly raising his gaze to Karamatsu who was halfway done with his bowl of rice.

The latter spoke not a word and kept his eyes averted from the other who quietly spooned his oyaku, relieved upon finding that it slid down his throat smoothly without much irritation. They dined in relative silence, the whir of the ceiling fan and the kitchen sink a cacophony in the background which only served to thicken the air, threatening to suffocate them. Osomatsu set his spoon down after having only taken a few small sips of the porridge and eyed the second born across the table who continued to pay him no mind.

In the next instant, the oyaku was sent flying across the table, slamming into the second eldest's face who let out a shriek as he was thrown off balance, splattered by the steaming porridge.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Karamatsu rose to his feet at once, eyes flashing as he hastily brushed away what he could of the oyaku. Osomatsu's expression was unchanged as he lazily rocked the spoon on the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" His fingers closed around the handle before it too was sent bouncing off the other's head who growled in outrage, hands clenching into fists by his side.

" _Get. Out._ "

The second born seethed as the eldest stood, facing his furious gaze directly. "Why don't you, you fucking prick?" The first born's voice was still soft as he spoke, though resolve shone with full clarity in his hardened eyes.

The water was shut off and all three of their brothers were soon gathered by the entryway of the kitchen, looking on in mute horror as Karamatsu lunged across the table, hands at the eldest's throat as they slammed into the wall, fingers squeezing mercilessly. Osomatsu gasped, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes at the assault on his esophagus before he drove a fist upwards and into the other's ribs. The other released him, only to reel back with a punch of his own which the first born was quick to evade, dodging to the side in time before his fist collided into the wall. He retaliated with a sharp jab of his knee, driving it into the latter's abdomen which doubled him over and allowed the first born to move out from under him.

Ichimatsu shook and pulled the fifth born close to himself, obscuring the smaller boy's vision from view as the second eldest was flung onto his back, the first born on him in an instant.

"Did you really think that I'd let you get away with doing that to us?" Osomatsu snarled lowly, slamming the other's head against the ground. Karamatsu made no attempt to speak, winded as he blearily looked up at the other whose trembling hands now squeezed his throat.

"S-Stop it!"

It was Choromatsu who acted first, the third born all but pitching forwards as he ran over to the two, flinging his arms around the first born's waist who began to tighten his grip on the second eldest. "O-Oniichan, he's had enough-!" The third born struggled to pull him away, but Osomatsu grit his teeth, undeterred.

"I could have died- _We_ could have died!"

Karamatsu scrabbled at his arms, clawing at the other's sleeves and managing to pull it down to expose the first born's bandaged wrists. Osomatsu was nonplussed by this as he only glared down at the latter, digging his fingers into his skin. "Is that what you wanted? Well? Tell me!" The third eldest tightened his embrace, pleading desperately with the first born who at last conceded, releasing the other. The second born gasped, heaving in air as the eldest stood, Choromatsu letting go at once to kneel by the second eldest's side. The first born's eyes narrowed into slits as he looked down upon the latter, gingerly rubbing his own throat as the third born fussed over the second one.

"What would you have done if it was Choromatsu? What if you couldn't stop it in time and he ended up dying? Did you ever think of that?" At his name, the third eldest cringed and looked up, imploring the other to desist which was rampantly ignored. "Answer me, you sick bastard! What if Choromatsu died under your torture?!" Osomatsu raised his voice and winced, quickly lowering it. The second eldest remained silent for a moment to recuperate before he pulled himself upright on the ground, stumbling as he made to stand and slapped away Choromatsu's hands as he reached forward to provide assistance, using the wall to steady himself instead.

"… It might be better that way." The second born turned to face the two of them, the third born's countenance draining entirely of color as his eyes widened in unadulterated shock.

It was only when a sharp slap rang out that the third born was snapped from his reverie, tears blurring his vision as red encroached upon blue and he ran from the room. Osomatsu had the second born against the wall, a fist concealed in the front of the other's hoodie as his eyes bored into the latter's.

"Don't you say that. Don't you _ever_ fucking say that." The first born hissed as the other merely glared at him, shooting back sharply.

"Why ever not? It would have benefited us greatly if he wasn't born." Osomatsu ground his teeth and slammed his fist into the other's face who hadn't bothered to shield himself, nor made any attempt to retaliate afterwards.

"He's your brother, asshole. That's why." The first born growled as the other's eyes narrowed further, already purpling on one side. "What more of a reason do you need?"

"It doesn't concern you."

"Oh, it concerns me alright! After I've had to watch you try to force feed him, it definitely fucking concerns me!"

Karamatsu's face turned ashen, their two younger siblings freezing upon the first born's words. "M-Matsuno-sa-"

"It was a good thing I was here to take it for him, otherwise if he swallowed it you really would have left him to die, right?! Where did you even come up with that, huh? Don't tell me that you're some psychotic freak on top of being an abusive asshole!"

Ichimatsu whimpered, and Jyushimatsu squeezed his arms, the pair shrinking further against each other and into the wall. The first born noticed this however and lightened his tone, throat aching and voice hoarse from his earlier exertion. "Oh, what? You didn't tell your "dear little brothers" what you did earlier this evening, didn't you?" Osomatsu pulled the second born away from the wall a bit before thrusting him back against it. "Why don't you go right on ahead and explain everything? They must be so scared and confused, after all." There was no masking the quiet fury in the other's voice and Karamatsu fumbled over his words, his earlier anger giving way to discomfort.

"T-They have no business in knowing-"

He was cut off as the eldest flung him onto the table, letting out a cry as he collided with the hard wood. Osomatsu strode into the kitchen, the others flinching at the sound of cabinet doors slamming before he stalked back out with a plastic container. The first born's expression was unreadable as he slammed it onto the table beside the other's head, and Karamatsu could scarcely react before the eldest was straddling him, one hand holding the other's arms above his head in a death grip. "How about we make this easier for them to understand, Karamatsu?" The eldest raised his other hand and the second born paled considerably once he realized that the other held a spoon aloft. "We could show them instead of you having to say anything."

The second eldest's panic was nearly tangible and he squirmed under the other's hold to no avail, his distress only increasing as Osomatsu turned to the horrified pair who looked on, unable to speak. "Ichimatsu." The first born's gaze barely softened and the fourth eldest appeared nearly stricken. "Lend your Oniichan a hand and help me with the bottle, will you?" It was at this that Karamatsu nearly screamed, his struggles renewing with vigor.

"What- No! No, don't you involve them in this-! Matsuno-san!" The eldest simply paid him no mind, tightening his grip on the other's wrists.

"Ichimatsu? Please, I need your help."

The fourth born swallowed, exchanging a glance with Jyushimatsu before pulling away from him and reluctantly made his way over to the pair.

The second born was incensed, trashing about to no avail as their little brother uncapped the container with shaking hands, tears sliding down his face as he turned to the eldest who managed a brief smile. "Thanks, Ichi. Mind tilting it for me? I've ah, got my hands full." The fourth born complied and the spoon was filled partway before the other nodded and he set it back upright on the table, capping it again before running back to Jyushimatsu's side who clung onto him at once.

Karamatsu fell still now, trembling violently as the other brandished the spoon before him, tears welling in his eyes which he shut tightly. "Okay, say ahhhhh~!" Osomatsu moved the spoon closer to the other who whimpered, turning his head to the side.

"P-Please…" The second born's voice was weak, faltering as he tried to pull his hands free. Osomatsu shook his head, wearing his usual grin now.

"What's the matter? It'll only burn on the way down."

Karamatsu cracked at this, all resolve crumbling as he sobbed. "N-No- Let me go, please- O-Oniisan!"

"Mm, nope! You didn't give me much of a choice, so why should I?"

"I-I'm sorry, _I'm sorry_ , _no-!_ "

"Come on, open wide Kara!"

The cold metal pressed against the other's lips rendered the second born silent in an instant, tears sliding freely down his pale cheeks and mingling with the bleach as he struggled to force himself to lie still, shaking. Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu broke down as well, and the first born tamped down his guilt as he further imposed upon the other, watching the clear liquid slosh a bit in the spoon.

 _He couldn't breathe couldn't breathe couldn't breathe couldn't breathe couldn't breathe couldn't breathe couldn't breathe-_

 _Osomatsu could barely see past the tears which blurred his vision as he writhed about on the ground, unable to scream for the bubble which he was nearly certain had formed in his throat. He tore at his bonds, twisting about every which way to get his hands free but to no avail as the third born's horrified screeches slowly began to fade away. After several agonizing moments, he no longer thrashed about, his struggling having lessened considerably as black spots began to overtake his vision. His body grew heavier, denser until at last all movement ceased and he began to slip into the bleak relief of unconsciousness... Until the bubble was broken with a few sharp slaps to his back, and he was at last able to breathe again. The first born rapidly gulped in air, countenance yet ashen as tears continued to stream profusely down his cheeks, and he squirmed about on the ground as if meaning to get back onto his feet but to no avail._

 _The second eldest looked him over, unsmiling yet his gaze was cold, far colder than any other time he's seen it prior. The third born was paralyzed from where he knelt by his side, a belt which was wound around his wrist keeping him tethered in place to one of the wooden beams standing vertically in the attic. Osomatsu coughed, gasping weakly as he writhed away from the two, the sound he made being entirely unintelligible as Karamatsu took a few steps in his direction after undoing the third eldest's restraints. Once freed, Choromatsu practically flung himself towards the first born, embracing him tightly._

 _"O-Oniichan, Oniichan-!" The third born wept as he wrapped his arms around the other who only managed to choke out a whimper in reply. His wrists were red, aching from his earlier efforts of pulling his hands free from its bonds, but he wasted no time in flinging his arms around the younger boy the instant that they too were freed by the second born._

 _The eldest weakly drew the other ever closer, trembling despite his greatest efforts. His throat burned, no less his tongue and so did his sides from where he had thrown himself onto the ground and slammed into the floor in his vain attempt to regain airflow. The clink of metal nearby drew an involuntary flinch from the first born, the sight of the now innocently lying spoon beside him sending ice water through his veins and he looked up, shrinking under the second born's nearly surgical gaze._

 _"I pray this will be enough of a deterrent from engaging in any more of your foolish schemes?" Karamatsu knelt down before them and the third born shook, curling one of his hands into a fist before he whipped around, smashing it clumsily into the other's face. "_

 _L-Leave him alone!" Choromatsu's eyes shone brightly with anger, tears sliding down freely. The second born stumbled back, stunned before he retaliated once the initial shock had worn off, backhanding the other who let out a cry as he was thrown back against the eldest._

 _Karamatsu rose upright, drawing his foot back as if to kick the pair and the righteous fury which blazed for a moment in the other's eyes was instantly diminished. "N-No, no, p-please- I'm sorry, don't-" Choromatsu buckled, his earlier courage crumbling as he buried himself into the first born's hoodie who nearly sobbed upon the realization that he was helpless to protect either himself or the younger boy. "P-Please..." Osomatsu's heart completely broke at the weak whimper which escaped the third born and he held onto him tighter, in the vain hopes that it would be of at least a little comfort for the other._

 _"O-Oniisan..."_

 _Karamatsu paused, frozen in motion as Choromatsu implored him with a name that he only ever heard their true eldest brother being addressed by._

 _"O-Oniisan, we're sorry... W-We won't do it again, we p-promise... P-Please... P-Please forgive us, Oniisan...!"_

 _The second born lowered his leg to the ground before taking a step back. His eyes darted from the discarded spoon to the two quivering by the wall, fingers gripping too tightly onto each other's hoodies until it hurt. Osomatsu had his eyes shut tightly, teeth gritted as he shielded the younger boy in his arms to the best of his ability, the latter sobbing as he remained latched onto him, burying his face against his chest. Karamatsu's expression softened, the hardness in his eyes melting and giving way to terror and confusion as he all but stumbled away from the two, before he turned and fled from the room._

 _It took a few minutes before Choromatsu carefully extricated himself from the first born's grip who whimpered, reaching for him before curling back in on himself. The third born rose to his feet, massaging the hand he used to strike the second eldest with before rubbing his sore wrists, watching the other at his feet. "I-I'll be right back Oniichan, I promise…" He didn't wait for a reply as he left the attic, leaving the first born on his own. Osomatsu tenderly stroked his throat before stopping, miserably lying upon the attic floor until the other returned with a glass of water._

 _Choromatsu carefully helped him to sit upright, using the wooden post he had been tied to initially as support before he enclosed the cool glass in the other's hands. "T-This should help…" The eldest clutched it weakly before downing it at once, and the third born took the glass from him and set it upon the floor once it was emptied. "How do you feel…?" Choromatsu curled up against the other's side and Osomatsu laid his head on his lap, giving the younger boy a weak grin which crumbled instantly, not bothering to give a verbal reply as he turned to face the other way. The third born remained silent for a time as well before he began to sing softly, his voice uncertain and meek as the burnt orange light of the sunset slanted in through the attic's window._

 _Akino yuuhini teru yama momiji_

 _Koimo usuimo kazu aru nakani_

 _Choromatsu tentatively raised a hand, resting it upon the other's head who shifted closer against him, closing his eyes as the third born continued on and allowed himself to reminisce days spent in carefree nonchalance and the joyous faces of his smiling brothers as the six of them romped about in the dusty roads of their youth._

 _Matsuwo irodoru kaedeya tsutawa_

 _Yamano fumotono susomoyou_

 _After a while of this, the first born reached up with his eyes yet closed, finding the other's hand before bringing it down to nestle his cheek against it. Choromatsu smiled, gaining more confidence as he resumed and painted for them a view of vibrant autumn leaves, fallen foliage sending ripples cascading along water._

 _Tanino nagareni chiri uku momiji_

 _Namini yurarete hanarete yotte_

 _It wasn't long until drowsiness overtook the first born, his energy entirely drained from earlier. As the third eldest's voice faded into a lull in the background, he gave himself up to the pull of blissful repose and the other quietly hummed, at last drawing the song to a close._

 _Akaya kiirono iro samazamani_

 _Mizuno uenimo oru nishiki…_

All was silent in the room save for the sobs of the younger two and the second eldest who had failed to realize that the spoon was no longer near him. He kept his eyes shut tightly, his heart in his throat as he awaited the moment when the other would pry his mouth open before jamming the spoon down his orifice much like he had done to him only several hours prior. It was only when their younger siblings' sobs had died down that he cracked open his eyes a bit, blinking as he was met with the same blur of red as before.

Osomatsu released his hold on the other's wrists, moving off of him shortly after. The spoon was discarded in the lone bowl of rice that had toppled off of the table in the midst of their tussling, and the container of bleach was set beside it. The second born remained still for a moment, glancing from the other who regarded him before looking to their younger siblings who were still clutching onto each other, the panic in their eyes replaced by confusion. Osomatsu stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, standing a little ways away from the other and ran his gaze over the others before fixing it upon the second born.

"I don't like secrets."

The first born's expression was much unchanged since the moment he had the second eldest pinned against the table. Osomatsu turned on his heel, sauntering away from the other, staring at the wall. "Never have, actually. It's one of the few things I've got patience for. That, and stupidity. Real stupidity." He slid his hands out of his pockets and folded them behind his back, one hand catching onto a bandaged wrist.

"I don't mean the type when you mess up one of your brother's days by trying to insert yourself in their business. Like jumping in on a conversation or one of their hobbies, or just messing with them in general." Three pairs of eyes followed the first born as he made his way back over to the table where the second born still lay prone, watching him mutely. "I mean the kind where you do something _really_ stupid." He knelt and hooked his fingers around the container of bleach, holding it aloft.

"I'm an idiot, I know. But I'm not so much of an idiot that I would actually do anything to endanger someone's life." He took a few steps forward and Karamatsu flinched away as he set the container beside him, the first born's steel gaze rooting the other in place. "And I get the feeling that's what's been going on here for a while." Osomatsu looked up at their two younger siblings, the fourth eldest holding onto the fifth born who burrowed into his side.

"So, Karamatsu!" He addressed the other with a wide grin, resting his hands on his hips. "What's it going to be, huh?" The second born cringed away, nearly rolling off the table as the first born's gaze bore into him. "See, I would rather just say "fuck all" to this, but since it involves my brothers, I can't. And anyone who knows me also knows that I'm not a good feelings person, which means this whole thing is killing me. So I'm going to be needing your help, okay?"

Osomatsu trailed past him, sitting directly behind the other's head and peered down at the second born whose eyes widened, freezing in place. "I'm tired of waiting, Karamatsu. Really, _really_ tired of waiting. I think being nearly suffocated to death is enough of a reason to be given some answers, don't you think?" The first born kept his grin in place, eyes shining. "Now, why don't you be a good little brother and tell Oniichan everything he needs to know?"

The hands on the clock had circled in accordance to the sky which darkened as dusk fell upon the city. Choromatsu kept his hand clamped tightly over his mouth, muffling any betraying sobs as he lay curled up against a rough corner of the attic, the step ladder still pulled down and allowing the moonlight in through its opening and the window. The third born tightened himself further into a ball once the creaking of wood signified the entry of one of his siblings and he quivered where he lay, biting down hard on his tongue as he readied himself to face with some form of out lash. The figure that wandered around the attic at last came to a stop by the post where he and the third eldest had been bound to and sighed, stepping closer to where the third born was hidden, concealed in shadow.

Choromatsu chanced a quick glance up at the other and all tension seeped from him at once, his balled hand unfurling as he sat up slowly, scrubbing at his eyes and drying his tear stained face with his sleeve. Osomatsu stopped a foot away from him, surprised by the emergence of brilliant green from the darkened corner but smiled, eyes soft as he gathered the younger boy in his arms. "There you are Choromatsu, I've been looking for you!" The first born playfully tousled the other's hair who further brightened at this, snuggling into his hold.

"H-How is Kara-niisan?" The third eldest nearly whispered the other's name and Osomatsu squeezed him close.

"He's fine, probably resting by now."

The first born's grin widened as he pulled away a bit, meeting the younger boy's gaze directly. "Anyways, guess what?" The latter looked up, reddened eyes alight with curiosity as he silently bade the other to continue. "It's finally going to be spring." Osomatsu announced with pride, ruffling the third born's hair again. Choromatsu stared at the other for a moment before he smiled, unable to keep from doing so with the other's eyes shining so brightly.

"I-I hope so, Oniichan. It's been cold for a really long time."

"I bet it has! Now, do you have any more of that oyaku you made earlier?"

"Um, I think so?"

"Good, because I'm absolutely fucking starving."

The song that Choro sings is a Japanese folk song, "Momiji" (Autumn leaves)! Lyrics and translation taken here:  
watch?v=CXv4Fp1ojf4 -English Lyrics- The mountain covered with autumn leaves is glowing with the sunset  
The leaves are in many shades, from dark to light  
The red maples and ivies, adding color to the green pine trees,  
Decorate the foot of the mountain like the skirt of a beautiful kimono The autumn leaves are falling in a mountain stream  
The floating leaves are swaying on the waves, coming apart and together  
The various shades of red and yellow  
Form a gorgeous brocade on the water P.S. Irises had become a Japanese motif, usually used in conjunction with zig-zag wooden bridges. The kombu seaweed also retains the meaning of "cords", and the sweet potatoes are there for a reason. They all are actually, same as the coffee in the previous chapter. Make of that what you will~ Happy reading!


	15. Chapter 15

_"We have bound swallows_  
 _into battle legions - and we,_  
 _we cannot see the sun: nature's boughs_  
 _are living, twittering, moving, totally:_  
 _through the nets –the thick twilight - now_  
 _we cannot see the sun, and Earth floats free._ _Let's try: a huge, clumsy, turn then_  
 _of the creaking helm, and, see -_  
 _Earth floats free. Take heart, O men._  
 _Slicing like a plough through the sea,_  
 _Earth, to us, we know, even in Lethe's icy fen,_  
 _has been worth a dozen heavens' eternity."_  
 _-"Brothers, Let Us Glorify Freedom's Twilight" by Osip Mandelstam_

"You need what again?"

"Ah, you know! Just a bit of info about the people we were talking about earlier."

The first born balanced the red desk phone from the hallway in one arm, holding the handset in hand as he wandered about, occasionally kneeling down to search the wooden floorboards he treaded upon. The sounds of commuter traffic blared through the speaker as the person on the other line bustled along the city streets, soon finding himself immersed in a stream of pedestrians rushing about. Osomatsu absentmindedly twirled the red cordage of the phone, pausing to untangle his finger when it ended up being wound up too tightly. "I uh, sort of lost the paper I had..."

"Do you have a copy? Aside from Chisato-san and Tsuchida-san, I can't recall the rest." Haru admitted as he strode briskly along the sidewalk, tightening his grip on his phone as a bicycle rode past him. The first born mulled over the names for a moment, finding the second one a bit familiar before stopping to lean against the wall of the hallway, sighing.

"Actually, that's what I'm looking for right now."

Osomatsu pushed himself off, unwinding the cord as he searched through the nearby closet, stepping inside to reach the top most shelves. The man on the other end bade him luck in finding a spare before he reached the station, easily maneuvering the crowd as he made his way to his designated train. The first born wished him as much on his work and cursed as the extension cable ended up getting snagged inside of the closet, mumbling about it as the other blinked, puzzled for a moment before laughing and shaking his head once Osomatsu relayed to him what had taken place.

"It's Heisei, you know. It won't hurt to have a cellphone."

The first born groaned as he jostled the desk phone, struggling to undo the jumbled cable with the same hand as he raised his shoulder to try and balance the handset to no avail- it was much too heavy to not be supported directly. "We didn't have it in Showa, can't hurt not to have it now. Besides, these-" He yanked on the cord, grumbling as it only succeeded in making him lose his grip on the handset. "-are a bit nostalgic!"

"Yes, but are they functional?"

"I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

Osomatsu gave a silent hurrah as he managed to fully straighten out the cord and triumphantly left the closet, shutting the door for good measure- only to trip on the stretched cable with a yelp. Haru winced at the other's shout as he crashed head long into the wall opposite, shaking his head with a chuckle. "Are you alright, Matsuno-kun?"

"Never better!"

The first born's voice came through the speaker, sounding almost muffled as though the handset had been dropped a few feet away. Osomatsu rubbed his head as he sat up, then his throat, the desk phone miraculously still in his hold in the aftermath of his fall, though the handset hadn't been as lucky. The first born sighed and simply pulled on the cord until it was dragged back to his hand, brushing it off before holding it to his ear again.

"One of these days, you should really get yourself a cellphone. That way you wouldn't have to walk around with a clunky box." Haru stopped for a canned coffee, unable to resist as he gathered near the platform. "You'll truly fit in with the crowd, then. Even I have given up using desk phones at home a long time ago."

"I happen to like them, thank you very much."

"Mm, doesn't mean there aren't better options now."

Osomatsu rolled his eyes, twirling the cord a bit and warily stepped over the extension cable, eyeing it with silent disdain. "Anyways, I can't find it. Mind filling me in later?" Haru readily agreed, and the first born continued his search.

"My train has arrived. Have a good day, Matsuno-kun." The other started back towards the front door with a smile, a tad bit relieved over the prospect of not having to carry the desk phone around for much longer.

"Same to you, Watsuji-san. Thanks again!" He placed the handset back on its cradle, setting the phone on the hallway table before he returned to where he was last standing near the living room.

"Damn it Choro, I know that you needed a good hiding place and all, but did it have to be this difficult to find? Dear Akatsuka-sensei, please help me in my time of need..." The first born muttered, sweeping his hand along the floor and occasionally prying at the edges. He paused as his fingers ran under the side of one of the boards and he immediately fell to pulling it upwards, elated. "Yes! Thank you, Akatsuka-sen-" Osomatsu squeaked at the pain which flared in his throat as he yelled in joyous exclamation, quickly quieting down. "... Thanks, sensei." He finished off with a sigh and retrieved the plastic bundle, unwrapping it and rifling through its contents. "List, list... Ah! Here it is." The first born brightened after he came across the desired names and addresses inscribed on a faded page after he leafed through the notebook, silently congratulating himself on his easy find.

"Let's see here, I guess "Ozaki" is next, huh." Osomatsu rewrapped the plastic and set the bundle back in place, concealing it with the floorboard which made it nearly impossible to find. The notebook would be hidden elsewhere for now, seeing as how it contained information that he may need to skim over often. He made for the front door again, using the metal finger wheel to dial the third number on the list. The phone rang a few times before it was picked up, a woman's voice answering on the other end.

"Good morning, Ozaki residence."

The first born blinked, then grinned as he lounged back against the wall. "Hello, this is Matsuno, Osomatsu! We've met before, haven't we?"

There was silence and a bit of shuffling on the other end for a moment before the woman responded, clearly surprised. "Matsuno...? My husband has many acquaintances. Are you one of them?" Her voice was a bit guarded, and the other quickly thought over his next words before replying.

"Sort of. I'm a friend of one of your high school classmates. A Watsuji, Haru from... Nishinomiya, I believe."

There was another shuffle. "I see... I didn't attend school there, but my husband may have. I'll ask him to be sure. What did you say your name was again?"

"Matsuno, Osomatsu."

"It's been nice speaking to you, Matsuno-san. I'll have my husband get in touch with you soon enough. Goodbye."

"Thanks, same to you! Goodbye."

The phone was hung up on the other's end and the first born pondered over the woman's wary tone throughout the call before he fell to dialing the next number.

Surprisingly enough, most of the calls were taken with only a few resulting in him being hung up on immediately upon mentioning his name, further adding onto his confusion over the entire affair. The front door slid open and the first born looked up to see Karamatsu with a paper bag in hand.

The second eldest blinked as he met his gaze, pausing a moment before he slid his shoes off and silently passed him by, striding away down the hall into the living room and from there, into the kitchen. Osomatsu placed the handset back on the cradle and left the notebook beside the desk phone before he followed suit, leaning against the kitchen wall as the other set the bag down on the counter before promptly striding away towards the opposite end of the kitchen. If the second born noticed the eldest, he gave no notion of it and simply carried on without a sound.

They haven't spoken in a few days, not since the time of that explosive night where too much and too little was said. Karamatsu had admitted to the other with evident reluctance a few of the details regarding the state of their household, some of which confirmed a suspicion or two of the first born and others which had thoroughly astonished him. Their parents were not only away on a trip- it was their livelihood, and they were nearly constantly away from home for the sake of their job as being a part of an occupation that regularly has its employees traveling to meet and convince clients to partake of their services. This meant that a great part of child rearing had mostly been handed to the two eldest of the family and in a way, enforced their hierarchy.

Of course, having an eldest brother with destructive tendencies only served to complicate relations in between the siblings, and Karamatsu had grimly relayed to the other that violence had become commonplace, much to the horror of the house's inhabitants save for their parents who simply brushed it off as their first son simply trying to "toughen up" his little brothers. There wasn't much that Osomatsu could say, having been raised himself in an environment that almost seemed to encourage rowdiness and quarrelsome moments that usually ended in fists and kicks. He said so as much, which only served to induce the other to answer the rest of his inquiries with guarded wariness, of which the latter duly regretted.

The interrogation had ended almost peaceably enough with the first born offering to retrieve some ice for the second eldest, but his offer was cast down almost immediately. Karamatsu had ultimately distanced himself from him since then, slinking away when possible so that they'll have minimal contact. Even Choromatsu had been avoided, the third born for once not being too disturbed by this after the other's cold confession during the same night.

Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu were probably the worst off seeing as how the two would at times flinch away from the first born and cower as he approached them, which broke the other's heart. Oh, how it ached so-! He cursed himself for having displayed such aggression before the two, but he had such little control at times that his temper would often get the best of him. He swore to himself once the affair was through that he would never again act out in such a manner in front of the little ones unless the situation at hand deemed it necessary.

At the very least, they gradually came to be near him again without too much hesitation. Todomatsu had honestly been spared the worst of it, the youngest of the family having been asleep in their parent's bedroom through it all. Choromatsu had fed him earlier before dinner, and once he and the third born had descended from the attic, Osomatsu had accompanied the other to the bedroom where they took the toddler from his crib and played with him on the mat nearby.

As for the second eldest, he had understandably slipped away during the night, to where no one could say. He returned early the next day however and appeared to have sobered enough to dutifully accompany his little brothers on the way to their schools, leaving the first born to himself for a time. Osomatsu, unlike his earlier escapade from the previous day, had obligingly remained home. Karamatsu hadn't bothered to return directly to the house once he had seen the others off, choosing instead to busy himself with menial tasks such as the one he had chosen to take up earlier a few days later- a simple shopping venture. Karamatsu passed a convenience store after taking his leave of his little brothers earlier that morning and, upon contemplation, decidedly headed inside for groceries that they didn't really need. Fortunately, his purchases were limited only to sweet potatoes, a few packages of miso and tofu.

It was difficult to keep his thoughts from straying however, which only complicated his little shopping trip. The second born seized up entirely upon running into a white, plastic container which suspiciously appeared to be bleach that someone had dropped from the shelf in the cleaning aisle, and the puzzled looks he received from fellow patrons did little to assuage his nerves once he regained control of his senses enough to turn away and head for the next one.

After paying at the register, Karamatsu quickly made for the door and was halted in his progress only once the door closed on his fingers, drawing a pained cry from him as he dropped the brown paper bag he was carrying and attracting more looks from those present. Face reddening, he grit his teeth and pulled it open to release his throbbing fingers, cursing his luck before swiftly and clumsily gathering his belongings and left the store. He set off in the direction of his home without hesitation, more than eager to enclose himself within familiar walls and possibly seclude himself for a time until he must set out again.

The second born had fortunately enough reached the house without further incident and he set the bag upon the counter top nearest him before sighing, turning to the refrigerator to retrieve some ice for his yet aching fingers.

 _A trembling hand reached out, gripping onto the shoji's frame before the sliding door was pulled open. The young boy kept his other hand pressed to his right eye which was already swollen shut and purpling, nearly black in the dim light. His directly elder sibling was seated upon the floor at the far end of the wall, a magazine in one hand as he duly paid the other no mind. The third born made to speak but no words escaped him, tears sliding down his pale face and intermingling with scarlet drops that beaded along his cheek, causing it to sting. His footsteps were soft, every movement hesitant as he slowly limped his way over to the other. The latter made no effort to turn his attention to him, keeping his head turned away from the the third born who at last came to a stop by his side. "K-Kara-n-niisan..." The younger boy's voice was barely above that of a whisper, and his blurred vision nearly obscured the other from view. "N-Niisan, it h-hurts..."_

 _"So it does."_

 _The nonchalant response was all that was given, the latter once again directing his attention elsewhere. Choromatsu bit down on his bottom lip, tasting iron and salt as he lowered his head. "W-Wh-y...?" The third born whimpered his inquiry as he reached up, scrubbing away the tears which threatened to further blur his vision. "W-Why d-didn't you- I-I saw you, I saw you Kara-niisan!" Choromatsu forced his head up, his anguished gaze meeting only with his brother's figure. "I saw you there, you were looking directly at us! S-So why..." Pain flashed in the third born's good eye as he reached out, his hand closing around the second eldest's wrist. "W-Why didn't you help me?!"_

 _The ground rose up rapidly to meet him, vision reeling as the room spun until rough wood scratched into his already bleeding cheek. Choromatsu whimpered as he drew himself onto his knees, the second born standing over him now. His shadow encompassed the whole of his figure upon the floor and the third born shrunk under his piercing gaze, the other's eyes frigid and unwavering. "You know why." The third eldest was unable to fight back further tears as he ground his fists against his knees, biting back._

 _"I-It wasn't my fault! I couldn't have stopped him even if I tried! I-"_

 _"Perhaps not, but you could have prevented it."_

 _Karamatsu regarded the other for a moment before taking a few steps towards the younger boy, reaching down swiftly and soon had a tight hold of the back of the other's hoodie. Choromatsu's anger quickly gave way as he found himself yanked upright then flung in the direction of the hallway. He landed on the floor with a cry, unable to brace himself and hissed as the fall jarred his already sore ankle. The second born stood where he was, simply watching the other as the third born bit back a whimper whilst sitting up, turning to face the latter who regarded him in silence, unsmiling. "Go find our Aniki, perhaps he would be a bit more sympathetic of your plight."_

 _Choromatsu braced his hand against the wall, drawing himself back onto his feet and gazed at the other in disbelief for a moment. The blue of his hoodie melted into the background as the latter only glared, inducing a broken sob from the younger boy who started forward, only to crumple onto the ground due to the searing pain in his ankle. Karamatsu stepped back, a hand on the shoji's frame as the third born cried out, eyes watering further as he lay miserably upon the wooden floorboards, gripping at his ankle with his eyes screwed shut._

 _The creaking of the stairs froze the blood in their veins and both brothers immediately looked to the opposite end of the hallway. Choromatsu glanced back at the second eldest and for a moment their eyes reflected each other's unspoken terror before Karamatsu looked away, breaking contact. The third born hastened to stand again but to no avail, and he cast a panicked look back at the second born who moved further into the room, a plaintive whimper escaping him as he called out to the other. "W-Wait, don't- D-Don't leave me..." Choromatsu struggled to keep his voice low, but the approaching footsteps only heightened his panic and soon he was screaming, dragging himself over to the door and gripping onto the bottom of the wooden frame for dear life as the second born struggled to close it._

 _"Please, please don't leave me again-! Please Kara-niisan, don't leave me all alone with him!" The third born was nearly hysterical, digging his nails into the frame as the other cast a panicked look down the hallway, the footsteps having paused momentarily once the other's pleading became audible. They started up again in the next instant however with new purpose, and the second eldest's dread was nearly tangible as he turned back to the younger boy._

 _"L-Let go!" He hissed and tried to wrench the frame out of the third born's grip who only held onto it tighter, curling his body against the side of the door amidst their struggling._

 _"N-No, don't leave me out here-! Not again, don't let him-"_

 _The formless shadow which crept up the wall quickly began to take on familiar features and Karamatsu reacted without thinking, delivering a vicious kick to the younger boy's stomach which cut off his desperate pleading momentarily and forced him to loosen his hold on the frame of the door that was nearly closed. He didn't register the agonized shriek until he had slid the door open a moment later, almost shocked to see the third born wailing as he clutched at his hands, holding them tightly to his chest from where he lay disheveled upon the floor. The moment of sobriety ended soon as it came once the footsteps had grown unbearably close, and Karamatsu quickly pulled the door shut again. The second born staggered off to the side, his back hitting the wall which he slid down against. Through the thin rice paper he could clearly hear the younger boy's sobs as the first born of their family fell upon him, his cries growing distant as he was dragged away and down the stairs where the eldest ultimately resumed his torment._

"It's a bit drafty in here."

The second born gave a start as the eldest spoke up, snapping him from his thoughts. Karamatsu pulled upon the freezer door with his uninjured hand, reaching inside and offered no reply. Osomatsu pushed himself off of the wall a moment later and made his way over to the window, reaching for the blinds. "How about letting in some sun?" The second eldest's only response was continued silence as he pressed the ice pack to his hand, shutting the freezer door. Osomatsu studied him for a bit before sighing inwardly, turning away and headed over to the paper bag on the counter. It was the soft rustling of paper which brought the other to at last turn around, and Karamatsu narrowed his eyes upon seeing the first born rifling with the groceries.

"You can either help or leave it be." The second eldest grumbled as he started forward, reaching for the bag. Osomatsu was quick to snatch it away however, much to the latter's annoyance.

"I'll do it, there's only a little bit anyways." The first born cheerfully swept past the other and Karamatsu muttered something unintelligible in response. "Besides, you look like you need another hand." The eldest chuckled, stashing away the sweet potatoes once he located its respective storage space. The second born shot him a glare, moving the ice pack away from his hand to allow it temporary reprieve.

"How you find humor in the suffering of others is surprising considering your position." Karamatsu glanced down at his fingers, the skin red from the ice and clearly bruised. "Worry not though, for I have endured far worse than the likes of this."

"I bet you have."

It was stated with such confidence that it alarmed the other, and Karamatsu ensured that his gaze was well averted from the first born before managing a mumble, all traces of aggravation now absent from his voice. "What-"

"You should try the oyaku sometime." The first born was by the refrigerator now, rummaging through the shelves and pulling plastic containers out, leaving them on the counter. "Choromatsu's not bad for a cook." Karamatsu blinked, taken aback by the sudden shift and deadpanned.

"Anyone can make oyaku."

Osomatsu frowned in concentration at the package of kombu he had in hand, staring down at it. "Still, I won't settle for anything less." The second born merely scoffed at this, pressing the pack to his fingers again.

"It isn't special, nor as appetizing as you so make it out to be." The first born hummed before shoving the kombu onto the bottom shelf of the refrigerator, intoning.

"And you're the rightful judge of that?"

There was a pause before the hesitant admittance. "I do not like to say that I am. Such a thing ought to be for those bereft of any feeling, in my honest opinion." Karamatsu turned, leaning against the counter to watch the other. Osomatsu had his back to him but could feel his gaze, and he said nothing for a time as he allowed the second born to study him.

"You've had it before then?" No reply was given to this despite the small span of silence, and Osomatsu focused his attention on the task at hand, at last shutting the door of the refrigerator once he had restored each of its contents after ensuring that they all fit. Karamatsu crossed his legs, glancing down at the floor as he conceded at last. "

...Regretfully so."

The first born hummed again before turning back around, regarding the other for a moment. "Hey, about what happened that night-"

"Don't."

"Huh?"

"Let us not ever speak of it."

The second born uncrossed his legs, pushing himself away from the counter. His grip tightened on the ice pack as he strode across the kitchen, making his way towards the hall. A hand clamped around his wrist and he froze, tensing under the first born's grasp which tightened further at his attempts to pull free. "Karamatsu, wait." When the first born spoke again there was nothing even slightly reminiscent of his usual playful tone, and the second eldest stilled at once. He allowed the other to draw him back until they were both facing one another, the eldest leaning against the counter and looking him over a moment before starting carefully, nearly hesitant at first. "... Look, we both went a bit overboard- Well, you really did at least." Osomatsu continued before the other could manage a retort in time, cutting him off before he had a chance to speak. "It won't happen again though, right? I mean, if you really were trying to kill us-"

"I had no intention of doing such a thing."

Karamatsu interceded before the other could finish. The first born's expression became nigh unreadable as he fixed the other with a pointed stare. "You shoved a spoonful of bleach down my throat. Nearly did it to Choromatsu, too." The second eldest held his gaze until he no longer could, glancing away from the other as he continued on. "Last time I've checked, bleach can kill and if not, really fuck up anyone who drinks it or hell, even touches it for too long." Osomatsu's eyes narrowed slightly as he crossed his arms, not once allowing his eyes to stray from the other. Karamatsu shifted in place, training his gaze upon the claret red of the latter's hoodie before admitting softly.

"It was only a teaspoon. It's far from capable of doing any lasting damage and being of use where murder is concerned."

And here the first born's eyes widened. If his shock was apparent, the other refused to let on. "Your throat should function as usual by the next day, if that is any consolation." Karamatsu fumbled with the ice pack, gaze yet lowered.

"... Karamatsu, how..."

Osomatsu allowed his words to trail off, uncertain whether he ought to proceed. Duty won over and he pressed further, already steeling himself for the answer. "How do you know that?" The inquiry hung in between them, heavy and thickening the already taut tension in the air. Karamatsu pressed the ice pack against his wrist, welcoming the numbing sensation his skin was engulfed in as half a minute passed, now nearly two.

"Simple research..." The words were cloying, sweetly choking him. Osomatsu watched him for a moment before frowning, mulling over the other's words.

"... Liar."

The second born pressed the ice pack further against his skin, ignoring the burn from prolonged exposure and dared not reply. In moments, it was pulled away and in the other's grasp. Karamatsu could only look on mutely as the eldest, surprisingly enough, took a gentle hold of his injured hand before holding the pack against the other's fingers. Neither spoke for a time as Osomatsu applied the ice on and off, looking over the bruises to ensure no serious damage had been to them all the while. "... Matsuno, Karamatsu, the second son of the Matsuno family," The latter blinked, looking up at the other who kept his gaze trained upon his injured hand. "second born of five identical brothers, although not as painful as the one that was born as a sextuplet." Osomatsu continued on, voice soft and as gentle as his ministrations. "We may be from different worlds, but that won't stop me from seeing you as my little brother you know, and you damn well better believe that I'll be treating you as one too while I'm here."

Karamatsu remained silent, unable to breathe as he looked up and met the other's gaze which was warm, achingly familiar and comfortingly so. The hand which held his injured one slowly drew away as the ice pack was removed for a final time, the first born stepping back as his smile further brightened his features.

"My brothers and I are shit when it comes to showing that we care, but we do. I guess I'm not as awkward as they are since I've been looking out for them all my life, but I know I still have a pretty hard time being direct about these sorts of things." Osomatsu stuffed his hand holding the ice pack into one of the pockets of his hoodie, the other swiping a finger under his nose as he grinned. "Talk to me when you're ready, yeah? This whole family secrecy business is really throwing me off, but I'll keep trying to figure things out on my own and leave the rest up to you whenever you feel like chipping in." His smile softened as he reassuringly added, "I'm serious, you can count on me and I swear I won't tease you about it or anything when the time comes- Alright, maybe a little- But in any case, I'll definitely be sure to help you out where I can." before it was brightened immediately after.

The second born found that he could only nod in response, unable to break away from the other's stirring gaze as his grin widened at the latter's nonverbal assent. "Great, glad that we had this chat!" Osomatsu stuffed his other hand in his remaining pocket as he started away, passing the second eldest who had yet to snap out of his momentary daze. The first born paused halfway across the kitchen, looking back over his shoulder at the other who gave a start once he addressed him again. "Oh right, just one more thing!" Karamatsu blinked, turning to face the eldest expectantly who was still grinning widely. "No more hurting our little brothers, okay? Oniichan won't be very nice about it if it happens again." The second born hesitated before nodding in due silence. "It's a promise then! You won't forget?" Again, Karamatsu nodded and the first born sighed inwardly with relief, grateful that it hadn't taken much prodding to extract such an agreement from the other. "Thanks buddy, it means more than you know!" Osomatsu flashed him another winning smile before taking his leave of the kitchen.

A minute later he was back, complaining about his burning hand and all but tossed the forgotten ice pack into the freezer as the second born continued to stand in shocked silence, gazing ahead of himself without seeing all the while.

It was late in the evening when the phone rang downstairs. Karamatsu had started down the steps and was nearly bowled over by the first born who sped past him, nearly throwing him off balance. Choromatsu and Jyushimatsu were gathered downstairs by the couch, the two playing with their youngest sibling who giggled and reached out for them. Ichimatsu was lying beside the fifth born's other side, reading a book and appearing not at all disturbed by the noise.

The third eldest stood upon hearing the phone ring and started out of the living room but Osomatsu reached the front door first and he settled back in place, watching him. The first born snatched the handset off its cradle and held it up to his ear before giving the perfunctory response he always gave to those who called. "Good evening, this is the Matsuno residence! Matsuno, Osomatsu speaking." It was a bit difficult to make out the caller's voice, but it came through well enough for the first born to identify it as belonging to a male.

"Good evening, Osomatsu-kun. It is quite a surprise that you called."

Karamatsu descended the stairs, giving the others a questioning look which they all mirrored before he settled on the couch, watching the eldest. Osomatsu thrust a hand into a pocket of his hoodie, grinning at his puzzled siblings who peered at him through the door's opening. "Ah yeah, I figured it's been long enough! How are things, Ozaki-san?" The man on the other end, same as the woman from earlier, didn't bother to mask his surprise.

"Fair enough, thank you. Can the same be said for you?" Osomatsu leaned against the wall, looking up at the ceiling.

"I guess so! Say, do you mind if we meet up? Just for old times sake?"

There was a pause before the other reiterated slowly. "... For old time's sake?"

Jyushimatsu tugged on Choromatsu's sleeve and the third born leaned down so that he could whisper something inaudible into his ear. All that the other could do was simply shake his head in response, shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah, since it's been a long time and all. I'm afraid I may have forgotten your face by now, haha!" The man's voice was muffled, and the first born figured he may have covered the speaker as he could just barely make out the softer voice of which he was sure belonged to the woman. The pair murmured to each other briefly before the speaker was uncovered, the man's voice coming through same as before.

"Did you have a day in mind?"

"Hmm... Maybe... Will tomorrow be a good day for you?"

"Tomorrow, is it... Very well, that will be fine. Do you still have my address?"

Osomatsu blanked for a moment before his eyes fell upon the notebook beside the desk phone, and he flipped it open, turning to the page with the other's phone number. "Unfortunately not, do you mind telling me what it is again?" The man complied, and soon the other's address was joined with its corresponding number on the open page. They exchanged a few more words with the others patiently awaiting the end of their discourse before Osomatsu swiped a finger under his nose as he grinned, going over the details of their meeting before thanking the other for his time. "Right, see you tomorrow Ozaki-san."

"Have a good evening, Osomatsu-kun."

The first born placed the handset back on its cradle and was nearly set upon by his younger siblings.

"Who was that?" Ichimatsu had his book on his lap, no longer paying it any mind.

"Did you make a friend, Oniichan?" Choromatsu hazarded a guess, Jyushimatsu's stare now an inquiring one. The eldest grinned as he made his way over, ruffling the third born's hair who smiled and the fifth born's who remained still as Osomatsu seated himself upon the ground between them.

"You remember the guy I mentioned before, Choromatsu?" The third eldest gave a start before shrinking under the curious and studious gazes of their other siblings, giving a tiny nod in response as he inched closer to the first born. "Well, turns out he knows another guy who's a friend of mine back home!" The second eldest looked to him again with renewed interest.

"Do you believe he will be able to send you back?"

"Maybe, not so sure. Why? You in a hurry to get rid of me?"

Osomatsu smirked in the other's direction and Karamatsu's eyes widened, cheeks flushing with bright red. "I-I- T-That is not-" Fortunately his stammering was cut short by the third eldest who unabashedly embraced the first born, burrowing into his hoodie.

"I don't want you to go, Oniichan..." Choromatsu nearly whispered the words and the eldest wrapped his arms around him, his smirk softening to a warm smile.

"Hey, hey, it's okay Choro, I'm sure I won't be going anywhere for a while." The fourth born moved his book away and stood, heading over to the eldest's side before lightly tugging on his sleeve.

"O-Oniichan is leaving?" Ichimatsu whimpered and the first born was quick to wrap him up in their warm embrace.

"No, I'm not leaving! I'm staying here for the meantime, remember?" He was answered with sniffles from the pair and Osomatsu squeezed them closer.

"Hey, it's okay you two..." He looked up and was met with Jyushimatsu's tear filled gaze, and the eldest chuckled nervously as he held his hand out to the fifth born who was hesitant at first but soon joined the throng. "Aw, you guys..." The first born smiled sadly, holding the trio as they cried against him. A wail soon joined them and Osomatsu looked up again, surprised to see that Todomatsu was soon bawling along with the rest. A bit overwhelmed now, Osomatsu reached out and gathered the youngest in his arms, thankful when Choromatsu was quick on the uptake and held the other close as they continued to cry.

"H-Hey Karamatsu? You mind lending me a... Hand... Uh..." The first born's inquiry died as he turned to the couch where the second eldest was seated, seeing that he too was also in tears.

"M-Matsuno-san, I don't know what to do... W-When they're all like this, I can't help but-" Karamatsu cut himself off as he whimpered, and Osomatsu inwardly sighed as he shook his head.

Really, no matter how different the other made himself out to be, the first born couldn't help but to think in that moment that this Karamatsu really was just Karamatsu after all.

Osomatsu chuckled as he watched the other who was clearly more than overwhelmed at the moment with a fond smile, reaching a hand out to him. "Alright, alright, come over here you."

The first born soon found himself nestled in a tangle of arms and legs, unable to tell who had themselves completely wrapped around him, limbs and all, and who had such a tight hold on his arm that restricted him of much movement. Practically buried under a mass of color, Osomatsu alternatively crooned and pet each one of his brothers as much as he was able while being sandwiched by bright green, soothing purple, soft pink and plastered by brilliant yellow and striking blue. He wasn't sure how long that they had remained clustered together, but at last the cries had given way before succumbing to silence, leaving the first born buried under a pile of his now sleeping brothers. Osomatsu ran a hand through their hair, ruffling it gently before he leaned back against the couch and allowed his eyes to fall shut. Sure they'll have to get up eventually, but it couldn't hurt to take a little nap first.

As it was to be expected, the last hours of the day found the group still cloistered together, slumped over each other and slumbering peacefully. As the sky darkened, moonlight splashed in through the window and bathed the whole of the room in silver, catching the content smile of the first born who was left surrounded by the ones he loved and those he was undoubtedly loved by.


	16. Chapter 16

_"Give him, she said, something of yours as a charm._  
 _Throw him, she said, some poor thing you alone claim._  
 _No, no, I cried, he hates me; he is out for harm,_  
 _And whether I yield or not, it is all the same."_  
 _-"The Dream" by Louise Bogan_

"Let go, you're doing it wrong-!"

A pair of hands scrabbled for the frying pan on the stove, nearly upending it and sending the batter inside sliding dangerously close to the rim. The second eldest was nearly beside himself with aggravation as he struggled to pull the first born away from the stove to no avail. "Hah-? I'm doing it wrong?!" Osomatsu twisted out of his hold, reaching for the pan again. "You're the one who added cabbage to it! I'm just trying to keep us from ending up with a fire!"

The second born shot back with a growl, snatching ahold of the other's hoodie. "It's supposed to be there- don't push down on the cabbage!" Karamatsu yanked the other back and the eldest yelped, crashing into the counter. The second born was quick to take his place at the stove, looking over the batter and was relieved to see that no real harm was done.

Osomatsu righted himself, stalking back over to the second born and grabbed him in a headlock, eliciting a surprised squawk from the latter who flailed, nearly tossing the nearby slices of pork belly at the other. "Get off of me!" The first born only hummed contently, easily plucking the slices from the other's hand and laid them in the pan atop the pancake.

"There we go! This is much easier~"

Karamatsu growled before biting down on the other's arm and the eldest squealed, immediately releasing him. "What the fuck man, that hurts!" Osomatsu whined and rubbed at his arm as the second born glowered and turned his attention back to the stove.

"How many minutes has it been?"

The first born grumbled something incoherent, shrugging his shoulders. "I dunno. Maybe three?"

Karamatsu rolled his eyes and glanced at the clock on the wall opposite them, taking up the spatula to flip the pancake over. Upon further inspection though, he sighed and shook his head. "… This is the wrong one." The second eldest tossed it in the other's direction and Osomatsu caught it with ease. "Mind grabbing the fish spatula?" The first born gave him a questioning look but complied readily enough, rummaging through one of the drawers nearby before pulling out the desired utensil.

"This one it?" A quick glance sideways and a nod was enough confirmation and the spatula was flung over to the second eldest who was not as lucky. The utensil hit the wall, bouncing back and landing on the stove top. "Nice catch." Osomatsu snickered as he headed back over to the second born, slipping his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and just narrowly dodged a swipe of the spatula. Karamatsu frowned and turned back to the okonomiyaki, flipping it over so that the pork belly was now lying directly upon the frying pan's surface.

"One thing's for sure. You seem to have no problem with flipping it." Osomatsu leaned against the stove and the other halfheartedly shoved him off.

"It was bound to happen with enough practice."

The first born flailed a bit but caught his balance, leaning against the stove again with a grin. "You should have seen Chorofappyski at it. The amount of time he took trying to concentrate before doing it was unbelievable." The second eldest gave no sign that he heard, only responding after five minutes had passed them by before he flipped the okonomiyaki over.

"Is that so?"

"Was it really necessary to take that long to answer?!"

Karamatsu chuckled, waiting for another two minutes before carefully flipping the pancake again. "Who exactly is this Ozaki-san you intend to be meeting with today?" The first born blinked, picking his words with the utmost care.

"Ah... It's an old friend of mine! Just thought it'll be worth a try to get in contact with them in this world, you know?" The second eldest glanced at him but otherwise turned his attention to the stove again, taking up a nearby plate on the counter and lifted the pancake, setting it upon the plate in hand.

"I see. I pray all goes well then."

The ringing of the desk phone in the hallway had the first born dashing out of the kitchen, nearly skidding to a stop as he snatched up the handset. "Good morning, Matsuno residence! This is Matsuno, Osomatsu speaking." The voice on the other end came through easily, bright and friendly.

"Good morning, Matsuno-kun." The first born grinned, leaning against the wall as he thrust his free hand into one of his hoodie's pockets.

"Watsuji-san! What gives? Aren't you usually at work by now?"

The usual sounds of traffic could be distinctly heard in the background, as well as Haru's smile which the other was nearly certain graced his features. "I stayed later than usual last night, so I was able to get enough done and convince one of my partners to cover for me this time. Anyways, I called because I…" There was a pause before Haru spoke again, keeping his voice lowered. "… I have a bit more information on what happened to Chisato-san."

Osomatsu's grip tightened slightly on the handset, and the due silence that came after such a statement left even Karamatsu wondering why it stretched on for a time. "Yeah? What've you got?" The first born softened his own voice, shoving his hand deeper into his pocket as the other continued.

"I was able to get in contact with one of her friends. According to her, Chisato-san had been looking into an old family case that was never fully solved, and the most likely person who killed her was a part of that case."

"What sort of case are we talking about here? A homicide?"

There was another pause on Haru's end. "I'm not sure... It was one that she was working on in the past but the- anyways, her murder took place three days ago." Osomatsu nodded despite there being no need for it, mulling over his words before his eyes widened in realization.

"Three days ago? My family and I were down by the park when a car came flying down the road and nearly hit our fourth youngest." This came as quite a shock to the latter and Haru made no attempt to mask the surprise in his voice.

"Where was he?" The first born glanced over at the- oh god the notebook was lying in plain sight he has to hide it- front door, combing over past events in his mind.

"Trying to cross the street. We were in Akatsuka Ward."

Now that he thought about it, the faded addresses in Choromatsu's notebook did have several people listed from Nishinomiya. Chisato was a lawyer working from the small city on a past case... So perhaps her killer was from the same place? In that case, probably Choromatsu or Karamatsu might know more about it. Well, it's probably not the greatest idea to tell him about the notebook, but still...

"Akatsuka... Hey, isn't that where-"

"Sorry Watsuji-san, could you hold on for a moment?" An affirmative by the other had the first born covering the speaker of the handset and moving further out into the hallway as much as the cord would allow. "Karamatsu! Could you spare a minute or two?" There was a soft clack of plates before the second eldest emerged from the kitchen, heading over to the other's side.

"I suppose I can, yes."

"Ever heard of a lawyer by the name of Naru- uh, Narisawa, Chisato?"

Something flickered in the latter's eyes, vanishing nearly as soon as it appeared. Karamatsu tensed and averted his gaze for a moment, before sliding it back to the first born. "Narisawa-san? I cannot say I have." This didn't go unnoticed by the eldest who pressed further, although gently.

"You sure? Doesn't sound familiar at all?" When the latter responded with a simple shake of his head, Osomatsu sighed inwardly. "Well, apparently she was killed three days ago."

"What?!"

The first born squeaked, nearly dropping the handset as he found himself shoved back against the wall, the second eldest tightly gripping him by the shoulders. "Do you know this for certain?" Osomatsu gazed back at the other, studying the despairing look in the latter's eyes which he failed to mask.

"Y-Yes? A friend and I came across her body two days ago... Er, who was she to you?" The eldest faintly recalled his earlier fib in which he had "confided" in Haru that the Matsuno family had been the lawyer's clients, and he found himself having a difficult time quashing down his guilt over the lie once Karamatsu released him, nearly staggering back.

"... I met her before." The second born at last admitted, having mostly recomposed himself. He folded his arms, hoping to appear almost dismissive upon doing so. "It was many years ago. I thought she was still living in..." Here, the latter allowed his words to trail off, glancing away again. "... Are you on the line with that aforementioned friend right now?"

Osomatsu nodded, surveying the other as he turned his gaze back to his. "May I have a word with them?" The handset was surrendered to the second eldest and the first born slipped his other hand into his pocket, standing nearby as the latter addressed the person on the other end. "Good morning, this is Matsuno, Karamatsu of the Matsuno residence. With whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with?"

Same as before, Haru's surprise was clearly evident. "Good morning, Matsuno-kun. I'm Watsuji, Haru, a friend of your brothe- twin, I believe."

"He has said as much. Now, it is to my knowledge that the two of you have found yourselves in an unsavory circumstance recently? And not one of the conventional sort, at that?"

A pause. "Yes, I'm afraid so. My condolences, Matsuno-kun had informed me that your family has been closely acquainted with Chisato-san in the past."

Karamatsu cast a sidelong glance at the first born who blinked, staring back. "... Yes, we have." The second eldest admitted tersely, and Osomatsu flashed him a nervous grin as the latter narrowed his eyes.

"I am uncertain if Matsuno-kun informed you of-"

"He has, thank you. I'm afraid I must be going now, but it was nice speaking with you Watsuji-san."

"The same can be said for you, Matsuno-kun. Could you return the phone to-"

"I'm terribly sorry, but he's indisposed at the moment. I'll let him know that you wished to converse further as soon as time allows for it."

Osomatsu blinked again, an inquiry in his eyes before realization dawned over him and he reached for the handset, the second born dodging his hand. "I see... Well now, I suppose I shouldn't keep you any longer. Have a good day, Matsuno-kun." Karamatsu shoved the first born away as he frowned and made another attempt to grab the handset, the other keeping it out of reach.

"And the same for you, Watsuji-san."

The call ended and the second eldest settled the handset upon the cradle quickly, already striding away and back into the kitchen. The first born was quick to follow suit, annoyance lacing his voice as he plodded after the other. "Indisposed? I was right there!" Osomatsu shoved his hands back into the pockets of his hoodie and narrowly missed running into the other as the second born turned back without warning, eyes yet narrowed.

"When did you find out that my family and I had been assisted by her before?"

The eldest stopped in his tracks, aggravation giving way to clear shock. "You really were her clients?" A simple nod was enough confirmation and Osomatsu slipped a hand out to rub the back of his head. "I thought that was just a story I made up!" His sheepish grin did little to appease the other who only frowned further, undeterred.

"Would you care to enlighten me about how much you know of my family and our past dealings?" The first born lowered his arm to his side, smile dimming.

"Only this thing about the lawyer. Say, you remember when Ichimatsu was nearly hit by a car the other day?" Karamatsu blinked, taken slightly aback by the topic change.

"Certainly."

"You know how it happened three days ago?"

"I would imagine so as much, seeing as how I have recalled it, yes."

"Watsuji-san just now told me that the lawyer was killed three days ago." It was stated in all seriousness, and still the second born found difficulty in undertaking the meaning of this revelation.

"Yes...?"

Osomatsu sighed, resisting the urge to face palm. "You don't get it, do you? Karamatsu, you said that your family was connected to her before, right?" The second born nodded, yet puzzled.

"I did say that..."

The eldest pushed on. "Jyushimatsu said that the car that was driving down the road came out of nowhere, probably meaning that whoever it was had been driving rather fast." The second born again nodded and Osomatsu pressed further. "Narisawa-san was killed in Kabukicho that same day."

"I still do not see..."

"Kara, what if the driver was the same person?"

The second eldest stared back. "Same person as who?" The first born met his gaze steadily, unwaveringly.

"What if the person who killed Narisawa-san is the same one who nearly hit Ichimatsu?"

They were seated at the table together for some time after that, both in brooding silence as they attempted to recall every detail of the event. "It's highly improbable." The second born had stated at first, prodding at his okinomiyaki which lay for the most part untouched on his plate. "The likelihood of them being the same is too low for consideration." The eldest on the other hand made short work of his own, nearly wolfing it down.

"Not really. See, it took a while for the bus to take us from Shinjuku to Kabukicho the day we visited her apartment." Osomatsu leaned back on his hands, mulling over the past few days and what each one had wrought. "There weren't many cars about on the road that day we were at the park, surprisingly enough. So why would that one car have been speeding down the road?" The second eldest frowned in contemplation, setting down his chopsticks.

"... How long does it usually take to get from Shinjuku to Kabukicho?"

The first born drew a circle in the air with his own. "I don't know, don't usually take the bus to go there... Uh, I would say around three to five minutes on a good day?" Karamatsu watched him for a time.

"There is still one thing that concerns me." Osomatsu willed the other to continue on with a look in his direction and the second eldest proceeded to do so. "We are going about this as if we are certain that the perpetrator had come directly from Shinjuku to Kabukicho and back. Are we going to rule out the possibility that they meant to go elsewhere instead?"

Osomatsu nodded slowly. "I get you. Okay, so say that the killer well, killed, and made a hasty escape. Driving so quickly like that in any case is bound to get them attention, but that's why they chose to go through a neighborhood. Since it was during the evening when they reached the park, they almost didn't see Ichimatsu when he was about to cross the road?"

Karamatsu was silent for a time. "No, that... That still does not make sense." He looked up at the other, eyes widened. "Wait. I heard you correctly when you said that Ichimatsu was _about_ to cross the road?" The first born nodded. "Then you are saying that he wasn't yet _on_ the road in the pathway of any incoming cars." Again, another nod this time followed by a noise of exclamation from the eldest.

"That's it! Ichimatsu wasn't on the road, so he couldn't have possibly gotten hit."

The second eldest pondered over this. "If that was the case, then why did the driver come so close to doing so?"

Osomatsu set his chopsticks down. "Hey, you mentioned that there was someone stalking you guys the first day we met. When we were heading for the park, did you see them around?" The second eldest glanced down at the pancake on his plate.

"... No, I did not." He admitted after a time, taking up his own chopsticks.

"What if that's because they're the one who killed her? And he knows the neighborhood, so he came back and nearly ran into Ichimatsu that way?"

"It still does not explain how such a thing is conceivable if we take into account that one, Ichimatsu hadn't been on the road, and two, the average time it takes to get from this city to Kabukicho."

Osomatsu sighed, slumping forward. "It's so confusing, but at the same time it makes perfect sense! Okay, think of it this way." The eldest leapt up from the table, hands on his hips. "Let's think of it like a classic mystery story." The second born regarded him for a moment before he turned his attention to the okinomiyaki which had long since cooled on his plate.

"Let us not-"

"So! The owner of an onsen discovers a dead body in one of the sauna rooms!"

"Why the change in setting...?"

"And so everyone is all in a panic except the guy who did it, and he just goes about his way as usual with only one person knowing. This same person hurries off to do something amid all the chaos and it goes nearly undetected due to this."

"No really, why did you change the set-"

"So this other guy, yeah? The one that people have been giving dirty looks 'cause he's been acting all weird and stuff for days. Well, he's acting pretty normal- for his standards, at least. He goes up to the owner- who is this really hot woman by the way-"

"I-I don't think we need to go so far for this!"

"And he's all like "Oh, hot lady, I'm so sorry for what happened!" and she bursts into tears but doesn't fling herself into his arms 'cause she heard he was a creep and all, and goes "Kind sir, thank you so much for your concern! It would mean the world to me if you could help to get rid of the killer!" And here the first born had clasped his hands together, adopting a more feminine voice and batting now teary eyes as he looked up pleadingly. He returned to his usual gesticulations soon enough though, but not without first extracting a blush from the second born.

"Then the man goes, "Alright, if that's what'll make you happy!" And goes off to find the killer who was really his friend all along. But when he tried to find him, he was already gone!" Osomatsu began to pace back and forth. "Where could that guy have left off to?" He wondered aloud and wandered around the onsen, obviously troubled. Then suddenly...!" He stopped, whirling around to point directly at the second eldest who became startled by the sudden movement. "... That's the end." The first born dropped his hand, adopting a blank stare. Karamatsu stared at first in shock then disbelief.

"What do you mean by "that's the end"? Isn't that too cryptic?!"

"No... It's what could happen."

"D-Don't just say something like that so seriously! Really now, isn't it too much say that it's a real possibility-? And how does this even tie our situation all together? I don't get it at all!"

Osomatsu continued to fix him with those empty eyes and Karamatsu dropped his chopsticks as he too leapt up from the table, unnerved. "D-Don't just keep looking at me like that! Please, by all means, elaborate!" The first born blinked, eyes alight again in the next instant.

"The answer's in the story!" He grinned and swiped a finger under his nose. "If you were paying close enough attention, then you would have gotten it~"

Now it was Karamatsu who stared at him with blank eyes. "No... I do not believe you have provided enough information for anyone to come up with a viable conclusion." The first born plopped back onto the floor with a defeated sigh.

"You're slow on the uptake, aren't you..." Karamatsu frowned and seated himself at the table, choosing not to comment as he turned his attention back to the okonomiyaki. "The answer is in the story. Just think about it carefully!"

The second eldest thought the other's words through. "... Are you trying to say that the killer made a friend with the wrong person?"

"Ah geeze, you're worse than Choromatsu at this!"

"Who's worse than Choromatsu?!"

"Anyways, no! That's definitely not the right answer. Try again!"

Karamatsu glanced upwards, hazarding another guess. "The two men were really the same person all along?"

"No."

"Then, the second guy had a multiple personality disorder?"

"Isn't that sort of the same answer as the one from before? No."

"The killer murdered the second man?"

"Nope. Keep trying..."

"The second man found and murdered the killer?"

"No- and what is with the flip in scenarios? It won't be correct if you switch the subjects!"

"... Then, the second man realized his true calling and left to be one with the-"

"Are you even trying anymore?!"

Osomatsu slammed his head on the table, wincing from the impact and slumped against it lifelessly. "Forget it, this is hopeless. You're hopeless." The second eldest merely smirked, watching the other with unveiled satisfaction.

"Forgive me for feigning naivety, but your reactions to my insipid responses is rather amusing." The first born looked up at this with a glower, head still resting on the table from where he lay.

"I'll show you amusing, you..."

His words trailed off as his gaze fell upon the clock behind the other, and Osomatsu shot upright in the next instant. "Shit, I got to go soon otherwise I'm going to be late!" The okonomiyaki at last finished, the second born stood and took up both of their plates as the eldest rushed out of the kitchen to ready himself for his rendezvous, leaving the other to ponder over his little story and its possible meaning.

"... Wait. Was he referring to an accomplice?"

Karamatsu set the plates in the sink, looking back over his shoulder. "Matsuno-san, do you think-"

But the first one had already yelled a goodbye before departing, leaving the second eldest alone in the now empty house.

Osomatsu arrived nearly on time, certainly much earlier than he had expected to. The swings swayed in the cool breeze as he took a seat at one of the park's benches, hands stuffed into the pockets of his hoodie as he scuffed the toe of his shoe against the pavement. A few clouds languidly drifted by, occasionally softening the light of the midday sun as it brightened up the park once the clouds no longer kept it obscured from view.

It chased away the temporary shade aside from the ones that were cast along the ground, thickly veiling those it fell upon, a sharp contrast with the short bursts of light peeking throughout the rustling foliage of a towering tree. Osomatsu shut his eyes for a moment as he leaned his head back against the bench, and only opened them upon hearing approaching footsteps from the side. He leapt up at once at this, a ready grin already gracing his features as he turned to face the newcomer. "Hey, nice to see you again after s-"

The words died in his throat, trailing away as his eyes widened in shock then unspeakable horror upon the sight that he was met with. The dark hair, crooked face, unsmiling eyes and pinstriped plaid suit left him cold, the breeze sweeping by far from helping in this matter. His gaze snapped back to the other's unrevealing countenance once the man began to speak, unmistakably addressing him.

"Indeed, it is awfully nice to see you again."

 _"Listen here! If you talk about what you saw today to anyone, I'll kill your entire family!"_

 _The cold, sharp metal of the blade pressed into the young boy's skin, and the child could only manage a panicked cry, stammering as he fell deathly still._

 _"I-I promise I won't tell anyone!"_

The first born's blood froze, rooted to the ground as he gazed up at the man who for so many years had stalked his dreams, the glimmering of his blade never far before the splattering of crimson unfailingly enshrouded his senses, slathering him in red, so, so much red and drowning him in ropes of gore. He heard him now, the bearer of his torment carrying the same voice which once held promises of his demise- of all of their demise.

A smile slowly formed on the man's face as the first born at last managed to tear his feet from the ground, taking a shaky step back. Agony lanced through his throat and spine, claws of ice lacerating and branching throughout both and rendering it impossible for him to speak or so much as turn his head now as the other slowly, almost cautiously, advanced.

"It really came as a surprise that you called yesterday. How have you been all these years?" The man's smile grew and it wasn't long before his shadow fell over the other whose trembling became undeniably visible now, skin prickling as his vision blurred and the sky and ground spun.

"You really do look just the same way as I remember, **_Osomatsu-kun_** ** _._** "

The two lines of text in italics in Osomatsu's flashback is from the Matsunocafe's translation of the "Terrifying Lodger" chapter of Osomatsu-kun that can be found on their Tumblr and is linked to the Imgur page where it was uploaded to! And the bit about Choromatsu and his problems with flipping okonomiyaki is a reference to the FesMatsu event, subbed by Greatblaster on Tumblr. *Note: Greatblaster has changed their name to Cosmic-blaster!


	17. Chapter 17

_"Arnold Friend said, in a gentle-loud voice that was like a stage voice, "The place where you came from ain't there any more, and where you had in mind to go is cancelled out. This place you are now—inside your daddy's house—is nothing but a cardboard box I can knock down any time. You know that and always did know it. You hear me?"_ _She thought, I have got to think. I have got to know what to do._ _"We'll go out to a nice field, out in the country here where it smells so nice and it's sunny," Arnold Friend said. "I'll have my arms tight around you so you won't need to try to get away and I'll show you what love is like, what it does. The hell with this house! It looks solid all right," he said."_  
 _-"Where Are You Going, Where Have You Been" by Joyce Carol Oates._

 _"Hey, Karamatsu."_

 _The pond's surface was broken, ripples cascading a short ways over the water as the fishing line was tossed in. The eldest of the two idly turned the reel of his rod, keeping his gaze fixated upon the pond. Karamatsu looked up at once, his surprise at the seriousness lacing the others uncharacteristic tone arresting his attention almost immediately. Osomatsu allowed a small smile to form on his face once he felt the latter's gaze upon him, closing his eyes for a moment as he leaned back._

 _"If I were to ever disappear, what would you do?"_

 _The younger reacted much as the other expected he would, all but flinging the fishing rod away as he quickly rose to his feet, his alarm evident. "Aniki, surely you do not mean to-" The other was cut off at the eldest's light chuckle and slow shake of his head._

 _"Relax Kara, I'm not going anywhere! At least, if I can help it. Being a shitty NEET has its disadvantages, you know?"_

 _Osomatsu slowly reeled in his line, continuing all the while. "I meant something more serious, like if I vanished into thin air... Something along those lines. What would you do?" Here, the second born settled himself again, straightening the fishing rod in his hands._

 _"Hmm! Well now Aniki, I suppose it would mean that the task of assisting our beloved brothers would be falling upon me in their greatest time of n-"_

 _"Stop the painful shit for a second, will you? I need a straight answer."_

 _Karamatsu paused before he began fidgeting with the reel. "I'll look after them, of course. That needn't be said." The first born hummed thoughtfully, casting the line back out._

 _"How?"_

 _The latter frowned in concentration, hands stilling. "Ensure life continues on... Ah! Keep tabs on Choromatsu and Ichimatsu, make sure they're taking careof themselves, and it will not be with the barest of efforts that I would expend to keep our youngest brothers from lacking in their usual spirit and charm." The second born turned back to the pond, studying their reflections upon its rippling surface. "I will become someone that they can rely upon, no matter their ailments or whichever plights they come to endure."_

 _The first born nodded, mulling over the other's words with considerable deliberation before a usual grin was plastered upon his face, eyes bright and lacking its thoughtful coolness it held just moments prior. "Yeah? Sounds pretty good then." Karamatsu started, but was quick to liven as well, a hand coming up to rest upon his forehead with dramatic flair._

 _"But of course, it should go without being said that I would allow only the best of tender care to be given to our dearest brothers, and especially without fail where your absence is concerned." The first born's smile widened and he tossed his fishing line back in the pond, eyeing the glimmer of sunshine reflecting off the silvery back of a fish momentarily breaking through the surface._

 _"… Ah, it's great!" Osomatsu exclaimed without warning as he leaned back, turning his gaze upwards in the direction of the blinding sun. "That I can count on Karamatsu like this… It really is great." Osomatsu flashed the other a grin and the second born blinked, a bit taken aback by the other's statement, flushed slightly but otherwise gave no comment. The pair fell into a comfortable silence as they readjusted their fishing lines with a contented smile, simply enjoying the rest of their time spent in each other's company._

Ah, if he only knew how horribly wrong he had been… Perhaps the first born wouldn't have vanished that day.

Karamatsu fiddled with his sunglasses, keeping his gaze trained upon the dark lenses as he mindlessly twirled it by the ends. It slipped easily from his fingers, landing with a clatter upon the wooden floorboards where it skidded to a halt at the other end of the hallway. The second born raised a hand to his face as if to shield his eyes from a non-existent light that streamed in from above. The soft creak of wood roused his head and he was duly met with the familiar eyes of the eldest. Osomatsu approached him from the stairway, bending down to take up the fallen sunglasses with considerable care, looking it over before making his way to the second born who sat up straighter, back pressed against the wall.

"You should be more careful with these." The first born's smile was unwavering as he drew nearer, dropping the sunglasses onto the latter who was quick to catch it before it could hit him. Osomatsu promptly seated himself on the floor beside him and the second born fiddled with the accessory, dropping his gaze.

"N-No worries, dearest brother! These aren't difficult to come by at all- I would know, since many a time they had fallen victim to Ichimatsu's feline friends!" Karamatsu reassured rather hastily, his grip on the shades tightening the slightest bit. Osomatsu's smile only widened, dark eyes flickering as he drew an arm around the others shoulders who stiffened at once upon contact.

"They seem rather important to you." The first born pressed the second eldest against his side and Karamatsu gave a small nod, averting his gaze from the others which studied him.

"A-As it is befitting of any person wishing to present themselves with the unreadable aura that only those retaining a cool persona can so flawlessly emit, yes. They are indeed of utmost importance to one such as myself who so wholeheartedly desires to be sought after."

To his relief, the eldest loosened his hold a bit and pat his head, resting his hand atop it with a warmer grin than the one he wore but a few seconds ago. "Even more reason for you to be careful with them, hmm?" Osomatsu carded his fingers through his hair and Karamatsu willed himself to remain still throughout his gentle ministrations, now keeping his eyes fixed upon the wall opposite them.

"You should always take good care of the things that you love." The first born withdrew his hand, and the second born found he was able to breathe again.

"I will do my utmost best to ensure I will, Aniki." Karamatsu conceded with a sigh, pulling himself away from the other's side. Osomatsu snatched the latter's wrist before he could get far, and the second born was gripped by icy fear as the other wrenched him back.

"What did you call me…?"

Karamatsu's mind reeled as he fought the scream which threatened to overcome what little control he had to remain in place, unable to repress a shudder as the grip on his wrist tightened. "A-Ah, forgive me Niisan… It is how I usually address my own-"

In seconds the latter found himself lying underneath the first born on his back, the eldest's eyes boring into his own as he gently squeezed the second eldest's aching wrists. "I hate that title…" Osomatsu murmured, releasing one hand to lightly cup the other's cheek. Karamatsu wordlessly gazed up at him, shrinking back from his touch but otherwise dared not protest. "... I told you that before, didn't I?" The second born managed a feeble smile, raising his free hand in a gesture of surrender.

"Y-You have dear brother, it is my fault entirely that I have forgotten-!" His words ended with a squeak as the first born lightly scratched his nails along his cheek, not enough to hurt but borderline.

"You're awfully forgetful, aren't you? Ah, what should we do about that?" Osomatsu pulled his hand away, only to shield the other's eyes and obscure all from view. The second born shook slightly, his nerves far from lessening as the other blocked his vision, ensuring he could only see black.

"I-I have not the slightest idea, A- N-Niisan…" Karamatsu inwardly cursed as the other's grip tightened on his yet captive wrist, and he squirmed under his hold. To his surprise and evident relief however, Osomatsu only chuckled.

"There you go again, already slipping up." The first born removed his hand, meeting the eyes of the second eldest which shone with unbidden tears. "Ah, my cute little brother… Are you frightened of me too?"

Karamatsu's panic froze, terror gripping him tight and rendering him unable to speak as he vigorously shook his head, and the first born's mirth only grew. "Then why the tears...?" Osomatsu lowered his voice to a whisper, gently brushing a thumb against the corner of one of the other's glistening eyes. The second born swallowed thickly, throat seizing despite the latter's kind smile.

"I-I-" Karamatsu twitched, his free hand scrabbling for purchase on the floorboards. The first born chuckled again, drawing away.

"Shhh… Don't speak anymore." He pressed his finger to the other's lips briefly before sitting upright, gently guiding the other up by his captive wrist. Karamatsu blinked back his tears, somehow managing to keep them from spilling over despite the momentum. The eldest crossed his legs as he sat back against the wall, pulling the other over with him who quietly followed suit. In moments the second born was situated on the others lap, cradled in the first born's arms who gently ran a hand through his hair, the other curled around his midsection, holding him in place.

"You're hopeless, aren't you? My dear, sweet little brother." Osomatsu fondly caressed the other's head and Karamatsu reluctantly rested it against the other's chest, earlier tension far from dissipating as he lightly shrugged in response. The first born hummed softly, petting the other almost happily as he crooned to him. "Poor otouto, you don't have to be scared of Niisan okay?" Osomatsu rubbed his cheek against his and the second born resisted the urge to cringe away. "Kara-kun never did anything wrong, so he doesn't have any reason to be afraid." Karamatsu said not a word in return and only looked up at the other when the first born lightly brushed the back of his hand along his cheek.

"You just keep being good, and Niisan will keep taking care of you."

The second born nodded mutely and Osomatsu grinned, ruffling the other's hair. "Now can I see those glasses for a bit?" Karamatsu was quick to oblige, a quick side glance allowing him to snatch up the pair from the floor to present it to the other. The eldest took them from the latter and set them upon the startled second born's face before he leaned down and rested his forehead against his own. "There you go~! You look real neat with them on, Kara-kun."

The second eldest was at a loss for words, still able to make out the other's warm smile behind the dark lenses. "T-Thank you, A… Niisan."

He shouldn't… He really shouldn't, but somehow Karamatsu was unable to stop a small smile from forming on his face at the others words. The first born's grin widened and at this moment it looked so genuine, so welcoming, so…

So loving…

"Eh? Kara-kun, you're going to cry again?"

Osomatsu frowned as he reached forward, brushing away the tears which slid past the lenses. The second born gave a start, cheeks flushing with pink as he whipped the sunglasses off and scrubbed furiously at his eyes, offering no reply. The eldest fussed over him, holding him closer and practically rocked him in his arms as the other struggled to hold back a welling sob.

Wrong... This was wrong, all of this was so wrong...! He shouldn't even be considering confiding in the other, not after everything he's done- ah, but he was looking upon him... With that endlessly patient smile...

Karamatsu found himself unable to tear his gaze away from the other's own, and for now all was forgiven in his eyes.

"I… I-It's just... T-This type of thing is..." The second born choked on his words, focusing on uncurling his hands and burying them in the blue fabric of his own hoodie. "I-I don't- I can't- a-and-"

 _"And in this moment, you look so much like my real brother that it hurts…"_

He dared not continue, cutting himself off as he tightened his grip. The eldest stiffened at this and his eyes narrowed as he drew the other closer to himself. "Enough of that now. I did say it'll take time to get used to." The first born rubbed his shoulder, meeting the other's watery gaze. "The past no longer matters, neither does the future. All you need to do now is leave everything to me... You don't need to know where you're going, now don't you Kara-kun?" Karamatsu's only response was to burrow his face into the crimson fabric of the latter's hoodie, the color achingly vivid and familiar, and yet the hands which held him felt so distant and foreign. They sat in silence for a time before the eldest of the two carefully secured his hold on the other before standing up, startling the second eldest who squeaked in alarm.

"A- N-Niisan?" The first born simply started for the stairs, passing the first room before striding into the next one.

"Wait here." Osomatsu set him on his feet with a light pat to his head and Karamatsu watched him incredulously as the first born produced a key from his pocket, heading for the table which he dragged below the attic door. He ascended it easily enough, reaching up to undo the lock before he pulled down the stepladder and waved Karamatsu over.

"I have a little surprise for you~" The second born started forward, still quite confused but equally curious. Osomatsu climbed up the ladder, extending a hand to the other who duly took it and allowed himself to be led up. The sight he was met with upon entry sent a cold chill running down his spine, and his eyes widened as they fell upon the figure of their youngest brother who was lying, wrists and ankles bound, by the far wall of the attic.

"T-Todomatsu?!"

At his name, the sixth born snapped upright and whipped around to see his elder brother in tears, unable to reply for the duct tape which effectively constrained his speech. It did little to mask his muffled screams though and Karamatsu rushed forward, nearly tripping in his haste to reach his little brother. "T-Todomatsu, my god- W-We thought you were-" The second born turned to see the first born who was smiling as warmly as he did earlier, closing the attic door and locking it before approaching them.

The youngest's screams started up again at this and he thrust himself into the second eldest's arms which wrapped around him tightly despite its shaking. "Thought that he was what? Dead?" Osomatsu leaned against one of the wooden columns, watching them with unveiled amusement. "Todo-kun's been fine! In fact, we get along really quite well, don't we Todo-kun?" The sixth born burrowed himself against the second eldest who stared up at the other in mute horror.

"W-What have you done with him?!" Karamatsu stood, pulling the younger one up with him. Todomatsu swayed, leaning against him heavily and implored the other to desist any attempts of interrogation, but his silent pleas had gone unnoticed by the other. The first born blinked, surprise briefly taking over his features before it was replaced by anger.

"... Is that any way to speak to your Niisan?" The second born narrowed his eyes, taking a step forward in the other's direction and only stopped when Todomatsu nearly fell from the sudden movement alone.

"Osomatsu, what did you do?!" The second eldest's rage was nearly tangible, explosive, virulent, fueled and strengthened by righteous fury in what was a rare display of his temper. He cared not for the imposter who stood before them, gave no thought to any repercussions which could surely befall them in the aftermath of his storm nor allowed fear to impose on his judgement for what he was certain was the first time in a long while.

Keeping one arm carefully securing the youngest, Karamatsu dared to take a step forward, his procession only worsening the sixth born's panic which had heightened to near unbearable levels as the other raised his voice at the startled eldest. Todomatsu tried to shove himself against the second born in an attempt to keep their distance from the first born and only succeeded in falling, landing with a cry upon the floor and momentarily stopping the other from lunging forward as Karamatsu immediately fell to his side, wrapping him tightly in his arms once more where they knelt upon the ground. Once the initial shock of the other's outburst wore off, Osomatsu's eyes narrowed and he started forward slowly as the pair of younger siblings looked up, their blood simultaneously freezing and lodging in their veins as the first born raked his hardened gaze over the both of them.

"And here I was, trying to be nice! That ended so wonderfully well, didn't it?" There was no masking the malice in the other's voice as he stepped closer, hands thrust in the pockets of his hoodie. Any and all sentiment towards the latter was lost in Karamatsu's gaze as he met the other's eyes, nothing but fury blazing in his own as he drew the youngest of the trio back towards himself.

"What have you done to my little brother?" The first born glared down at the two for a moment before his anger simmered away into mere annoyance, crossing his arms.

"Surely nothing to warrant any of this. Calm down Kara-kun, you're overreacting you know."

The second born wasn't so easily appeased and he only growled. "Osomatsu, I'm not fucking around! Tell m-"

 _"Karamatsu. Settle down now."_

The frigidity of the latter's voice forced the second born to swallow a scathing retort but his gaze was unrelenting as he demanded an answer.

God, Todomatsu had been locked away in the attic all of this time- How long has it even been since he's been up there?!

The youngest shook in his hold and it was all Karamatsu could do to not launch himself at their replacement of the eldest who impassively looked on. "Our little Todomatsu is just fine, can't you see? I've even been nice enough to let him down a few times during the day, and I always take him out at night." Osomatsu's gaze settled upon the sixth born's trembling, curled up figure, the latter unable to hide himself from the burn of his eyes on his back. "Right, Todo-kun? I'm nice if you behave~"

"How long has this been going on?! Why is he so weak? Do you starve him too? Jesus-"

Karamatsu wound his arms even tighter around the sixth born, eyes dark with rage and absent of any of its characteristic softness. "You're a monster..." The second born hissed as he carefully helped the other upright, supporting him all the while.

If such a comment was meant to hurt the eldest, the insult fell far from doing so and Osomatsu merely leered."Oh, am I now?" The sixth born looked in between his two elder siblings, miserably pressing against the second born's side who maintained a steady grip around his waist. "Then what does that make them? Your darling, precious younger brothers who had left you to die without a single hint of remorse?"

The second born froze, eyes snapping to the other's who only leered now, continuing. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but Todo-kun was the one who told me everything..." Osomatsu came to a stop a few feet away, the sixth born shrinking against the second eldest's side as the other continued on. "How he and the other version of me laughed over the news of hearing you were kidnapped," Karamatsu winced, heart plummeting to the pit of his stomach as the other drew nearer. "about everyone deciding that you should be responsible for your own ransom..." Here, the second born glanced down at Todomatsu who trembled, stilling momentarily under Karamatsu's gaze. "... And let us not forget when they ended up hospitalizing you! Surely you haven't forgotten that incident, haven you?"

The second eldest swallowed thickly, vision already beginning to blur as he shook as well. Of course he hadn't forgotten. He had taken great pains to make it seem as if he had, if only to doubly reassure his siblings that they were forgiven, but the ache left in his heart never did fade away...

... There's a reason he still despises pears, after all.

"Put him down, Kara-kun. Come back with Niisan now." The first born slipped a hand from one of his pockets, extending it out to the other who had deflated, all anger seeping from him and leaving the second born cold and woefully weary. Karamatsu glanced back down at the sixth born who still leaned against him, relying on his support to keep from falling over again. Their gazes met and it was clear that Todomatsu was sobbing behind the strip of dark tape, shoulders and chest heaving as tears rolled down freely. The second born drew him closer, resting his forehead against the others who continued to shake, his binds the only obstruction which kept him from embracing the other back.

 _"I'm sorry... I'll get you out of here as soon as I can. Please hold on just a little longer, Totty..."_

Todomatsu fell still, calmed momentarily by the other's closeness and all but snuggled into the second born's warm hoodie, dampening it with his tears.

 _"Don't leave me here... Please don't leave me here, Karamatsu-niisan... Please..."_

The second born gently rubbed smooth circles into the latter's back, finding his bound hands and giving them a light squeeze before he released them to gently thumb away the tears from the other's cheeks, peering almost desperately into his eyes.

 _"Oh, how I wish I could free you... All of you, from this..."_

Todomatsu, nearly sedated by the overflowing love and warmth from those familiar and familial eyes, gazed back just as intently, hoping to convey messages of his own.

 _"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Karamatsu-niisan..."_

 _"I love you, dearest little brother. For always, our shining star of hope, Todomatsu..."_

 _"If only things were different-"_

 _"... If only we were stronger-"_

 _"Perhaps this wouldn't-"_

 _"M-Maybe this wouldn't-"_

 **"** ** _... Have come to be."_**

"Alright now, time to break it up! Niisan is getting bored standing around here." The eldest called out, beckoning the second born over with the same extended hand. Karamatsu glanced over at the first born before looking back down at Todomatsu... His little Todomatsu who at this moment never looked more vulnerable and fearful than any other time he could remember. The second eldest reluctantly lowered their youngest back down to the ground and the sixth born settled against the wall, watching the other forlornly as he gave him a last, lingering smile before he started over to the first born's side.

Osomatsu's scowl vanished, now replaced by a pleased grin as he held out both of his arms to the other who just looked so... So tired. Karamatsu blearily looked from his arms to the other's expectant gaze before silently moving within their range, allowing the latter to wrap them tightly around him to pull him close. "Good Kara-kun, that's my good otouto~"The first born nearly purred, patting and ruffling the other's head who wilted under his touch, quietly succumbing himself to the latter's whims.

Todomatsu could only look on as the eldest led him away, guiding the second born down the stepladder before he himself descended, shutting out the inviting yellow light of the living room once the attic door was once again in place, sealing their youngest in alone. The sixth born squirmed a bit of the way towards the attic door, lying nearby with his cheek pressed against the cold wood and shook as he wept in the stillness, what little light there was from the small window above doing little to brighten the stagnant darkness which enveloped him entirely.

Once the attic door was securely locked, Osomatsu was no longer smiling and he flung the second born from the table, sending him flying halfway across the room. Karamatsu landed with a cry as his head collided with the floor and he groaned as he pulled himself upright, only stilling when he looked up and was met with the near surgical gaze of the first born.

"Next time you fly off the handle, I'll make sure you remember just what is at stake..." The eldest snarled and his shadow enshrouded Karamatsu once he had fallen upon him, the other wincing as the latter's foot pressed down roughly on his chest, pinning him in place. The second born struggled to push the other off to no avail but dread soon incapacitated every limb, freezing his blood and solidifying his mind until all he could register was the keen glint of silver which flashed in the yellow light. The cool metal was soon pressed along his cheek, nearly biting into his skin which drained entirely of color upon contact.

It was a good while before either of the two moved, the second born holding in his breath as the eldest kept him securely fastened below him, eyes dark and empty. Karamatsu tensed as the blade bit into his cheek, already crimson beading along the incision that was made as he winced, biting down hard on his tongue until he could taste iron. It took every scrap of courage he could muster together before he managed to steel himself, reaching upwards with a trembling hand to loosely curl his fingers around the first born's wrist and swallow his pride, emitting a soft, plaintive whine with his real voice.

"F-Forgive me, N-Niisan... I-I was overwhelmed by the state of our youngest brother... I-It was never my intention to upset you..." The eldest paused, the knife in his hold wavering before it was retracted and the other sat up, no longer holding the second born down. Karamatsu found he was able to breathe again once the offending blade was moved away, and he did so, gratefully pushing himself upright and leaning back against the wall all the while keeping his gaze on the other.

Osomatsu blinked, the emptiness in his eyes filling up with some unreadable emotion for the briefest moment before it was gone as soon as it came, leaving him staring blankly at the second born. Then his expression softened, hardened features losing their edges as the first born's scowl melted back to a warm, reassuring smile.

"... Come here, Karamatsu."

The knife was still held in hand and the second born eyed it warily, his gaze flickering to the blade and back. If Osomatsu realized, he paid it no mind and only held out his arms again, eyes nearly pleading with the other. Karamatsu hesitated but reluctantly inched closer to the latter, tensing up again as the first born closed his arms around him in a crushing hug. "Silly otouto, thinking you can just say whatever you want to your Niisan. That wasn't very nice of you up there." The first born gave his head a few rough pats and Karamatsu prayed fervently that the knife wouldn't find its way there too.

"Niisan is very angry, but he'll let you off this time okay?" The eldest crooned to him, and the second born wisely remained silent. Osomatsu continued to pat him, rubbing his back and shoulders as he all but purred. "No more episodes like that, understand? I can't be forgiving all the time otherwise none of you will ever learn." Karamatsu laxened in his grip at the other's words, stiffening again only when the eldest moved back a bit to lightly caress his throbbing cheek, clicking his tongue.

"Ah, I marred your pretty face..." The second born flushed at this, clearly not having expected such a statement to come from the other and was wholly unprepared when the first born leaned in and lapped at his cheek, licking away the scarlet line which began to seep down his yet ashen skin. "Sorry, Kara-kun. You know Niisan loves you, right?" The knife was at last pocketed again but Karamatsu stiffened as the first born lightly gripped his chin, tilting his head up so that their gazes met directly. "Right~? Say it for me, my little Kara-kun~" The second born gazed back into the other's eyes, unable to find the same hint of promise from before and hardened his own features.

"Y-You love m-me..."

Osomatsu smiled, slightly tightening his grip. "And...?"

"I-I-I... I-I love y-you..."

Karamatsu shut his eyes for a moment, struggling to fight back the blush which colored his cheeks. "I-I love y-you, N-Niisan..." The first born was elated, and he loosened his hold to caress the second eldest's uninjured cheek.

"Good, that's my good otouto~ You're getting much better at this." The second born flinched as the other leaned in, eyes dark. "My Karamatsu... This will continue to be our little secret, won't it?" The latter gave a tiny nod and Osomatsu leered, eyes shining with what one could only claim as triumph. It was all that was said before the distance between them closed, the second born shutting his eyes tightly as their lips met not for the first time.

 _"-so you'll really do anything for us, huh."_

 _"Of course, brother! I treasure my family dearly, above all else! To me, you are all the stars in the heavens, shining far brighter than-"_

 _"Yeah, yeah, I get it already! Geeze Karamatsu, how many of my ribs are you planning to break today?"_

 _"E-Eh?! How many have I broken?"_

 _"Mm, too many to count? You're lucky I'm still alive, anyone else would be dead by now!"_

A hand slithered to the back of the other's head as the kiss was deepened, the first born's other hand sliding down below the second eldest's waist, and it was all Karamatsu could to keep his gathering tears from falling.

 _"A-Aniki, I'm sorry... I'm not strong enough, I can't do it. I-I... What little I can do already is too much..."_

The second born fervently prayed that none of the others would happen to chance upon them, seeing as how the door was left wide open upon their earlier entry. The eldest pulled away from him reluctantly once he realized this, standing up and extending a hand to the other who remained still for a moment, nearly dazed. "Come Kara-kun, let's continue this somewhere more comfortable."

It was stated as a suggestion, but it was a clear command to the latter who submitted to the first born's will without further insistence- why bother? It will only make things worse for them- namely the others, after all. Karamatsu stood, vision spinning as he reached a hand out to take the one outstretched before him. In the warm yellow light, the figure standing before him was achingly familiar once more, shining brightly as another did in a day lost to him now so long ago.

 _"Karamatsu, let's go home!"_

 _The brilliant smile which never failed to brighten the first born's features shone so radiantly as the other waved the younger boy over. The second eldest hurried after him, the two laughing as they raced home in the vivid backdrop of the setting sun…_

"Oh, don't cry my otouto. You know I won't hurt you..."

Osomatsu helped the other up from the ground, closing his hand gently yet firmly around his own as he began to tug him out to the hallway. "After all, you are my favorite you know~" He gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, ignoring the way that the other kept his gaze fixed upon the floor. "Don't you worry now, it'll be over sooner than you know it." The first born's words did nothing to assuage the other's growing dread but Karamatsu numbly nodded, nearly dragging his feet along the floor as they started out of the room. The hallway was long, longer than he could remember and seemed to stretch a great distance, the walls moreso.

Countenance paling with each step, it wasn't long before even the studied wood grains became an indiscernible mass as the second born's vision blurred. His legs shook once they reached the stairs and gave way instantly. Karamatsu didn't fight it, allowing himself to crumple on the steps and relished in the brief momentary relief of the still moment before it was, as always, abruptly ended by the first born either sighing or clicking his tongue as he scooped him up from the ground and carried him the rest of the way upstairs.

They reached the bedroom without further incident and the eldest settled Karamatsu carefully upon the floor where the other sank to his knees, obeying the silent command to remain in place as the other pulled out the spare futon from the cabinet, laying it out and settling the blanket over it before heading back to the second eldest. He reached a hand down to the other who blinked, giving it a long look before shrinking back, turning away from the waiting first born whose patience was beginning to grow thin.

"Kara-kun~" Osomatsu knelt down to his level, running a hand through his hair. "Kara-kun, look at Niisan please..." The second eldest remained absolutely still, not daring to move even the slightest bit as the other spoke again.

" _I said look at me._ "

The softness in his voice was gone now, replaced with a biting edge as the eldest soon had a tight grip of the other's hair, forcing a cry from the second born as he yanked his head up so that their gazes met. "That's better~" The first born gave him a smile, saccharine sweet as he loosened his hold, allowing his hand to lightly rest atop the other's head, though its weight was near unbearable for the latter. "Come now, remember who you're doing this for..." Osomatsu lowered his voice to that of a low whisper as he leered.

"... Would you prefer me choosing one of our other precious little brothers instead?"

Karamatsu's gaze snapped upwards, burning with tears. "D-Don't you touch them...!" The first born chuckled, leaning in to trace his finger along the cut on the other's cheek, amused by his weak show of bravado and straightened himself, extending his hand to the second born again. All that needed to be said passed between the two of them in the stillness of the moment and the second eldest at last steeled himself, reaching out and finding the other's waiting hand. Rising on unsteady legs, he allowed himself to be led along as if he were a stumbling child, unresistant even as the first born pushed him onto the futon. Karamatsu shut his eyes, envisioning as he usually did that their true eldest was there by his side as the other's hands reached for him.

 _One more time, that's all... Just one more time and I swear it won't happen again._

His hands were upon him, one sliding under the end of his blue hoodie and splaying along his pale skin.

 _"N-No, I don't want this... Stop him Aniki, make him stop-!"_

"I wonder... Do you ever imagine your version of me doing this...?"

Osomatsu- no, the Imposter was leering down at him, fingers ghosting along his side and leaving it burning in its wake. The second born screwed his eyes tightly, fighting back his tears as he shook.

 _Easy, Karamatsu... Don't let him get to you, okay? Think of something else, anything else._

 _"I-I can't- he's touching- he won't stop touching me Aniki he won't stop won't stop won't sto-"_

 _Kara- Karamatsu, hey! Focus on me, okay? Just focus on me, I'm right here._

 _"H-Here...?"_

The second born flung one hand to the side, imagining warm fingers finding it before entangling with his own. This sudden movement surprised the Imposter but he made no comment, his focus soon turning elsewhere.

 _Yeah, I'm right here. See?_

The non-existent Osomatsu squeezed his hand tightly, and Karamatsu squeezed back as he gave a soft sob whilst the Imposter's hands continued to roam.

 _"Y-You're here... Oh god, please don't leave. Stay here Aniki, stay with me..."_

 _Alright, alright, don't cry on me now!_

He could almost hear his soft chuckle, that hint of playfulness in his voice still present as he gave his hand another comforting squeeze.

 _"Sorry, I'm sorry I can't do anything, I'm sorry that I'm so weak- everyone's getting hurt because of me, because I couldn't do anything, I-"_

 _Don't say that, it's not your fault. It's-_

"N-No, N-Niisan stop!" The second born was snapped from his thoughts, his panic heightening as he nearly screamed when the Imposter slid a hand up his thigh. "No more, please let us stop here, ple-" But the Imposter only silenced him with a forceful kiss, and the other's tears at last spilled over, unable to keep himself from trembling.

 _"M-Make him stop, please- god Aniki, please make him stop already! N-No more... I-I can't take much more...!"_

Disembodied arms wrapped around the second eldest, no longer holding onto his hand as the Imposter tried to pull off his hoodie.

 _It's alright, he won't go too far. Oniichan won't let him, okay?_

 _"Y-You promise?"_

 _Yeah, I promise. Now close your eyes, Karamatsu... Don't think anymore and leave everything to me._

The other did just that, willing himself to lie still as his mind slowly slipped away, his hands finding the blankets and grasping onto the warm fabric tightly as the Imposter proceeded to take what he could of the second born, too occupied to realize that Karamatsu had gone, now far away beyond even his own reach.

Note: Though it seems to be heavily hinted, there is absolutely no rape in this scene nor will there ever be in this story. I personally don't take well to it and even the thought of writing a scene like that disturbs me too greatly. (This scene was hard enough itself, I was in tears by the end of it.)


	18. Chapter 18

_"And it grew both day and night,_  
 _Till it bore an apple bright._  
 _And my foe beheld it shine._  
 _And he knew that it was mine,_ _And into my garden stole_  
 _When the night had veiled the pole;_  
 _In the morning glad I see_  
 _My foe outstretched beneath the tree."_  
 _-"A Poison Tree" by William Blake._

It was his fault.

No, it was Kusomatsu's fault.

... No, it was...

Whose fault was it, exactly?

Ichimatsu turned a cattail over in his hands, unperturbed as the seemingly scratchy surface brushed along his skin, soft to the touch and feather light. The fourth born hunkered further into his hoodie from where he was seated upon one of the chairs that Choromatsu had dragged up to the hospital bed for them, the third eldest favoring his right hand as he had struggled to pull it away from the wall. The two of them had remained for a time in silence, one that was far from being comfortable that is, and it wasn't long before Choromatsu had announced he would take his leave, see if he could get in contact with the second eldest before returning to the house.

Choromatsu had banged his hand against the wall on the way out, forcing a slew of curses from the third born who instantly clutched at his right hand, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Ichimatsu hadn't said anything, not even after the third eldest had stated through gritted teeth that he was alright before departing from the hospital room. The fourth born was nonchalant in that regard, showing nearly no outward concern at all for the well being of his siblings when really, he did care an awful lot, probably too much. Ichimatsu simply had a pretty horrific way of showing it, and that was certainly true- not surprisingly so- in regards to Karamatsu.

He simply couldn't understand- couldn't possibly bring himself to understand the second born's frivolous and confident nature which only flourished despite their current state of affairs. He was the same as all the rest of them, nothing but unburnable trash. Ichimatsu scoffed at such a thought, shaking his head slowly to rid himself of it. Unburnable trash? Well, he was most certainly proven wrong a little more than a week ago. The eldest- the new one who claimed to be their new brother, that is- hadn't even balked at this callous comment coming from him. His eyes had shone instead, glittering darkly with glee of all things, before the first born proceeded to extricate a lighter from his pocket that he had filched earlier from the kitchen and set out to discredit the fourth born's statement.

 _Ichimatsu hadn't fought, surprisingly enough. He had remained still even as the eldest approached him with the flickering flame lighting his twisted features, a hand soon restraining the other and keeping him solidly in place. It was Jyushimatsu who reacted first, reaching them before Karamatsu who had screamed the fourth eldest's name and surged towards the two from where he stood. The fifth born wasted no time in swinging his bat upon reaching the pair, delivering a swift blow across the back of the first born's shoulders which elicited a cry from him and sent the latter pitching forward, the lighter flung from his hand and skidding across the room._

 _Yellow sleeved arms were soon wrapped around the fourth born's middle and he found himself squeezed so impossibly tight that he was unable to squirm from the other's grip as the second eldest reached them next, Ichimatsu tensing as he anticipated the other flinging himself upon them as well, but Karamatsu's attention had switched from him to the fallen lighter and he was soon upon it. "Niisan okay?" Jyushimatsu's voice rang out loudly..._

 _And it was the last that any of the sextuplets heard him speak before a fierce crack silenced the fifth born at once._

 _Jyushimatsu crumpled to the floor, arms loosening and falling to the side as he hit the tatami mat, and the stillness in the moments that followed had left them all speechless save for a choked cry which escaped the youngest who had burst into the room and stopped at the door after witnessing the eldest who stood over Jyushimatsu's fallen body, bringing the bat down repeatedly and splattering crimson across the floor._

 _He stopped after what the fourth born had believed was hours, but was realistically probably only a matter of twelve seconds, and rested the end of the baseball bat on the ground, leaning on it with a leering grin. The first born's triumph was short lived however as Todomatsu, the first to break from his shock-induced reverie, launched himself at the other with a cry of outrage, sending the both of them sprawling across the floor. Limbs momentarily entangled before breaking free, Osomatsu soon had their youngest flipped over and pinned to the ground before he snatched up the nearby bat and dealt him a heavy blow across the back of his knee._

 _The scream which escaped the sixth born sent shivers trickling down the rest of his siblings' spines, and it was the second and third eldest who raced towards them almost simultaneously, calling out the still wailing Todomatsu's name in a near cacophonous screech. The sixth born was released and left to curl in on himself, clutching at his stricken leg as tears streamed down his paling face, and Choromatsu fell upon the eldest as the second born snatched up their youngest in his arms, carefully bearing him away from the commencing tussle._

 _The third born wrestled with the other to get the bat out of the eldest's grip, screaming obscenities all the while but the first born quite easily slipped free from the latter and sent him crashing into the nearest wall. He very nearly brought the bat down over his head before the fourth born had at last spurred himself into action, first flinging the pair of sunglasses lying by him at the eldest's head to draw his attention away from the dazed third born, before he was up and on the other side of the table, flipping it over._

 _The shock and brief flicker of fear in Osomatsu's eyes were barely worth the effort in the fourth born's opinion- not that it mattered at the moment though. The table toppled forward and would have hit the first born had he remained still, but he swiftly moved out of its path and allowed the table to fall upon Choromatsu instead. Ichimatsu distantly heard the second born yell the third born's name before a pair of hands were soon closing around his own throat, the wall bracing his fall but not of much comfort as the back of his head was slammed into its surface, a hand now tightly gripping onto his hair._

 _The baseball lay discarded on the ground by the third eldest who moaned, a hand absentmindedly running over his side where a generous bruise was sure to be blooming after Karamatsu had shoved the fallen table off of him, pulling the third born away from any incoming peril before he turned his attention to the pair across the room, eyes widening in horror. Ichimatsu's vision was already beginning to fade, probably would have gone entirely had the second eldest not have reached them in the next moment. The fourth born fell to the side, choking and gasping and all senses either fuzzy or dulled as the two eldest brothers clashed, grappling with one another._

 _Karamatsu was able to land few punches, had his wrist caught once and a shriek forced from him as it was wrenched back- but managed to retaliate with a brutal kick in return, forcing the other to loosen his hold enough to yank his hand free. Wrist pulsing, the second eldest furiously moved to restrain the other but to no avail. The first born left him rendered immobile as a well delivered blow to his solar plexus soon left the second born gasping for air and lying upon his side as the eldest broke free from his grip and duly retrieved the lighter from the other's pocket._

 _Ichimatsu lay where he had fallen, watching with dimming eyes as the first born returned to Choromatsu, the third born forcing himself to stand on shaking legs as he approached. Todomatsu's cries had died down to whimpers by this time and he made no effort to get up or even crawl from where Karamatsu had gently set him down before returning to the rest of their brothers' aid. There was none of them left now to fend or abet the third born who, already caught by the eldest, was soon screaming and twisting about in his grip, the fetor of burning flesh enough confirmation that the other would soon be unable to retaliate, and inevitably he too had fallen and lay limply upon the ground, leaving the eldest as the only one left standing in the entirety of the room_.

... And now here they were, with the fifth born nearly lost due to a coma, the sixth gone to who knows where, the third ever more fervently seeking employment, the second still managing to retain his painfulness and holding up the front of a "responsible older brother" and the fourth born... What was he doing again? Ah right, simply crouching in a chair with his knees bent and drawn to his chest, half lidded eyes darkened with more circles than usual as they fixated upon the fifth born lying nearly motionless upon the hospital bed. Ichimatsu raised a hand to his throat, finding the angry red marks left on his otherwise pale skin easily enough and slid his fingers around his neck, fitting them nearly in place. He gave an experimental squeeze, stopping shortly as sharp pain flared and left him tense, tears unwillingly beginning to gather at the corners of his eyes.

He winced as he drew his hand away, nearly crushing it under his arm as he slipped it back under his other one which was pressed tightly, soon hugging his knees together once both arms were settled back in place. It was for Jyushimatsu's sake, he reminded himself- although admittedly he only stopped since the pain was still too great for him, moreso the memories it brought with it when it was rekindled. He knew he deserved this, undoubtedly and truthfully did. If he had only moved away, perhaps the fifth born wouldn't have bounded towards them and been targeted... No, Kusomatsu should have stopped him instead of going after that damned lighter.

He could see it in Choromatsu's eyes too, that lingering thought which he claimed not to be guilty of harboring. It was all too clear to the fourth born any time the discussion of fire was brought up, each time the eldest nonchalantly remarked how enough heat applied to one area could potentially melt one's flesh down to bone, skin and all. The third born's eyes would summarily grow distant in response and turn upon the second born in abject silence, leaving Karamatsu to shift under his gaze and avert his eyes.

It was at times like this too that the fourth born would notice how the second eldest would slightly inch in the first born's direction, the latter understandingly wrapping an arm around his shoulders to draw him nearer. Karamatsu initially protested at this, rambling about how such a thing couldn't possibly be seen as cool- to which Ichimatsu mentally appraised the other for daring to stand his ground despite his painfully flowery speech- and thus result in him appearing as quite the opposite in the presence of others, but as of late this usual demeanor of his had gone entirely and Ichimatsu had switched from barbed and vague threats to actual explosive ones, some of which being terrible enough to induce the other to take immediate leave of the room they're in together, considerably when they were alone.

Unlike before where such treatment was usually passed off as nothing more than their usual antics, the new way in which he dealt with the other was far from being seen as casual, if not causal. It sickened Ichimatsu, no doubt, to see how the second born was now practically falling upon that twisted eldest's lap, soaking up any attention given to him with his equally as irritating pseudo-grin. It was unforgivable in his eyes, and it was difficult not to launch himself at the second born and scream, shaking him all the while, as he forced him to stare at their unconscious fifth born, demanding how he dares to be accepting of the one who very nearly murdered their family.

Osomatsu- the real one, that is- would surely side with him in this regard, that much the fourth born was confident of. Ichimatsu would feel absolutely no remorse if the true eldest were to beat the second born to within an inch of his life- possibly kill him- then revive him only to subject him to the same fate for a third, fourth, possibly- hopefully- a fifth time, and all for Jyushimatsu's sake, his vengeance, in the name of doing him justice. Ichimatsu would carry out such a sentence himself if he only could, but the current first born had made it painstakingly clear that any harm dealt the second born would not go without repercussion. Not to mention that he also already had a hold of the fourth born's cats and Choromatsu's Nyaa-chan merchandise- this, along with Todomatsu's and their home's already broken phones, is enough of a deterrent as is.

Ah, it was so irritating. The whole of this situation had certainly left their rambunctious and chaotic household now terse and unbearably suffocating to the point where it was nearly impossible to find any reprieve from within. Twice now Ichimatsu had at least attempted to seek the whereabouts of his cats from his other brothers, but his inquiries had gone unheeded after his initial attempt. Choromatsu had bidden him to be quiet after a fifth try, all the while casting a side glance at the door of their living room where they could just barely make out the figure of the eldest standing in the shadow of the hallway, eyes sharp and vigilant as he had focused his gaze on the two.

The third born had been rashly bold at the time, Ichimatsu could recall. The latter had turned to the first born who was watching them amusedly enough before he had stalked forward, demanding that he reveal to them the location of their precious belongings. Osomatsu had only grinned, unfazed even as the third born strode to within a few inches before him with his usual threatening manner, going so far as to even fist his hands in the front of the other's crimson hoodie and pull him closer. The eldest had only laughed before he sent a fist flying forward, immediately blackening one of his eyes, and Choromatsu fell back while Ichimatsu remained frozen where he stood as the other had landed in a heap upon the ground. Osomatsu hadn't even blinked as he took a few languid steps forward and slammed his heel down on Choromatsu's ankle, eliciting a screech from the third eldest who had begun to trash about underneath him in turn.

A pained gasp escaped the fourth born as he withdrew his hand from his arm, only now having come to the realization that he had his nails embedded in the distinctive purple of his arm sleeve. Cursing quietly, Ichimatsu yanked it down and surveyed the indents left there, red crescents blooming vividly-

 _Much like the bruises littering his directly younger brother's body-_

He stood at once, the sudden momentum nearly sending him tumbling from his unstable perch on the chair as he rose, swiftly concealing his own marks before turning his attention back to the yet still figure on the bed opposite him and forced himself to focus on the slight rise and fall of the other's chest as he slumbered away. Hands finding the metal side railing of the bed, Ichimatsu squeezed them tightly until his fists hurt, fingers unrelenting as they dug into the cold steel. He wouldn't let him keep doing this- no, if the fifth born was beside him, surely he would encircle his arms around him, gently pull him off and lead him away to brighten the otherwise deadened atmosphere in the room.

Jyushimatsu would flap his sleeved hands about as he always does, and Choromatsu would then issue a remark for him to quiet down when the fifth born would yell out something with as much fervor and cheerfulness that he could muster. Karamatsu would in turn sling an arm around the third born's shoulders and mutter something painful, but reassure the third eldest nonetheless that it would be alright for Jyushimatsu to continue on his antics, then turn to him and Ichimatsu would growl something in response, and then there'll be a flash from the other side and Totty would be standing there, winking and posing cutely with his phone, and there'll be more ruckus, more rushing about, yelling, fits of mirth that leaves their sides aching and the lot of them having to be shushed by the sure to be exasperated hospital staff-

Then the first born would sit up in bed, dazed and confused and probably let out a near girlish scream when they all tackle him at once upon seeing him awake with varying exclamations and Osomatsu would give them all that brilliant and dazzling smile of his and embrace them all at once and ruffle their hair and speak to them in the way that only he could because he's their big brother the eldest one of their family and no one else could ever possibly replace his voice and touch and that special way that he calls all their names and-

… And then they'll cry, the lot of them. Six grown men, nothing more but stupid, useless NEETs crying together in each other's arms while they're all clambered on top of a flimsy hospital bed. They'll fall silent for a time, but then Jyushimatsu- it would always be Jyushimatsu- who would fling his hands up in the air and yell out something outrageous that would set them all to laughing again or simply declare quite loudly that they could now go home.

And they would, they'll return and be whole and complete again as if they were never, ever missing a single part of their unit.

A tear fell with a soft plip, landing on the side of the bed before several others soon followed suit, dampening the white sheets. Ichimatsu blinked, slowly uncurling one of his fists and bringing a hand to his face, fingertips brushing against a cheek and coming away wet. The fourth born gazed down at his hand absentmindedly before he lowered it to his side, eyes flickering back up at Jyushimatsu who was still lying so agonizingly still.

Eons passed him by before the fourth eldest could at last bring himself to break away from his trance, slowly turning his head away from the slumbering figure, and his feet were leaden as Ichimatsu allowed them to bore him away from the bed, out of the room and down the winding hallway. He inevitably reached the front doors of the hospital and slipped out into the evening sun, a warm breeze swirling about and sweeping the decaying foliage across his path and the fourth born paused a moment, glancing back at the glittering complex up at the many rows of windows across its surface before he began to take slow laboring steps forward, reluctantly making his way towards home.

How none of them had been able to do a single thing is beyond the third born's realm of comprehension. They should have realized that there was something horribly wrong the moment that the first born had first approached Ichimatsu with that lighter. Of course, none of them would have ever dreamed that he had any intention to actually burn him- this was Osomatsu after all. He may be quite horrible at times, but- oh, who was he kidding? This fill-in for their eldest brother was a far cry from the former, but such a fact hadn't even registered during the time, which was why it came as quite a shock to them all when Jyushimatsu had rounded on the first born with his bat, and in the aftermath of the fight, the third eldest had risen to find that their youngest was gone, Ichimatsu holding Jyushimatsu's limp body tightly in his arms as he slept and Karamatsu lying against the first born's side, also unconscious. Osomatsu, the harbinger and sole initiator of such chaos, had an arm loosely slung around the second eldest's waist, squeezing the latter close as he extricated a pocket knife from his hoodie, flipping it open.

 _"It'll be really easy, you know?"_

 _The first born had grinned up at the third eldest, idly twirling his knife. "To off one of you, I mean." Choromatsu said not a word in response, leveling the other with a glare as the other pressed the serrated edge of the blade against the second born's neck, smile only widening in glee. "It won't take much. All I need to do is-"_

 _"Stop!"_

 _The eldest's expression barely shifted as the third born cut him off. Choromatsu eyed the blade which was pressed further, as if in disbelief that the offending weapon was a true and tangible threat, before he raked a hand through his hair, the anger in his voice petering down and duly replaced with shock. "K-Kill him… Are you insane?!" His head shot upright, eyes burning as he splayed his hand against the wall behind him and drew himself to stand, wincing at the throbbing in his side. "Why the hell would you- what is wrong with you, Osomatsu-niisan?" The third born grit his teeth as pressure was placed on his right leg, and he leaned on his left as he glared directly at the amused eldest. "I get that it's Shittymatsu and we all want him dead, but going so far as to actually-"_

 _"You forget that I'm not your real brother."_

 _Osomatsu deadpanned, yet his eyes still glittered as he lowered his hand and dug the tip of the blade into the second born's collarbone. Choromatsu froze, gaze flickering from the knife to the other's unmovable eyes, and the first born continued on easily enough. "Oh, what? Don't tell me that the other me hates him too." Here his voice softened, and the eldest looked the unconscious second born over again and, surprisingly enough, withdrew the knife. "What did this one do, hm? Why do you want him to die?" The third eldest faltered, and he balled a shaking hand into a fist by his side as he growled lowly._

 _"T-That's not…" He shook his head, righteous fury overtaking him and eliminating the stutter in his voice. "It doesn't matter, just let him go." Osomatsu looked up, meeting his gaze squarely and had the audacity to laugh._

 _"A branch from a plum tree can be mistaken for one that fell from a cherry blossom tree if it were stripped of its leaves. I thought I had one once, but it wasn't what I made it out to be." The first born unwrapped his hand from around the second born's waist, moving it upwards to lightly pat his head. "I lost it one day in a storm, and when I thought I found it again I didn't bother looking it over or anything, just brought it back home with me. Everyone else mocked me for liking the branch; they said it was fake and that it was even trash." Osomatsu's expression darkened. "But I loved that little branch before, and losing it hurt more than anything… After finding it, I swore I would hold it until the day that it broke." Choromatsu limped along the wall, not daring to take his eyes from the other who simply leaned back, still petting his brother's hair. "None of you can ever understand, not unless you lose your own."_

 _The third born winced as he came to a stop, now resting on the wall adjacent to the pair. "To hell with your branch. Now let go of my shitty brother."_

 _Osomatsu's grin widened and he angled the knife a bit, the tip biting into the second eldest's skin again and allowing a small bead of blood to form where it was pricked."I'll tell you what's going to happen." The first born announced after a time, gesturing with his free hand towards the hallway. "You're going to go pick up the phone and make a call." Choromatsu gave him the nastiest look he could manage whilst wincing, still edging along the wall towards them._

 _"Like hell I will!" The first born only chuckled at this and shook his head, as if the other's protest was that of a child's that could be brushed aside with little thought ever given to it. "_

 _You will. It's the only thing you'll ever be good for." Osomatsu released the second born, lying him upon his side before standing and twirling his knife._

 _"Look at you. Do you honestly believe that you're capable of winning a fight with me?" The first born started forward and Choromatsu paused, inching back along the wall the way he had come. "Do you really think that you're capable of doing anything worthwhile?" The eldest's smile was eerily still in place and the third born swallowed, hastening a bit as the other continued to advance. "Choromatsu, even as an adult you haven't changed one bit haven't you?" The eldest cut across to him easily enough, and soon he had the third born pressed against the wall, the blade inches away from his throat._

 _"Stupid, idiotic boy." The eldest hissed and slammed his head against the hard surface, eliciting a cry from the third born before he brought his fist down upon him repeatedly. "That's all you'll ever be. You hear me? It doesn't matter how much you've grown, you're still going to be that useless, pathetic child that could never do a single fucking thing right!" Choromatsu barely had a chance to retort before he was thrown out into the hallway, landing in a heap where he fell. Osomatsu's shadow fell over him as he snatched him up by the back of his hoodie and dragged him towards the front door before he was thrust forward in the direction of the gleaming desk phone. In the next instant, the first born had the third eldest's burnt hand pinned on the desk, the other trapped between Choromatsu's own body and the edge of the hard surface as he hissed again._

 _"What you're going to do is this." The first born, surprisingly, moved back to allow the other a bit of space."You're going to make a call to your parents. Tell them everything is okay now and that you just need a bit of money while they're away. They're not ready to come home though, so make that clear if they ask." The leer dropped from the eldest's voice, his words dripping with sweetness as he released his grip on the other's captive wrist. Choromatsu swayed a bit, yet dazed from his earlier assault and the first born caught him before he could stumble off to the side, holding the third born in place. "Choro-kun, are you listening to me? At this moment, your youngest brother is somewhere far away from here and he's depending on you. Now, I'm not going to do anything to him if you do exactly as I say."_

 _Osomatsu rested a hand on his shoulder, giving the other a light shove. "Go on and pick up the phone. Call your parents, it'll be okay. I always keep my promises."  
Choromatsu stiffened yet mustered enough courage to turn his head round enough to meet the other's gaze and manage a glare in his direction. _

_"Call them yourself." He seethed, and the quiet anger in his voice burned in his eyes. "You can take our money if you want, but not us. Leave my brothers and I out of this." The first born tsked in annoyance before he yanked the third eldest's head back, slamming him face down against the desk in response to his repeated refusals, and Choromatsu found himself sprawled at his feet a few moments later, groaning as he reached up to press a hand to his once again throbbing eye._

 _"Choro-kun, as soon as you decline for real, I don't have to keep this promise anymore." Osomatsu lifted up the desk phone, carried it over until it was within the third born's reach, then set it down beside his hand before kneeling down, voice surprisingly soft and cloyingly sweet whilst lacking any and all trace of its recent hardness. "You're going to make that call for me because it is what you were meant for. You always knew it was going to come to this, now didn't you?" Fingers found themselves treading through his dark locks, and Choromatsu instantly froze as their gazes met once more._

 _"You were always mine. You don't know it yet, but you will. Here is a branch that fell and became lost... But you're saved now, all of you." Osomatsu carded his fingers through the third born's hair, paying no mind at all to the other's flinching. "It doesn't matter who you were with before, because today you're with me and that is all that matters. Everything that you've done, everything that you are has led to this moment and now it's here. I hope I'm not too late." The first born chuckled and lowered his hand, his voice now that of a near whisper as he gently tilted the other's head up after lightly gripping his chin, unreadable eyes boring into Choromatsu's own. "Come now and pick up the phone... There's no use in prolonging this anymore."_

 _The other's hand dropped, soon cradling the third born's bruised cheek with mocking tenderness as he flashed him an almost sympathetic smile. "It's over for you. No one is coming, or ever would. As a matter of fact, if anyone does show up then someone here is going to get hurt... And you don't want that, now do you?" Choromatsu lowered his gaze, remaining absolutely still for the space of a few minutes before he moved, a sluggish arm reaching for the handset and lifting it from the cradle. The first born regarded him with what could only be akin to an expression bordering on pride as Choromatsu's fingers spun the metal dial accordingly, the call soon being initiated and with it, the dregs of his last remaining hope was utterly diminished._

"... Choromatsu...?"

The third born's head shot upright, eyes swiveling over to the door where the second eldest stood, his hoodie absent from his figure and donning a simple white t-shirt and jeans. His choice in attire would have certainly roused a reaction from Todomatsu were he present, but the third eldest himself couldn't be bothered to make so much as a simple acknowledgement of it. Karamatsu coughed discreetly, voice deepening as he stepped into the room once the other only continued to watch him in stolid silence. "Have you any idea where our dear Ichimatsu has gone off to? I have been unable to locate him nor catch wind of his whereabouts since he had departed with you early this morning."

"The last place I saw him was at the hospital." Choromatsu cast a glance off to the side, leaning his head against the couch cushion. The second born hesitated a moment before joining him shortly, folding his hands on his lap as he settled himself on the- thankfully- far end of the couch.

"How is our little Jyushimatsu faring? Do you imagine that he is enjoying this prolonged slumber at the very least? His hyperactive state must be exhaustive, so surely his body is grateful for this much needed rest." It may have merely been the subject itself, but the lackluster attempt of optimism left the third born with far more discomfort than he wished to admit, and thus the second eldest's attempt at conversation fell dreadfully flat. Choromatsu frowned as he stared down at the floor now, propping his head up with one hand as he rested it atop the armrest.

"I don't know, Karamatsu. Why don't you go and ask him about it?" The second born nearly flinched at his biting remark, all bravado draining from him at once along with his pseudo-voice as his eyes flickered to the third born, voice meek and betraying his unease.

"Forgive me, Choromatsu. It wouldn't have come to this if-"

"Shut up."

"Dear broth-"

"I said shut up, Shittymatsu! God, can't you just do that for once in your life?"

The third born rounded on him, and the other cringed back. "Seriously, go die! Or just go away, I don't care which!" Karamatsu hesitated a moment before reaching out to the other who turned away, grumbling incoherently.

"Choromatsu... Brother... It is difficult, I know, but we must be resilient. We cannot fall apart, not when our other darling brothers are in desperate need of-"

His hand was slapped away as the third eldest whipped around, eyes burning with unfallen tears as he all but screamed. "Of what, Shittymatsu? Huh? Leadership? Guidance?" The second born opened his mouth to speak but he was swiftly cut off. "No. No, don't you dare say it!" Choromatsu was facing him entirely now, hands clenching tightly into fists whilst the other looked on with widened eyes, almost shrinking back against his end of the couch. "Don't you act all high and mighty now, as if you're any better than us! Don't fall apart? Be resilient? Give me a break! As if I can actually manage any of that right now... How stupid are you?!" Karamatsu swallowed thickly, trying again once the other paused as if to recompose himself.

"C-Choroma-"

"Someone needs to knock you off your damn pedestal! W-What the hell... Why did it have to be him..."

The third born grit his teeth and turned away, leaving the other to stare after him and at a loss for words as he continued on. "W-Why couldn't it be you?! If Osomatsu-niisan were here, none of this would have happened! Our parents, Totty and Jyushimatsu would still have been here, Ichimatsu would still have his cats, and I wouldn't have been burned!" The third eldest trembled and Karamatsu immediately, albeit tremulously, reached a hand out to the other, but Choromatsu harshly slapped it away, freezing him with a heated glare. "A-And you... You selfish, worthless ass! You just let him do whatever he wants! You don't even defend us, you-" He cut himself off, eyes dark as they fixed upon the other. "You cozy up to him like a pet! And you have the audacity to tell me to remain strong?!"

Karamatsu stiffened at once and drew his hand back. "I-It's not what you think, brother-"

"I'm not dumb Shittymatsu, I know what's going on!"

He couldn't stand it a moment longer. In the next instant, the second born was flung off of the couch, landing unceremoniously upon the ground with a yelp. He winced as he drew himself upright, turning back only to meet with Choromatsu's derisive glare as he hissed, unforgiving eyes burning into him. "Get the hell out." Hurt flashed in the other's eyes but he made as if he hadn't noticed it, undeterred.

"My dearest Choromatsu..." The second eldest's voice was soft, far softer than it had been a mere moment ago and nearly on the verge of breaking, yet still the third born was hardly moved.

"I said get the hell out! God, you're so annoying. Painful _and_ annoying. I wish you were the one that was gone instead, it would have been much better that way!"

Silence fell, thickly and unbearably so before Karamatsu slowly rose to his feet, expression nigh unreadable as he turned away.

"... Rest assured, I am doing everything I can." He started for the door, his lack of further protest surprising the other who had expected far more of it before tearfully giving way in compliance with his whim. "Forgive your sinful brother for being unable to shield you all in the greatest time of your need." The second eldest's voice was deadened next he spoke, lacking in all but seriousness and dreadfully honest remorse which briefly tugged at the third born's heart before he shoved any and all thoughts of such away. He took up his space near the end of the couch again, turning away and giving no reply nor sign that he had heard the other as he continued on, words nearly inaudible. "I will do far better, you needn't worry for long for there will soon be no cause." Karamatsu paused by the shoji, fingers lightly curling around its frame as he bowed his head.

"... Upon our namesake, this I swear."

Choromatsu chanced a quick glance in the other's direction only to find that he had already gone, the shoji sliding shut before muffled footsteps drew the second born further and further away from the room. It was only then that the tears which the third eldest had fought to hold back at last spilled over, and he let out a quiet sob as he ground his knuckles against his eyes, curling up against the armrest of the couch before he burrowed into the cushion, muffling his cries.

 _"Ichi-niisan, Choro-niisan!"_

 _Yellow sleeved arms wove through an ocean of grass, parting the swaying fronds as the young boy nearly swam, reaching out to the taller figures of his older brothers pacing determinedly ahead. Jyushimatsu blinked as he sat up amongst a flower bed, rubbing at his eyes as his younger counterpart fumbled past him, treading a path through the field. He stood, brushed his clothes off before making his way down the small incline towards the other, about to call out to him before the boy was felled by an unseen force, red staining his sleeves and seeping into the earth where he crumpled to the ground._

 _A scream tore through the air, freezing the fifth born in his tracks at once before his vision was doused in black which dripped, thick and heavy as it coated his skin and clung onto his clothes. He flailed, a slimy tendril plunging into his mouth to muffle his screams as the field melted away, and with it, what he presumed to be his brothers- and it wasn't long until he was bound in ropes of ire which twisted, squeezing impossibly tight until he too had fallen and vanished completely from sight._


	19. Chapter 19

_"Kindness glides about my house._  
 _Dame Kindness, she is so nice!_  
 _The blue and red jewels of her rings smoke_  
 _In the windows, the mirrors_  
 _Are filling with smiles._ _What is so real as the cry of a child?_  
 _A rabbit's cry may be wilder_  
 _But it has no soul._  
 _Sugar can cure everything, so Kindness says._  
 _Sugar is a necessary fluid,"_  
 _-"Kindness" by Sylvia Plath._

It has been more than two weeks now, and tension was still clearly rampant within the household. The third and fourth born had remained for the most part away from the eldest two when possible, keeping to themselves and leaving them sequestered together, and Karamatsu had done his utmost best to inform the pair of Todomatsu's plight despite this, but a near slip before the eldest found him bound for hours at a time in their backyard, and all attempts ceased after that.

Said second born sighed as he headed upstairs and into the bedroom, pausing as he slid the shoji open once his gaze fell upon the red clad figure standing by the window, leaning his arms atop the ledge and remaining entirely unaware of his presence until he was approached. The first born turned once the other was naught but a few feet away, blinking in surprise to see who it was but greeted him with that achingly warm smile of his nonetheless as Karamatsu managed a weak one in turn, faltering. "Oh, it's Kara-kun~!" The first born's eyes shone before he beheld the other, noting his hesitation and forced smile before frowning. "Why do you look like that? Did something happen? Did you miss your Niisan?" The eldest readily held his arms out to him and the second born paused before he wordlessly stepped nearer and allowed himself to be ensnared in his embrace, arms hanging at his sides. "... Did those brats do anything to you...?" The low growl soon had the other rapidly shaking his head and fighting the rise of panic which threatened to constrict his throat at the other's barbed inquiry.

"Most certainly not! I... I merely wished to... See the sky with you on this most glorious day...?"

Correction- Most terrible day.

After dragging himself once again from the sewage of the fourth born's heavily laden derisive berating, Karamatsu had been roughly shouldered aside by the third eldest who had stormed over to yell at them to keep their volume to a minimum, lest they rouse the wrath of- or worse, interest- of the eldest. The second born duly departed from the room in defeat once the other flashed a scathing glance in his direction, ridding what little strength he had left to undergo further injury as he ascended the stairs to seek refuge and avoid further verbal onslaught.

How absolutely wonderful that he would come across the first born now out of all times.

Osomatsu loosened his grip before he sank onto the ground by the wall, pulling the other down with him and the second born reluctantly complied, resting his head against the eldest's shoulder when it was forced there once they were both settled alongside one another. The first born studied him in silence for a time before his hand found the other's own, and soon their fingers were intertwined, the latter squeezing tightly yet taking care not to do so to the point of pain. Karamatsu, grateful for the silence and doubly relieved that the other hadn't pressed him through further inquiries, allowed his eyes to fall shut as the latter reached up and gently carded his fingers through his hair. After another moment or so of this, Osomatsu lightly traced the contour of his cheekbone, allowing a soft smile to grace his countenance.

"... Kara-kun, you what you can do whenever you're feeling sad?" The second born blinked, looking up at him curiously upon being addressed and silently bade the other continue. Osomatsu did so at once, his free hand slipping into one of the pockets of his hoodie before extricating a glimmering shard of glass. "Take a piece of this and hold it up to the light." The first born ceased petting the second eldest, opting instead for turning his hand skywards and setting the fragment atop his palm, holding it near the other so that he could witness it as it sparkled in the sunlight.

Osomatsu's expression softened, any trace of hardness absent from his features as he turned the glass over in his hand. "Then, make a wish and bury it somewhere that you'll remember so that you can come back to dig it up once your wish comes true." The eldest's smile was that of a genuine one, eyes filled with warmth as he turned back to the other. "You can only say what your wish is after it's granted though, otherwise it won't work. I used to do this all the time back when I was a kid. What do you think?" Karamatsu glanced at the shimmering glass shard before he looked back up at the first born, snuggling closer against him.

"It... It sounds beautiful, Niisan..." His words were nearly whispered, soft and thoroughly lacking its usual "painfulness". Osomatsu was scarcely bothered by this and he only chuckled, resting his head against the second born's own.

"Beautiful, huh... Yeah, I suppose that it does." They sat in silence for a time, Karamatsu breaking it gently with a soft inquiry.

"Ani- Niisan?" The first born had his eyes closed, and he opened them upon being addressed.

"Yes?" Here, the second born steeled his nerves before daring to proceed, asking the other what he wouldn't dare to do so with anyone else.

"Why do you take so easily to me and my, ah, painful ways? No one else has ever been as readily receptive to it as you have." The eldest blinked and glanced at the window, watching the curtains as they billowed in the breeze.

"You're different from him, and yet so much alike..." Osomatsu carded his fingers through the other's hair, tugging on the captive locks a bit. "Stupid and kind... Strong, yet gentle... Kara-kun, you're perfect the way you are." The first born angled the startled second born's head upwards so that their gazes met, the latter's eyes shining with unmasked warmth in the glittering sunlight.

"... Oniichan truly loves you, don't you know?" Osomatsu released his hold on the other's hair, hand fluttering to the second eldest's cheek and cupping it gently in his palm. Karamatsu flinched at first, but upon realizing no harm was meant, relaxed and leaned slightly into the other's touch, studying his soft expression and molten brown eyes.

"But, why...? Why me and not the others?" He bit down on his bottom lip and cast his gaze off to the side. "What have they done to anger you so? Why do you lavish so much unwa- affection upon me and deprive our little brothers of the same?" The eldest remained silent for a time, slowly caressing his cheek.

"... Kara-kun, do you love your real brother?"

The question caught him off guard and Karamatsu only blinked. "Eh? Ah, but of course! He is my only older brother and I couldn't want of anyone more befitting of such a role- A-Ah, with the exception being you, that is!" The second born was quick to add, remedying his sentence. Osomatsu's smile nearly angled downwards as he lightly pinched the second born's cheek, amused when the other winced and lowered his eyes to the vibrant crimson of the latter's hoodie.

"Have you ever done anything to upset him? And I do mean really upset him."

Karamatsu dared to raise his gaze to the first born's own, surprised to find it gentle before he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, nodding. "Such an event is common in this household. We are guilty of being the object of each other's torment and falling victim to one another's schemes, often enough." The second born shifted slightly and lowered his gaze again. "... It pains me to reminisce one incident in particular though, for what ensued afterwards blotted, much as a dark stain would, our history as yet nested siblings."

Osomatsu studied him for a moment and the latter couldn't help but to fidget slightly under the intensity of his gaze. It seemed eons before the other at last spoke again, ridding them of the tense silence which fell over the pair in the absence of any speech. "Tell me what happened."

Karamatsu blinked before hazarding timidly. "Ah... If it is alright with you, I really much rather not speak of it at a-"

"It's not."

The abrupt response only served to unnerve the second born who squirmed as the other's hand slowly slid down his back, making its gradual descent below his waistline and omitting any chance of further refusal as his fingers squeezed, the other letting out a squeak once he was groped. "V-Very well, if you insist-!" Karamatsu sorely wished to hide his face which was now aflush as the eldest only grinned and trailed his hand upwards, finding the lining of his jeans and tracing the seams lightly to spur the other on. The second born shuddered, spine crawling as the latter nearly purred and leaned down to rub his cheek against his. "Go on then. I'm listening~"

 _Karamatsu, hey! Now's your chance!_

At once, the second eldest's eyes widened as realization fell upon him while the first born hummed contently, feeling him for a moment longer before his hands retreated to his back, rubbing gently.

 _There, ask him now!_

 _Not yet, it's still-_

"Kara-kun?"

Osomatsu brushed his hand along the other's spine and the second born blinked, snapped from his reverie and fell to studying the latter's face for any traces of aggravation or annoyance, doubly relieved to find none. "Aren't you going to tell me what happened?" The first born smiled and it was yet lacking of any aggression, soothing the second eldest's nerves.

"Of course, An- Niisan! However, before I divulge in such a sorrowful tale from the past, I have a proposal that I must ask of you." The eldest blinked, expression indiscernible as he stared down at the other, and Karamatsu readied himself for immediate denial but was pleasantly surprised by the other's curious assent.

"Hm? And what does my little Kara-kun want?"

The second born steeled himself before relaying to the other his request, swallowing hard.

"I am mightily inquisitive over the circumstances surrounding that of your youth, so it would please me greatly if I could but learn a little of your childhood so that I may be better acquainted with you in the present!"

Ouch, that was terribly painful even for him. Karamatsu kept his gaze cast downwards as he awaited the other's response, praying fervently that it wouldn't be entirely dismissed. "... If it'll make my otouto happy, then I guess I could." Osomatsu sighed, giving into the other's whim with unveiled reluctance. He moved his arms up again and squeezed the second born tightly, emitting a squeak from the other who looked up, eyes widened.

"O-Oh, it most certainly would-! Thank you dearest brother, I can assure you I will refrain from disclosing anything which we discuss behind these closed doors with the others, if you so wish it!" The eldest glanced back at the door, blinking.

"It's open." The second born followed his gaze. "Ah- Forgive me Niisan, it will take but only a moment to-"

Osomatsu glanced back at him, silencing the latter immediately before he rose, allowing the other to shift away. "I'll do it."

Karamatsu said not a word as the eldest stood and strode over to the shoji, sliding it shut before returning to his side, settling down against the wall and crossing his legs before patting his lap. The second born flushed but quietly, albeit reluctantly, did as he was bidden, and the two were soon nestled together, the second eldest resting his head against the first born's chest from where he was held atop him. The continued silence bade the other to speak, and soon the second born hesitantly started his story, gaze lowered and eyes averted from the other's own. "... It was to be Choromatsu's final night living under the same roof as the rest of us sextuplets. Our Aniki... He didn't take well to it at all and lashed out at Jyushimatsu during Choromatsu's farewell party." Karamatsu closed his eyes for a moment, opening them again in a few seconds. "I... I struck him in turn and borne him from the house and into the street..."

 _"Let go- I said let go of me, Shittymatsu- Oi!"_

 _Karamatsu did as asked once they were halfway down the middle of the road, thrusting the eldest away who landed unceremoniously upon his back. He was upright in an instant, a hand fisting the blue fabric of the other's hoodie with his other drawn back, but before he could get a single blow in Karamatsu swept his legs out from under him, sending them both falling forward as the latter yanked the second born down with him. They met the cold pavement and grappled at one another, the pair soon becoming ensnared in a tangle of arms and legs as they rolled about, and at some point Karamatsu successfully flipped the other over and forced the eldest against the ground, the first born snarling as he tasted bitumen and trashed about wildly underneath him._

 _"Fucking- I'll kill you, I'll seriously fucking kill you!" Osomatsu writhed, one arm scraping roughly against gravel while the other was pinned uselessly to his back. "You hear me, Shittymatsu?! You're fucking dead, I'm going to kick your ass from here to hell and back once I'm free!" The second eldest didn't even flinch, eyeing him with cold, narrowed eyes as the other continued to struggle._

 _"Stop it, Osomatsu." The monotony in his voice only served to infuriate the first born all the more and he tried to rear back, swearing obscenities all the while. "Calm down, we are the only ones here." Karamatsu hissed and shoved him rougher against the pavement, hoping to bring an end to the other's struggling._

 _He kept him pinned in place until the eldest's trashing lessened, leaving him lying limply with his cheek pressed to the aged tar and eyes staring furiously at the hedge growing by the wall at the opposite side of the street. Karamatsu, grateful for the moment of reprieve, at last released the other and made to stand- only to find the ground rushing upwards and sharp pain lancing down his spine as he was flipped over and slammed onto the ground, now beneath the first born. Fingers digging painfully into his skin, the second born could only gaze up at the other as Osomatsu gave his captive wrists a tight squeeze. Karamatsu repressed a shudder as the first born's livid glare raked over him, eyes dark and glittering with unsuppressed rage in the dim lighting of the streets as he dug them in further, forcing a wince from the other._

 _"You idiot. Did you really think I'll just roll over and give in?" The eldest snarled lowly and tightened his free hand into a fist, drawing his arm back and Karamatsu, who had never once been genuinely frightened of his older brother in all his life, slightly shifted under him. "Should've knocked me out Shittymatsu, 'cause now I'm going to make you wish you had!" Osomatsu's fist was raised, a dark blot against the burning moonlight, and the second born barely managed to repress a whimper, biting down on his tongue hard enough to taste iron as he shut his eyes tightly, turning his head away in anticipation of the blinding pain which was soon to come with the incoming fist as it was brought downwards-_

 _... Only to come a stop...?_

 _Karamatsu peeled his eyes open, meeting the first born's own which burned with fury and pain, a lone tear sliding down and falling with a soft plip upon the other's cheek. The eldest's arm was taut, fist mere inches away from the second born's countenance which was yet ashen from the threat of assault whilst Osomatsu's features twisted in the scarce lighting, grimace trembling as his fist shook, still hovering near the other's face even as he lowered his head._

 _"I-It's not fair..."_

 _The first born grit his teeth, and another tear fell as he continued on, fighting to keep the tremor out of his voice. "W-Who does he think he is, going off and leaving us just like that, huh?! We're sextuplets! We're supposed to be together, not-" The grip on Karamatsu's wrists weakened as the other shook, shoulders trembling. "We're all filthy scum anyways! Getting a job, moving out- that won't change anything! He's still going to be trash and he's a fool not to see that!" The color was gradually restored to the second born's features as he looked up, eyes softening._

 _"Osomatsu..."_

 _"That damn Fappyski is going to ruin us! He's already fucking up all of this as it is! And watch- Just watch! He's going to go out there into the real world and then come back with his tail between his legs once it kicks his ass hard enough because he isn't ready, so what is all of this for anyways? Why the fuck is any of this happening, and why are we just sitting here and letting it happen?!"_

 _Karamatsu let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and tentatively reached up, fingers lightly brushing along the other's cheek who seized up at once upon contact. "You do not know that, brother..." The second born fixed the other with a stern gaze, yet gently thumbed away his tears. "It is Choromatsu's wish to progress in life, and we as his family must needs support him during this most troubling and uncertain time."_

 _Osomatsu growled but lowered his trembling fist, grinding it into the rough gravel instead. "Troubling for who? Not for him, that's for sure!" The second born dared to shush him, and the eldest nearly snapped back but the latter was undeterred, moving his hand to the other side of his face to wipe away yet even more falling tears._

 _"That is not entirely true. Out of all of us, I am highly certain Choromatsu is the most conflicted."_

 _The first born grimaced but allowed the other to do as he pleased with great reluctance, forcing himself to remain still as he seethed whilst the second eldest gave him a sad, yet sympathetic smile. "Like hell he is! If he was, then he wouldn't be putting us through- through all of this shit!"_

 _"He sorely wishes to better himself, Aniki... You should know that better than anyone."_

 _This brought all thoughts to a standstill, and it was a while before Osomatsu could regain the use of his vocal chords before he chuckled, the sound low and nearly derisive. "Why? Because I'm the eldest? Because I'm his big brother who should know what to do each and every single time everything goes south?" The first born roughly yanked the other's hand away from his face, nearly crushing the other's wrist in the process before he released it from his grip and shoved it against the surprised second born's chest. Osomatsu moved off of the other and stood up in the next instant, thrusting his hands deep into his pockets before he made to stride away. "Fuck off Shittymatsu, like hell I-"_

 _"Quit fucking around!"_

 _The growl froze him in his tracks and the eldest turned back to see the second born had already risen to his feet, eyes narrowed. "You... You always do this, Osomatsu! Why can't you be straight with us for once?" The first born glowered and turned his head away, making for the sidewalk to at least be out from the middle of the road._

 _"Well, sorry I don't fit the mold of an ideal older brother, because I-"_

 _"That's not what I meant!"_

 _The second eldest snapped back, not allowing the other to get more than a few feet away before falling into step with him in moments, snatching ahold of the other's arm before he could move out of reach. His earlier bravado simmered now as the first born paused and looked back, the raw fury in his eyes bringing the other to slowly loosen his grip. "… That's not what I meant." Karamatsu all but whispered the words after the eldest yanked his arm free, now facing him directly in forced silence. "You and Choromatsu… You were the one who was always closest to him in our youth. The fact that you won't cheer him on when he's about to take his first step into the world… Can you not see that it is terribly hurtful for you to do so?"_

 _The second born somehow managed to meet the other's steely gaze directly but Osomatsu only leered, further giving cause to the steadily rising unease that the other was loathe to admit that he harbored. "Hah? So what if I was, huh? We're not kids anymore and he sure as hell doesn't give a fuck about me, just like I don't give a single fuck about him, so none of that makes a damn bit of difference!" And here the other had the audacity to force a smile before he turned away, folding his arms behind his head and added quite nonchalantly. "Besides, if it's that hurtful to him then maybe he'll see what a huge fucking idiot he really is and give up that much sooner."_

 _Osomatsu started back to the house and was only a few steps away from reaching the front door when he found himself flailing back, suddenly facing skywards before his back met with the hard wood of the bench which rested at the front of the house. Snarling, he flung his hand out blindly and snagged blue cloth in his fist before tearing his arm back, yanking the second eldest towards himself who pitched forward yet managed to roll off to the side at the last minute, pulling the eldest down with him. They hit the sidewalk and resumed their heated tussle from earlier before the second born was able to grab ahold of the other's wrists and pin his arms above his head, now straddling the latter who momentarily fell still in surprise as he looked up at the other, both seething in rage._

 _"Fucking shitty Aniki, the only one who is an idiot here is you!" Karamatsu tightened his grip on the other's arms to the point of pain, the first born unable to hold back a grimace. "How much more selfish do you intend to be? We cannot always remain this way underneath you and in your shadow! I understand such a prospect is difficult to accept, but you must do so for the sake of our brother." The second born flung his hand back, gesturing at the house. "Choromatsu needs all of our support, now more than ever including yours, Osomatsu. You cannot simply lay here and allow yourself to wallow in self-pity in the manner akin to that of a sulking child!"_

 _"I don't fucking care! He can go rot somewhere for all that it's worth. In fact, you can all just fuck off and die!"_

 _The first born renewed his struggles and the other further tightened his hold, keeping him pinned in place. "Just drop it already, Osomatsu! I know you don-"_

 _"Don't what, Shittymatsu? Don't mean it?"_

 _The second eldest grit his teeth as the other snickered. "What the hell do you know, huh? What the hell do you know about anything? You're so absorbed in your shitty self all the time, and really what do you even see in that mirror? 'Cause all I see is some pathetic, empty minded idiot who's trying too hard to be what he's not!"_

 _Osomatsu winced as the other squeezed his wrists, his free hand curling into a fist by his side but continued on, undeterred. "You think you're any better than me? At least I don't wear atrocious clothes and spout dicey lines all day! You're so fucking annoying and really embarrassing to be around! Seriously, and you wonder why we didn't give a fuck when we heard you were kidnapped. Of course it's because we just thought, oh fucking Shittymatsu was at it again like the desperate attention whoring, whiny ass bitch that he is!"_

 _Karamatsu snapped and drew his arm back, fist raised and ready to let fly at a moment's notice as the other only leered up at him. "Go ahead." The first born's eyes shone with mock amusement, tone nearly patronizing. "Go right on ahead and hit me already, you fucking cunt." The second eldest's eyes were reflected in the other's own and he hesitated, remaining still. "Come on you spineless coward, or are you really that much of a wuss?" Osomatsu grinned, his smile lacking any and all innocence as the second born faltered, soon lowering his hand to his side as he bowed his head. "Awww what, is Karamachuu gonna cry?" The second eldest's grip loosened and the other merely smirked as he pulled his hands away, reaching up to brush the back of his hand against the other's cheek. "Poor baby~ Oniichan didn't mean to hurt your feelings."_

 _His hand was, surprisingly enough, gently pushed away and Karamatsu stood, moving back and kept his gaze lowered all the while, expression hidden as the other rose to his feet and flashed him a triumphant grin that was agonizingly bright and out of place._

 _"… Hey, Osomatsu…"_

 _The second born slowly raised his head, eyes burning with unfallen tears. "Watching from the side, unable to move forward while fearing that you'll be left behind as everyone strides on ahead… Is this truly what it means to be the eldest?" The other's grin faltered and Karamatsu managed a pained smile of his own. "If so, I am most certainly grateful that I am not in your place. I am, at the very least despite everything, spared of such a sorrowful and miserable existence."_

 _He felt rather than saw the other's hand as his palm connected with his cheek, the force of the slap sending him reeling back but not enough to throw him completely off balance. Karamatsu straightened himself, gazing directly ahead at the first born whose face was twisted with betrayal, pain etching every feature as he lowered his hand and dug his nails into his palms, curling his fingers tightly. "F-Fuck you! Fuck you and your stupid fashion! Your shitty way of talking and- Agh!"_

 _Osomatsu slammed his foot against the leg of the bench, spewing a slew of curses at the pain which lanced through his ankle as the other silently looked on, unmoved. "You're the worst, the absolute fucking worst, you hear me?! Shitty good for nothing otouto-" The other was cut off by a quiet chuckle, and he whipped his head back in the latter's direction as Karamatsu only smiled again. "That is quite alright, isn't it...?"_

 _"_ _You never were "Niisan" to me."_

 _Osomatsu blinked, taken aback by this before rage overtook him and he had the other slammed into the wall nearest them, his fist shaking where it was concealed in the blue of his hoodie._

 _"What did you just fucking say?!"_

 _If their closeness in proximity was meant to intimidate the other, it had failed quite miserably for Karamatsu's eyes only flashed as he reached up and grabbed the other's hand, the first born now shoving him further into the wall with both hands. "I apologize, is the truth too great for you to bear? Forgive me Osomatsu, I sincerely meant no harm in declaring such a statement. After all, you do very well to exploit your position yet make it no secret that you seldom choose to exercise it with me." The second's born smirk was unapologetic as the other gaped for a moment, snapping back only once he regained his senses._

 _"Oh, you ungrateful piece of- You know what? Fine! I won't be your Niisan if that's what you want! I never asked to have such a shitty, painful asshole for a brother anyways! Go die for all I care, seriously just go and fucking die!"_

 _The second born's smirk faded into a thin hard line as he eyes hardened, gaze now frigid as he dislodged the other's hand and halfheartedly shoved him away, doing his utmost best to not appear unperturbed in the slightest. "Very well then. As long as you do well by the others, that is all that remains of importance." Karamatsu met the eldest's furious gaze unflinchingly as the other stumbled back, almost bored as the first born quickly regained his balance. "At least, until we take our leave, do try not to do anything that you will find yourself regretting in the future."_

 _The first born glared outright now, absolutely smoldering where he stood a few feet away from the other. "You'll never make it. None of you will! In the end, you're all going to come crawling back on your hands and knees. Just you wait and see! And I'll be here waiting, waiting for the day when you'll show your pitiful faces again and beg to be taken back in!"_

 _Each step was labored as Karamatsu steeled himself to turn away, heading towards the front door without a single word in response. The first born was practically screaming now, tearing at his hair as he remained where he stood, staring after the other's back. "Y-You'll never make it, you hear me?! Especially you with all your shitty painfulness and crappy clothes- You're gonna get screwed over and kicked around so badly that you'll be crying for Okaasan! And who's going to save you then?"_

 _Osomatsu dug his nails into his scalp, twisting the dark locks as he whipped around, pacing forward before turning back and around again. "Forget it, it's not worth all that shit! You're gonna be making the worst mistake of your life, putting yourself through all that crap-" The first born kicked the pavement, sending a stone skidding across the street as he lowered his hands, leaving his hair disheveled as he faced the second eldest who briefly paused, before continuing onwards, albeit slowly. "And- hey, hey! I'm talking to you Shittymatsu, get back over here!"_

 _The second born paused, glancing back over his shoulder at the other. "I believe this conversation is over, Osomatsu." His eyes raked over the eldest whose eyes widened in shock before they blazed aflame once more._

 _"Like hell it is! Get your ass back over here now or I'll-"_

 _Karamatsu cut in at once, eyes narrowed into slits. "Forgive me, but I no longer wish to speak with you. Tonight, you have only proven what the extent of your selfishness and idiocy can lead to and thoroughly ruined the image of the wonderful and caring "Oniichan" you try to portray yourself as." His words stopped the other in his tracks, and Osomatsu found himself rooted in place, staring at the second eldest in dumbfounded silence. Their shadows elongated along the obsidian street, stark against the dark pavement and lengthening the distance in between them. Karamatsu slowly turned back, head raised and facing adamantly forward before he spoke again, each word splintering the other's heart._

 _"… I find it absolutely foolish now that I ever once looked up to you as inspiration for how a good older brother is wont to be."_

 _He started forward again without another word, not bothering to turn his head once the other regained his ability to speak, still not moving from where he stood._

 _"Karamatsu- hey, where the fuck are you going?! I said to come back here! I-"_

 _"Goodnight, Osomatsu."_

 _His statement brought it all to a close, but the other refused to accept it. The first born ran a hand through his hair again, threatening to yank out a few strands as the second eldest continued on his way. "Karamatsu! Matsuno, Karamatsu you get the fuck back over here right now- Oi, do you hear me?! I'm not done with you yet, Shittymatsu! Come back here!" The soft clack of the shoji sliding shut was his sole answer in the deafening silence of the night, and Osomatsu grit his teeth, tearing at his hair before letting his hands fall limply to his side, fury soon melting as the fire in his eyes dwindled, petered out to a flicker then vanished altogether._

 _"Come back… Come back, Karamatsu…" The first born's voice was soft, throat a bit hoarse due to his screaming from earlier and he lowered his head, raising shaky hands to his chest as he gazed down at them, vision blurring. "I-I'm-sorry, don't go away... Don't l-leave me alone… Y-You can't leave, you can't do this to me, n-not you, not any one of you..." Tears slid down his cheeks, falling freely now as he crumpled onto his knees, wrapping his arms tightly around himself. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I didn't mean it, honest, I-I just- I don't want- Please, please god don't leave me alone, fuck, don't leave me alone, please...!"_

 _His cries had only gone unanswered, even as he curled up on the cold ground and wept black grief before rolling thunder rumbled in the distance. The second born, who had his back resting against the other side of the closed shoji, closed a hand over his eyes and walled his heart for the upcoming days as he quietly sobbed unbeknowingstly along with the eldest as the first drops of rain began to fall. It was hours before either of the two drew themselves up, the second eldest disappearing upstairs and under the welcoming heat of their shared blanket which did little to rid him of the chill which left his skin prickling despite having burrowed deeper into the folds of the covers._

 _... And it was hours later before the first born at last returned to the house, stood at the entrance of the bedroom looking over his slumbering siblings for a moment before he turned and slid the door shut, taking the utmost care to not wake either of his futon-side companions as he slipped beneath the blanket- and the second born found himself able to drift off into a most troubled sleep at last._

"... And thus in this way our communion had been lost." Karamatsu closed his eyes, reaching up to lower his shades only to grasp at empty air, hand dropping once he realized his sunglasses were absent from his personage. The first born slid a hand over his own which he set to rest upon the floor, gently taking ahold of it before giving the latter's hand a comforting squeeze, smile sympathetic.

"Poor Kara-kun, you must have been so hurt." Osomatsu crooned as he stroked his cheek, and the second born sighed quietly.

"Indeed, we both were. Osomatsu never has been one to do well with matters of the heart. Our quarrel only served to worsen the state of affairs in the following days." The first born nodded, humming in thought. "Perhaps he believed you meant to leave him in despair."

Karamatsu blinked, looking up at the other in surprise. "Such an intent is one I neither have nor ever possessed."

The latter withdrew, reaching down to clasp their joined hands together with his free one. "To him, it may have appeared that way. Why else would he lash out at you? From the way you speak of him, it seems like you are both quite close." There was an edge to the other's voice, and Karamatsu took great pains in leveling out his next response.

"Many would state the opposite. We differ quite greatly from one another and do our utmost best to retain an appearance of nonchalance where each of us are concerned, however we do convene in moments that suit our convenience." The second born glanced down at his captured hand before looking back up, meeting the other's gaze. "Is your relation with my alternate counterpart akin to our own?"

Osomatsu blinked and released the other, opting for sliding his arms around the latter's waist instead and took pleasure in the rosy flush which pinkened his cheeks in turn. "Tell me, Kara-kun..." He gave the other a light squeeze, keeping their gazes locked. "If you give all of yourself to someone only for them to not do the same in return, would you find them worthy of affection?" Here, the second born exploited tact in the hopes of successfully feigning ignorance of the answer.

"It would do me great injury." Karamatsu worried his lip, lowering his gaze to the side and studied the tatami mat. "... However, I would not hold them in ill regard." The first born's gaze burned into him, and the second eldest shifted.

"... You truly are so different..."

Osomatsu's expression softened, and he loosened his hold on the other. "Why can't we be related instead? I would do much better as your older brother than the other version of me ever could."

The second eldest blinked, taken aback by this but smiled cautiously. "Niisan... A factor such as this remains as no hindrance here." The first born studied the other as he gently drew his arms away, only to reach for his hand and squeeze it tight. "For we are already family."

It came as quite a shock to the other, although it was an arguably pleasant one, and Osomatsu could only gaze down at the other mutely before reciprocating, squeezing back. "Why can't you be mine?" The first born parted their hands, embracing the other tightly who squeaked in surprise, hesitating momentarily before returning the hug.

"You- Y-You need only ask, and I shall..."

 _Wait, wait, wait-! Are you fucking serious, Karamatsu? You're going to give yourself to him just like that?!_

 _I... I have no choice, Aniki. The others..._

 _Forget them! We're talking about you right now! Don't throw it away so easily Karama-_

"... Kara-kun... You..."

The first born words snapped the other from his thoughts, the visage of his true elder brother vanishing as the other fell upon him at once. The ground rushed up to meet him and Karamatsu scarely had time to brace himself as his spine met with the tatami, the meager protest which escaped him quickly swallowed by the other's kiss. Their lips parted shortly, the second born left breathless despite this as Osomatsu drew back, eyes dark and salacious.

"Kara-kun, do you want me?" Fingers closed around his wrist, drawing it away from the eldest who pinned the other underneath him as Karamatsu's eyes widened, the hand slipping under his hoodie nearly forcing him to let out a muffled scream, but thankfully did not.

"Y-Y-Yes, I-I- I w-want you... Please, m-make me yours-!" The first born smiled and leaned down, capturing the other's lips in his own again as his hand trailed downwards, unbuckling the second eldest's belt as the latter shuddered, writhing slightly once the buttons of his jeans were undone and vision blurring as the other worked on tugging them down.

"T-This is enough, isn't it? After this, you will do the others no harm...?"

All movement ceased. Osomatsu slowly raised his gaze to the other's face which was pale, eyes shining dully in the mid-day light. His hands trembled and the first born drew away, reaching up to caress the other's ashen cheeks as he met his gaze. "Kara-kun..." His voice was surprisingly soft as he pulled the both of them to sit upright again, drawing him close. Karamatsu rested his head against his shoulder, shutting his eyes to keep unbidden tears back and struggled to retain his composure, shaking. "... You love them this much?" Osomatsu rested his hand atop his head, running his fingers through the other's dark locks and the second born swallowed thickly before nodding, eyes burning.

"H-Have I not made that clear enough by these means?" The first born fisted his hair at once upon hearing the other's meager response before realizing and loosening his hold. "I don't understand. They treat you so horribly, they hate you, and you- You..."

"They do not hate me... Of that, I am sure. We are all terrible to each other, we have been since our youth. However, that does not mean we do not care for one another."

"Still, you were willing to be fucked by me for their sake! For them, those little, undeserving brats!"

Osomatsu growled, drawing his hand away to grip the other's chin and force his head up, meeting his gaze directly. "Why the hell would you do that?! Do you not care about yourself that much?" Karamatsu's eyes widened and he could only stare back in incredulity as the first born dug his nails into his skin, tightening his grip. "... You're an idiot. You're seriously an idiot. Why the fuck would you do that to yourself?" The second born shifted his gaze to the side, doing his utmost best to keep from looking into the other's eyes.

"They are my brothers. I love them, and will do most anything if it means they will be kept safe."

The second born's eyes widened as the other towered over him before he had his fists buried in the blue cloth of his hoodie, shaking the other in rage. "Stupid fuck, that doesn't mean you should just throw away your virginity like that!" He stopped and released the other who fell back, dazed as he was snatched upright and buried in folds of scarlet red. "God, I would have- Shit, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Karamatsu waited for the room to cease spinning before hazarding a response. "I do not understand why this would trouble you...? You already do with me as you like." The first born glared outright, growling sharply.

"This and that are two different things! I love you, I don't want to take away something that can't ever be replaced!"

All was silent for a time until the second born chuckled, soon bursting into a fit of mirth that left the other scowling and equally incredulous.

"What? What the fuck is so funny?!" His answer was delivered rather abruptly in the form of the second eldest's pointing finger, and the eldest flushed at once as the other nearly choked amidst his laughter.

"You! Us- All of this-!" The second born doubled over, clutching at his sides. "Moments ago, you wished to immerse yourself within the throes of sexual deviancy with me, and now you berate me for expressing my will to entertain your desire! Really now, if you so wish to claim me for your own, why did you not do so when the opportunity presented itself?"

His laughter was abruptly cut off as the first born reached over and grabbed ahold of his cheeks, pinching them harshly and eliciting a pained yelp from the other. "It's because I love you dumbass, that's why! I may want you for myself, but I'm not so desperate that I'll do something that awful to you!"

Karamatsu flailed a moment before he garnered the courage to reach up and forcibly dislodge the other's hands, moving back a bit. "What is awful is the way in which you treat my little brothers." The second born yet held the eldest's wrists, lowering their hands and no longer smiling. "I have often subjected myself to your whims, but it is no wish of mine to submit. All I do now, I either do out of love or for the sake of love- Namely, that of my family."

The first born's scowl lessened, leaving him watching the other pensively. "... I admire your spirit." Osomatsu tugged his hands away, murmuring softly. "A shame that it must break... Ah, but where would be the fun in toying with you then?" The second born studied him, allowing him to pull away with little resistance.

"Look to your heart..." Karamatsu straightened his hoodie before looking up, meeting the other's gaze directly. "Therein lies your answer."

The eldest blinked before moving back, leaning his head against the wall and closed his eyes. "... You must miss your brother." There wasn't a need for specification- The latter's attention was already arrested. "He hasn't been feeling himself lately. Seeing you might help with that." Karamatsu nodded in affirmation despite the other not being able to see him. "If you try anything funny though I can promise you that this will be the last that you see of him for a really long time." The first born opened his eyes again, giving the other a pointed stare. "Got it?" After receiving another nod in reply, he stood and reached a hand down to the second eldest who took it, rising alongside him.

"Thank you." Karamatsu nearly whispered and the first born shrugged lightly, eyes trailing downwards before he chuckled.

"Of course... Before we go though, do you want to take care of that first?" The second born smiled at the other's grin before taking note of his amused tone, following his gaze to- oh.

"Were you trying to tempt me? Because it nearly worked~."

Karamatsu's face warmed at once as a bright flush spread at the other's words, coloring his cheeks scarlet as he hastily yanked his pants up from where they rested, pooled on the floor around his ankles. In moments, his garments were restored and his belt securely fastened, leaving the the second eldest utterly abashed and unable to meet the other's eyes even after he reached over and intertwined their fingers together. "Careful Kara-kun, or next time I may not be able to resist you..." The first born leaned in and kissed his cheek, only worsening the other's blush who squeaked.

"N-Niisan-! Stop it!" Karamatsu yanked his hood down, concealing his head and started- hopefully- In the direction of the bedroom door, only to be pulled back and wrapped in the other's embrace.

"My little Kara-kun, how can you be this cute?" The second born inwardly groaned at this but bit back a retort as he was nuzzled. "I wish you would kiss me for once..."

"Allow me enough time to speak alone with my brother and perhaps I will."

Karamatsu rolled his eyes, muttering quietly. To the other's misfortune however, his statement had been heard clearly enough and the first born soon pulled away, only to snatch the other's wrist and hasten him from the room. The second eldest's eyes widened and the whole of his countenance flushed bright red upon this dreadful realization, and he flailed, trying to remedy his sentence. "A-Ah, mistake-! My dearest brother, I-" The first born wouldn't hear it however, and he soon had them departing from the room, rushing into the hallway.

"Wait, wait, that's not what I-"

Karamatsu screamed in a mix of pure panic and utter abashment, his cry being unheeded and heard throughout the entirety of the house as they soon disappeared downstairs.

 _"_ Y-You've got it wrong, _that's not what I said!"_


	20. Chapter 20

**Scenario Voting Choices**

As a thank you for 100+ kudos and more than 2,000 hits as well as finally having reached the 20th chapter, I have come to the conclusion that this upcoming update will be decided, namely, by all of you! On this page, you will be able to vote on 1-2 of the titles for the scenario ideas for the next update below that most appeals to or intrigues you by posting the corresponding letter choices of your choosing in the comment box below! The time slot in which you can cast your votes will be from 6/12/17 until next Monday on 6/16/17, 12:00 AM EST. Once the votes have been compiled, the chosen scenario will be written out and posted as the new chapter, with the runner-up mixed in with it. ^^

 **(A)** " _Knife_ Nice to see you again."

 **(B)** "And _ makes three."

 **(C)** "It remains unchanged."

 **(D)** "One and the same."

Good luck and may the best scenario win! =D

(Author's note below!)

Dearest readers,

Let me just start by saying this; a little more than a few months ago, it appeared as if my family would fall apart. We have been distanced from one another over many years of grievances, some of which were refuted, denied, never acknowledged and belittled. As such, tension grew to the point where so much as dealing with each other for a few moments because an unbearable task. We are two families housed under the same roof and our clashing was rampant, vicious and consistent. We had become so toxic to one another and there were so many times we have nearly decided to part ways completely, and that was when I turned to writing this fanfic.

"Clipped Wings", while having a premise of its own and story line to boot, soon became a refuge, a safe haven in which I may close guard any and all thought, emotions, memories. It was where I could strive to find justification or at least an understanding of why certain things had come to be and why people react the way they do. I truly did not imagine that it would be received as well as it had, and the fact that so many of you have appraised it and continue to do absolutely warms my heart. 3

It is through your support that the story has gotten as far as it had, and for that I wholeheartedly thank each and every single one of you. Your comments never cease to brighten my day and it always amazes me to see how certain scenes, lines or characters stir your heart. It is through you that this story may indeed someday reach completion unlike any I have written in the past and will always serve as a reminder to me that passion and perseverance does indeed make a great difference when done in tandem. I hope that every one one you will pursue whichever endeavors which you are drawn to as well, and never relinquish your hold on any of your aspirations despite what anyone says. If you strive forward regardless, you will surely succeed. ^^

Once again, thank you so much for doing me the honor of taking your time to stop by and read this fanfic. I love you all dearly!

-Fandomstuckforlife.


	21. Chapter 20 Part 1

A/N: Dearest readers, I thank you wholeheartedly for your loving comments and for participating in last week's vote! ^^ The scenarios which have won is A and D according to the votes received on here and on Wattpad, which has resulted in Chapter 20 being split into three parts. I hope you all enjoy the following updates as they are posted, and thank you once again for your most gracious support and participation! =D

 _"So now it is vain for the singer to burst into clamor_  
 _With the great black piano appassionato. The glamour_  
 _Of childish days is upon me, my manhood is cast_  
 _Down in the flood of remembrance, I weep like a child for the past."_  
 _-"Piano" by D.H. Lawrence._

A single cup of tea rested upon a battered coffee table, the nicks and grooves in the dark wood nearly matching the lines which were etched in a grimace upon the first born's yet ashen countenance from where he sat in pensive silence upon the couch facing opposite their host.

To his right, the second eldest could only exchange a glance his way and back to the elder man across from them who appeared for the most part to be content with the fragile calm which settled over them all, remaining at length unspeaking save for the flashing of their eyes, slight shifting upon the worn cushions and subsequent sipping of tea which was their only sign of correspondence. The first born gazed obstinately at his hands which he kept folded upon his lap all the while, the stillness being broken only once the elder man moved with seldom warning, leaning forward to set his cup upon the table, and the accompanying clink which sounded throughout the shared space bade the other across from him to raise his head and look up, their eyes meeting at last.

"... Are you not fond of tea?"

Silence lapsed a moment more and the elder of the three ventured to omit it with a simple inquiry, unwilling to part his gaze from the latter's own lest he lose it altogether again. The first born debated upon his words before supplying with the utmost care, allowing his gaze to drift to the side. "... Not really." The latter nodded, as if in great consideration before he leaned back, regarding the other who continued to remain rigid where he was seated, hands still clasped.

"It's difficult to find good quality ones in this day and age." Tougou cast a glance at Karamatsu who gazed back, quietly reviewing the pair as they conversed.

"I wouldn't know- I don't really care about tea." Osomatsu muttered and shifted- a first movement in so long a time- before falling still once more.

"Are you an avid consumer of it, Tougou-san?" Karamatsu hazarded once another moment or two of deafening quiet came to pass, earning a brief look from the first born who looked on at length with indiscernible eyes. The elder man turned to him and gave a solemn nod, adjusting his tie and straightening out any wrinkles rumpling his pin-striped suit.

"I've become a fan of barley tea." He admitted, resting his hands loosely upon his lap. "It is nostalgic, though it does bring back unpleasant memories."

Here, the first born tensed further, his gaze fixing upon the latter as he continued on, unperturbed. "... I must say that I didn't expect to hear from you again. It has been at least several years since we've last spoken." Karamatsu tightened his grip on his cup, fingers warming until the increasing heat left him with little choice but to set it aside as the other had done.

"But of course. You had taken your leave without a single word in advance." The second born crossed a leg over the other and the elder man sighed and reached for his cup, the tea sloshing slightly as he raised it to his lips.

"... I see you are both much changed." He artfully dodged the other's unspoken inquiry, allowing an easy smile to form. "How is Kaneda-san?" The second born's gaze remained level, the latter pressing a bit further under Osomatsu's scrutiny. "I imagine she is doing well?"

All pretenses of carefully curtailed indifference fell away at once upon his words, leaving Karamatsu gazing stonily ahead.

"Perhaps, if I am not mistaken."

The frigidity underlacing the second eldest's voice didn't go unheeded by either of the two other occupants in the room, and Osomatsu turned back to him, scrutinizing the other's expression which had hardened considerably. Tougou blinked, before he frowned in what one could argue would be concentration and hazarded quietly. "You haven't been to…?"

Silence was the only response given to the uncompleted question. That, and the second born's icy gaze. Osomatsu made to speak then but was abruptly cut off before he could get a single word in, the second born supplying hastily. "Much has changed aside from us, Tougou-san." Karamatsu at last turned away from the other, uncrossing his legs. "And I suppose the same could be said of you?"

The elder man conceded with this unspoken request, nodding without hesitation. "Fortune has been kind to me."

A pause.

"From the looks of it, you two seem to be doing better."

Here, Karamatsu smiled and reached across to grasp the startled first born's hand, squeezing tight. "Of course. Time has not served to part us in any way, as you can see." The joviality with which his words were spoken caused the eldest to shoot him a questioning look, but he made no move to pull away even as pain shot through his fingers from how tightly the other was holding them.

"You must forgive my older brother's solemnity. It has been quite a while now that we have been faced with the likes of your kind again." Tougou blinked before he nodded, gazing at the two in silent understanding.

"I suppose it would be too great of a miracle if none of the damage had left any lasting effect." Tougou met the first born's gaze directly once more, the latter freezing at once. "You asked that we meet, so I assume you wanted to talk about what happened that day, is that correct?"

Osomatsu hesitated before attempting to wriggle his hand out of the second eldest's grip who released him at once, drawing back. The first born glanced down at his slightly pulsing hand before closing it tight. "... Sure, why not?" The words left him, bitter and practically a growl. "It's not like it can't hurt after all these years anyway."

Tougou had the decency to wince a bit before nodding in ready agreement. "Right. Of course, well..."

"It wasn't my fault."

Karamatsu stiffened, the first born only staring ahead at the elder man who paused for a moment before proceeding with clear resolve. "You were present at the wrong place and at the wrong time. I've tried to tell your brother before, that you happened to be a victim of circumstance and that there wasn't anything either of you could do to change that, but he wouldn't listen. Neither of you would." The second eldest narrowed his eyes and nearly shot back, but a cold hand clamped down on his wrist, the first born rendering him silent as he bade the other continue.

"I understand that you may still be angry with me, but have you ever stopped to consider yourself in all of this? You knew better than to be out on your own after the number of crimes in the area had increased." Tougou concluded evenly, meeting the other's gaze directly. "You were a kid then, so of course no one could expect you to take this into consideration at the time. But really, Osomatsu-kun... You have no one to blame but yourself."

All was silent in the next instant before the second eldest snapped to his senses, glaring outright at the elder man who only looked on with oblique contentment. "What- "His fault"?! Are you out of your mi-"

His words were cut off at the other's cry of surprise and outrage as he shielded his face, wincing as the tea cup which he barely fended off shattered into pieces upon the floor around him. Osomatsu stood now, tears burning in his eyes which blazed, hands clenched into tight fists by his side as Tougou shot upright once the initial shock wore off, growling as tea dripped from his hair, eyes narrowed. "O-Oi! What the hell, you brat?! Did you seriously-"

 _"Don't fuck with me!"_

The venom in the first born's voice brought all movement to a halt, the second eldest unable to help but flinch slightly as he looked on while the other smote with rage.

" _I_ was at the wrong place and at the wrong time?! _You_ shouldn't have even been there! Did you think I wanted to find out about you? Fuck no, I was goddamned elated to have you with us just like the rest of my family fucking was!"Tougou's eyes widened and the annoyance faded from his eyes as the other drove on, derision cloying his every word. " _You're_ the one who's at fault! I didn't want any part in it, but what the hell did you decide to do? Oh yeah, let's take the stupid kid who only wanted to protect his family and try to turn him into a fucking _robber!_ Who the hell even comes up with something like that?! Only fucked up people like you, you sick bastard!"

Karamatsu cringed and drew himself away, not saying a word even as the elder man fumbled in weak protest. "Osomatsu-kun, t-that was-"

 _"_ Shut up! _Just shut the fuck up!"_

Tougou clamped his mouth shut as the first born fixed him with a heated glare, filled with nothing but animosity and pain. "I'm _done._ I'm tired of all this bullshit. You don't get to come back after all these years and act like everything's okay, as if there's nothing wrong! Who the hell do you think you are?! The things that you said- The things that you _did_ -"

The second born paled and reached out with a faltering hand as Tougou flinched back, eyes haunted and all trace of easiness now vacant as he listened to the other in silence.

"H-Haha, I get it now! I get it! This is all part of another one of your fucked up plans to screw me over, huh? Well, jokes on you pal 'cause I already saw it coming! Acting nice and all this crap- What, how stupid do you think I am?!" Osomatsu's gaze fell upon the second eldest's teacup and snatched it up before the other could protest, flinging it in Tougou's direction who grit his teeth as he blocked his face, wincing as it smashed against his arm.

"O-Osomatsu-kun, that's not-!"

The first born stepped back, hands clenching tightly once more. "… I'm so tired of being afraid. I'm so tired of being afraid of _you._ I'm not that same fucking kid who would just cower and follow your every command anymore." Karamatsu pressed his back against the armrest of the couch cushion, countenance paling considerably at the eldest's next words which stunned even Tougou into absolute silence. "And I'll prove that to you if you ever dare to threaten me again. Just watch, I'll take that knife of yours and fuck you up just like the way you said you would to me. I'm done with your games, Tougou. I'm not going to play them again."

Osomatsu turned upon the second eldest and snatched his hand, yanking him upright with enough force that he banged his leg into the side of the coffee table before glaring back at the shocked elder man who stared at him mutely with widened eyes. "Stay the fuck away from me and my family. I don't care if Karamatsu said you've reformed or some shit because to me you'll always be the same murderous asshole who fucked with us and ruined our life. Even get within a few feet of them and you'll wish that you were still in prison. Got it?"

Karamatsu winced from the impact and stumbled as the other roughly drew him away, stalking towards the front door. Tougou at last stirred, his eyes soft now and expression nearly molten with remorse as he witnessed the eldest of the two curse as he fumbled with the lock before flinging the door wide open.

"Osomatsu-kun..."

"Oh, and another thing…"

He paused as the other did, the first born slowly turning to face him and searing the latter with a scalding glare.

"Don't you _ever_ call me that again."

They were gone in the next instant, the door slamming with a thunderous crash as the two swept out of the house and left the elder man in roaring silence. Decades seemed to pass before Tougou at last moved away from the puddle he was standing in, gingerly stepping out and taking even greater care in gathering the remains of the shattered tea cup as the echoing quiet consumed him, yet did little to still the pounding of his heart.

"M-Matsuno-san-"

Karamatsu squeaked as he was all but flung down the steps, stumbling to regain his balance before a hand caught him by the back of his hoodie to steady him, then reattached itself to his wrist and bore them both away from the house and down the street. The first born tightened his grip as the other struggled to pull free, only earning a fierce squeeze for his attempts before he dropped it altogether and fell to quickening his pace to keep up with the latter who still had not spoken a single word since his outburst. "M-Matsuno-san, are you al-"

"Be quiet."

The other hissed, gritting his teeth. Karamatsu could only stumble along helplessly as the first born strode on, not lessening his hold in the slightest and it was a while before he spoke again, only to question the second born with the same biting tone he had used when he bade the other not to speak mere minutes ago. "Where the fuck are we?"

The second eldest nearly ran into him as the first born stopped abruptly, righting himself at once and taking an immediate step back as he surveyed the intersection before them. The empty street roused only uncertainty which left him wracking his brain for any memory of having come across it, and Osomatsu growled in impatience at his failure to provide an answer. "Well?"

"I-I'm not too sure that I-"

"How can you not be sure?"

The second born cringed, rubbing his arm with his free hand as he lowered his gaze. "I-I- I don't know..." Osomatsu snarled in annoyance and he was quick to remedy, voice soft and meek as he took a shaky step back. "W-We can continue on and perhaps the next one will be fami-"

 _"God damn it!"_

The first born released him before drawing his arm back, hand closing into a tight fist as Karamatsu's eyes widened, the second eldest immediately flinching back as he threw his arms up to shield his face. The solid thud nearby arrested his attention at once, and the second born slowly uncurled himself to see that the other had smashed his hand into the wall beside them, knuckles already bruising where they remained pressed against the stone as his hand shook. Karamatsu remained frozen during the lapsing silence which followed until the first born staggered, dropping his fist before drawing it back once more.

"S-Stop it-!"

Before the other could even comprehend it, he surged forward and wrapped his arms tightly around the other's midriff, nearly sending the both of them tumbling onto the asphalt. Osomatsu growled and dragged himself back to the wall once he regained his balance, but the second eldest only tightened his grip as he struggled to draw him away. "Let go- Let go of me-!" The first born grappled with the other who grit his teeth, wincing as the latter tried to pry his hands off.

"Just let me go, damn it! Let me do this!" Osomatsu let out a cry as he was spun around, back slamming into the wall as the second born wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. "Oi, what the hell Karamatsu?! Why can't you just mind your own damn busine-"

"P-Please stop… Don't do this to yourself."

The first born froze once he registered the tremor in the other's voice, and the fury in his eyes flickered momentarily before he dropped his hand to his side, fist slowly uncurling.

"I-it's not fair..."

Osomatsu slid to the floor, wrapping his arm around the other's shoulders who curled up against him once they reached the ground. "H-He just- After all this time, all these _years_ \- To think that he'll just… Give all of that up, I can't…" Karamatsu squeezed the other close wordlessly as the eldest trembled, bringing a hand up to shield his eyes as a tear slowly slid down his cheek. "F-Fuck, why now… W-Why this… W-Why couldn't he just have…!" The second eldest drew back after a bit, releasing the other as he stood and quietly studied the first born who gazed down at the pavement, expression hidden by his hands as he shook.

"M-Matsuno-san-"

"Don't tell me that he changed! There's no way, he's not-"

Karamatsu knelt before him, gently prying one of his hands away and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I-I cannot speak for the Ozaki, Tougou in your universe, but I have long been acquainted with the one here. I can assure you that he means to do neither you nor the rest of us any harm." The first born nearly crushed the other's hand, only loosening his hold when the second eldest flinched slightly.

"I don't care! I can't forgive him, I won't!" Osomatsu flung his hand off to the side before raising his gaze to meet the other's sharply.

"D-Do you know what he said to me on the day that I found out he was a robber? He held a knife to my throat- A fucking knife, Karamatsu-! And said that he'll kill my entire family if I told anyone what I saw!" The first born curled his hands into fists by his side, grinding his knuckles against the rough pavement as tears continued to slide profusely down his pale cheeks, eyes haunted. "H-He beat me up, kept me trapped in a pipe in a field where my brothers and I used to play- A-And I couldn't tell anyone! I-I couldn't do anything…"

The second born drew his hand back, watching the other uncertainly for a moment before he stood, only to seat himself alongside the first born as the other continued on. "I-It's not fair… He moved on so easily, while I'm still like this…" Karamatsu remained silent as he carefully drew the other upright, gently pulling the eldest against himself who limply lay against his shoulder, hands loosely clinging onto the blue fabric of the other's hoodie.

"I-I hate him. I hate him Karamatsu, I hate him…! Why can't he just drop dead already? _Why can't he just die?!_ " All was silent save for the first born's sobs as he clung on tighter to the second eldest who wordlessly wrapped his arms around the other until the first born managed to regain his composure enough to draw away, hugging his knees to his chest as he gazed listlessly at the ground.

"… I-It's impossible… I can't forgive him, not after the way he fucked up my life…"

Osomatsu dug his nails into his legs, squeezing tighter. The second born regarded the other for a moment more before he reached over, resting his hand on the other's shoulder. "I know what you're going to say," The first born started again before the latter could speak, digging his nails into his legs. "-that I should just forgive and forget about it so I can move on, but it's not that simple!" Osomatsu grit his teeth, boring his head into his arms. "If I could do that, I would! But I can't, I just can't- You wouldn't understand since it didn't happen to you, so don't you dare tell me to just forget it because I won't! I-I don't want to feel this way- I don't want to have these memories that it ever happened, but they won't go away! N-None of it will ever go away…"

Karamatsu sighed inwardly, squeezing the other's shoulder who nearly elbowed him to the side. "F-Fuck off! I can't help the way I feel about all of this, okay?! W-What happened back then- It's impossible to ever forget! All those assholes who say that time heals everything are nothing but fucking liars, because some things just don't heal, alright? S-So, just get the hell out of here if that's all you're going to say!"

"You're right."

The second born drew his hand away, lowering his gaze as the other blinked. "…W-What?"

"I said you're right. Time isn't enough to heal certain wounds."

Osomatsu slowly raised his head, meeting the other's gaze which softened upon meeting his own. "Matsuno-san, I have not undergone such a strenuous situation such as the one you have described in your youth, and you are correct in stating that I indeed do not understand the extent to which your harrowing experiences have affected you until now, but I can say this." Here, the second born managed a sad smile as the other reached up, rubbing at his eyes.

"If it hurts, it is okay. It is perfectly alright to feel this way since it's more than understandable why you would. And if you can't forgive Tougou-san, that is quite alright too. You were terribly wounded by him, and it isn't your fault if it still hurts you too much to even consider letting any of this go. Perhaps there will come a day when you will be able to, but you needn't hasten towards it. Such a conclusion wouldn't be right if it were not heartfelt." The first born lowered his gaze to the asphalt where he remained at length, unspeaking for a moment.

"W-What am I supposed to do now...? Hey, please tell me Karamatsu… What do I do?" The first born raised his head and the second born quietly draped his arm around the other's shoulders as the eldest blinked back further tears. "H-He said it himself that it wasn't his fault. You heard him too… S-So, what now? Where am I supposed to go from here…?"

Karamatsu leaned against the other, drawing him close. "I sincerely wish I knew, Matsuno-san…"

The pair lapsed into silence once more until the first born at last pulled away, rising. "I want to go home..."

Karamatsu stood as well, resting his hand against the wall for support as he faced the latter whose gaze was downcast once more, managing a soft smile. "Then, let us take our leave of this place."

Osomatsu nodded slowly before turning away and starting off down the road, hands slipping into the pockets of his hoodie as the second born fell into step with him shortly. He bypassed him soon enough and paused, blinking as the other reached out and grasped onto his hand but gently squeezed back before leading them on until they reached more familiar streets, and within half an hour they were back within the confines of their neighborhood.

It was only then that the first born released him, slipping his hand out of the other's own before he disappeared into the house ahead of the second born who hesitated, glancing down the road from where they came once before following suit immediately after, sliding the shoji shut and thus closing the both of them off from the entirety of the world.


	22. Chapter 20 Part 2

_"Or the blue parakeet does not return_  
 _from the little grave in the fern garden_  
 _though one may wake in the morning_  
 _thinking mother's call is the bird."_  
 _-"In Childhood" by Kimiko Hahn._

It was several hours before the second born could at last persuade the eldest to stir, and the latter did so albeit reluctantly upon the offer of accompanying him to meet with their younger brothers. They departed from the house not long after, the first born remarking casually enough that the nap he had taken upon their earlier return was suffice enough for his usual spirit to shine through, to which Karamatsu supplied that it would serve him well to resume after their excursion. The eldest adamantly shook his head, stating with all seriousness that there is longer a need to do so now that he was considerably better. The latter frowned and inquired as to the true nature of the other's state but was all but barreled off the sidewalk once the first born broke off into a run, leaving the second born doubled over backwards over a bush as the eldest hastened inside a convenience store across the street.

The first born returned shortly enough to find the latter glowering where he last left him, eyeing him unamusedly as the eldest cheerfully offered him a small bag of karaage as he gorged himself on onigiri which the second born found he could not decline. He arbitrarily accepted the bag and the incident was forgotten as they started off together.

"Not that I mind it, but what possessed you to make this purchase?"

The eldest hummed before stuffing another rice ball into his mouth, folding his arms behind his head as they strolled along. "Well, it's been a while since we've eaten anything. Plus, food makes everything better, doesn't it?" The second born nodded, the both of them rounding a bend in the road before making their way across the crosswalk.

"That is to say, are you feeling-"

"Oh hey, is that a rare whatever-you-call-it-or-something?!"

Karamatsu blinked as the other dashed forth without warning across the street, following after him hastily once he checked the road for any incoming cars which may pose as a threat. The latter only sped on ahead, not bothering to so much as glance back until he was a block away from the other, at last slowing his pace. The second born pursued him for a time and at last fell into step with the other, looking not at all pleased but dared not to voice any further inquiry regarding the day's earlier events.

What silence he expected would ensue was filled easily enough by the first born's almost all too eager chatter, to which the second eldest found inane for the most part if not entertaining- or distracting, for that matter. To the fortune of both- namely that of the second eldest- the pair eventually arrived at their destination a few minutes later…

To what may have very well been damnation itself.

Where once were children supposedly standing remained nothing more than the ever present streetlight, its bulb expectantly dull due to non-operation hours. The pair puzzled over the absence of their siblings, checking the block over before moving on to the adjoining streets, even stopping to question a group of girls heading home from the cafe and a few third and fourth year boys returning from kendo practice only to receive the same answer in return- none of their siblings had been seen.

"Maybe they got bored and went home?" Osomatsu had stopped to reconsider, but the other adamantly pushed on.

"Not likely. They know far better than to do that, what with the presence of a stranger following us and all." The first born started after him again as the second eldest cast quick and furtive glances in every direction now, clearly skittish.

Osomatsu reached over and grasped his shoulder, squeezing gently. "They could have gone to a friend's house then. They're kids, things like safety doesn't really occur to them."

They retraced their steps back to the intersection, keeping a careful eye out all the while before heading to the daycare center, neither of the two speaking until they were greeted at the front door by one of the staff. "Your little brothers came to pick him up earlier." The blonde cradled a young toddler in her arms, sharing a worried glance with the two as they relayed to her their plight. "The last I've seen of them, they were heading down that way." She gestured to the road adjacent to the one that they were on, frowning slightly. "The taller one- I think his name is Chou? Was carrying Todo and they started running."

The pair stiffened, Osomatsu venturing to crack the uneasy silence which fell upon them. "It's Choromatsu. And why did they start running?"

The woman cast a glance in the direction of the street she had pointed to, uncertainly meeting his eyes. "I'm not sure, the rest of the kids were distracting me... They seemed to be in a hurry though, that is all I know." The delivery of her words rendered the pair silent once more, and this time it was Karamatsu that spoke.

"Thank you for your time, we're sorry for troubling you with this." The latter shook her head, managing an uneasy smile.

"It's fine, I hope you find your brothers." She paused, then added brightly. "Todomatsu is such a sweet child. The kids were allowed to draw today and he drew a very nice picture of his family."

Karamatsu managed a wry smile back, but nodded. "That is nice, and we would love to see it once we find him. Have a good afternoon, Nanase-san."

The woman rocked the toddler in her arms and stepped back inside the building. "And you, Matsuno-san." The door closed and the second born strode off at once in the direction of the street that the latter had gestured to, followed immediately by the eldest.

"Do you think they got spooked by something?" Osomatsu ventured at length as they briskly made the way down the road. The second born made to respond but paused once they bypassed an alley, backtracking until they stood directly before it.

"... That is quite possible." He paced forward and knelt down, studying a trampled sheet of paper that was sodden at the edges from where it lay resting by the edge of a puddle. Osomatsu made his way over and froze as the latter gingerly lifted the drawing of color coded stick figures, the second born's eyes almost haunted.

"I-Isn't that- Todomatsu's drawing?"

"... Matsuno-san, the car that nearly hit Ichimatsu..."

Karamatsu rose, allowing the paper to fall to the floor again. "Do tell me you have at least an inkling of its make and color?" The first born regretfully shook his head, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"There was too much going on, didn't think to ask... Karamatsu, maybe we should go home. If they ran through here, they were probably trying to stay out of sight to get back as quickly as possible."

The second eldest wordlessly strode past him, quickening his pace until he broke into a run, this time leaving the eldest behind who immediately sped off after him.

The pair skirted the crosswalk, dodged an incoming vehicle or two as they hastened back to the house and all but stumbled in through the door and spilled into the hallway after managing to thrust the sliding door aside, and were greeted at once by two warm bodies which collided into them mere moments later. Purple and yellow melted with red and blue as the younger pair scampered from the living room and barreled into their eldest brothers upon registering their return, and the house was soon filled with a cacophony of wails and startled cries of surprise which quickly turned into those of unsuppressed delight as the eldest two gathered their missing siblings in their arms, squeezing them close.

"Mon petit frères! Oh, I thought you had been lost to me-!"

Karamatsu nearly sobbed as he embraced Ichimatsu who had immediately latched onto him, burying his small hands in the folds of his hoodie. "K-Kara-niisan! S-Scary, it was so scary, Niisan!" The small boy burst into tears as he was scooped up in the latter's arms, the second born rocking him as he crooned all the while, whilst the fifth born whimpered and clung onto the eldest's legs who gently plucked him off to wrap him up in a tight and warm embrace.

"O-Oniichan...!" Jyushimatsu burrowed into the first born who held him back just as tight and all but combusted with delight upon being addressed at long last by the usually reserved second youngest of the group.

"There, there, now. It's okay, Jyushimatsu!" The first born gave him a comforting squeeze, rubbing his back before setting him back down. After another moment or two, Karamatsu followed suit and soon the younger pair were left standing before the eldest two who knelt before them, gently brushing away their tears.

"Where in god's name have the two of you been?" The second eldest inquired after a space, voice soft and fretful as he looked the fourth born over. Ichimatsu squirmed under his gaze and reached out to him, the other unable to do much else but comply as he embraced the smaller boy again.

"T-There was a-a..." The words were nearly inaudible but clear enough that the other could make them out, and Jyushimatsu chimed in before either of the elder two could press the fourth born further who appeared faint at the inquiry, nervously glancing between them.

"C-Choro-niisan told us to take Todo and run home..." The fifth born at last supplied, arresting the second born's attention who turned to him at once. "S-So we took a shortcut that he showed us and ran all the way back..." Jyushimatsu lowered his gaze and Osomatsu lifted the child from the floor as he sat down cross-legged, setting the fifth born upon his lap who immediately hugged him again.

"Why did he tell you to run?" The first born wrapped his arms around the younger one in turn, holding the latter close as Ichimatsu whimpered, burying his face in the second eldest's hoodie who studied the fifth born in silence.

"W-Was a c-car…" The fourth born supplied before the other could speak, causing the fifth born to glance in his direction. "C-Choro-niisan made us go through the alley, then he r-ran the other way…" Ichimatsu allowed his words to trail off as he received a panicked glance from Jyushimatsu, but the hardening of the second born's eyes was evidence enough that the other hadn't been silenced in time. The fourth born soon found himself gently pushed back as Karamatsu growled, the younger pair flinching as he rose and surveyed the two, eyes unreadable and expression dark.

"Where is he...?"

Osomatsu frowned and made to stand as well but Jyushimatsu clung onto him tightly, tugging on his hood to keep him from moving away, and the first born could only watch as the second eldest turned upon the fourth born when no reply was given. "Ichimatsu. Tell me where Choromatsu is, if you please." The child tugged on the hem of his hoodie, biting his lip as the other looked him over expectantly, awaiting a response. Another moment or two of silence passed before the second born growled again, sharply this time. "Ichimatsu! Where is your brother?"

"G-Gone... He's gone, Kara-niisan." It was Jyushimatsu who had spoken, sharing an understanding glance with the fourth born who had been nearing tears again before the fifth born wriggled free from Osomatsu's hold, the latter allowing him to move off of his lap to stand by Ichimatsu's side again and squeeze his hand tightly as he faced the second eldest. "Choro-niisan ran away 'cause he wanted us to be safe and to get the car away from us." Karamatsu sighed in aggravation, gritting his teeth.

"Yes, I understand that, but whe-"

"I'm not telling you!"

Silence fell upon the room, thick and suffocating as all eyes turned to the fifth born after this sudden declaration, the little one's eyes burning with determination as he tightly squeezed the fourth born's hand. Karamatsu blinked before his eyes narrowed as he looked the smaller boy over, as if unable to believe that such a statement had truly been uttered by the other. "... Jyushimatsu, this is not a game. Tell me where he is right n-"

"No, you're just gonna get mad at him again if I do!"

The child cut him off, shaking his head adamantly and Ichimatsu nervously tugged on his hand, bading the fifth born step back as the second eldest's gaze darkened considerably. "That is of no concern of yours, Jyushimatsu. Now please, by all means, tell me where he is." The latter only narrowed his eyes, meeting Karamatsu's gaze squarely which clearly shocked the other, undeterred.

"No! Y-You're so mean... You're so mean to Choro-niisan all the time, Kara-niisan! If I tell you, you're just gonna hurt him again, so I won't!"

Ichimatsu's eyes widened and he tugged on the fifth born's hand again, but the latter refused to be swayed. Neither brother spoke until the second eldest at last blinked before fixing his younger sibling with a frigid gaze, eyes chiseled from stone as he regarded the other for a time. "Jyushimatsu, you are overreacting. Choromatsu may have endangered your lives, but I will not-"

" _Liar!_ "

Karamatsu froze, eyes widened as the fifth born tore himself away from Ichimatsu, pointing directly at the second born as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.

"Y-You're a liar… K-Kara-niisan is a liar!" Jyushimatsu took a step back, the fourth born beside him following suit but made no move to draw nearer to the other. "Y-You hurt him all the time, you and Oniisan!" Osomatsu blinked, glancing over at the second born who faltered, moving back as the fifth born advanced, voice raising with each word he managed to choke out. "Y-You can't hide it anymore, Kara-niisan! Choro-niisan told me e-everything, even about the time when Oniisan caught him trying to call for help!"

It was at this that the second born paled, eyes pleading with the other as the fifth born pursued him, resolve hardened in his eyes despite the tears which threatened to spill down his cheeks. "H-He told me that you-"

"J-Jyushi-"

"-and Oniisan-"

"J-Jyushimatsu, stop-"

"-grabbed him and-"

" _Jyushimatsu!"_

"-shoved his hands in boiling water!"

The second born froze, the rest of the occupants in the room falling absolutely still as the fifth born paused, glaring up at the second eldest. "Y-You held him down! You helped Oniisan hurt him! Choro-niisan begged you to stop and help him, but you said he deserved it for what happened to me! But what happened to me wasn't his fault, Kara-niisan! It was Oniisan's fault, he was the one who hurt me!"

Ichimatsu was the first to move after this, and he ran forward and wrapped the other in a tight embrace as tears ran freely down his cheeks, shaking and all but melted in his directly older brother's embrace, finding strength in his presence before pressing on. "I-It's too much! Choro-niisan already said he was sorry, so why do you keep hurting him?"

Karamatsu said not a word as he looked on as if unseeing, and his continued silence infuriated the other who tore free from Ichimatsu's hold once more. "J-Jyushi!" The fourth born reached for him again but the fifth born flung himself towards the other, soon reaching the second born as the eldest and fourth born could only look on in shocked silence, helplessly watching the two as Jyushimatsu began pounding his small fists against the second born's legs as the other remained frozen in place.

"Why, Kara-niisan? Why do you say so many sad things? Why do you always get so angry with Choro-niisan? Why can't you be nice to him like you are with us? Why?!"

The fifth born's resolve fell apart at last and he at last crumbled, tears rolling freely down his cheeks as he continued to beat the other's legs, the blows lessening with each word which managed to escape the latter as he sobbed. "I-It's not his fault, it's mine...! I'm the one who left the room without telling him, I'm the one who ran into Oniisan and made him mad! Stop blaming Choro-niisan, he didn't do anything wrong!"

The child lowered his hands as he slid to the floor, kneeling as he wrapped his arms around the other's ankles and shut his eyes tightly as if to keep back further tears. "P-Please stop... I don't like it when you're scary... Please Kara-niisan, don't act like Oniisan anymore..."

"… J-Jyu- Jyushimatsu…?"

It was the first born who spoke in the silence that followed. Osomatsu, who had long since been standing now, took a hesitant step forward, pausing. "What... W-What are you talking about? What did the other me do to you?"

The fifth born looked up, meeting the other's concerned and uncertain gaze before he withdrew from the second eldest who had yet to respond, standing rigidly in place with his eyes staring blankly down at the fifth born. Ichimatsu slunk over to his side once Jyushimatsu had distanced himself a bit from the other and soon came to kneel beside the smaller boy who leaned against him, allowing the small child to wrap his arms tightly around him once more before he started, albeit shakily.

"I-It was when Kara-niisan and Ichi-niisan were away for a little while..."

 _"Choro-niisan, Choro-niisan!"_

 _A sigh._

 _"What, Jyushimatsu?"_

 _Yellow sleeved arms flapped before the third born's face, blocking his view of the book he had in hand. "Let's play something, Choro-niisan!"_

 _The latter frowned and maneuvered himself to the side before his eyes fell upon the page he was on, picking up from where he had been disrupted from. "Not now, Jyushimatsu. I'm trying to read…" He yelped as the fifth born launched himself atop him, throwing them both onto the floor and knocking the book out of his hand. "Ow-! Jyushi, watch it!" Choromatsu winced as he sat up, eyes widening as realization fell upon him and he all but shoved the other off of himself as he snatched up the book, leafing through the pages. A moment later, he slapped it down and turned to the fifth born who had moved back to his side, unperturbed though his ever present smile dimmed the slightest bit as the other grumbled. "I can't find my page now!" Jyushimatsu's grin lessened and he reached for the book._

 _"Sorry Choro-niisan, I can help you find-"_

 _"No thanks, I can do it on my own."_

 _Choromatsu stood, striding over to the other side of the room and settled himself cross-legged against the wall, frowning as he flipped through the book. The fifth born hastened after him, but the sound of approaching footsteps roused the other's attention and Choromatsu looked up at once, nearly scowling. "Sorry Jyushimatsu, but could you leave me alone for a little while?" The latter paused, his expression frozen upon his face for a moment before it brightened into a wide smile._

 _"Okay, Choro-niisan! I'll go play by myself until you're ready!"_

 _The third born nodded absentmindedly, turning his attention back to his book. "Have fun, Jyushi." He gave him a small wave to which the fifth born happily returned before he set to rolling about the room. Several moments of silence came to pass them by before the child sat up, glancing in the direction of the third eldest who was intently focused on his book before he stood and made his way over to the sliding door. He pushed the shoji aside, looking back over his shoulder to see that the other hadn't stirred, before his smile grew and he slipped out, closing the door again._

 _Jyushimatsu giggled to himself as he hurried down the stairs- it was seldom that he was allowed to wander about in the house unsupervised after all- and he headed inside one of the rooms nearest the kitchen, stopping only once he came across a dragonfly which had flown in through the window. "Hi, hi, good afternoon Tonbo-san!" The fifth born flapped his sleeves about as he waved and followed after the dragonfly, skipping merrily._

 _"Haru ga kita, haru ga kita_

 _Doki ni kita…"_

 _The front door slid open, the soft clack of wood indicating that it was shut soon after. The fifth born remained oblivious to this however as he continued to circle about, the newcomer not having announced his arrival as he strolled down the hallway and entered the room._

 _"Yama ni kita_

 _Sato ni kita_

 _No ni mo ki-"_

 _A startled cry left both boys as Jyushimatsu collided into the first born, wincing as his shoulder banged into the wall behind him. "Watch it, you little-" Osomatsu snarled and paused as he was met with a beaming smile from the other, the fifth born not even hesitating as he wrapped his arms around his waist._

 _"Oniisan came home! Welcome home, Oniisan!" Jyushimatsu's smile hadn't faltered in the slightest even as the latter grimaced, struggling to pry the other free._

 _"Get off of me, you fucking-"_

 _"Hey, hey, Oniisan!"_

 _"What?!"_

 _"Can we play a game? Choro-niisan won't play with me 'cause he's busy, but I don't like playing alone!"_

 _The first born hesitated a moment, studying the other who looked up him with wide, expectant eyes before he allowed a small grin to grace his countenance, eyes lurid and dark despite his dazzling smile. "Sure, Jyushi. Let's go play something together, just the two of us!" Osomatsu plucked the other off of him, soon grabbing his arm in a tight vise-like grip before heading out of the room, nearly dragging the child along behind him. Jyushimatsu winced but made no sound of complaint as he hastened after the other-_

 _-and let out a yelp as he was flung into the kitchen and landed in an unceremonious heap by the sink._

 _He scarcely had time to sit up before the other was upon him, his only warning being the glint of silver before pain lanced through his arm, a scream soon tearing from his throat as crimson seeped into the glaring yellow of his right arm sleeve. "What's the matter, Jyushimatsu? Does it hurt?" The first born stood over him, his smile flashing as he followed the other who willed himself to move, dragging himself against the counter as he gazed at the other with wide, tear filled eyes and yet managed to force a smile._

 _"A-Ah, Oniisan… I-I don't like this game!" The fifth born's voice trembled as the other only drew nearer, knife raised. "L-Let's play a different one! U-Um, oh, I know! Help me finish the spring song! H-Hana ga saku, hana ga saku, doko ni sa-"_

 _The song came to an abrupt end as the fifth born found himself pinned beneath the eldest, before the knife slashed across his arms again, splitting open the soft fabric of his sleeves and sending scarlet drops flying. Jyushimatsu reacted almost instantly and he trashed about, screaming as the other only grinned, his leer reflected in the untainted surface of the blade. "Jyushi-kun, what's wrong? Didn't you say that you wanted to play~?" Osomatsu paused, allowing the now sobbing child a moment of respite as he writhed, squirming about._

 _Jyushimatsu choked on his words the next he spoke, managing to plaster on a weak albeit watery smile. "I-I don't want to play this, Oniisan!" The fifth born whimpered as the other moved off of him, and he remained completely still as if he believed scarce movement could lessen the agony in his bloodied arms, only to let out an ear splitting shriek as something warm ran down his legs, the eldest having shifted his attention to the smaller boy's thighs now._

 _"Eh? But this is so much fun for me, Jyushi!"_

 _The cruel blade of the knife split open the younger boy's soft flesh, unhindered by any cloth since the incision was made underneath the hem of his shorts, and the fifth born found that he was unable to speak, pain filling his mind as his skin burst open time and time again. "Come on, you're the one who wanted to play with me! Look, isn't this fun for you too? You're still smiling!" Osomatsu chuckled, eyes alight with amusement as the child wailed, twisting and turning to avoid the serrated edge of the weapon to no avail. "Aw what, no more smiles now? Come on Jyushi, keep smiling for me! Oniisan wants to see how much fun you're having!"_

 _The knife arced in the air, slashing downwards and splattering the wooden floorboards with crimson which seeped into the aged flooring. Jyushimatsu's trashing lessened, eyelids growing heavy as darkness hovered within his vision despite the first born's mocking laughter, and he nearly gave way to the welcoming abyss which threatened to engulf his mind were it not for a pair of warm hands yanking him swiftly back along the floor._

 _"J-Jyushimatsu! Oh god, Jyushi- Jyushimatsu, can you hear me?!"_

 _His leaden body was tugged up nearly effortlessly from the floor and the fifth born blinked blearily, just barely registering that the arms that were now wrapped around him belonged to that of the third eldest. "C-Ch- Cho-ro-niisan…" The fifth born hung limply in the other's arms, and hardly stirred as the latter's tears fell upon his cheeks._

 _"J-Jyushimatsu, I'm so s-sorry, I-" Choromatsu choked back a sob as he rocked his younger brother in his arms before he looked up, eyes burning as he glared at the eldest who he had managed to knock away from the fifth born. "H-How could y- What has he ever done to you?!" The third born half walked and half dragged the other away from the first born who stood, carelessly tossing the knife across the kitchen as he grinned at the other, not a hint of remorse in his leering eyes._

 _"It's his fault, you know? He's the one who wanted to play, I just gave him what he wanted." The eldest strode in their direction and Choromatsu flinched, moving to shield the fifth born as the other continued past them, pausing at the entryway to give the third eldest a derisive grin. "Better move fast or else he'll bleed out~!" The latter swept out of the kitchen soon after this statement and ultimately departed from the house, leaving the two alone at last with the fifth born lying almost limply in the third eldest's arms._

 _The horror of the other's words at last registering, the third born immediately set the whimpering child back upon the floor and rushed over to one of the cabinets to retrieve a roll of paper towels, panic heightening as it dropped from his shaking hands and unraveled a bit as it rolled across the floor._

 _"C-Choro-niisan, it 'urts…"_

 _Jyushimatsu called out to him weakly, and the third born bit down hard on his bottom lip, hastily bundling the loose sheets in his arms before hurrying back over to the fifth born's side. "H-Hang on J-Jyushi, I'll make it stop soon!" The third born tore at the sheets and pressed them against the torn fabric, red slowly seeping into the loose paper towels that had landed on tthe stained wood. The fifth born moaned, writhing as the rough surface of the towels was haphazardly pressed against his thighs while the third eldest's heart raced, tears blurring his vision and making it difficult for him to see. "J-Just hold on, y-you'll be just fine-" Choromatsu left off on a sob as crimson continued to soak into the towels, hands flying to and fro to alternatively focus on applying pressure on one area before moving to the other as the other's eyes began to close, breathing growing shallow._

 _"N-N-No… N-No, no, Jyushi- Jyushimatsu-! J-Jyushimatsu, stay awake! P-Please, you have to stay awake!"_

 _The fifth born whimpered as he found himself pulled up from the floor again, cradled in the third eldest's arms whose resolve at last crumbled, sobbing. "C-Choro-niisan…" Jyushimatsu's voice was soft, far softer than any other time it has ever been and the third born could only cry harder, squeezing his little brother tightly. "N-Niisan, 'm sorry I made you drop your book…" The fifth born leaned his head against the other's chest, forcing his eyes to remain open. "I-I jus' wanted to play with you…"_

 _The latter shook, hands gripping at the uninjured parts of the other's arms as he kept him nestled closely against himself, shoulders wracked by sobs. "T-That doesn't matter to me anymore, Jyushimatsu! I don't care about it at all, it's just a stupid book-!" Choromatsu drew the other nearer, burying himself in the vibrant yellow of the fifth born's hoodie who only burrowed further into him in return. "G-God, this is all my fault…! I-I should have just- Jyushimatsu, I'm so sorry! P-Please, don't die- Y-You can't die! W-What are we going to do without you?!" The other at last allowed his eyes to close, unable to fight it any longer and the third born froze, eyes glazing over with horror._

 _"N-No… N-No, J-Jyushi- D-Don't go, don't l-leave me- C-Come back- C-Come back p-please-! Jyushima-"_

 _Footsteps thundered down the hallway, and a moment later Karamatsu and Ichimatsu were at the entry way of the kitchen, the pair freezing in place upon the sight that they were met with. The third born knelt among splashes of scarlet which adorned the floor and darkened the wood, Jyushimatsu wrapped tightly in his arms as he slipped momentarily from the world, breathing low and shallow. "J-Jyushi!" Ichimatsu rushed forward, the grocery bag that he was carrying falling to the floor as he all but flung himself upon the two, Choromatsu still sobbing as he managed to embrace the other back._

 _"H-Help! H-He's- He's-" The other was cut off as the second eldest at last moved, breaking free from his trance once he heard the third born scream. Karamatsu strode over, gently prying Jyushimatsu free from the pair's grip before he hastened out of the kitchen and into the bathroom down the hall. Ichimatsu stood at once and hurried after him, leaving the third born who rapidly rose and tried to follow suit, only to trip and fall flat on his face._

 _The last that the fifth born could recall before he drifted off entirely were the shouts of his siblings, running water and one voice in particular which somehow managed to soar above the rest, calling out for mercy yet received no reply in return._

The room was deathly silent, Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu still clinging onto each other long since the story had been concluded which left the eldest pair immersed in the uneasy quiet as the fourth born whimpered softly after a moment, squeezing his little brother tight. Osomatsu wavered where he stood, absolutely stricken with horror as he took in the entirety of the other's words before he at last regained control of his limbs, moving forward at once to kneel before their younger siblings before taking the both of them into his arms, embracing the two little ones at once.

"J-Jyu-" The first born hesitated, pausing to steady his voice before once again attempting to speak. "Jyushimatsu, I'm so sorry that you went through that... It's okay, nothing like that'll ever happen to any of you again." The pair wrapped their arms around the other, and Osomatsu managed a soft, reassuring smile as he squeezed them close, blinking back the tears which threatened to form in his eyes throughout the other's recollection. It came as quite a shock to all of them when Jyushimatsu spoke once more, somehow managing to keep his voice soft and controlled despite his profuse tears.

"I-I know, Oniichan."

Jyushimatsu moved back a bit to look up, meeting the other's gaze before stating with absolute confidence. "You're not like Oniisan, so I know you won't hurt us."

It was eons before anyone could bring themselves to speak again, and this time it was the second born who had at last broken from his trance, eyes softening as he stirred. "J-Jyushimatsu..." The latter looked up at him, fighting to remain angry yet couldn't bring himself to once he noticed the tears gathered in the corners of his elder sibling's eyes, though he managed to bite back, almost sharply.

"Y-You started being mean to Choro-niisan after that..." The fifth born lowered his voice to nearly that of a whisper as he continued. "H-He told me _everything…_ He told me everything because he didn't know if he was going to come back or not…"

 _"-en't you coming back?"_

 _The sunset bled, casting a pair of shadows across the sand._

Karamatsu's blood ran cold at the other's words, eyes widening. "J-Jyushimatsu, what do you mean by-"

 _"-ait, don't go-!"_

 _A hand reached out, fingers barely managing to brush against the end of-_

The fifth born shifted in Osomatsu's arms, the latter only squeezing him tighter. "C-Choro-niisan… H-He said he'll try to come home, but maybe he won't..."

 _"-on't leave me behind…!"_

 _The shadows broke apart, elongating across gleaming metal._

"He doesn't want to be hurt anymore."

 _"'M sorry, but I can't-"_

 _A plea, soft and broken was lost among the virulent breeze._

"So he might not…"

 _"C-Come back…"_

 _A whimper too was left unheard by the sound of retreating footsteps as-_

"… C-Come back home."

 _"Don't leave me all alone-!"_

"No! N-No, not this again, please-!"

Everyone jumped as Karamatsu dropped to his knees upon the floor, eyes wide and unseeing yet again as he knelt there, gaze cast downwards as he clawed at his head, nails digging into his scalp as he forced back the memory which pervaded his mind, another quickly taking its place and nearly shattering him from within.

 _"You..."_

 _The second eldest's expression was nigh unreadable as his eyes fell upon the third born who was left kneeling, surrounded by bloodied paper towels as he looked up and met the other's gaze, eyes wide with panic. "K-Kara-niisan, is he alright?!" The smaller boy scrambled to his feet at once as the latter drew near, freezing at once when the other's hand shot out and yanked him closer by the front of his hoodie, forcing a startled cry from the third born._

 _"Why weren't you watching him?!" Karamatsu shook him roughly and the latter's eyes only widened further, panic heightening as he reached up and tugged at the other's hands in a weak attempt to dislodge his hold._

 _"I-I- I'm s-sorry-"_

 _"You know that he's at most risk of being hurt with our Aniki being the way he is, so why weren't you paying more attention?!"_

 _"H-He wasn't home! I thought it'll be okay to-"_

 _There was a crack and the third born was sent flying into the edge of the kitchen counter, pain exploding in his back from the impact as the ground rushed upwards to meet him whilst the third eldest fell in a heap upon the ground._

 _The silence which passed overhead in the following moments as Choromatsu slowly raised a hand to his throbbing cheek and raised his head to meet the other's gaze fell thickly, near unbearable for either of the two, and it was only broken when the third born at last attempted to stand on shaking legs, unable to repress a whimper as he started hesitantly forth. "K-Kara-niisan... N-Niisan, I'm sorry..." The third eldest reached out to him as the other's eyes narrowed further before he turned away, heading out of the kitchen. "K-Kara-niisan...?"_

 _"It's your fault."_

 _Choromatsu froze, fingers stopping mere inches away from the other's hoodie. "N-Niisa-"_

 _"It's your fault that he almost died!"_

 _Choromatsu reeled back as the other whipped around to face him again, eyes flashing as his hand closed around the smaller boy's wrist, squeezing tightly. "You're his older brother, you should have been looking after him! What would you have done if we hadn't come home in time? Jyushimatsu would have bled to death and you could have been held accountable for murder!" Karamatsu tightened his grip, paying no mind as the other let out a cry of pain and struggled to pull his arm free._

 _"K-Kara-niisan, let go! It hur-"_

 _His plea ended with a shriek as the other sharply twisted his wrist, eliciting a scream from the third born who instantly buckled to his knees, tears sliding profusely down his pale cheeks as the other applied further pressure, nonplussed. "You think this hurts? Imagine what Jyushimatsu must have been feeling as he was being sliced apart!" Choromatsu shook violently, unable to find any words of which to respond with and could only whimper, unable to hold back a sob._

 _"I-I'm sorry- I tried to help him, but-_

 _"I wonder if you can stand it…"_

 _The second born raked a cold glare over the other's trembling figure before he grit his teeth, yanking the smaller boy upright who yelped again, freezing as the other fixed him with a near surgical gaze._

 _"The agony that he must have gone through… I wonder if you'll be able to bear it?"_

 _The third born's blood ran cold at the latter's words, and he could only stare at the other in petrified shock before the second eldest strode back into the kitchen, the force with which he dragged the third born nearly sending the smaller boy toppling forward as he stumbled after him. "Ow-! Wait- K-Kara-niisan-?!" Choromatsu yelped as he was flung forward against the counter top, soon finding himself pinned against it and his arm securely held in place atop its surface._

 _"How about we find out?"_

 _The words were stated with a note of finality, and Choromatsu's eyes widened in abject horror as the second eldest wasted no time in yanking up his arm sleeve, exposing his bruising wrist yet mostly unmarred skin. "N-N-No, n-no, K-Kara-niisan wait- D-Don't- P-Please-" The other's cries gone unheeded as the latter reached towards the nearby knife block, closing his fingers around one of the handles before extricating the gleaming utensil and drew it near, their faces reflected in the surface of the blade._

 _"You know how many times Jyushimatsu was cut? Ten times. He had to endure the pain of his skin being sliced open ten times." Karamatsu's expression darkened as the other's only paled, drained entirely of color as he remained deathly still, not daring to move his arm. "_

 _I-I'm s-sorry- I'm sorry, Kara-niisan! P-Please don't, I-I'll be good, I'll do better, I'll look after him from now on, please-!" Choromatsu choked on a sob, his heart plummeting as the knife was only drawn closer, the serrated edge of the blade now hovering inches above his arm._

 _"I want you to remember this moment, ingrain each and every ounce of detail in your memory of what your brother had to suffer through because you couldn't be bothered to do your duty as an older brother and look after him." Karamatsu dug his nails into the other's skin and the child yelped, tears continuing to slide down profusely as he trembled in his hold. "Remember this pain Choromatsu, and remember it well."_

 _"N-No, no, please- Please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, no, don't-"_

 _"Years from now, let it serve as a reminder to you..."_

 _The knife was raised, the end of it angled downwards above the other's pale skin as the other began to trash against the second eldest, his tears soon rendering him unable to see._

 _"K-Kara-niisan please-! I-I'll be good, I'll look after them both from now on, I promise! N-No, no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Niisan, I'm sorry, please forgive me-!"_

 _"... Of what will happen if you fail in your duty as an older brother!"_

 _The knife flew downwards and Choromatsu immediately screwed his eyes shut as he screamed, bracing himself for the first line of fire that he was certain would soon be followed by multiple ones of the same caliber._

 _It was only the loud clatter to the left of him that caused him to peel his eyes open to see that the knife was discarded, tossed as it was into the sink and that the second born was no longer gripping so tightly onto his wrist. Choromatsu blinked back yet falling tears and nearly fell in as the latter released him altogether, moving away to allow him to stumble back from the counter top. Karamatsu's gaze was downcast, head lowered as the third born tugged his sleeve down to conceal his skin, unable to do little else but stand and gaze at the other in mute horror and deafening silence which was at last broken as the latter hissed._

 _"Go."_

 _The third born remained frozen for a space, as if unable to understand the other._

 _"I said go."_

 _The second eldest growled now, gripping ahold of the edge of the counter top and threatened to sink his nails into its surface as the third born at last moved, reaching shakily out to him. "K-Kara-niisan..."_

 _"I said go, Choromatsu!"_

 _The latter trembled, shoulders quaking from where he stood, painfully digging his fingers into the edge of the counter top._

 _"Go... B-Before I do something that we will both regret..."_

 _Choromatsu was silent save for his quiet sobs, hesitant before at last withdrawing his hand and curled it against his chest, stepping back. "I-I'm s-sorry, Niisan... I-I didn't mean for this to happen, I-"_

 _"For god's sake, get the hell out of here Choromatsu!"_

 _The second eldest cut off the third born as he pried himself from the counter and turned upon him, snatching the other by the front of his hoodie and dragged him into the adjoining room and flung him forward. He glared as the smaller boy let out a cry as he hit the sliding door before the fury in his eyes petered to a flicker, leaving him regarding the other indifferently as the third born curled up where he landed with a sob, trembling uncontrollably as the full extent of what had transpired between them at last registered in his panic-addled state._

 _And with that, Karamatsu turned away wordlessly despite the other's weak cries, ignoring him as he called out his name as he strode out of the room, expression empty and eyes vacant as it would continue to be since the day he ultimately chose to not only walk away from the room, but also out of his little brother's life for many years to come._

"T-This is all my fault..."

Jyushimatsu blinked, slowly raising his head along with the rest as they all looked the second born over as he continued on, a sob welling in his throat. "I-I did this to him- I pressured him too much, forced s-so much upon him..." Ichimatsu turned away and the fifth born quietly nuzzled into him as the first born withdrew from the pair and made to stand, taking a few steps forward before reaching down and gently squeezing the second eldest's shoulder as he shook, voice scarcely above that of a whisper before it rose to a wail, a near despairing shriek. "I-It happened again... W-Why is it happening again?!"

"Karamatsu..."

The latter moved his hand from off of his shoulder, raising it to lightly run his fingers through the other's hair before he knelt down and gently pried the other's hands away, using both of his own to squeeze them tightly as the latter whimpered, as if failing to register his touch.

"H-He's gone, he's gone now and he's going to di-"

"Don't worry, we'll find him before anything happens."

Osomatsu managed a soft, reassuring smile as he gave his hands another comforting squeeze to which the other could only look down and offer no response in return, eyes burning with yet unfallen tears. "... Come on, the sooner we get moving, the better of a chance we'll have at finding him and bringing him back sooner." The eldest released him before he wrapped an arm around the other's shoulders, gently pulling the latter to stand upright once more as the second born was shaken from his reverie and offered no resistance as the first born led the both of them in the direction of the front door.

Upon reaching it however, the first born drew away before shoving the other forward, albeit lightly and waved. "Okay, go on then. Make sure to come back safe and sound!" Karamatsu stumbled, nearly hitting the shoji as he regained his balanced and turned back to the other once he registered the latter's words, eyes widened as he all but stared back at him.

"A-Aren't you coming wi-"

"Nope! Who else is going to stay and take care of our otoutos? You're more than capable of handling any trouble out there like you said. Besides..."

The eldest of the group slipped his hands into his pockets, giving the other a confident grin. "Somebody owes someone else an apology, so it's best that they don't come back without getting one first." The second born blinked before realization slowly dawned in his eyes and he nodded slowly.

"I trust that you will look after them…?" Osomatsu's grin only widened as he turned back to the surprised pair, kneeling down to wrap them up in his arms again.

"As if they're my own kids!"

A soft smile formed on the second eldest's face as Ichimatsu squeaked when the other nuzzled his cheek against his own before doing the same with the fifth born to his left. "But we're your brothers..."

The eldest grinned, playfully ruffling his hair. "That too!" The second born slid the door open and looked back to see that the three were watching him again before managing a warm albeit uncertain smile before waving.

"T-Then, with luck we shall return shortly." Osomatsu waved back with a winning smile, the fourth born waving as well save for the fifth born who only studied the other as he departed from the house, disappearing down the street. Once the sliding door slid shut again, the first born all but flung himself onto the ground in the next instant, pulling the younger two down with him and cuddled them close.

"Man, this sure has been one heck of a day." The eldest sighed and squeezed the pair who squeaked, nuzzling into him. "Oh yeah, where's Totty by the way? I haven't heard him since- Well, since he was dropped off this morning."

Ichimatsu shifted, adjusting his position a bit so that he could lean his head against the other's chest as Jyushimatsu did the same, gripping onto the first born's hoodie. "He's sleeping in Okaasan's and Otousan's room." Osomatsu blinked.

"Seriously? Guess he must be a heavy sleeper." He allowed his eyes to close, much to the dismay of the younger two who looked up at him in mixed expressions of surprise and horror. "And speaking of sleeping! A nap sounds pretty good right about now, what do you say?"

Ichimatsu wriggled free from the other's grip, the fifth born following suit and leaving the eldest pawing at the air. "Aw, hey come back! I was so comfy!" He whined and sat upright, holding his arms out to the pair who shook their heads.

"We're going to get sick if we sleep on the floor, Oniisan." The fourth born averted his hug, clutching at his hand instead to tug on it instead. Osomatsu pouted, but offered no resistance as he allowed the other to coax him to stand. "It's fine, it's fine! Let's lay down for just a few minutes!" Ichimatsu frowned slightly, adamantly shaking his head.

"Kara-niisan told us we can't sleep on the floor."

"But Karamatsu's not here right now!"

"He's going to get mad if he finds out."

"Who said he has to know about it?"

The first born sighed as the other continued on. "We always listen to Kara-niisan, though." The first born paused, thinking for a moment. "Well... I'm the eldest, right?" The fifth born nodded, Jyushimatsu watching them curiously. "That means you all have to listen to me, including him." Osomatsu grinned and swiped a finger under his nose. "So, if I say that it's okay to sleep on the floor, that means it's okay!"

The younger pair exchanged a glance before Ichimatsu turned back to him, smiling slightly. "Does that mean we can run outside when it rains?" The first born gave an affirmative nod, and Jyushimatsu couldn't resist chiming in, albeit tentatively. "Can we bring in caterpillars too?" Osomatsu blinked but nodded again, chuckling.

"Sure, sure, but only the ones that aren't poisonous!"

The fourth born hugged the other's arm once he stood, surprising the first born who looked down. "Can we have sweets before dinner?"

"I'm not too sure about tha-"

Jyushimatsu took ahold of his free hand, gazing up at the eldest expectantly. "Can we stay up late?" Osomatsu smiled, albeit a bit uncertainly.

"Uh, I guess if-"

"Oh, can we have some money too?"

The first born chuckled nervously. "Ah what, so you can play Pachinko? Aren't you guys a bit young for that?" The pair blinked.

"What's Pachinko?"

"You... Don't know what Pachinko is?"

The two younger boys shook their heads and Osomatsu grinned, guiding the two over to the living room where he proceeded to relay to them his tales of tragedy and glory which he made certain to explain was bound to take place in the lives of any of those endeavoring to become a Pachi pro, and the three of them remained clustered together on the sofa long after the first drops of rain began to fall upon the city, the younger two soon drifting off with the first born's voice becoming little more than a soft lull in the background until at last he too fell asleep.

The song the Jyushi sang is another Japanese folk song, "Haru Ga Kita" (Spring Has Come)! Lyrics and translation taken from here: ?p=843&t=es&c=85  
And you can listen to (as close as possible!) to the way Jyushi sung it here: watch?v=71Uxr-Vx-yw -English Lyrics- Spring is coming, spring is coming  
Where is spring now?  
Here in the mountains  
Here in the village  
And here in the fields Flowers bloom, flowers bloom  
Where do flowers bloom-


	23. Chapter 20 Part 3

_"Shall I again regret strange faces lost_ _Of which the present memory is forgot_ _And but in unseen bulks of vagueness tossed_ _Out of the closed sea and black night of Thought?_ _Were thy face one, what sweetness will't not be,_ _Though by blind feeling, to remember thee!"_  
 _-"Sacrifices" by Richard Jones._

"It's already raining..."

The second born lowered his hand which he had held up to the sky, drying it against his hoodie before he continued on down the street as fellow pedestrians made for shelter, abandoning their tables and benches for the brightly lit cafes and nearest building complexes. Karamatsu quickened his pace, skirting past the colorful umbrellas and neatly trimmed hedges, glancing at any person that rushed past him, heads covered by jackets or strolling along easily enough with their own umbrellas. He eventually slowed, pacing along the sidewalk which reflected the dusty gray sky above as the rain fell in sheets and tugged up his hoodie, cutting across the road and hurrying into the park- and would have continued on were it not for the flash of green which passed him by.

The second born skidded to a halt before he whipped around, quickening his pace now as he pursued the smaller figure and threw a hand out as if to clasp onto the end of his hoodie. "C-Choromatsu!" His hand closed on empty air as the smaller boy only veered off to the side, turning away from the street and hastening towards the playground several yards away. Karamatsu paused, blinking as the other quickly disappeared underneath the slide which was lower to the ground than its accompanying one, leaving the grounds barren and desolate as if the very notion of it shielding any life would be near inconceivable. It was only the steady downpour which stirred him to move again, and Karamatsu plodded across the dampening sand to the slide, stopping alongside it as the third born slunk further within.

"They have already informed me."

Karamatsu tugged his hood down, further shielding his eyes as he leaned against the cooling metal which had been warmed by the sunlight before the sky had darkened, bringing with it the encroaching storm. There was silence for a moment before the third born shifted, hugging his knees to his chest from where he was hunched over, nearly concealed from view. "I-I'm s-sorry... I know I shouldn't have made them go on their own, but-" Choromatsu bit back a whimper, nails biting through the fabric of his sodden pants. "I h-had to, otherwise they might have... M-Might have..."

The second born crossed his arms, head lowered to keep his face from being lashed by the rain. "It was extremely dangerous and reckless of you." The latter offered not a word in response, choosing instead to burrow further into his arms as he fought back tears.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to endanger them. I-It won't happen again, Kara-niisan..."

"I meant for you, Choromatsu."

The third eldest raised his head, reaching up to scrub at his eyes as he turned slightly until the ends of the other's legs were within sight. Karamatsu sighed softly, uncrossing his legs as he continued once the other failed to reply. "It was dangerous and reckless for you."

Choromatsu glanced away, resting his head atop his arms again. "I-I- S-Sorry, I-"

"You did good though."

Karamatsu smiled softly, slipping his hands in the pockets of his hoodie in a weak attempt to warm them. "It must have been terrifying for the three of you. Thank you for having dealt with such a situation the way that you have."

Silence lapsed for a time as the third born studied the belabored sand, noting how the thick droplets crashed upon it and left discolored craters upon its surface. "T-They're my brothers too... I only want what's best for them."

The second born's smile fell, and he curled his fingers inside his pockets, already soaked through. "And you?" The latter only worried his lip, remaining silent.

"... Choromatsu, let us go for a walk."

The second born pushed himself off of the slide, pacing forward before stopping to tug down on his hood, further concealing his face. There was a soft rustle which was nearly blanketed by the following footsteps as the the third eldest crawled out from under the slide and stepped forward, yet dared not draw near the other. Without looking back to see if the latter had followed, Karamatsu hunched further within his hood and started off through the sand.

Were it not for the insistent bumbling clouds, the sky's azure backdrop would have shone through the near misty haze, yet this fact remained far from a matter of importance for either of the two strolling in practiced silence round the perimeter of the playground. Karamatsu shoved his hands further within his pockets before realizing the cause was a lost one and slid them out, wiping his hands together.

How thoroughly encompassing it was, this rain. It fell without end, dousing the two who, through circumstance, eventually fell into step though the younger's gait lacked in what the other made up for in slow yet definite strides. The third born wrapped his arms round himself and bore the onslaught as best he could without losing himself within its torrent which whipped about, lashing at him with a vengeance, and all throughout the third eldest made not the slightest hint of complaint save for the initial squeak which left him as he stumbled, nearly falling headlong onto the ground but was spared of this by reflex.

The pair parted ways shortly, the second born circling round one end of a merry-go-round whilst the latter paused on the other. Here they came to view each other for a time, seemingly at an impasse though the rain scarcely allowed them a clear visage of each other's faces as they absentmindedly spun the merry-go-round in tandem for a time, neither of them speaking before the third born ventured to break the silence.

"... Doesn't it bother you?"

The second eldest glanced over, fairly taken aback. "What?" The latter paused at length, his hand stilling upon the bar.

"The rain, I mean." Choromatsu curled his fingers, nearly digging his nails into the sodden metal whilst the other pulled the merry-go-round through another cycle, one which was considerably more laborious than any before it before venturing to reply.

"It cannot be helped." Karamatsu's grip on the bar loosened and he started away, the latter following suit a moment after. Neither spoke again as they treaded further into the playground, their shoes leaving footprints in the damp sand. The third born glanced briefly at the other as they reached the edge, quietly turning to follow along the playground's borders and disclosed nothing for a time until they went round the whole of the perimeter and made to do so again.

"...Where are we going, Kara-niisan?"

The latter reached up, tugging his hood down further.

"Perhaps anywhere."

"... Where have we been going?"

Silence lapsed before the other mumbled softly, his words nearly drowning in the rain.

"I suppose any place lacking a road." Karamatsu admitted, before turning, starting slowly back through the playground and leaving the latter to stop mid-step before his foot could touch the sand.

"Do we have to keep following this path?"

The second born stopped, yet kept his gaze directly ahead of himself. "No..."

"You do not have to tread behind me, Choromatsu."

He turned and met the other's eyes which struck him vividly, its clarity and sharpness piercing through the veil of rain as they stood there, enshrouded in its sheets.

"I have led us all astray... I fear there is little hope in finding a way back."

Choromatsu ventured lowly, carefully as he stepped forth, making his way across the battered expanse with slow yet purposeful steps. "... Once the storm ends we can find it again, can't we Kara-niisan?" He stopped a few feet away from the other who froze momentarily before turning away, yanking his hood down to shield his eyes before quickly striding off- only to loose his footing and tumbled forward into the sodden gravel, landing face down in a gritty puddle. The second born cursed, hissing as he rose and made a weak attempt to dry his face and wipe the granules away which stuck to his skin with a dampened sleeve before growling lowly.

"It will not end for some time... Look and see how the wind continues to bluster about."

Karamatsu turned, the third born already having reached his side and he stepped back upon this realization. "Who's to say?" The latter fiddled with the end of his hoodie, fingers catching on the darkened green fabric. "It can't stop us from reaching our path at least."

"And after?"

Choromatsu squeezed, wringing water from the captive cloth. "W-What about after...?" The second eldest eyed him for a time, disclosing nothing as his features softened the slightest bit.

"... Where do _you_ want to go, Choromatsu?"

Here, the third born bit down hard on his lip before he loosened his hold on his hoodie altogether, looking up to meet the other's gaze.

"H-Home... I want to go back home with you, Kara-niisan."

The latter studied him for a moment before he slowly reached up with a sigh, drawing back his hood and surrendering himself to the storm. The rain dripped from his hair in rivulets, cleansing him as he held a hand out to the third born who blinked, looking on incredulously upon the sudden gesture.

"If that is what you wish, then let us return."

The latter gazed down at the outstretched hand before him, apprehensive as he reached out and closed tentative fingers round the other's, timidly pressing their palms together as he tightened his grip. Karamatsu smiled softly and squeezed their clasped hands before leading the both of them out from the playground, finding the sidewalk before heading down the street.

In the absence of sunlight, the roads and buildings were distinctly unfamiliar yet bade them welcome in what little light escaped through the darkened glass of windows, yellow patches splotched along the asphalt allowing the pair to stumble along and guide them towards home. It wasn't long before their confidence grew and they were soon racing against the dark, the lights of the street brightening their path as they rounded the bend and greeted them on the other end of the crosswalks.

The two eventually reached the house, awash with giggles and amiable converse which had long since rid them of their worries concerning the storm. They removed their hoodies and wrung them out, squeezing the excess water onto the grass before slipping inside the house, falling back into familiar albeit comfortable silence now that they were within closed quarters and shielded from the barrage of rain. Ichimatsu tumbled into the hallway, followed soon after by Jyushimatsu who fell upon his directly older brother and wrapped his arms around him, the other letting out a squeal as he squirmed and attempted to pull himself free, oblivious to the two who had entered and been cut off before they could even call out a greeting. Karamatsu blinked, both him and Choromatsu stilling by the door and looking on as Ichimatsu tried to bat him away, although avoiding making any contact with his hands if it could be helped. "L-Let go- Get it away, Jyushi-!" The fifth born, puzzled, only wrapped his arms tighter round the other.

"What's wrong, Ichi-niisan? Don't you want to say hi to Saki-chan?"

"N-No! I don't like bugs, Jyushi!"

Jyushimatsu released the other at once, allowing the other to scramble away and onto his feet just as the first born emerged from the living room. "J-Jyushimatsu, what do we do with all these caterpillars? We've got to hide them before Karamatsu comes ba-" Osomatsu froze once his gaze fell upon the second and third born who stood by the front door, eyes widened. "K-Karamatsu, you found him, that's great! A-Ah, um, welcome back home you guys!" The second eldest blinked, before frowning as the first born started to tip-toe away.

"Matsuno-san."

The latter paused mid-step, silently cursing as he turned back with what he hoped would be a winning smile. "Y-Yes, Karamachuu...?"

"Why are there caterpillars inside the house...?"

"Ah. About that! Er, so funny story, yeah? I asked the kids what they wanted to do and they said they wanted to sleep for a bit on the floor-"

"You're the one who wanted to do that, Oniichan."

Ichimatsu corrected, brushing his clothes off as he approached them as the fifth born seated himself by the wall, peeking at his covered hand. The first born shot him a dismayed look before glancing back at Karamatsu whose frown had only deepened upon hearing this.

"Haha, no I didn't! _Anyways_ , so they got a bit carried away saying they wanted to do things without you knowing-"

"Oniichan..."

"Okay, okay, fine! I'm the one who said it- And so that's why there's a ton of caterpillars crawling around in the room behind us and it's a huge mess at the moment!" Osomatsu sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he grinned, albeit nervously. The second born stood in shocked silence for a moment before he strode forth, the eldest stepping aside swiftly as if to evade a blow, but was pleasantly surprised to find that the other simply passed him by, heading into the room. Choromatsu reached out to him but his arms were soon entangled with his directly younger brother's, Ichimatsu all but clinging onto him as Jyushimatsu ran a finger along the back of his caterpillar, petting it softly with a facsimile of a smile.

To everyone's surprise, Karamatsu soon emerged from the room with the caterpillars, hands cupped together to keep them from falling with an amused chuckle. "It doesn't appear as if too much damage was done." The second born passed them by, stopping before Jyushimatsu whose expression blanked upon realizing this, blinking as he gazed up at the other and closed his hands hands together. "Jyushimatsu, do any of them have names?"

The fifth born hesitated, shifting a bit before glancing over at the third eldest who gazed back at him questioningly. "... Not yet..." Jyushimatsu stood and hurried over to the third born's side who readily accepted him as Ichimatsu scurried away, wrapping his arms around the fifth born who buried his face against his stomach as the fifth born settled against the wall. "Choro-niisan, you okay?" The third eldest paused before smiling softly, squeezing the other close as the rest of their siblings looked on.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine, Jyushi."

The fifth born shivered a bit, and the third born disentangled from him. "You're cold..."

Choromatsu rested a hand on the younger's head, giving him an apologetic smile. "We got caught in the storm," He looked over at the second eldest who gazed back, not unkindly. "-and we had to run back while it was raining."

Jyushimatsu reached up and pulled his hand off, squeezing it tightly. "I'm glad you're back, Choro-niisan." The fifth born hugged his arm, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "I-I thought you weren't coming home..." The third eldest blinked in surprise before he pulled the other closer, the fifth born caring little for his clothes which grew a bit damp from pressing against the latter who was yet soaked. "Did Kara-niisan hurt you...?" The words were whispered lowly, softly enough that it could only be heard by the two of them, and Choromatsu shook his head, drawing him nearer.

"No, and I don't think he will anymore..."

"Are you sure?"

Jyushimatsu pulled back slightly, parting his fingers slightly to allow the caterpillar to breathe. The third born allowed him to draw back and looked down at the other's cupped hand. "N-No, but... I just have a feeling that everything's going to get better. Maybe you'll be able to smile again too, Jyushi."

The fifth born studied him before nodding, albeit slowly then turned his attention back to his hand. "... Look what I found, Choro-niisan."

He uncupped his fingers, revealing a small caterpillar which crawled along his palm. The third eldest smiled and reached down, lightly stroking its back. "It's nice, Jyushi." The fifth born held it up higher, the latter stepping back to comfortably pet the wriggling creature.

Karamatsu glanced away from the pair to the caterpillars which squirmed on his hands before starting away, but the first born who had been silent for the most part reached over and snagged him back, hooking an arm in his and merely grinned as the other shot him a look, the second born entirely unaware that Jyushimatsu had approached him soon after he made to depart until he called for him.

"Kara-niisan."

The second eldest paused and turned back at once, the first born disentangling his arm. "Yes, Jyushimatsu?" He managed an easy smile, albeit a slightly nervous one as the fifth born drew closer, gaze averted.

"... Her name is Saki-chan." He glanced up at the other, holding his hand up and taking care not to drop the small creature. "Do you want to pet her?" The second eldest's expression softened and nearly reached down- before he realized he still had the other caterpillars in his hands and turned to the first born.

"Matsuno-san, if you would please." Osomatsu nodded and took them into his hands at once, the second eldest thanking him as he knelt to the fifth born's level and ran a finger along the caterpillar's back with a warm smile. "Saki sounds like a beautiful name for her, Jyushimatsu. Do you read it as "destination"?"

Jyushimatsu shook his head. " _Sa_ " as in "blossom" and " _ki_ " as in "hope". Saki-chan is a blossom of hope." He pointed at the caterpillars which crawled along the first born's palms, adding softly. "Those are for everyone. Can we keep them, Kara-niisan? Please?" The rest of their siblings' gazes fell upon the second born who blinked as he looked round at them, noting Ichimatsu's pleading eyes as he shook his head and the curious glances of the first and third born before sighing, unable to deny his request.

"Only as long as everyone promises to take good care of them." At the fourth born's dismayed look, he was quick to remedy. "That is, if you wish to keep one for yourself which is not at all mandatory." Ichimatsu's relief was near tangible and the third born smiled at this, the eldest unable to help but chuckle a bit upon seeing the fourth born slump back against the wall he rested against.

"... So, does this mean that you're not upset about the whole mess in the living room thing and all, or-" Osomatsu's inquiry was ended shortly as the second born turned and brought a fist down upon his head, eliciting a yelp from the other who threw a hand upward to fend off any further blows before taking a step back.

"While I do not condone you attempting to influence my darlings into doing things behind my back, this one time only will I find it permissible, if only for the sake of my little Jyushimatsu." The second born relented to the elation of the other who beamed.

"Oh good, 'cause I also got them a ton of candy and they ran around the room and that's pretty much the main reason there's a ton of leaves and maybe some mud and rocks hidden around-"

"... I take that back, and I suggest you find a way to become non-existent for the next several hours."

"E-Eh? Ah, um, woah, wait, K-Karamatsu? What are yo-"

The first born's countenance drained of color as the second eldest advanced upon him, returning his increasingly nervous smile with an eerily bright one of his own. "If you value your life Matsuno-san, you will take your leave now... _While you still can_." The eldest chuckled, though his gaze darted between their little brothers who only looked on sympathetically, blankly in Jyushimatsu's case as if to plea for help.

"Told you he'll get angry..." Ichimatsu shook his head, mumbling softly as the second eldest's smile widened and did little to settle the first born's unease as he further advanced upon the other, drawing uncomfortably close for the first born who squeaked.

"U-Uh, but look they're all happy! A-And I'm holding onto our new-" Choromatsu moved swiftly, hurrying forward and snatching the caterpillars from the first born's hands before stopping by Jyushimatsu's side, giving the shocked first born an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Oniichan, you're on your own this time." The fifth born nodded in agreement and Osomatsu was taken aback, betrayal flashing in his eyes.

"What- And after all I've ever done for you? How could you do this to your poor Oniichan?!"

Ichimatsu chimed in again, smiling lightly, amused. "We tried to warn you." The third eldest balanced the small wriggling creatures, maneuvering them onto one hand.

"Good luck, Oniichan. Try not to let Kara-niisan catch you!" Jyushimatsu nodded again, pausing in his petting of Saki to give the aghast first born a thumbs-up.

"Y-You- You're all the enemy! All five of you!" Osomatsu yelped as he started backwards away from the second born who steadily approached him amidst their little brothers' amused laughter, neither of them at all having taken their playful eldest's words to heart as he soon broke into a run, Karamatsu immediately giving chase.

"I thought you said I could trust you to take care of my precious darlings!"

"I-I did take care of them, they're all happy and had fun-"

" _I meant properly!_ "

The house was soon alive again with terrified screams, accompanied by the other's furious berating as the eldest pair ran about, leaving their younger siblings clustered in the hallway before they decided to head off into the kitchen upon Choromatsu's suggestion. They simply ignored the occasional thumps and crashes from above as their footsteps thundered upstairs and down as the third born searched the cabinets for a container to hold the caterpillars in. Ichimatsu remained off to the side, choosing to look through the mason jars he came across in one of the bottom cabinets and stack them while Jyushimatsu played with the small creatures, legs criss-crossed on the floor from where he was seated by the sink.

"Choro-niisan, um, what about this one?" The fourth born spoke up after a time and the third eldest closed the cabinet door, heading over to his side. Ichimatsu held up a small jar, a paper towel with holes punctured through it was taped atop underneath its lid and Choromatsu froze, eyes widened.

"I-Ichimatsu, where did you find this?"

The fourth born turned the jar over to him, surprised when the other all but snatched it from his hands and caused even Jyushimatsu to look over. "It was all the way in the back here." Ichimatsu supplied, pointing behind him at the bottom cabinet to his left. It was one which was rarely opened, the utensils they used on a daily basis having long since been removed from it and stored in the upper cabinets.

Choromatsu looked the jar over before smiling, hugging it tightly to his chest as he knelt beside the other. "T-Thank you Ichi, this one is just perfect." The fifth born stood and set Saki down a little ways away from the other caterpillars before joining the two, reaching out with an unoccupied hand and brushed his hand along the third born's cheek, surprised to find that it came away wet.

"Choro-niisan, are you crying?" Jyushimatsu pressed himself against the third born who gave a start at this, setting the jar down to take the younger's hand into his own.

"O-Oh, sorry Jyushimatsu! I'm just happy, I guess."

"If you're happy, then why are you crying?"

Ichimatsu inched closer until he too was resting against the third born's side, looking up at him expectantly. Choromatsu smiled softly and gently took ahold of his hand as well, looking between the both of them. "I used to use this thing a long time ago. I didn't know we still had it after all this time."

Jyushimatsu rested his head on the third born's shoulder, blinking as he looked up at him. "Was it important to you, Choro-niisan?" The fourth born noticed this and did the same, curling up comfortably by the third eldest's side whose smile grew, releasing Jyushimatsu's hand briefly to brush away his tears with his arm sleeve and nodded.

"Kara-niisan and I used to catch fireflies together, before Ichi was born. He said it reminded him of home and he always took me with him to see them at night."

The pair pressed in closer, eyes wide.

"Really?"

"What was it like?"

Choromatsu let go of their hands in exchange for picking up the jar again, gazing down at their reflection in the glass before looking up and smiling at them both. "It was really fun. We used to wait until Oniisan fell asleep so we could leave the house, and he never caught us." The third born turned the jar over, gazing down at it once more. "Kara-niisan used to be really nice all the time before... He was only scary when some kids in class tried to hurt me, and that didn't happen too much back then. We used to do everything together, and he tried to hide me when Oniisan wanted to play." The younger pair shuddered at this, the third born wincing as well as he set the jar back down and took up both of their hands, giving them a comforting squeeze. "He was so brave... He tried to keep Oniisan from hurting me as much as he could. He got hurt all the time because of that though, but he never acted sad about it." Jyushimatsu squeezed his hand.

"Did he get mad at you a lot?"

"Who? Kara-niisan or Oniisan?"

"Both."

Choromatsu paused. "Oniisan was angry all the time... He would yell things like "you're not supposed to be here" and stuff like that. Kara-niisan would stay really quiet when he started yelling about him being a mistake though, and then he'll take me with him outside the house so we can find somewhere to hide."

Ichimatsu ventured softly after a moment of silence came to pass between the three of them, looking up at the other. "Did Kara-niisan hurt you before too?" The third born shook his head and have their hands another gentle squeeze.

"No. He only got mad if I did something dangerous, or tried to fight with Oniisan." This admittance roused their interest further and Jyushimatsu sat up straight, moving away a bit to face the other.

"Choro-niisan, you fought back?" Ichimatsu gazed at the third born in awe as he flushed slightly, glancing down at the jar before him.

"I-I tried. It never really worked, but I didn't want to just... Lie there and let him hit me. Kara-niisan would always tell me not to resist so much and just say sorry if he yelled at me, but I didn't do anything wrong so I didn't..."

"I mean, it didn't make things better at all so I stopped trying to fight him eventually, but Oniisan sort of liked that I fought against him and tried to force me to keep doing it. Then one day, he stopped. I don't know why though..." Choromatsu sighed softly, raising his head to look back over at the two in turn. "Ichimatsu, when you were born Oniisan started acting a little different. He still hurt me, but he didn't seem to care about Kara-niisan at all and tried to hurt you the most." Jyushimatsu glanced over in the fourth born's direction and reached out to him with his free hand, the latter blinking before taking it gratefully as the third born continued on. "Kara-niisan stopped spending time with me after that and focused on you instead, so Oniisan was able to hurt me a lot more." Ichimatsu shifted, glancing away guiltily but the third eldest gently drew him nearer, causing the other to look back up at him. "Don't worry Ichi, it's not your fault... Oniisan had gotten scarier on his own, that's all."

The fourth born squeezed Jyushimatsu's hand who readily returned the gesture. "B-But then that means..."

"Oniisan started coming after me instead of Ichi-niisan when I was born?"

Jyushimatsu's voice was soft as he hazarded, the fourth born being the one who now squeezed his hand as Choromatsu did the same with his other.

"Y-Yeah, he did... Jyushi, I-"

"Please don't..."

The third eldest paused, taken aback. "W-What?" The fifth born bit his lip as he shuffled back a bit, withdrawing his hands and tugged at the ends of his own sleeves.

"I-I don't want you to say sorry anymore, Choro-niisan. It wasn't your fault..." Jyushimatsu lowered his head, whimpering softly. "I-It was mine... So don't say sorry anymore for what happened!" Ichimatsu drew away as well, folding his hands on his lap as the third born's eyes widened.

"J-Jyushi- No, no, it wasn't your fault! You just wanted to play with me and I pushed you away. I'm sorry-"

"S-Stop saying sorry! Choro-niisan you're not the one who made Oniisan mad, I was! I'm the one who wasn't being careful at all, so-"

"Jyushimatsu, I'm the one who wasn't careful! I should have kept an eye on you and brought you back before you could reach the stairs. I'm your older brother, so I should have just-"

"No Choro-niisan, you're a kid too! I know you're older than us, I know that, but you're just like us! That's why it wasn't your fault that Oniisan-"

"Jyushimatsu, it is my fault. The age doesn't matter, I'm still responsible for-"

"No you're not, you shouldn't be!"

"Jyushi-"

"You're just a few years older than us!"

"Y-Yeah, but-"

"Stop acting like a grown-up, Choro-niisan! You're just a kid still, like us! That's why I'm telling you that you don't have to worry so much!"

Ichimatsu moved back, gaze flickering back and forth between the two with widened eyes as they continued shouting.

"And I'm telling you that it doesn't matter! Kara-niisan said-"

"It's always about what Kara-niisan says! But what about you Choro-niisan? How do you really feel?"

"That doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does, it does matter!"

"N-No, it doesn't!"

"Yes it _does_!"

"No, it _doesn't_!"

"Yes, it _does_!"

" _No, it-_ "

"What in god's name is going on in here?"

The pair ceased their bickering at once as they turned to the entryway of the kitchen to see the eldest two standing there, worry and consternation clearly etched upon their faces. Ichimatsu shifted and pointed at the third born whose cheeks were flushed, gaze pointedly fixated upon the floorboards as the second eldest looked the three of them over. "He started it."

Choromatsu blinked, whipping around to face the fourth born in dismay. "No, I didn't!" He in turn pointed directly at the fifth born whose eyes widened at the accusation. "He did!"

Jyushimatsu shook his head adamantly and pointed at the pair in turn. "They did!" Karamatsu studied the trio before inquiring once more.

"I asked what is going on, not who started-"

" _He did!_ "

The three younger siblings gestured towards each other all at once, announcing in tandem and the second born allowed himself to face palm as the eldest chuckled beside him. "Do you see what I must put up with on a daily basis, Matsuno-san?" Karamatsu groaned softly and the first born only smirked.

"What, this? It's not that bad! You should've seen those two on a sugar high, I could've sworn they nearly- _Ow, ow, ow, let go-!_ " The second eldest dropped his hand, leaving the other to rub his pinched cheek with a pout. "You meanie, that hurt..." Karamatsu merely rolled his eyes, turning away as the other stuck his tongue out at him and directed his attention back to the younger trio who had ceased pointing at each other when the second born was distracted, then quickly resumed doing so once he looked back to them.

"Why are all these containers on the floor? And why were you two yelling?"

"Ichi-niisan found something special!"

The third and fourth born's gaze swiveled to Jyushimatsu who stood up, no longer pointing at each other as he snatched up the jar and hurried over to the second born, the third eldest leaping to his feet at once upon realizing this, eyes widened. "W-Wait, Jyushi-!"

"Here Kara-niisan, does this look familiar?"

The fifth born reached the eldest pair and held the jar up to the other despite the third born's protests who blinked before Karamatsu took it into his hands, expression softening as he looked it over. "... It does." He glanced up, meeting the third born's gaze who froze where he stood, the fourth born still sitting by his side. "Choromatsu... Do you remember when we used to...?" The third eldest hesitated, shifting a bit as he folded his hands behind his back and nodded. Karamatsu smiled sadly, gazing back down at the glass and ran his hand over its surface. "... Some time this week, if it stops raining, we should go outside with several of these." His smile only widened upon the look of absolute shock hie gaze was met with from the other who remained still for a time. "What do you think, Choromatsu?"

Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu shared a quick glance before looking back to the two of them while Osomatsu merely blinked, staring at the pair incredulously as the third born nodded, his usual lackluster eyes shining brilliantly. "I-I would love that, Kara-niisan."

The second eldest held his arms out to the other and the third born froze for a moment before cutting across the kitchen and all but flung himself at the other who wrapped him in a warm embrace, taking care not to crush him with the jar still in hand. Choromatsu burrowed into the other as the second born squeezed him close, and squeaked as Ichimatsu soon joined them, followed after by the fifth born who struggled to embrace the whole of them.

"Hey uh, not to interrupt or anything but did I miss something here? 'Cause I really feel like I missed something." Osomatsu slipped his hands into his pockets, grinning uncertainly at the cluster, clearly puzzled. The second born glanced in his direction and sighed, holding out his hand and mumbled as his cheeks flushed slightly.

"Just shut up and get over here, Matsuno-san." The first born blinked in surprise yet grinned brightly as he threw himself at the group, inducing several squeals and yelps as they nearly toppled over onto the ground. Osomatsu was quick to tug them back, managing to regain their balance as he squeezed the group tightly, struggling to wrap his arms round the four of them with limited success.

They remained this way for a time, neither of them having spoken until the second eldest broke the tranquil silence with a wavering inquiry. "Jyushimatsu... Where are the caterpillars?" The group parted, Ichimatsu letting out a frightened scream as he all but leapt onto the second born, legs wound around his waist who hastily wrapped his arms around him to keep the fourth born from sliding to the floor. The fifth born hurried over to where he had last seen the small creatures before he shook his head, looking back to the others.

"They're not here anymore."

A noise of distress escaped Ichimatsu as he clung on tighter to the second eldest, the third and first born already moving to assist Jyushimatsu as he searched the floor.

"W-Where could they have possibly gone off to?" Karamatsu stepped around them carefully, inching his way into the next room as the fifth born in his arms squeaked as Choromatsu held up on one of the stray caterpillars.

"I found one, Kara-niisan." The first born sat up on the other side of the kitchen with two others in hand.

"Got these slackers over here! So uh, are we going to keep them anywhere specific? Now will be as good a time as any."

The second born set Ichimatsu down who immediately clung to his shirt with a small whine, appeased only with the promise of the other's speedy return before letting go and allowing him to rejoin the rest of their siblings and lift up the jar from the floor. "If you wouldn't mind Choromatsu, I believe this will suffice as proper lodging for our new family members?" Karamatsu glanced over at the third born who had been successful in retrieving the remaining two caterpillars, looking up once his name was called before nodding with a shy smile.

"Ichi thought so too. What do you think, Jyushimatsu, Oniichan?" The fifth born looked up after reclaiming Saki from the third eldest, giving an affirming nod at once.

"They'll like it."

Osomatsu grinned and swiped a finger under his nose. "Yeah, I think they'll be real happy once they've got some good food and a nice home!" Karamatsu smiled as the third born made his way over while he knelt down and opened the lid, pulling off the tape holding the paper towel down on one end before the other gently set the caterpillars inside. The first born was quick to join him, the two small creatures following suit as they slid from his palm onto the base of the jar as they looked on. Jyushimatsu approached them soon after and placed Saki within as well, reaching for Choromatsu's hand before squeezing it while the second born resettled the tape holding the paper towel in place again.

They retired for the night in higher spirits than any they have had prior, for once setting their futons alongside one another as they haven't done so since many years past. The caterpillars were left to bathe in the moonlight which puddled the floor of their bedroom much to the fourth born's distaste however, but was reassured that they wouldn't be able to reach him from their new place of residence by the rest of his siblings. Still, Ichimatsu was clearly distraught by the very notion that he'll be sharing their sleeping quarters with the little creatures and insisted that he sleep sandwiched between the second and fifth born, a request which the two readily agreed to. Choromatsu pulled his futon over to Jyushimatsu's side and Osomatsu joined him, lying back as the second born left to see to their youngest's needs before returning soon after. The first, fourth and fifth born were out by the time he slipped quietly back inside the room, a quick once over the close knit futons alerting him at once of the third eldest's absence. The second born sighed and started forward, stepping out onto the balcony where Choromatsu sat, hunched in on himself with his arms wrapped tightly around his legs.

The third born gazed listlessly ahead of himself, eyes unseeing and yet fixated upon the streetlights below and the distinct neon glow of the building complexes around. Karamatsu silently shut the door before situating himself beside the other, neither of the two speaking for quite some time until the third eldest at last broke the tentative silence.

"... I-I couldn't sleep." Choromatsu hugged his legs a bit tighter than before, resting his head atop his knees as he admitted softly. "J-Just thinking about a lot... About what you said that day, and..." The second born found his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, to which the other returned and continued on. "... You said that it'll be better if I died..." Choromatsu raised his head, turning his gaze skywards. The faint light of the stars which banded throughout the sky shone in the growing darkness which threatened to extinguish them, and the second born nodded quietly.

"I know." Karamatsu glanced down at their clasped hands, squeezing it again albeit gently as the third born nodded slowly, biting his lip.

"D-Did you really mean that, Kara-niisan?" Choromatsu kept his gaze fixed upon the sky, not trusting himself to allow it to drift to the other who tensed beside him as he pressed on, voice quavering and near inaudible. " Do you... D-Do you hate me...?"

The second born turned to the latter, sorrowfully squeezing the hand trapped in his own. "Heavens, no. I could never hate you, Choromatsu..." The other managed a meek smile which fell apart altogether after the third born broke down into tears upon this admittance, and it was all that Karamatsu could do to not pull him onto his lap and hold him close so as to soothe the other. He settled for releasing his hand in exchange for drawing the third eldest nearer to his side, embracing him tightly as he shook in his hold. "What I had meant by such a statement was that it would be best for you if you were not here, for you need not suffer then." Choromatsu pressed against the latter, lowering his gaze to the wooden beams of the balcony.

"I-I don't understand... What good would that do?" He reached up, scrubbing at his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears from falling to no avail. "E-Everyone would still be... Is that why you wanted to k-kill me, Kara-niisan...?"

The second born paled considerably as he shook his head, the mere thought of the deeds he had committed that dreadful night being enough to push him past the point of revulsion. "Absolutely not, such a prospect hadn't even crossed my mind... Oh my dear Choromatsu, I have tormented you so..."

The third eldest turned and burrowed into him, embracing the second born as he fell to rubbing smooth circles into the back of his shoulders and spine. It was a while before the other's soft sobs ceased, leaving the third born nestled comfortably against the second eldest who began humming softly, carding his fingers through his hair. Choromatsu stirred eventually, moving his head away slightly before reaching up to bring the latter's hand down and pressed the back of it against his cheek, the second born soon pulling away only to cup it gently in his palm, looking on sadly as the third eldest at first flinched away before settling back against him, all tension dissipating as he allowed his eyes to fall shut once it was evident that no harm would come to him. "... I-I missed you, Kara-niisan."

Choromatsu clung onto the latter, snuggling against him as the second born blinked, clearly taken aback by this before his expression softened. "I have as well, little one." Karamatsu held the younger close, drawing him ever nearer as he closed his own eyes. "My dear, precious Choromatsu... I love you so."

The latter's tears slid down at this, unable to restrain them as they welled once again throughout their disclosure and he pressed his face into the other's chest, his words slightly muffled as he whispered back. "I-I love you too, Kara-niisan... I'm sorry I've been a burden to you, I promise I'll do better."

"You are not a burden, and you never were." The second born wrapped his other arm tightly around the other, squeezing him in a hug. "It is my fault entirely that you are bereft by such thoughts, but I can assure you that have been nothing short of a blessing to me in all these years." The third eldest blinked, rubbing his eyes.

"... I-Is it okay now? We don't have to be scared anymore...?"

Karamatsu paused before nodding hesitantly, resolve growing firmer as he spoke. "I promise that no harm shall not ever again come to any one of you. At least, it will not by my hands." The second eldest added softly, quick to remedy his statement.

This still served to appease the other however who took kindly to his meaning, a soft smile forming and brightening the younger's countenance as he wiped his tears away. "T-Then, I'll hold you to that."

The pair idled there upon the balcony for a while longer, their confessional having ended and amicable discourse being undertaken not long after. The third born slipped away soon enough as the stars overhead pierced through the obsidian sky, their light resiliently shining through and accompanying the moon which bathed the city in swathes of silver, leaving the second eldest to gently gather the younger in his arms before heading back inside. Karamatsu took great care in sliding the door open before closing it softly, soon surrendering themselves to their respective futons and leaving the night as their sole witness save for the first born who had been lying awake for some time, catching remnants of their exchange and silently vowed to impart nothing of it even after the first rays of the sun rose to welcome the arrival of a new day.


End file.
